Life Begins
by TeaGirl42
Summary: After the sexual tension finally gets the better of them Mulder and Scully decided to let go of their fears and try to build a life together - leading to a holiday and a long overdue visit into Mulder's past. 95% fluff.
1. Stockings and Invitations

Scully walked around the desk with arms full of folders and files, _"FUCK!"_ she hissed as she stubbed her toe on the table leg and dropped the contents of her arms to the floor.

Mulder looked up and raised his eyebrows, "That an invitation Scully?" he said with a wry grin.

Scully lifted her foot up and rubbed her injured toe, "I really don't need your shit today…"

Mulder dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, _"My shit?"_

"Yes Mulder, _your_ shit…I'm tired. I'm tired of being on the road, I'm tired of being in this office, I'm tired of living my life for nothing but this godforsaken job…and most of all I'm tired of listening to your _fucking_ innuendo. I know that I look like shit Mulder, you don't need to humor me to bolster my waning ego!"

Scully sighed and leaned back against the table behind her as she removed her shoe. She saw blood start to gather at the bottom of her stocking and on instinct lifted her skirt slightly in order to remove her stocking.

Mulder pushed his chair back suddenly, all thoughts of arguing with Scully about her statement vanished as he watched Scully lift her skirt and sigh as she pealed down a single thigh-high stocking...

 _"Jesus Scully!"_ Mulder said with a flustered tone as he averted his eyes, "Do you want me to…erm…wait outside or something?"

Scully looked up as though she had only just remembered he was there, "You've seen me with less clothes then this Mulder…can you pass me a Band-Aid from the cabinet behind you?"

Scully spoke gently feeling guilty for shouting at him before, it's hardly his fault she's tired, distracted…and horny as hell! Well actually that last bit was partly his fault, but he definitely wasn't intending to be the cause of her misery.

Mulder stood up awkwardly and half-walked half-stumbled to the cabinet, he took out the first aid kit and then turned to look at Scully. She did look tired…and emotional…he let out a breath and walked towards her.

When he reach her side he dropped to one knee and patted his thigh, "Foot here Scully…"

Scully smiled, "Mulder you don't have to…"

Mulder raised an eyebrow, "Foot _here_ please Doctor Scully…"

Scully laughed and lifted her foot to rest it on his thigh, he took out an antiseptic wipe and gently started to wipe the blood off her toe, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Mulder, I'm in a crappy mood today and there is no reason for me to take that out on you…"

Mulder smiled up at her, "It's what I'm here for Scully, I'm happy to be your own personal emotional punching bag…we support each other."

He leaned down to gently blow air over her toe and Scully shivered and curled her foot slightly, "I…well…I'm grateful Mulder."

Mulder nodded and gently wrapped a plaster around her injured toe, "Can I ask…I mean…" he looked at the floor and shook his head, "…actually, forget it I shouldn't…"

Scully looked down at him as he gently, and seemingly unintentionally, caressed her foot. She smiled, "No you can ask me anything Mulder, I certainly owe you a favour…"

Mulder looked down at Scully's foot and subconsciously ran his hand around her ankle, "I just wondered…I mean…do you wear those all the time?"

Scully looked at the discarded stocking on the table, "My stockings?" she said with a confused tone.

Mulder nodded and shook his head, "I'm sorry Scully I shouldn't have asked…"

Scully cut in, "No it's fine I guess…I do in the summer, it's too hot for pantyhose…"

"Oh…right…" Mulder said quietly.

He was silent for about a minute and then suddenly looked up at Scully. She was still studying him carefully trying to understand why he had asked her about her stockings. "Scully I…I mean I know my opinion doesn't count for much, I mean why should it…but I am sorry if you're feeling blue…if you need some time away from the office I'm sure we could sort something out…I guess what I wanted to say is you _never_ look like shit Scully, you are always beautiful even if you don't always feel it."

Scully's mouth dropped open slightly and she moved her jaw up and down slightly as if trying to find the right words to respond.

Mulder gently lifted her foot off his thigh and stood before her, "You don't have to say anything Scully, it's just…you are a beautiful women, you're also my best-friend, and I want to feel comfortable around me…always. However I also need you to understand that if sit on a table right in front of me and roll down your stockings like that…well…I won't always be able to control my reaction to you."

Scully gasped and automatically reached pull the hem of her skirt towards her knees.

Mulder sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Shit…I'm sorry, now I've made you uncomfortable…I shouldn't have said anything…this is _all_ my fault. Listen can we just pretend I didn't say anything?"

Without thinking Scully reached out and took his hand, she pulled him closer and drew him into her arms, "It's alright Mulder, you shouldn't need to edit what you say around me…I never want you to feel you have to do that."

Mulder dropped his face to Scully's shoulder and breathed deeply, "You smell _so_ good Scully…"

Scully froze and then forced herself to breathe evenly, "Mulder I…"

He sighed and then reached to put his large hand on her hip, "I'm sorry Scully…but I've just wanted you _so_ much, for _so_ long…I'm starting to feel like if I don't have you soon I…."

Scully cut off his words with a groan then shifted forward on the desk until she could wrap her legs around his hips and pull him closer, _"Then take me…"_

Mulder gasped and pulled back to look at her face, "Scully…I…"

Their faces were so close that Scully could feel his hot moist breathe on her lips and as she slipped her tongue out to lick her lips the tip brushed Mulder's so lightly that she would almost have believe it hadn't happened, if she hadn't see the shudder rock through his body.

Scully knew want she wanted, she just had to be brave enough to take it. "Mulder, you are _everything_ to me…now I want _everything_ from you."

Mulder groaned and leaned in to brush his lips gently across hers, "Should we go? I really don't want to make love to you on a desk Scully…"

Scully smiled against his lips, "How about…" she pulled her legs tighter and ground his solid cock against her core, "…you take me home and make love to me later…" she grinned widely as she saw the confusion and disappointment on Mulder's face. "Right now I'd really like for you to just _fuck me_ on your desk…"

Mulder almost growled as he bucked against her body but summoned up one last shred of self control, "Scully…are you sure?"

Scully groaned, "Mulder I want _you_ , I want _this_. Don't doubt me anymore, I've been yours for a long time… _"_

At her words Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully and lifted she firmly against him thrusting against her as he twisted and dropped her quickly onto his desk. His mouth collided with hers as he started to devour her mouth, his tongue demanded entrance and then slide home, tasting and consuming her in the way she had always dreamed he would. Mulder quickly moved his hand to the bottom of her blouse and began to pull it from the confines of her skirt. He felt like the doors to the Promised Land had opened and he wanted in!

A noise distracted Scully and she looked up and gasped at the doorway, _"Mulder stop…"_

"Like hell Scully!" Mulder groaned as he lifted her blouse and ran his hand over her soft skin, "You're _mine_ now and I'm going to fu…"

 _"Fox…"_

Mulder recognised the voice immediately and froze, _"Fuuuuck..."_ he breathed into Scully neck "…the door was opened?"

He heard an exaggerated sigh from behind him "I knew there must be some practical reason why you were keeping her around Fox, although I didn't realise you would be this _indiscreet."_

Mulder felt Scully tense and he brushed his hand down her back as he turned to face Diana.

He stood in front of Scully, mostly to preserve her dignity, as he gave Diana a hard look. "What did you just say?"

"Well come on Fox, I never could figure out the appeal…but now I know how open she is to being flipped over your desk to give you a good time at work I'm starting to see why you're so _attached."_ Diana smirked.

Mulder blindly reached behind him and let out a breath when he felt Scully slip her hand into his.

"Diana, I've been trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and I've gone out of my way to be welcoming since your return…because we have a history. But you've already driven I wedge between Scully and I, if you think you can walk in here and talk about her like that you're even crazier than I am."

 _"Fox…"_

"And cut the Fox crap…you pushed for me to allow you to call me that even though I told you a preferred Mulder. You pushed and I allowed it but it's starting to feel like you wield it against Scully...as if you have some sort of power over me."

He felt Scully hold his hand tighter and he released he'd hit a nerve.

"Let me make this clear to you Diana, so there are absolutely no more misunderstandings." He squeezed Scully's hand. "No one _has_ ever or _will_ ever be more important to me than Scully. She is the only one I trust…she is _my_ one and only. Dana Scully is everything to me."

Scully ran her hand up his arm and whispered, _"It's fine Mulder…"_

He looked back quickly and smiled before turning back to a slightly ruffled looking Diana, "I don't know why you're here Diana but I need for you to understand something. Dana and I will continue working with you, you will have our complete cooperation, but we are a united front. What you say to me you also say to her, and vice versa. _We_ are solid, _we_ are impenetrable, _you_ cannot break us… there is absolutely nothing you can do to replace Scully at my side…you will have to come through me first and by that point our history will count for nothing and I will break you."

Mulder felt Scully stand behind him and step to his side, "Why are you still here Diana?" she asked firmly.

Mulder looked down at Scully and smiled when he saw her smirk and raised eyebrow, "That is a good point, why _are_ you still here Diana?"

Diana glared at them both, then without a word turned and left the office.

Mulder followed her to the door, locked it firmly and then turned to Scully with and smile, "Now where were we?"

Scully had resumed her position on Mulder's desk and grinned widely as she began to undo he blouse, "I hate to sound childish but you have _no_ idea how much of a turn on that was Mulder…the things I'm going to do to you tonight…"

Mulder smirked as he walked back towards his partner, "But Agent Scully, tonight…" he stepped between her legs. "…is a long _long_ way away." Mulder reached down pushed her skirt up her legs before running his hand over the soaking wet crotch of her panties.

Scully dropped her face to his shoulder and with trembling hands began to undo his belt, " _Fuck Mulder,_ what in the hell are you waiting for a written invitation?"


	2. Feeling the Burn

Mulder closed his eyes briefly as he thrust into Scully's hot wet core. He took a shuddering breath and held it as he tried to remember the _exact_ feeling…how he felt the moment that he first made love to the woman he loved… _had_ loved for as long as he could remember.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Scully. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him as they both took a moment to get used to the feeling of his length firmly embedded inside her body. The truth was that they would _never_ get used to this feeling, they knew now that this feeling would always take their breaths away.

"So maybe I still managed to underestimate us Mulder…" Scully murmured quietly as she leaned in to breath in his scent.

Mulder smiled, he knew exactly what she meant, "Ready?"

Scully let out a brief laugh and then reached around and under his shirt, running her hand down his back and over his ass, "Mulder, I've been ready for _you_ for so long we're talking tantric…" she gasped as Mulder pulled out and quickly push back into her body.

"Oh God Scully, I wish I'd known…but we're going to make up for lost time now…" Mulder began to slowly but deeply drive into her as Scully wrapped her arms over his shoulders and held on.

"You feel amazing Mulder, you're so deep…God…I love you so much it takes my breath away…" Scully froze when she realised what she had said and Mulder felt her muscles tighten in his arms.

He dropped his lips to her head kissing along her hairline and down her cheek before resuming his gentle thrusts, "Don't do that, you never need to be scared of _us_ again, or of your place in my life. If you want me I'm all yours."

Scully gasped and moved up to rest on top of his thighs as Mulder lifted her off the desk and started to thrust _up_ into her body, he sped up and increased his drives into her until he was ploughing into her core with a force that she had never experienced…she felt overwhelmed…she felt _amazing._

Mulder reached to pull down the cup of her Scully's bra latched on; he bit the surrounded skin lightly and flicked her taught nipple with his tongue. She shrieked and her head dropped back.

"OK…Scully?" Mulder growled out as he continued his assault on her senses.

Scully ran her hand down the powerful muscles of his arms, "So…so…so… _so_ …much better…than OK Mulder… _Oh God_ …" She looked down at him from her now raised viewpoint and brushed the hair off his sweaty forehead. "You're so _beautiful_ Mulder…" she murmured slightly awkwardly.

Mulder looked up as Scully braced herself on his shoulders, to literally take some weight off his arms. He smiled as he continued his thrusts up into her, "Scully you are a _goddess_...stunning…"

Mulder changed his position slightly and Scully gasped as her core quivered at the new angle, "Oh _FUCK_ Mulder…right there!"

He groaned loudly and sped up as he ploughed into her with a force that made his thighs start to shake, he felt her core start to constrict around him as her orgasm hit like a tornado and his legs finally collapsed. Scully found herself dropped back to the desk as Mulder blindly supported her back while he came into her body with hard short lurches.

They held on to each other as they caught their breaths, _"Damn…"_ Scully muttered, "I think I can cancel my gym membership."

Mulder chucked against her skin as he licked her sweaty neck and then nuzzled into her shoulder and breathed in some _pure_ Scully scent, "Please say we can make this a _daily_ workout Scully…"

Scully grinned a reached again to brush his sweaty hair from his forehead, "I've been thinking for a while that I should start fitting in some morning _and_ evening exercise…are you volunteering to be my workout _partner_ Mulder?"

"Scully I will be _whatever_ you want me to be, _whenever_ you want me…" Mulder said with a soft smile as he gently covered her breasts and started to do up her blouse.

"In that case I think you should pack a bag before I come over to pick you up tonight." Scully felt a moment of insecurity, "I mean as long as..."

"Dana Scully, the woman I have been in love with for years has told me she _loves_ me, let me make love to her on my _desk_ , and now wants to take me to her place and make me her sex slave. If it weren't for the very real pain in my thigh muscles and the smell of your hair rocking my senses I'd swear to God I was dreaming."

Scully laughed and subconsciously started rubbing his thighs, " _God_ Mulder?"

"What can I say Scully, if anything was going to convince me of the existence of a higher power it'd be you…half naked…and my arms." He grinned flicked the silk of her remaining thigh-high stocking. "I _do_ like these, when you pulled up your skirt and rolled the other one down I thought I was going to embarrass myself.

Scully gasped in shock as she felt Mulder start to harden inside her, "God Mulder, you're _insatiable!"_

Mulder groaned and began to move slightly within her, "For you Scully? _Yessssss…"_

Scully smiled and had a thought; she pushed back on his shoulders and moved him out of her body. He hissed when his sensitised cock felt the cold air. "I think I need to wait till this evening for round two Mulder, these are some _seriously_ underused muscles you're abusing here…"

Mulder pulled back and smiled understandingly, "Yeah…I mean I'm not going to…"

Scully slipped out from under him, picked up his trousers and grasped his hand - she led him around to his chair, directed him to sit, and dropped his trousers on the floor. He sat and looked confused for a second, then gasped when Scully dropped to her knees between his legs.

"Scully…you don't have to…" he gasped as she rested her hands on his thighs.

Scully smiled, "Can I let you in on a little secret Mulder?"

He nodded as he mutely watched Scully's tongue dart out and lick the underside of his cock, he tighten the muscles in his legs to stop himself from bucking up and hissed at the pain in his thighs.

Scully sucked his head briefly then looked up to firmly hold his eyes, "Don't hold back Mulder, relax…I want you to enjoy this…"

"I don't want to…well… _you know_ …" he looked embarrassed and Scully knew that he didn't want to thrust into her.

"Tell you what Mulder, I _know_ that you respect me and I _know_ that you could never hurt me…well not in a _bad_ way." Mulder raised his eyebrows at that. "Just do whatever feels natural…"

She dropped her head and gave one long hard suck on his now straining erection. "That _secret_ Mulder?" He gasped and nodded while keeping her eye contact. "I've been daydreaming about doing this for _years…"_

Mulder groaned and brought his hands up to run them through her hair gently as he absorbed her words - and the fact his partner was on her knees, between his legs, sucking his dick.

He never imagined himself thinking this before today…but he really did have a charmed life…


	3. Double Booked

When Scully tilted her jaw and Mulder felt his cock plunge down the back of her throat he knew he _must_ have died and gone to heaven.

He'd fallen in love with Dana Scully, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, with a heart of gold and a brain to match.

He'd fallen in love with his best friend…and he'd fallen in love with a _fucking sex goddess!_

Men like him just didn't get this lucky. Dana Scully loves him...she does not give her heart away easily…this was going to be forever. The fact _should_ scare him. It would certainly scare most men to go from single to a lifelong relationship in the course of one afternoon.

But _MOST_ men don't get Dana Scully. He'd wanted her for _years_ and for some reason he would never understand she wanted him.

His mind blanked as her hand came up to cup his balls, _"_ _Awwww God Scully…"_

 _"_ _Mmmmmmm…."_ She hummed and then dipped to take him back down her throat.

Mulder gasped and tried to pull back, "Scully, I'm…"

Scully took him deeper, then pulled up and made a noise close to a growl as she stroked his perineum, he tightened in her mouth and then started to come down her throat.

 _"_ _Ohhhhh God Scully, I love you…"_ , Mulder groaned as he came hard and was gently caressed back to lucidity with her mouth and lips.

When Mulder opened his eyes he looked down to find Dana Scully still on her knees, smiling cheekily and resting her chin on his thigh while she licked her lips.

Mulder's jaw dropped slightly at the sight and he smiled, " _Please_ tell me I get to keep you? And I do mean forever…"

Scully laughed and her eyes danced, " _Well_ I guess you'd have to talk to my mother about that."

Mulder averted his eyes and coughed, "Yeah…well I'll keep that in mind."

Scully reached and took his hand; hiding the shock she had felt when he didn't brush off her comment with a joke. "Mulder, how about we finish up for the day? I'll come and pick you up around 7?"

"I can drive over?" Mulder said quickly, not wanting to put her out.

Scully smiled and stretched to stand up, she pulled down her skirt and started to rearrange her clothing, "It'll be best if I come get you, especially if you'll be staying for a few days, besides I have a present for you."

Mulder smiled and raised his eyebrows as he began to pull up his trousers, "Presents? I think I'm going to enjoy being 'Property of Dana Scully'," he said using little air quotation marks.

Scully grinned and leaned to give him a quick kiss, "Don't get _too_ excited…it's not that great."

Mulder took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently, then pulled back and straightened his tie while he watched her put on her shoes. "So…" he suddenly felt a little awkward, "I'll see you tonight then?" He asked pointlessly.

Scully nodded; "In a mere three hours…" she picked up her handbag and briefcase before walking back over to him. Sensing his apprehension she reached to cup his cheek, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

Mulder's smile almost cracked his face, "Yeah…I love you too…it feels amazing to say that out loud…a little weird…but amazing."

Scully smirked, "We're good at weird, you and me."

Mulder chuckled happily, _"_ _Yeah…"_

Scully squeezed his hand and turned to head for the door, "Don't be late this evening. I'll leave dinner cooking at home so I don't want to have to wait."

Mulder nodded his head dumbly.

Scully turned and smiled when she got to the door, and then was gone.

Mulder dropped back into his chair and smiled, then laughed. Now _THIS_ was living…

* * *

Scully stopped at the shops on the way home and picked up a couple of bottles of wine, steaks, baby potatoes, peas and corn. As she walked to the checkout she stopped and looked around, she was going to have a houseguest…she would need to stock up.

A trolley full of shopping later Scully found herself dragging several bags of food up to her apartment, she walked through to her kitchen and was starting to unload when she heard a knock at her front door.

She opened to find her mother standing at the door. Her mind went blank and then she gasped and covered her mouth, " _Mom!_ Oh God I totally forgot!"

Margaret Scully smiled and gave her a classic Scully Eyebrow, "My Dana forgetting a date? I would be offended if I weren't so amused…"

Scully shook her head and ushered her mother in and through to the kitchen, "The thing is…I've sort of double book…" she said distractedly as she continued to squirrel away her shopping.

Margaret watched with and amused smile, "With the _whole_ Washington Men's Camerata I would imagine…" she said nodding her head towards the food.

Scully blushed and gave her mom an embarrassed smile. Margaret senses important news on the horizon.

"I'm not trying to cast aspersions on your social life Dana…but I am _fascinated_ …who will be joining us for dinner?" Margaret's eyes sparkled, had her daughter finally met a MAN?

 _"_ _Joining us?"_ Scully asked startled.

"Dana I am willing to overlook you forgetting our dinner date, but I am certainly not leaving." Margaret was enjoying this. "So I repeat… _who_ will be joining us?"

Margaret picked a packet off the kitchen counter and waved it at her daughter, "Thinking of getting some fish?"

Scully snatched the 14 days tropical fish feeder off her mother and pushed it deeply into her jacket pocket, "I guess we do need to talk…I mean…I guess things have changed recently…"

"You've met someone haven't you Dana?" Margaret asked excitedly.

"No…I mean _yes_ …well not exactly…" Scully shook her head, she was comfortably into her thirties and she still couldn't talk about her love life with her mother.

"Dana, you've lost me." Margaret walked over to the counter and poured herself a glass of wine.

Scully took a breath, "Mom…we're in love, I mean…"

She now had her mothers rapt attention, she had never heard her daughter say she was _in love_ and now she was saying it with absolute conviction. _"_ _In love?"_ she paused and then had a moment of clarity. Margaret looked at all the food and then smiled at her daughter, "…You are in love with Fox."

Scully blushed slightly and looked down, "He's coming to stay here for a few nights…I forgot…"

Margaret smiled, "You were distracted by _Fox_ and forgot all about your dear mother coming to dinner?"

Scully winced slightly but relaxed when Margaret smiled. "I will admit he is _rather_ distracting…"

" _Mom!_ He's going to be your..." Scully stopped that train of thought when Margaret raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"When is Fox due to arrive?"

"I'm going to pick him up a little after 6.30, to save having two cars over here…and so I can take him the fish food."

Margaret laughed.

"The poor little things need me…" Scully added and chuckled.

"Right! You go and get yourself ready… _I'll_ prepare some dinner then stay and look after the food while you go and get Fox."

Scully looked unsure, "Mom I…"

 _"_ _Dana…"_

Scully laughed, "Thank you, I _am_ sorry."

"No you're not, and you shouldn't be. I am just happy that you have found someone who can make you happy."

"Not just _someone_ mom, _the_ one. I feel safe with him, I feel like myself…you know what I mean?"

Margaret smiled, "I'm started to like Fox more and more by the minute."

Scully got ready and stopped off in the kitchen on the way out, "I shouldn't be long mom…you won't give him a hard time will you?"

Margaret smiled, "I see it as part of my role in life to tease my daughter, but I promise to be more generous to Fox. I know he's had a complicated home life and is likely to be unsettled by my unexpected appearance."

Scully walked forward and kissed her mother's cheek, "I love you mom…thank you."

* * *

Scully arrived at Mulder's a little after 7, when he opened the door he already had his jacket on ready to go, "So now you're finally learning to be prompt?"

Mulder smiled and pulled her into his apartment simultaneously leaning down to kiss her, "I missed you," he said smiling.

Scully felt warmth spread across her chest; she had made Fox Mulder happy, happier than she had ever seen him. That was an awe-inspiring feeling.

She reached into her pocket. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands…" She instructed.

Mulder raised an eyebrow but did as he was told; he felt something being dropped into his hands.

"Open!" Scully said happily.

Opening his eyes Mulder found a two-week fish food block. He smiled brightly.

"Sorry, not very exciting…" Scully smiled.

" _Not exciting?_ Scully this represents the potential for _two whole weeks_ lying in your arms…this is the best goddamn gift I have ever received!"

Scully laughed, "They had more than one in the shop Mulder…" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Mulder held her head to his chest, "I don't want to rush you…"

Scully shook her head slightly, "We've been alone long enough Mulder, as long as _you_ are happy I would very much like you with me."

Mulder sighed, "I don't want to crowd you Scully, I know you like your privacy."

Scully pulled back and looked Mulder in the eye, " _From you?_ Maybe not as much as you seem to think."

She reached on her tiptoes and kissed him briefly. "However neither of us will be getting much privacy this evening I'm afraid, _we_ have a dinner guest."

Mulder looked confused, "We have? _WE_ have a guest?"

" _We_ have a guest who is currently cooking _us_ dinner. My mom turned up, we had plans and I forgot all about her…I guess I find you rather distracting…" Scully smirked.

"I don't want to intrude…" Mulder started to say, but Scully cut him off.

"You are not intruding, _you_ are never intruding… you don't mind that I told her? About us I mean…"

Mulder was surprised, "You told her about you and me?"

"I didn't want to hide it from her…and I guess I just wanted to tell someone…you think it was too soon?" She asked nervously.

"No Scully, no of course not…I love you, that isn't going to change. I'm just surprised that you…" He shook his head not knowing what to say and seemingly unable to say the right thing.

Scully smiled brightly, "I love you too Mulder, and my mom is looking forward to seeing you."

Mulder opened the packet in his hand and dropped it into his fish tank, and then he picked up two suit bags and a carry-all before reaching out to take her hand, "Lead on partner."


	4. Bands of Gold

When Mulder stepped into Scully warm apartment he took in the glow of her lamps and the sound of soft music floating through from the kitchen. He smiled at Scully as she bustled in behind him and took the suit bags out of his hand. She rushed through to her bedroom and hung them on the door of her wardrobe; an unconscious move that made Mulder's heart beat a little faster.

He followed her through and put his carry all on her bed before unzipping it and pulling out a bottle of wine. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous Scully…" He said with an embarrassed smile.

Scully laughed, "You know my mom Mulder, why would you be nervous?"

"In the past I've met her as your partner, your friend…now I'm…" he laughed, "Scully what the hell am I?"

Scully chuckled lightly and walked over to hold his hand, "You're _still_ my partner and you're _still_ my best friend…you are also the love of my life, and now you _and_ my mom both know that. She has promised to behave herself Mulder so you don't need to worry."

Mulder leaned down to kiss her gently before taking her bottom lip into his mouth. He smiled into his kisses as he spoke against her lips, "Damn Scully, how the hell have I kept my hands off you for so many years?"

"Well I _could_ say I've wondered the same thing Fox, but I'm glad to hear that you have finally got your act together." Margaret stood smiling in the doorway.

Scully rolled her eyes, _"So much for being good mom…"_

Margaret laughed and walked over to Mulder, lifting up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Fox, it's a _pleasure_ to see you…and an even greater pleasure to see the smile that you have put on my daughter's face."

Mulder smiled self-consciously, "It's good to see you too Mrs Scully…I hear that you've cooked?" He asked expectantly, also hoping to change to subject.

"Fox, please call me Margaret… _and_ yes I have. Not only are you distracting my daughter to the point of neglecting her mother I am also expected to cook!" Margaret smiled cheekily and walked towards the door. "You two get cleaned up, dinner is in 15mins."

Mulder looked at Scully with a panicked expression. "She likes you Mulder, _a lot,_ she wouldn't tease you if she didn't…and I wouldn't let her get away with it." Scully ran her hand down to his hand and threaded her fingers through his. " _Sure_ you're OK?"

Mulder smiled, "Fine…I'm spending the evening with two of my favourite women." He paused and added, "Your mother doesn't stay over? I mean I'm happy she's here…"

Scully laughed and slapped his ass lightly as she walked towards the door, "My mum will be _gone_ by midnight at the latest Mulder, our evening is only delayed slightly."

Mulder shook his head and smiled before following not far behind.

After a lovely meal Mulder, Scully and Margaret were sat in the living room drinking wine and chatting companionably.

"So I walked around the corner to find _Mulder_ in a lip lock with this Sheila woman, and if you could have seen the look on his face!"

Scully and Margaret laughed and Mulder smirked.

"The woman jumped me Scully! I didn't even have time to reacted…" Mulder laughed good-naturedly.

"You can't help it if women find you _irresistible_ Mulder." Scully smiled.

"Scully I think you're exaggerating there…" Mulder blushed slightly at Scully's comment in the presence of her mother.

"Oh I don't think so Mulder, we hardly walk in to a room before women are practically falling over each other to get to you!" Scully winked at her mom who was laughing happily at their exchange.

Mulder shook his head, "Now I _know_ you're exaggerating…however I wouldn't notice any of these imaginary women, my eyes are always firmly on you."

Scully blushed as Mulder reached across the sofa to run his fingers over the back of her hand, she hadn't expected him to be so gregarious in her mother presence but she had to admit she loved how comfortable he seemed to be with recent developments.

Margaret watched them with a smile, "Dana, I would love a cup of coffee before I go…"

Scully looked at Mulder.

"Don't worry Dana, Fox and I will be just fine for a few minutes." Margaret smirked.

Scully got up and briefly squeezed her partner's hand; she picked up their coffee mugs and headed to the kitchen.

" _So…"_ Margaret smiled at Mulder, "I feel like in the absence of her father I should be asking you about your intentions…but I know Dana wouldn't appreciate that."

Mulder laughed nervously and rolled his eyes, "Our Dana likes people to know she can look after herself."

Margaret nodded, "But we _both_ know that's not true don't we Fox, Dana is strong but we all need someone."

Mulder nodded, "I've always trying to be there Mrs Scully… _Margaret_ …I've always tried to support her."

"I know that Fox and I know how much she relies on you, you're the only person I've know her to truly depend on. So I guess I do need to know…you won't tell her down will you?" Margaret asked intently.

Mulder shook his head, " _Never Margaret,_ I promise you. I know I've let her down in the past, but that was through ignorance and naivety. I understand what I have now, I would _never_ betray that...or betray her."

Margaret nodded.

"I love your daughter Margaret, more than I have ever loved _anyone_ and I can tell you with complete certainty that I will never love anyone else. If I lost her…for any reason…I know _that_ would kill me." Mulder looked down sadly and Margaret moved to sit next two him and took him hand gently.

"I _knew_ I liked you Fox…"

Mulder looked up and smiled, "I don't want to be presumptuous…but some time very soon I will need to ask you a question."

Margaret grinned, "Don't _ask_ Fox, just do…"

She reached behind her neck and removed her necklace; Mulder noticed three rings hanging from it. "I'm not sure if these are as expensive as the ones in _your_ family Fox, but these rings belonged to my mother and father…they thought the world of Dana, and she adored them…I mean I don't want you to feel obliged…"

Mulder looked at the rings, "You know a little about my family background Margaret, while we didn't lack money we certainly struggled with _love._ Your daughter has taught me about love and her family taught her…so these rings are priceless…if you're sure?"

Margaret smiled and her eyes welled up, "I can see why Dana loves you so much Fox, welcome to the family."

Margaret leaned in to hug him and Mulder's heart beat faster, a few hours into his new life with Scully and he had a family. _His cup runneth over._

Margaret pulled back and quickly pushed the necklace and rings into Mulder's hand as Scully walked back in with the coffee.

She took in the scene and looked between her mother and Mulder, seeing that both appeared happy she smiled at them both, "I won't ask…I daren't."

The three of them chuckled happily and Margaret moved to allow Scully her seat next to Mulder.

An hour later and Margaret was ready to leave. "I'll see you both soon?"

Scully nodded and hugged her mom, "Of course, I'll be in touch."

Mulder leaned to kiss Margaret's cheek, "Are you both free for brunch next Sunday?" Margaret nodded and looked at her daughter.

"Of course, you know I have no life to speak of Mulder." Scully grinned self-deprecatingly.

Mulder laughed, "We'll work on that, together." He smiled at Margaret, "Join us for brunch then? Maybe we could make the day of it if the weather is good, go somewhere nice?"

Margaret grinned at Scully, "I knew I liked him."

Scully laughed, "I _told_ you he has a way with the ladies mom…"

"Ahhhhh but I'm only interested in impressing _Scully_ ladies…" Mulder smiled.

Margaret laughed, "You'll have no problem there Fox…I'll see you next week then?"

She briefly hugged them both again and headed out of the door. "Take care of each other."

Scully smiled as she shut the door and slipped her arm around Mulder, _"Always…"_


	5. A Rose By Any Other Name

"Well…after _many_ years as a single man I've gained a girlfriend and had the 'family dinner' in one day…" Mulder pulled Scully into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You're not about to panic and bolt are you?" Scully said smiling into his chest.

" _Never_ Scully, I might be crazy but I'm not certifiable…" He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, "You smell amazing Scully, how are you so sexy?"

Scully actually giggled as he licked her neck and Mulder grinned.

"I think you might be biased Mulder, but I'm incredibly happy that you are."

Mulder move back and took Scully's hand as he walked to the sofa and sat down pulling Scully into his side.

"You can call me Fox you know…if you want to."

Scully smiled, "I might bring it out for special occasions, but you'll always be _my_ Mulder…I know you prefer it and that matters to me."

He smiled and kissed her temple, "And what about _Scully?_ Do you want me to call you Dana?"

Scully chuckled, "When _you_ call me Scully it sounds different, more intimate…when you call me Dana it feels like there's something wrong."

She turned and kissed his collarbone. "You can call me whatever you want Mulder, just make sure you call me often…" She laughed again and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Mulder grinned and ran his hand up under Scully's t-shirt as she continued her work, "Sex kitten? Sugar lips?" He gasped when Scully leaned to lightly take one of his nipples between her teeth, "Pumpkin?... _or_ …Sweetie Pie?"

He groaned as Scully brushed one hand down and over his quickly hardening cock. "Oh darlin' that feels _so goooood…"_

Scully gripped harder and moved to open his zip, " _Darling_ …I like that one…"

Mulder groaned as she quickly moved to undo his belt and move the material of his boxers out of the way, she licked up the underside of his cock and pursed her lips to enfold the head and flick the tip with her tongue.

He moved his hand to the side of her head, "Scully…stop…"

She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going last long if you keep that up and I'd _really_ like to take this to your bedroom…I want you naked Scully…I need to taste you… _all of you…"_

Scully dropped her forehead to his stomach and let out a long breath over his cock, she watched as he hardened and twitched.

"Your voice is like an aphrodisiac Mulder, I get wet just hearing you talk…when you say things like _that_ …" she shuddered and Mulder chuckled sexily as pulled her up to lick at her lips seeking entrance…he pushed inside her welcoming mouth and rolled his tongue around her depths.

"How am I going to keep my hands off you at work now that I know I can touch you?" He asked plaintively as he moved to pull her shirt over her head and quickly flick open and remove her bra. He looked down and licked his lips as Scully made short work of his shirt.

"Don't think for a minute you'll be alone Mulder", she licked up the centre of his chest and pushed her hands down the back of his trousers to grasp his ass cheeks, " _These_ were distracting enough before I knew I could grab them…" she smiled at him and waggled her eyebrows. "We'll just have to binge ourselves outside of work, and then hopefully we can make it till the end of the day!"

She laughed at Mulder's mock shock, "I am not some piece of ass Agent Scully!"

Scully moved to grasp his cock with a smirk, "You are _my_ piece of ass Agent Mulder…" She laughed lightly and then moved to wrap her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. "This feels so good Mulder, that we can have fun like this. I've never felt like this with anyone...so happy and _safe."_

Mulder moved to kiss her hair before lifting himself and Scully off the sofa and starting towards the bedroom. He spoke in a low voice, "Not everyone is lucky enough to fall in love with their best friend Scully…and you are _so beautiful_ you take my breath away…I am _never_ letting you go…"

He dropped her gently onto her bed and quickly removed her jeans and panties before pulling off the remainder of his clothes. He moved to settle between her open legs and took the weight on his arms leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I'm not going anywhere Mulder, from here on out its _you and me…_ " Scully smiled into his kisses.

Mulder kissed her nose and moved his hand down to feel her wet swollen folds, groaning he circled her clit briefly with his fingers, "I love how wet and hot you get…" he murmured moving his hand up and taking his fingers into his mouth, "...and you _taste_ delicious."

Scully groaned and closed her eyes at the sight, "That's all you Mulder, no one has ever turned me on like you do…you amaze me."

He moved to her centre, stopping to tease her clit with the head of his cock, "We'll go slow later right now I really need to be inside you."

Scully gasped and smiled as Mulder moved upright onto his knees, he ran his hand down her side, across her hip and down to her thigh. Pulling her knee up he stretched her wider as he slowly pushed his way into her hot wet core.

"You feel like heaven…" He groaned out as filled her body and finally pushed down against her cervix.

Scully gasped wordlessly as she rolled her hips. She curved her spine and used her feet to push up and meet his slow thrusts.

 _"_ _Mmmmm that feels great Scully,"_ Mulder began to move his hips in short sharp thrusts. He watched her breasts sway satisfactorily with his thrusts, then dropped her hips and leaned down to take one of her plum nipples into his mouth sucking roughly and grazing the tip with his teeth.

 _"_ _Perfect…"_ he murmured happily against her skin as he increased the speed of his hips and ran his lips over her other pert nipple.

Scully gasped and lifted her hips against the weight of his body, "Never felt anything like this…when you're inside me… _GOD…you stretch me…you fill me…"_

"Only me from now on Scully!" Mulder growled out as he ploughed into her core. " _Only me!"_

Scully dropped her hips to the bed and reached up to the headboard to brace herself as Mulder drove into her, "Only you… _only ever you…oh god…NEVER…need or want anyone else!"_ And she screamed as her walls clamped down pulling him into her body as her orgasm took control.

Mulder continued to thrust into her several more times until he found his climax and filled her with his hot seed. He dropped to the bed and fell slightly to her side. Moving his face into the side of her neck he ran open kisses along her skin as they slowly caught their breaths.

 _"_ _Wow…"_ Mulder murmured after a few minutes.

 _"_ _Yeah..."_ came the reply a few moments later. "It's a good job I love you Mulder…because the sex is _really_ bad."

Mulder smirked into her neck. Scully shuddered and rolled away from him as Mulder wrapped his arm around her middle and spooned behind her. He moved her hair continued to kiss up the back of her neck.

"Do you want to shower?" He asked softly.

Scully hummed and shook her head, "I don't mind waiting till the morning if you don't…you feel all warm and toasty...and we smell of sex…I kind of like it...is that gross?"

Mulder smiled, moved his hand down to her hip and pulled her tightly into to curve of his body, " _Sleep_ …I love you."

Scully reached to cover the hand on her hip with hers, "Love you too Mulder…"


	6. Spooky Movies

When Scully woke the next morning the first thought that crossed her mind was that this really shouldn't not feel so…normal. After years of single life waking up wrapped in the grip of warm arms should feel startling until clarity woke her mind and stirred her senses.

But this felt inexplicably _normal,_ the first morning waking up in Mulder's arms and she felt like she had been lying in his embrace for years.

She felt his hand slide up to cup her breast and she smiled and hummed deep in her throat, "What time is it?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

Mulder hadn't opened his eyes yet so just lay his forehead on her upper back, _"_ _Dunno…early…"_

Scully smiled and quickly turned to face him, "I like this…waking up with you…yesterday morning feels like another lifetime."

Mulder smiled, his eyes still closed, and stretched to lightly brush his hand over her hip and down to her ass, "I think I might still be dreaming…" he said with a surprising crack of emotion in his voice.

Looking at her bedside clock Scully saw that it was actually only a little after 5am, she pushed Mulder onto his back and shocked him by stretching her leg over to straddle his body.

Mulder opened his eyes at her sudden move and looked up to see Scully smiling down at him, her hair glimmering in the morning sun as she reached back to stroke his quickly growing erection. " _Please_ tell me I get to open my eyes to this every mornin'?" he groaned out with a slow smile.

" _This?_ I'm not sure we'll always have time…but me? Almost certainly…" she grinned happily and lifted to embed herself on his already straining cock. _"_ _Mmmmmm…_ although we could start setting an early alarm…" she added with a smirk as she felt him fill her and remembered the feeling of him ploughing hard and fast into her body the night before.

 _"_ _Ohhhhh…_ I think you'll be the death of me…" he felt her muscles contract around him and groaned, "…but what a way to go!" he added with a laugh that made her wobble slighting and lean forward to brace herself more firmly on his shoulders.

" _You_ are not going anywhere Agent Mulder, your ass is mine." Scully said with a raised eyebrow as she leaned to brush her lips across his.

Mulder smiled, _"_ _Mmmm…_ harder…" he murmured as Scully started to rock her hips against him squeezing her internal muscles in time with the motion.

He suddenly lifted himself upright into a sitting position and pushed his feet down into the bed to give him the leverage he needed to meet the movement of her hips. He slid his hands down to cup her ass as he pushed up into her body and opened his mouth to taste the skin on her shoulder. This new angle ground his pelvic bone right into her clit with every roll of his hips, and it felt amazing.

She felt her orgasm quickly start to build and ran her lips over the shell of his ear, "Faster, I'm going to cum, I want you with me…"

 _"_ _Almost there…"_ he ground out as he felt her muscles start to flex around him, that pressure was enough to cause him to tip over the edge and begin to empty himself into her. He continued to rock into her as he felt her body come down from her own release.

"Good morning…" Mulder said smiling widely as his teeth grazed the skin on her shoulder.

Scully dropped her forehead to his shoulder and grinned, _"_ _Yeah…it is…"_ she said with a chuckle and moved her hands down his muscular arms. _"_ _Reeeeeally good."_

Mulder chuckled happily, "I don't want to move yet, but I need to go to the bathroom."

Scully smirked and moved to lift herself off him, they both groaned when they felt his now flaccid cock slip out of her body and Scully dropped to the side as she watched Mulder cautiously move to his feet and walk towards her bathroom.

He groaned again, "We've been working muscles my body didn't even know existed!" He called back through the open door to the bedroom.

Scully laughed and stretched on the bed. "Haven't used them for a while Mulder?"

"Haven't used them _period_ Scully. I wasn't exaggerating, I've had good sex before…but sex with you is like and out of body experience. I didn't even know it _could_ be this good!" he called back.

Scully laughed again to hide her blushes, but inside her heartbeat raced. She couldn't deny she had felt a little intimidated by the women in Mulder's past, she had worried a little that she wouldn't measure up or satisfy him. But now she knew that he meant it, he brought out something in her that she had never felt before and she knew that he felt it to.

She felt so _safe_ with him, she could be unguarded, she could open up and be herself without fearing his judgement…and that was _so_ fucking liberating.

She stood and walked towards to bathroom, walking up to the mirror she looked at her reflection and smiled.

Mulder walked up behind her and reached around her waist to place one large hand on her stomach, he dropped his mouth to her shoulder and spoke to her reflection as his teeth worried her flesh. "If you don't mind me saying Agent Scully, you look like you've been well and truly fucked."

Scully smiled at her messy hair, swollen lips and red cheeks, "I really do don't I?" she laughed.

Mulder nuzzled the base of her neck and closed his eyes, "Why don't you have a nice long shower and get ready, I'll put on some coffee and dig out some breakie?"

Smiling Scully spun and wrapped her arms around his neck; he dropped his forehead to hers in a strangely familiar way…except now _everything_ was different…except now _everything_ was still exactly the same.

"You going to start taking care of me now Mulder?" she asked coyly.

Mulder laughed, _"_ _Always…"_ then he leaned to give he a quick kiss before pulling away a walking towards the bedroom.

She heard his voice drifting though from the bedroom as she turned on the shower, "We look after each other Scully, just like _always…_ only now we get to do it in the bedroom as well!"

Scully smiled and stepped under the water.

* * *

They ate breakfast, changed and headed into work. It felt like a normal day as they walked through the corridors on the way to their office.

Weirdly normal considering everything that had changed.

Mulder opened up and they both went about the _normal_ morning business; putting on coffee, checking messages. They had a message from Skinner saying that he wanted to see them at 9am regarding some paperwork…all standard stuff.

Mulder looked up and smiled at Scully, "This feels weird doesn't it?"

"Weirdly normal?" she clarified.

"Yeah…" Mulder shook his head. "It's been a long time since yesterday."

Scully smiled. "It has. I was thinking, it's Friday today, we have nothing planned for the weekend…as far as I'm aware…." She looked up questioningly.

Mulder smiled and shook his head, "Even if I had any plans…which I don't…they'd be cancelled."

"So we could do something weirdly _normal_ together? Like a movie? And dinner?" she smiled.

"Dinner and a movie with Dana Scully…" Mulder said dreamily, "I'll be the envy of the Bureau!" He grinned.

" _Mulder…"_ she smirked.

"So what are we seeing Scully some dire rom-com?" Mulder asked with a raised eyebrow, he would take Scully to see just about any movie she set her heart on right now, but he was still going to make her work for it. "You want to go and see that new Hugh Grant thing don't you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind going to see…" she smiled and looked down, "…now you will laugh at me."

Now Mulder was intrigued, "God it's _worse_ than Hugh Grant isn't it?" he exclaimed, he was secretly loving making her squirm.

"Well I guess you might think it's a kids film...but my grandfather and I used to love classic horror films…that's why one of my favourite films in The Exorcist." She smiled happily remembering their movie nights when she was a teenager.

"Your mom's father?" Mulder asked to clarify and he thought of the rings safely hidden in the pocket of his bag at Scully's.

"Yes…when I was a teenager I'd often go and stay with them for a week on my own during the holidays. Missy had boyfriends and the boys wanted to stay with their friends. Whenever my grandmother went out for a meeting at the church she would leave us both snack food for our 'Movie Nights', of course _she_ didn't know he was letting me watch horror movies on TV!" Scully laughed at the memory.

"We'd huddle down in the den with bottles of pop and _lots_ of unhealthy food and watch classic movies, then play chess until Grams got home…"

Mulder listened enchanted, "Why have I never heard these stories before?" he asked.

"I don't know…I guess I didn't know you'd be interested…you never asked…" Scully pulled a face Mulder couldn't discern.

"I am _always_ interested in everything about you Scully. I think the stories about your childhood are my favourite so far…" Mulder smiled sadly and nodded for her to continue.

"I loved the ghost stories, _obviously_ , but I also loved the mummy films... _the mythology, the romance…Egypt…_ as time went by he started buying the old classics on VHS. I think he thought they would encourage me to keep visiting, but I was happy just to go and see them really." Scully eyes welled up slightly at the memory and Mulder started to really understand what a precious gift her mom had given him.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, "They've brought out a _new_ film, The Mummy…I think it's a bit of a kids film so it might be a little silly…but I really would like to see it…" she asked hopefully.

"I'd _love_ to go and see a mummy film with you Scully, it would like sharing a tiny bit of your relationship with your grandfather. I think I would have liked him a lot, he turned my Scully into an adventurer…"

Scully laughed, "I guess he did in his own way, I've never thought of it like that. _You_ remind me of him a little bit. I've often found myself in relationships with men like my dad, good men…solid…dependable…but they wanted to control me. My grandfather let me be myself, encouraged me to have fun, inspired my imagination to flourish and pushed me to take risks…he _challenged_ me but made me feel safe - I knew he'd catch me if I fell. I think that's an amazing gift to give anyone."

Mulder got up and moved to wrap his arms around Scully from behind, he leaned to kiss her temple and smiled. "I wish I could've met them...your grandparents."

Scully reached up to cover his hands, "Me too…"

After a second she broke the somber mood by pulling away and spinning her chair, "So tonight? We're going to the movies?" she asked excitedly.

Mulder laughed, "Well after _that_ story I can hardly say no!"

"We can see something else if you want Mulder, seriously."

Mulder shook his head, "This is a little Scully family tradition I am just dying to muscle in on. I hope your grandfather would have approved."

Scully turned back to her desk and started work, "I can answer that question for you Mulder. I love you and you make me happy. Gramps would have loved you too..."

Mulder smiled sadly and thought briefly about the family that he had never really had. But then as he walked to his chair he thought about the family he was now an honouree member of – their history, their laughter, their love.

Not everyone was as lucky as him.


	7. One Thing

Mulder and Scully went up to Skinner's office and sat in the anteroom waiting to be called in. Mulder heard his phone start to ring and pulled it out of his pocket, he had intended to turn it off but he saw the screen and leaned towards Scully, "It's my mother Scully, I'd best answer it."

Scully nodded and tilted her head towards the corridor, "Go talk to your mom, I'll explain to Skinner."

Mulder got up and went outside.

After a minute Scully was called in, she sat down in front of Skinner. He nodded to the empty chair where her partner would usually be, "Will we be having the pleasure of Agent Mulder's company today?" he asked with a thin smile.

"He had a personal call in the waiting room, I said that we would be OK to start without him. I hope that is OK sir?" Scully asked politely.

"Of course Agent Scully, I'm sure he won't be long…"

Scully shook her head. Mulder heard from his family _very_ rarely and when he did it was never for a long 'chat'.

A few minutes into their meeting there was a knock on the door and Mulder entered. Scully could see immediately that there was something wrong and fought to remain in her seat.

"Sir…" Mulder said as he walked towards Skinner's desk, "I'm afraid I've received some urgent news, my mother has been taken into hospital…the called me from her mobile phone." He looked briefly at Scully and then continued. "I'm going to have to take some time off…"

Skinner stood up quickly, "Of course Agent Mulder…anything you need…and if there is anything I can do..."

Scully surprised Mulder when she stood up to joined them and spoke directly to Skinner, "Can I also request some time off sir, starting immediately? I'm happy to take the time out of my vacation allowance Sir…and I'll be restricted as to what a can do with my partner away."

Skinner looked a little shocked; he looked from Scully to Mulder, saw to look of surprise on his face and then looked back to Scully, "You rarely make such requests Agent Scully so under the circumstances I will agree. I assume you intend on accompanying Agent Mulder to visit his mother in hospital?"

Scully nodded once not looking directly at Skinner but holding her partner's eyes.

"Well then I will try to put both of your absences through as compassionate leave…our meeting can wait until your return. You are both dismissed, but please keep me informed."

Skinner tried not to notice Scully's hand brushing over Mulder's fingers as they said their brief goodbyes to him and left the office.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors closed Scully grabbed Mulder's hand, "Tell me what you know Mulder…"

Mulder leaned back against the wall and sighed, "Seems she had a stroke at her country club…they called an ambulance and she was taken straight into hospital. She is awake now, but not talking. She's had two TIAs, is that right?" Scully nodded, "…Since she has been admitted. That's not good is it Scully?"

Scully ran her hand up and down his arm, "We won't know anything until we get there Mulder. We'll leave straight away, I'm just glad I drove today."

"You didn't have to do that Scully…Skinner is bound to suspect…" Mulder closed his eyes wearily.

"I am not leaving your side Mulder, Skinner can suspect all he wants…hell most of the bureau already think we're together and it's only a matter of time till they all know anyway. When you talked about forever did you imagine us living together, with a dog, and still coming to work pretending to be single?" Scully smiled good-naturedly.

Mulder chuckled slightly in spite of himself and pulled her into his arms. As the elevator car stopped and the doors opened on their floor he kissed her head and rested his cheek on her hair. "Trust you to be the logical one Dana Scully. I love you…and glad you're coming with me, I'm not sure I could face all this on my own."

Scully smiled sadly and hugged him tighter around the waist, "Mulder how long till you get this, _you_ aren't on your own, _you_ haven't been for _years."_

* * *

They went back to Scully's apartment, Scully packed a bag and then they hit the road.

Teena Mulder had recently moved to Baltimore so Scully was please that the drive was relatively short. As they pulled into the car park at Johns Hopkins Scully reached to take Mulder's hand, "This has one of the best cerebrovascular units in the country Mulder…they're good…if any one can…"

"We're going to miss our date at the movies Scully." He said quietly looking out of the windscreen.

Scully smiled and squeezed he hand, "The movies can wait Mulder…let's focus on you."

Mulder turned and smiled, "You're with me, _I'll_ be just fine Scully."

Scully nodded, "Lets go…"

She met Mulder on the other side of the car and took his hand firmly in hers as they walked into the hospital. They quickly found their way to the right ward and Scully approached the desk, "We're looking for Mrs. Teena Mulder, she was admitted a few hours ago following a stroke."

The nurse nodded, "Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Dr. Dana Scully, this is my partner Fox Mulder, her son."

The nurse smiled at Mulder and then looked back at Scully, "I'm afraid it's family only at the moment Dr. Scully."

Mulder stepped forward, "Dana _is_ family. You don't need to worry about being swamped by visitors, it's just us."

The nurse frowned slightly, "I guess we _could_ make an exception…"

Mulder raised his eyebrows, "I'm really not giving you a choice here."

The nurse nodded quickly, "Yes Sir, of course. If you'll both follow me?"

Scully squeezed his hand as they walk towards the room, "I'm here…" she whispered quietly.

When they entered the room the machines beeped their familiar chorus and Scully listened to the air working through the machines. They walked to the bedside and Mulder reached to take his mother's hand, "Hi mom…" He said softly, "It's Fox, can you hear me?"

He looked at Scully, "She moved her fingers."

Scully smiled, "That's good…"

"I'm here with Dana, we've come to check up on you and see how you're doing." Mulder added.

He looked at Scully and shrugged, he was honestly never sure what to say to his mother even when he did stand the chance of a response.

Scully stepped forward and smiled at Mulder, she ran her hand down his arm and settled it softly over his fingers. "Hello Mrs. Mulder…"

Teena Mulder was awake and looked at Scully with a curious expression.

Scully looked at Mulder, "Do you want me to wait outside?"

Mulder shook his head, "Do you mind staying here with me?"

He looked slightly panicked and Scully rushed to reassure him, "As long as you want me here I will not leave you side…" she paused and smiled softly, "Except maybe for bathroom breaks."

Mulder smiled and kissed her quickly. He turned to look at his mother again, "See mom, you have to get better…I'm in love with this wonderful woman…and I'd really like you to get to know her. She's _perfect."_

Scully laughed softly, "I am _far_ from perfect Mrs. Mulder, I think you know that…but I do love your son." Teena blinked once and moved her hand again. "You're moving your hand already and that's a _really_ great sign." Scully smiled.

Mulder moved his hand to the base of Scully's back, "Scully is a wonderful doctor mom. Listen to her, you really are going to be fine."

* * *

Three days later Teena was sat up in bed steadily lifting the weights her physio had left her.

Mulder stood and leaned to kiss Scully's temple, "I'll be ten minutes, do you need anything?"

"I drink would be nice, something cold and sweet."

Mulder nodded and looked up, "Mom?"

Teena shook her head and answered slowly, "Fine…Fox…thank…you…" she smiled politely.

When Mulder had gone Scully looked at Teena, "You know I think this might be the first time we've been alone since we arrive." Scully smiled.

Teena nodded. "Why…you…here…Agent…Scully…?"

Scully was slightly taken aback by the question but smiled, "I'm here to support your _son_ Mrs. Mulder, you already know that."

"Think...you…love…him…?" Teena asked.

"No." Scully frowned, "I _know_ that I love him…and that he loves me."

"Money?" Teena dropped her hand weight to the bed.

 _"_ _Money?"_ Scully asked, genuinely confused.

"You…know…we…have…money." Teena stated.

"I have no interest in your money Mrs. Mulder, I can assure you of that. I would love your son if he didn't have a penny to his name. In fact I might prefer if he grew up with a little _less_ money and a lot _more_ love." Scully was trying not to get angry.

Teena Mulder pulled a face akin to disgust.

Scully decided to try and change the subject, "You're getting better everyday now Mrs. Mulder, the doctors say with some rehab you should make a significant recovery in a matter of weeks…"

Teena Mulder sighed.

"Would you prefer that I leave?" Scully asked as she stood up.

Mulder walked back in to find Scully standing to go, "What's wrong Scully?" He asked handing her a Lemon Fanta.

"Nothing Mulder…I think its time that I left you to have some quiet time with your mother. I can meet you as the hotel?" Scully asked, not meeting his eyes.

Something wasn't right here, Mulder looked at his mother. "Mom?"

"Not…family…Fox…" his mother stated emotionlessly. "No…place…"

Mulder looked quickly at Scully then back at his mother, "What did you say?" He spoke angrily and then calmed his tone. "What did you say to her mom?"

Teena Mulder said nothing; she just looked at Scully with contempt and then back at her son.

Mulder sighed and grabbed his jacket, "I'm glad you're doing to be OK mom. Tomorrow you'll be moved onto a normal ward and your friends from the club can come and visit you." Mulder smiled politely. "In few weeks and you'll probably be back to normal…so I guess _we'll_ leave you in peace now."

Scully reached to take his forearm, "You don't need to leave Mulder, I can…"

Mulder smiled down at Scully, " _You_ are my family Scully. If my mother can't accept that then we can be on our way. She'll be surrounded by people tomorrow and won't even notice I'm gone."

They both looked at Teena who shrugged indifferently.

"You know I hardly see my mother Scully. We've stayed with her, made sure she's OK…now we can go home. Alright?" Mulder smiled down at Scully and reached to take her hand.

A tear escaped Scully's eye as she looked into Mulder's kind eyes. How had such a cold unfeeling women brought up a man with such a warm heart…she thought of Samantha and guessed sadly that maybe Teena Mulder's heart hadn't always been so cold.

Scully nodded, "I'll wait for you outside?"

Mulder nodded and leaned to give her a quick kiss.

He turned to his mom as Scully left the room. "I won't ask what you said to her, I don't need to know. I'm _very_ glad you're going to be OK mom…I hope you know that…and if you need anything I want you to know that I'm here. We're just a phone call away."

Mulder paused. "I love her mom, I hope you can at least be happy for me."

He leaned and kissed Teena's cheek, "Goodbye mom, take care."

"Goodbye…Fox…thank you…for…visit." Teena Mulder said politely.

When Mulder met Scully outside she slipped her arms around his waist, "Are you sure?"

Mulder kissed her head, "I'm _sure_ Scully and I don't feel bad about leaving, it's time. She's going to be fine and doesn't need me anymore. What did she say to you?"

Scully was quiet.

"Scully?" Mulder probed.

Scully stepped back and looked up at Mulder with a sad smile, "Something about being after the Mulder _family fortune_ …"

Mulder tensed and looked like he was considering going back in to see his mother. "Leave it Mulder, we all parted politely…and that seems like enough."

Scully smiled as she saw him relax a little, she pulled herself back into his embrace. "Besides she _was_ right Mulder, I am only after you for one thing…"

"My body?" Mulder asked with laughter in his voice.

 _"_ _Exactly!"_ Scully laughed as she took one of his shirt buttons between his teeth.


	8. Underneath the Blazin' Sky

By the time they left the hospital it was almost dinnertime and after stopping at a local restaurant for some food they decided it would be best to stay in the hotel one more night and then drive home to D.C. in the morning.

When they got back to the room they dropped exhausted onto the bed and after peeling off their clothes slipped into each other's arms and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Scully woke with a gasp as a bolt of pleasure shot up her body.

She looked down and saw Mulder's head between her legs as he slowly licked along her folds stopping briefly to flick his tongue over her clit and suck it into his mouth.

" _Ohhhhhh God Mulder_ …what a way to wake up…" she groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back and hips off the bed.

Mulder smiled as he pushed his tongue into her core twice before running it back over her collecting her juices, "You _taste_ amazing Scully…" he murmured against her and the vibration gave her another bolt of pleasure. "I could smell you, wet and ready for me, even as you slept…you don't mind?" He said as he moved back up her body.

Scully chuckled sleepily.

"Turn over darlin'," he said roughly as he reached and licked along her collarbone.

Scully hummed and rolled onto her front, she felt his solid cock slip between her ass cheek as Mulder ground down onto her body.

"Oh fuck Mulder you _feel amazing..."_

Mulder bit down on her upper back lightly and then ran his tongue down her spine stopping just above her ass to kiss the little dimples at the top of her cheeks, "You're _perfect_ Scully…"

He moved to bite lightly at the soft skin of her ass cheeks, licking and kissing his way down to the creases above her thighs. "I could do this for hours Scully, just explore you…" He ran his tongue along the crease and then reached down to pull her legs apart, smiling when Scully groaned and tilted her hips in an attempt to find some friction on the sheets below her.

" _Later Mulder_...at home…please I just want you inside me now." Scully moved her ass up in the air and gasp when Mulder pulled her hips up and moved her onto her knees.

Resting on her elbows she looked back to see Mulder looking at her hungrily as he stroked his cock, shiny and wet from her juices. He looked wild and Scully loved it. "Please Mulder, _fuck me…fuck me hard…"_ Scully moaned.

Mulder growled and thrust hard and fast into her core, taking her over and over again as he gripped tightly onto her hips pulling her body back onto his cock as he pounded into her. She screamed as she felt his cock push along her front wall and set her nerves a light, he reach around and pulled her upright against his chest grabbing across her breasts with one big hand and swiping his fingers across her clit with the other.

She felt her legs weaken as he dropped his mouth to bite the skin behind her ear while he continued to thrust against her ass and squeeze her clit.

 _"_ _Mul….ohhhhhh…"_ her orgasm seemed endless now as her nerves screamed and her eyes watered.

Mulder held her firmly in place and entered her with short thrusts growling into her neck from behind. _"_ _Oh yeah darlin', that's it, take me hard…"_ he roared as he started to cum. He pushed down firmly on her clit and Scully felt he body fall apart on the last overwhelming powerful orgasm.

Mulder fell forward and landed on Scully's body, slipping out of her core but continuing to thrust aimlessly against the crack of her ass. After about a minute he dropped to the side and took his weight on his hip, resting his cheek on her upper back he ran his hand over ass.

Scully rested her cheek on the bed, facing away from him so she could get some air.

"Was I too rough with you darlin'?" Mulder asked softly.

Scully smiled, "Did you miss _that_ orgasm Mulder? Rough can be good…sometimes. I like gently too."

Mulder squeezed her ass and lifted his head to lazily kiss her shoulder blades, "Mmmmm…me too…I just like _you,_ any way I can get you…although that one might have been in my Top Ten."

"Sex fantasies?" Scully asked grinning.

"Let's be specific…Top Ten _Scully_ Sex Fantasies." Mulder laughed and ran his teeth down her spine.

"You have more then?" Scully asked innocently, secretly thrilled he had put this much thought into it.

"Darlin' I have hundreds…but we can start with a Top Ten…" He ran his hand between her ass cheeks and gently brushed over her anus.

Scully sucked in a breath, "Can we work our way up to that one?" she chuckled.

"You would?" Mulder asked cautiously. "I mean it's not ruled out…"

"For you _nothing_ is entirely ruled out Mulder…but I've never done it before so lets wait a while…" Scully pulled out from under him so she could roll on to her back and then leaned up to kiss him softly.

Mulder smiled down lovingly at her and then dropped his cheek to her chest, "Have I mentioned today that I love you?"

"You know I don't believe that you have…" Scully replied playfully.

"Well I do, I really _really_ do love you." Mulder said happily.

"That's good…" Scully said softly as sleep claimed her, "Because there's no way in hell I'm losing you now."

* * *

They slept for about an hour and then showered, packed their bags and hit the road. It was late Tuesday afternoon by the time they arrived back at Scully's and Mulder dropped their bags on Scully's bed before walking back out to flop onto the sofa next to Scully.

He leaned on her shoulder and rested his hand on her thigh, "Can we have a nap?" he said with and cheeky voice.

"Mulder you slept _all_ the way home!" Scully laughed and bent to kiss his head.

"Sorry Scully…" Mulder said contritely.

She smiled, "You've had a hard few days, you're bound to be tired...you sleep."

Scully got up carefully and moved Mulder down to lie on the sofa. She leaned down to kiss his cheek before walking through to the kitchen.

Collecting a glass, a bottle of iced-tea from the fridge and the phone she sat down at the kitchen table and hit _Speed Dial 1_.

The phone rang….

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello…"**_

"Hi mom…"

 _ **"**_ _ **You sound tired Dana."**_ Her mom said with concern.

"I'm fine mom, I just wanted to let you know we're home. Mulder's mom is doing much better."

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm surprised you're home so soon…"**_

"Me too mom. She's much better, out of danger and improving everyday." Scully paused, unsure about what to say. "She made it more than clear I wasn't welcome….and Mulder decided to leave."

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh Dana…I'm sorry."**_

"We all parted on polite terms mom…they've never been close but I know he cares for her. I just feel bad for him, he deserves so much better." She explained sadly.

 _ **"**_ _ **He has you…"**_

Scully smiled, "He does…and now I can start making up for the lack of love in his life."

 _ **"**_ _ **I think you've been doing that for a very long time Dana."**_ Margaret said with real warmth.

"Thank you mom…and I love you…thank you for being you."

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh dear, you don't need to thank me! I'll still see you both on Sunday I hope?"**_

"Hopefully yes, I think seeing you would help Mulder as well…can I call you to confirm on Friday? We've been off for a few days so I'm not sure where we stand with work."

 _ **"**_ _ **That's fine Dana, I don't want you two worrying about me – I can wait."**_

"Thank you mom, that means a lot. I'll take to you soon?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Talk to you soon Dana, and give Fox my love…"**_

"I will, love you. Goodbye."

 _ **"**_ _ **Bye."**_

Scully poured a glass of tea and Pressed _Speed Dial 4_.

 _ **"**_ _ **Skinner…"**_

"Hello Sir, It's Agent Scully."

 _ **"**_ _ **Agent Scully…"**_ Skinner said in a less formal manner, _**"**_ _ **How are you? How is Mrs Mulder?"**_

"She's doing much better thank you Sir, we arrived home about an hour ago."

 _ **"**_ _ **So soon?"**_

"Well we know she'll be OK and they've never been…close." Scully winced, not sure how open she should be.

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes…"**_ Skinner said sympathetically.

"Would it be possible for Mulder and I to start back on Monday? I think he could do with a break, this as all been very hard on him."

 _ **"**_ _ **Are you asking as his partner and a medical doctor Agent Scully?"**_

"Would is be easier if I were Sir?" Scully asked with a smile.

 _ **"**_ _ **For my paperwork, certainly."**_ She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Then yes I am…"

There was a moments silence, _**"**_ _ **That should be no problem Agent Scully, I hope you both have a pleasant few days. Can I assume if I need to contact you I can find you both at your apartment?"**_

Scully smiled, "You can assume that Sir, and thank you for your discretion."

 _ **"**_ _ **Take care of yourself Agent Scully, and please pass my best wishes on to Agent Mulder."**_

"I will Sir, and thank you"

The phone line went dead and Scully moved to put the phone on the cradle.

She opened the refrigerator and picked up the steaks she had bought on their first day together, she smiled when she saw that they were still just in date. How can so much have change in such a short period of time? She opened the packet and dropped the steak onto the counter, and then she reached to select a red wine from her wine rack and opened it to breathe. Finding the corn and peas in a surprisingly acceptable condition, she went about preparing them both some dinner.

* * *

When Mulder woke up a couple of hours later he could smell something lovely cooking in the kitchen and hear music drifting through to his ears, he recognised the song immediately and smiled when he heard Scully singing along…

 _"…_ _You're prisoner…and you're tryin' break free…"_

Chuckling he stood and walked to stand in the doorway, he watched her hips sway as she sang.

 _"_ _I make it I KNOW I CAN!"_

He moved to wrap his arms around her waist and she jumped.

"Mulder, you scared me!" She laughed as she fell back against him. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No…" he smiled into the base of her neck, "Sounded like you're having fun in here?"

"Hey that song is a _classic!_ Me and Missy went to see that movie about ten times!" She laughed.

"Judd Nelson?" he enquired.

Scully smiled, _"_ _Rob Lowe_ …I went through a bit of a bad boy phase."

"Well I am glad you grew out of _that_ phase, because everyone knows that I am a _very_ good boy…" Scully laughed as Mulder grazed his teeth across her neck and pushed his hand down the front of her jeans.

She spun out his arms just as he reached her panties and grinned at his puppy dog expression, " _Down boy_ …it's almost time for dinner!"

Mulder smiled, "Anything I can do?"

"Lay the table?"

He nodded, eager to help.

"The things are in the draw in the table…I have plates in to warm, and the wine is _there…_ " She nodded to the bottled as she continued to drain the potatoes.

"Yes ma'am." He said happily as he kissed the side of her head and went to work.


	9. Sun, Sea, Sand and Sex

They sat on the sofa drinking wine and Mulder sighed contently.

"Scully, I think _you_ are in danger of making me a very happy man…"

Scully smiled, "Hey now be careful, you have a reputation to think of…what _will_ the people at work say? They'll say you've been taken over by the pod people, that's what they'll say…"

Mulder laughed, _Happy Scully_ was more overtly funny and he loved that he was partly responsible for that.

After a minute he moved to look down at her face, "Do you want to go on holiday Scully?"

"Do I _what?"_ Scully said shocked.

"Do you want to go on holiday? With me I mean…" He clarified.

"Oh _with_ you… and here was me getting excited at the prospect of leaving you at home…" She smirked.

Mulder smiled, "I'm serious Scully, when do we ever take time off…we must have loads of holiday owing to us."

"Mulder, you really are serious aren't you? I didn't think you even _liked_ holidays…"

Mulder laughed, "Everyone _likes_ holidays Scully, I mean yes I do love my work…but to be honest I never really took holidays because I didn't have anyone to go with." He paused. "And I would've missed you."

 _"_ _Oh Mulder…"_ Scully said sadly.

Mulder smiled and kissed her, determined not to ruin the mood. " _BUT_ if you come on holiday with me you will single-handedly solve all of my vacation concerns!"

Scully grinned, "I would wouldn't I…"

"So you will?" Mulder asked eagerly.

"Mulder, you're acting like you're asking me some _huge_ favour. A holiday, _with_ you…will there be sun?"

Mulder nodded playing along.

"And sand?"

Another enthusiastic nod… " _Lots_ of sand."

"Sea?"

Serious nod, "Most definitely."

"Lots and lots and _lots_ of sex? Will you be naked at least 50% of the time?"

"40%?" He bargained.

"YOU are bargaining me down?" Scully laughed, climbing up to straddle him lap.

"Hey I have plans already forming in my head…and not _all_ of them involve sex Scully…although admittedly they do involve quite a lot of sex…" He grinned. "I'm thinking _I'll_ organise the holiday and _you_ organised the time off?"

Scully raised her eyebrow, "Why me?"

" _Sculleeeee,_ you know he like you the most, he'll say yes to you."

Scully smirked.

"Personally I think he fancies you a bit…" Mulder continued.

"Mulder please never talk about our friends fancying me while I'm lying on top of you…I'll start to think you're hinting for a threesome…" She laughed as Mulder ran his hand down her back.

"You _never_ have to worry about that Scully, I won't share you… _not ever."_ He pulled her top over her head and smiled, "This is _all mine!"_

He waggled his eyebrows and Scully laughed.

"So _possessive_ Agent Mulder… I quite like it. And this?" She cupped him over his jeans and then moved to undo his zip. "Is _this_ mine?"

Mulder hummed deeply as Scully pulled him free and started to stroke his cock firmly, he groaned when she licked her hand before she returned to work. _"_ _Definitely all yours Scully…"_ he gasped.

"And the rest of you? Is _that_ mine to?" She asked as she quickly jumped up and removed her skirt and panties before pulling off his jeans and boxers.

 _"_ _Mmmmm…everything…"_ He smiled watching her climb back on top of him, wiggling into place and then taking him inside her wet core.

 _"_ _EVERYTHING…"_ She moaned. "And you know I don't share… _ever…"_ She looked up and smiled, letting him know she was in no way questioning his fidelity, just staking a claim.

"Never darlin'…who would even look at anyone else if they had you… _Oh God that's good…do that again…"_

Scully squeezed her muscles tightly around him and grinned. She gently rocked her hips and clenched her inner muscles as she kissed him slowly, she explored his mouth with her tongue taking her time to try and translate the love she felt for him through her lips…

* * *

The next morning they woke late and ate breakfast. Then Mulder spent an hour ringing doctors and country club friends of his mother in Baltimore, just to covertly check that she was OK.

Scully sat with him the whole time silently thinking that he was the best man she knew…

When Mulder had finished with the phone he handed it to Scully and smiled.

She knew what he wanted.

She pressed Speed Dial 4 and rolled her eyes.

 _ **"**_ _ **Skinner…"**_

"Sir…it's Dana Scully _again_ …" she said awkwardly and smiled at Mulder.

 _ **"**_ _ **Agent Scully, I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon."**_

"No…well…I'm going to be blunt…"

 _ **"**_ _ **You usually are Agent…"**_ Mulder was close enough to hear Skinner's side of the call and grinned.

Scully gave Mulder a dirty look and continued, "I'm calling to sound you regarding to possibility of Agent Mulder and I taking some holiday time?" Scully thought she heard Skinner laugh briefly and raised her eyebrows at Mulder.

 _ **"**_ _ **You and Agent Mulder want to take some holiday? I don't think you've willingly taken one day between you since I known you agent…"**_

"Well…if the timing is bad we understand…but work is quiet at the moment…"

 _ **"**_ _ **You want to take this time now? How long?"**_

"One…" She looked up and Mulder shook his head holding up two fingers, " _Two_ weeks?" she corrected, sounded surprised herself.

 _ **"**_ _ **You don't sound very sure Agent…"**_ Skinner replied with a clearly amused tone. _**"**_ _ **Would you like to put Agent Mulder on the phone?"**_

Scully bit her lip and then smiled as she passed the phone to a surprised Mulder.

"Sir?" Mulder said awkwardly.

 _ **"**_ _ **Agent Mulder…"**_ Skinner said with obvious mirth, _**"**_ _ **Can I assume you intend on taking Agent Scully on a well deserved vacation?"**_

Mulder smiled, hearing the tone in their bosses' voice he knew he'd been called onto the phone just so Skinner could have some fun at his expense. It was a price he was willing to pay.

"I'm not sure you want to me actually answer that question Skinner…or do you?" Mulder replied with a similar tone.

 _ **"**_ _ **I didn't know you were such a romantic Agent…although having said that you still got Agent Scully to make the call…"**_

"We both know you like her more than me Sir, I'm working to my strengths here…"

Scully looked shocked at Mulder's bluntness.

Skinner laughed briefly and sighed, _**"**_ _ **I can expect you both back two week on Monday? No extensions this time?"**_

"Two weeks on Monday Sir…" Mulder confirmed; surprised how easy this had been.

 _ **"**_ _ **Have a good break Agents…"**_ Skinner said. _**"**_ _ **You've earned it."**_ He added, and the phone went dead.

Mulder looked up at Scully and grinned, "I _told_ you he likes you!"

Scully laughed, "I think you underestimate his begrudging respect for you Mulder."

"We're going on holiday!" Mulder said happily.

"We are…" Scully said with a little shock. "We need to make some plans!"

"Oh no! That is _my_ job…I said I wanted to plan this…I want to surprise you!" Mulder almost bounced off the sofa and Scully laughed at his enthusiasm.

"So?" Scully asked.

" _So_ I'm going out…if you want you can start planning a shopping list…packing…luggage etc.…"

"How can I do that if I don't even know where we're going?" Scully asked with a smirk.

Mulder thought for a second, "Bikini…beachwear and stuff…erm…" he looked at her skin, "…an umbrella…"

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"…Something to cover up…walking shoes…sunscreen…lots of that…hats…long sleeve tops…erm…flip-flops…that'll all be a good start." Mulder leaned down and kissed her before headed to the door.

Scully sat shocked on the sofa watching him leave, "Mulder!" She called, _"_ _Where are you taking me?"_

Mulder laughed, "I told you Scully…it's a _surprise!"_

* * *

Mulder walked out of the Travel Agents with a wide smile and reached into his pocket for his mobile phone, he pressed _Speed Dial 3_ and leaned on the wall outside…

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello?"**_

"Mrs. Scully, it's Fox Mulder."

 _ **"**_ _ **Fox, I've told you to call me Margaret,"**_ He could hear the smile in her voice. _**"**_ _ **Is everything OK?"**_

Mulder thought of all the times he'd had the call Margaret Scully to tell her bad news and smiled sadly, "Everything is absolutely fine Margaret, you'll be happy to hear I'm calling with _good_ news…and to ask you a favor."

 _ **"**_ _ **Good news? That is rather intriguing Fox…how can I help?"**_

"Well I convinced Scully to let me take her on holiday, and _she_ charmed A.D. Skinner into letting us have two weeks off…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh that's wonderful news Fox! You both deserve a break and it will be so good for you to spend some time together outside of work…"**_

"I've actually just come out of the Travel Agents, I'm planning the holiday…it's a surprise."

 _ **"**_ _ **Oooo do I get to know?"**_

"Maybe…" he teased, "Depends on this favor…"

Margaret laughed, _**"**_ _ **If it's within my power Fox…"**_

"Well actually it's not too painful, I wondered if you are free on Friday?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes I believe so…"**_ there was a pause as Mulder assumed Margaret checked a diary. _**"**_ _ **Yes I'm free Fox."**_

"So we can do a little day-trip on Friday? Scully and I are off all week and the holiday is booked for Saturday?"

" _ **That's the favor?"**_

"Well yes…I know Scully will want to see you and I don't want her to be disappointed…"

He heard Margaret chuckle lightly, _**"**_ _ **You really are a lovely man Fox, I would be happy to see you both on Friday. So are you going to tell me where you are taking my daughter?"**_

Mulder hummed as if thinking carefully, "How about I tell you towards the _end_ of the day on Friday? I know I'm going to struggle not to let anything slip over the next few days and there's no reason to risk both of us treading on egg shells all day."

 _ **"**_ _ **That sounds perfect …thank you for taking such good care of Dana…"**_

Mulder chuckled, "We take care of _each other_ Margaret. We'll pick you on at 11 on Friday? Is that OK?"

 _ **"Perfect, take care Fox."**_

"You too Margaret…"

Mulder hung up the phone and started to walk back to Scully's car, everything was working out just perfectly.

* * *

When Mulder got home he found Scully sat on the floor of the bedroom with a desperate look on her face surround by what looked like the _whole_ contents of her wardrobe.

"How am I meant to pack for a holiday if I don't know where I'm going Mulder?" She asked with a frantic tone.

Mulder laughed and perched on a corner of the bed that wasn't covered in clothes, "I hadn't realised this would be such a trauma Scully…I am sorry…" he smirked and leaned to pick up a box containing approximately twenty pairs of sunglasses.

"So you'll tell me where we going?" Scully asked hopefully.

"Nope." Mulder replied with a smile and Scully's face dropped. "But I _will_ tell you to stop stressing, we'll pack together. The only essentials are our travel documents and money…if we find that we haven't got something we need we'll go shopping when we get there."

Scully frowned at him and looked at the mess.

"Scully you will find out on Saturday at the airport, it's a surprise!" Mulder grinned happily.

"We're going on _Saturday?"_ Scully gasped.

"Yes and before you say it I've already called and rearranged your mother for Friday…"

"We're going on vacation on _SATURDAY_ and you've made plans to go out all day on _FRIDAY?"_ Scully's eyebrows almost reached her hairline.

"Scully we'll pack tomorrow… _please_ don't panic, they _do_ have shops where we're going."

"Can you at least tell me if we're going East Coast or West Coast?" Scully pleaded.

"Yes…neither…" Mulder smiled.

"So we're going to where… _Iowa?"_ Scully smiled.

Mulder laughed, "I like Iowa Scully, it's the _Land of the Rolling Prairie_ , the farming heartland of America…"

Scully looked confused, "We're not _actually_ going to Iowa are we...this isn't a crop circle thing is it?"

Mulder laughed, _"No Scully…"_ he sighed. "OK Scully…we are _leaving_ the United States…that's it. No more until the airport."

Scully looked frustrated, but Mulder knew she was also excited.

"And all this stuff?" She looked around at the detritus that covered what Scully had already starting to think of as _their_ bedroom.

Mulder looked around and smiled, "We put what we think we'll need into a pile in the corner and then we can go shopping tomorrow for new luggage…in the _meantime_ we can tidy everything else away and still be changed in time for our reservations at Tony's."

"We have reservations?" Scully asked happily.

"We do…and then we're going to the 9.30 showing of The Mummy!" Mulder added with a flourish.

Scully grinned, "Have I mentioned today that I love you?"

Mulder leaned down and kissed Scully's head before he tiptoed carefully towards the wardrobe, "I _must_ love you too Scully, apparently this film stars that guy from George of the Jungle…"


	10. Practically Family

Scully closed her eyes and held her face up into the sun, after a few minutes she looked over at her mom and smiled, "I don't think I've ever felt more like a tourist, it's easy to forget how beautiful D.C. is…"

Maggie nodded and looked down the mall towards the Lincoln Memorial, "Especially when the weather is like this…it is hot though."

Mulder walked to join them holding three ice creams, "We can go inside for a while…" he said hearing Margaret last comment.

Margaret smiled, "Lets just moved onto a bench in the shade."

They walked and sat on a bench facing the reflecting pool. Scully licked her ice cream and then scowled at Mulder, "I said _fat free_ …"

Mulder grinned, "We're on pre-vacation Scully, besides you don't need to watch your figure, that's what _I'm_ here for."

Scully shook her head a smiled as she licked her cone, "You won't say that when I'm _fat_ Mulder…"

Mulder looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, " _Firstly,_ even if you were _'_ _fat'_ you would still be the most beautiful women I've ever seen. And _secondly,_ you're never going to be fat - you exercise too much," he winked subtly at Scully and she blushed slightly, "…and you eat far too much rabbit food!"

Margaret laughed happily, pleased that Mulder was encouraging her daughter to live a little. "So Fox…who is looking after your fish while you and Dana are away?" Margaret asked.

Scully covered her mouth and gasped, "I forgot all about them!"

Mulder laughed, "I'd thought of the little guys…I'm going to get another one of those block feeds and go and swap it in this evening."

Scully smiled, "So you _do_ care…"

Mulder rolled his eyes, "I _did_ buy them Scully."

"Do you want me to check on them?" Margaret asked.

"I can't ask you to do that, it's miles out of your way Margaret." Mulder objected.

"It's not that far, I could just go a couple of time…check the filter is working…" She insisted. "You could leave me a key and I'll just go when I can. Unless you don't feel comfortable…"

Mulder was quick to reply, "No of _course_ I'd feel comfortable with you having a key you're practically family!"

Margaret smiled and Scully reached to quickly squeeze his hand. "How about I leave mom my key to your place? She can go and check if and when she has time…and it's would be safer for someone to has access while we're away." Scully suggested.

Mulder nodded, "That sounds good, when I go to feed the fish tonight I'll add Margaret's name to the list my super has…then she won't have any trouble visiting."

Scully pondered quietly for a few minutes, "We're going to have to research how to _move_ fish at some point Mulder…that can't be a straightforward operation..." She said casually.

Margaret smiled at Mulder's shocked face and chuckled silently as she broke up her cone to feed to the geese.

After several minutes Margaret looked over at her daughter, "I'd love a nice could drink Dana…"

Mulder automatically went to stand up, "I can go…"

Margaret smiled and held on to his arm, " _Dana_ can go and get a drink for her mother…I think I'd like a chat with you for a few minutes."

Scully looked at her mom with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Don't worry Dana, Fox is quiet safe with me…you take you time." Margaret sat looking at Scully pointedly until her daughter got the message and quietly walked away.

As she walked she suddenly heard a scream and turned quickly to see her mom throw her arms around Mulder's neck and then pull back to chatter excitedly…she raised her eyebrows but continued in the same direction.

* * *

The next morning Scully stood by the door to her apartment surrounded by luggage. "You're _really_ not going to tell me yet?" She asked impatiently.

Mulder laughed as he walked over and leaned to kiss her, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, "I love you...and you're _hilarious_ when you're frustrated."

Scully groaned, "That is _not_ answering my question Mulder."

He grinned as he bent to pick up some of their bags. "The cab will be here in a minute…"

"Mulder…I _know_ you told my mom yesterday…I want to know!" She actually stamped her feet and Mulder shook his head as he opened the door and held it open while Scully picked up her assignment of bags and begrudgingly walked through.

"We're _on the way_ to the airport Scully, you'll find out there…" He strolled behind Scully as she walked sullenly to the elevator. " _Scully,_ we're going on vacation…" He pointed out.

Scully turned and smiled, "I know…and I _am_ excited…" she rolled her eyes and lifted a bag to tap Mulder on the ass as the elevator door opened. "Come on move it I'm dying of anticipation here!"

As the doors closed Scully grinned up at Mulder, _"_ _This had better be good!"_

* * *

They arrived at Dulles and Mulder looked around to find their flight, seeing it on the board they walk towards the check in desk and looked back to see Scully's face.

She looked astounded.

"We're going to…DUBAI?" She asked.

"We're going to Dubai…to get our _connecting_ flight…" Mulder said smiling.

Scully lifted her bags on to the ramp and dutifully answered the questions and showed her passport when asked.

As they walked away without their luggage Scully turned and grabbed Mulder's arm; with a pleading voice and begging eyes she pulled on his arm like a small child asking for candy. " _Please Mulder_ you're killing me…"

Mulder smiled down at her, "We're going to get our connecting flight in Dubai…for Alexandria, in _Egypt."_

Scully's yaw dropped, "Are you serious? You _can't_ be serious?"

Mulder grinned now, "We have a week in Cairo, taking in the sights, visiting the Pyramids. Then we're getting _another_ flight to Naples where we have a hotel booked on the Sorrento coast for a few days of relaxation…although we will be going to see an old archaeologist friend of mine who has promised us a private tour around Pompeii…we finish the week off with two nights in Rome."

Scully was staring at him like he had grown a second head, "You're actually serious aren't you? You're taking me to Egypt… _and_ Italy?"

"We have many holiday's to make up for Scully…but don't worry there'll be plenty of time to rest and just spend time together, I told the Travel Agent that we didn't want a _crazy_ schedule…"

Scully smiled at him and shook her head slowly; "You're taking me to Egypt…to see the _Pyramids…"_

"I am…" he smiled lovingly, "Now come on Scully get those little legs moving, we have a plane to catch!"

Scully leaned up to kiss him before slipping her hand into his and walking toward the security check point.

"If I'd known I'd get a trip to Egypt out of it I'd have shown you my stockings _years_ ago Mulder…" she said with a sly smile. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, "I love you."

Mulder laughed and squeezed her hand, "Me too partner."

As they walked Mulder thought about the engagement ring he had hidden in the pocket of his suitcase. He thought maybe the Pyramids…or possibly a secluded beach in on the Sorrento Coast…or _maybe_ he should just wait until Rome…

* * *

Scully closed her eyes and held her face up into the sun, only this time when she looked down and opened them she was sitting on the deck of a cruise boat on the Nile.

She reached her hand out and Mulder instinctively met her half way, taking her hand in his before turning his face towards her and smiling. "Happy?" He asked.

" _Happy_ doesn't even start to cover it. Two weeks ago I spent Sunday cleaning my bathroom…now I'm on a cruise on the Nile, heading towards _three days_ in Cairo…and you are right here with me. I'd think I was dreaming, but not even my subconscious could create this."

"It is pretty magical…" Mulder smiled.

" _You_ did all this, I can't believe it. We travelled half way around the world to make my dreams come true…on _three days notice_ …and to think two weeks ago I didn't even think I was your type."

Mulder laughed, " _YOU_ are everyone's type Scully. You're stunning, you're smart, you're sexy as hell and I think everyone at the Bureau fancies you… _even_ most of the women, _including_ the married ones!"

Scully gave him a look that suggested she thought he'd _finally_ lost it, "Now _you're_ definitely delusional…but as long as _you_ think so then I'm happy."

"When we get back from this vacation I am going to be the envy of the Bureau…" Mulder said quietly as he ran his fingers up the inside of her arm, tickling the sensitive skin just the way she liked.

"Planning on making an announcement in the bullpen Mulder?" She asked laughing.

"I'm thinking about getting you a sign saying _Property of Agent Mulder_ to wear to work," he said with a smirk thinking of the engagement ring.

Scully smiled and closed her eyes listening to the water while Mulder quietly laced and dancing his fingers through hers…

* * *

When they arrived in Cairo they checked into the Conrad Hilton. Mulder had booked a king-sized room with a balcony and a view of the Nile. They dropped their bags and Scully went to open the doors leading out to the balcony.

She leaned on the doorframe and smiled, "It's _perfect_ Mulder…"

Mulder sat on the bed and smiled, "Why don't you ring your mom while I have a quick shower? I was thinking we could order in tonight? It's getting late and we have a lovely view, it would be a shame not to make to most of it."

Scully nodded and turned to face him, "It's OK the ring mom from here? It won't cost a fortune?"

"They have people here on business Scully, it can't cost _that_ much to make international calls…beside your mom it well worth it." He smiled and walked over to kiss her temple before digging out a wash bag and going into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Scully heard the shower being turned on and that promoted her to make the call.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello…"**_

"Hi Mom, it's Dana!"

 _ **"**_ _ **Dana, I didn't expect to hear from you…"**_ Margaret said excitedly.

"We've just checked in to the hotel in Cairo, Mulder's gone for a shower and he suggested that I give you a call."

 _ **"**_ _ **Well I'm over the moon to hear from you, I would have loved to see your face at the airport!"**_

"Oh mom, I can't believe it…I can't believe he brought me to _Egypt!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **That man loves the bones of you, I could see that the first time I met him…it's just taken you both a while to see it yourself."**_

"I wish you'd said something mom…"

 _ **"**_ _ **No Dana, you needed to find out in your own way...in your own time…when you were both truly ready. If you had tried to force something earlier you would not have the relationship you have now, deep down you know that."**_

Scully sighed, "I guess I do, I'm just _so_ happy and to think he was waiting right there the whole time…my best friend…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Don't look back Dana, enjoy what you have now."**_ Margaret said firmly.

Scully laughed, "You're right mom…as always."

 _ **"**_ _ **So what the itinerary? Fox did have time to tell me much…"**_

"Well we've just finished a cruise on the Nile…" Scully said dreamily, "… _tomorrow_ we're going the museum and around the old city…on _Thursday_ we're going to the Pyramids and then on _Friday_ we're going to see Khan al-Khalili, an history market place."

 _ **"**_ _ **Wow…"**_

"I know…on _Saturday_ we fly to Naples for a few days on the coast before spending the last couple of nights in Rome!"

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh Dana…it all sounds amazing…"**_

"It's overwhelming, in the best possible way, but I'm happy to say tonight we are ordering room service and spending the evening on our own little balcony overlooking the Nile…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Dana stop! I'm green with envy…"**_ Margaret laughed joyfully, it was about time her daughter was spoiled rotten and she knew Fox Mulder was just the man to do it.

Just at that moment Mulder walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Sorry Scully, I didn't realise you were still on the phone."

Scully smiled and looked at the receiver, see a hands-free option she pressed it and dropped the phone to the bed, "Mom say hi to Mulder, he's just got out of the shower…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello Fox! Are you having a fantastic time?"**_

"Amazing thanks Margaret, how are you?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Absolutely green with envy after listening to Dana tell me about your plans, but otherwise great. You must be tired though?"**_

"It's amazing how tiring being on vacation is Margaret." Mulder smiled as he rubbed a second towel in his hair. "It will be nice to have a break this evening, as Scully probably told you we have a busy few days coming up, but then some down time in Italy."

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm looking forward to seeing some photos when you get back…"**_

"It'll be good to see you too…" Mulder said genuinely as he walked back towards the bathroom, "I'm going to change, I'll talk to you soon?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Bye Fox, take care…"**_

"You too mom…" He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Scully smiled at his slip and picked up the phone, pressing the button to return to hand-held she lifted the receiver, "It seems my partner has adopted you mom…"

She could hear the laugh in Margaret's voice, _**"**_ _ **I would be proud to be that man's mother…in fact I will be proud…actually I already am…"**_

Scully unexpectedly felt tears come to her eyes, "Thank you mom, that means a lot...to both of us."

 _ **"**_ _ **He means a lot to both of us Dana…the rest is easy. Now go and enjoy your evening with Fox and I'll talk to you both soon."**_

"Bye mom, I love you."

 _ **"**_ _ **Love you too Dana."**_

After a few minutes Mulder came out dressed in a pair of shorts and a white linen shirt.

"Mulder did you realised you called my mother, mom?" Scully smiled.

Mulder looked shocked, "I didn't? I'm _so_ sorry Scully…your mom wasn't offended was she?"

"Why would she be _offended?"_ Scully laughed.

Mulder shrugged awkwardly, "I don't know…I just…"

"Mulder she said she would be _proud_ to be your mom, in fact she said she was _already_ proud…"

Mulder smiled sadly, "I wish…I mean I love my mom…I really do…but it would be nice…"

"I think you can consider yourself adopted Mulder…" Scully laughed.

Mulder pulled a face, "Scully, if your mom adopted me _we_ would be brother and sister!"

Scully laughed, "I really didn't think that through…"

"No…" Mulder said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, "I can think of another much more _satisfying_ way to officially make Margaret my second mom."

Mulder murmured as he nuzzled her shoulder and pushed her shirt down with his lips. Scully smiled dreamily, "Oh can you…" she said without thinking and then suddenly came to her senses. _"_ _You can?"_ She said with a more urgent tone.

Mulder smiled and kissed her lips softly, "You get your shower…or take a bath if you want…I'll order some food to arrive in about an hour. Do you want anything special?"

 _"_ _No…"_ Scully said still shocked, "Whatever you think…I'll go and get my shower."

Scully picked out he bag from the luggage and walked towards the bathroom.

She stopped in the doorway and turned with a bright smile, "Mulder, you just keep unfolding like a flower…"


	11. In Safe Hands

It was about 10pm and Mulder and Scully were sat on the balcony with a glass of wine watching boats float up and down the Nile.

Scully smiled at Mulder, "Won't be a minute…"

After about ten minutes Mulder went inside and found Scully sat on the bed.

The room was dark apart from the lights of the city through the window and the glow of several candles on the bedside tables.

Scully was wearing dark green silk underwear and a matching silk robe which tied low on her waist and fell open to reveal sheer black stockings and suspenders. Mulder stopped so quickly the force very nearly knocked him on his ass.

"Scully…" he groaned. "You look _ravishing_ , absolutely breath-taking."

Scully smiled and stood up, she was wearing heels that brought her head about level with his jaw. "You made a lot of plans for this holiday Mulder, tonight I have some plans of my own…"

Mulder's mouth worked noiselessly as Scully walked to put a CD in the player by the bed. The silk of her robe was so sheer that with the light from the candles alone he could see the outline of her ass and the line of the g-sting she wore underneath. He swallowed forcefully and his mouth felt so dry that he gasped slightly for air.

"I thought we could practice a little for when we get to Italy..." Scully smiled as the unmistakable sound of Andrea Bocelli's voice began to echo quietly across the room.

She passed Mulder one of the glasses of champagne that sat poured next to the bed and lifted her own. "To… _Us._ Our reality is finally better than our dreams."

Mulder grinned, "Scully, did you just misquote Dr. Seuss?"

Scully laughed, " _Maybe…_ you looked a little distracted and I want to see if you were listening."

"Darlin' have you seen what you're wearing, that outfit…and _that body_ …they are the literal embodiment of distracting." Mulder smirked.

Scully smiled and held out her arms, "Dance with me?"

They put down their glasses and Mulder reached out to take her hand and bring her into his arms moving to inhale her scent as they slowly swayed.

"Where did you get the candles and champagne…and CD player…" he asked quietly.

Scully smiled, "A member of staff…I went down to reception and asked after dinner…the CD and the lingerie I packed…along with another little surprise…"

" _Hmmmm…_ intriguing…" Mulder said with a smile.

After several minutes Mulder broke the silence, "I wonder what he's singing about…"

" _Now it's you in my dreams, my plans…my fantasies…you who is close to me…part of me…like a feeling…you are the words and music to a new song…_ " Scully said softly as they continued to sway slowly.

Mulder looked down, "You speak _Italian?"_

Scully smiled, "No… _a little_ …I can understand more than I can speak. I had a friend when I was a teenager with an Italian family."

"Friend?" Mulder asked.

Scully laughed, " _Female_ friend Mulder…" she said as she dropped her head back to his shoulder.

Mulder smiled and kissed her head, "Good, I didn't like the idea of you being swept off your feet by some _Italian Stallion."_

Scully laughed, "Even if I _had_ been he would be a distant memory by now Mulder, you've eclipsed _all_ of my previous lovers…I can't even remember they're names." She teased as she reached down to squeeze his ass.

Mulder spun her around as the music swelled, "Understandable…" he said with a smirk as he leaned to kiss her. He kissed her softly and slowed taking her face into his hands then causing her to shiver as they ran down her neck and then into her hair. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and reached in to twine with hers, rolling and sliding around her mouth exploring and devouring her before pulling back to take her bottom lip softly between his teeth and lick it softly.

Scully groaned as he peppered kisses over her mouth, cheeks, nose, eyes and then down the side of her neck, "You're all a need Mulder, _this is it…_ you're what I've always been looking for…and we waited for _so_ long."

Mulder ran his hand under her robe and up her bare back, "It was worth every single day for us to be here like this, _so_ close, _so_ instinctive… _so_ secure. We're _vital_ to each other Scully, doubts and fears might have broken us if we'd tried too make this work soon...and that would have killed me."

Scully felt tears spring to her eyes and dropped her face to his warm shoulder, "You're right Mulder, we came together now because we both _knew…_ and we found each other out of love and _not_ desperation."

"I feel a little desperate right now Scully…" Mulder murmured teasingly against her temple and brushed his hardening cock against her hip.

She smiled and quickly wiped her tears, "You'll have to wait…I told you, I have _plans."_

"Please tell me you are naked for these plans Scully…" Mulder chuckled as he ran his hand over her ass and across the silk of her g-sting.

" _Eventually…_ although first it's _your_ turn." She said as she started to undo the buttons on his linen shirt. Scully pushed off the shirt and let it fall to the floor as she kissed across his chest and then around to his back. Stand behind him she sprinkled kisses across his upper back while she reached around to undo and push down his shorts.

"Shoes Mulder…" she said huskily.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Mulder gasped as he toed off his sneakers and held his breath while Scully pushed down and removed his boxers.

" _I'm_ taking care of you Mulder…" she moved to lay to towels on the bed and tilted her head. "Lie down, _face_ down...diagonally so I have some room" she instructed.

As Mulder obeyed Scully took off her robe, she looked over at the curtains blowing in the breeze from the balcony.

"Are you cold Mulder?" she asked softly, "Shall I close the door?"

Mulder turned to watch her remove her shoes and place them by his clothes, his eyes raked over her body, "I'm not cold Scully…" he whispered deeply.

She smiled and reached for a bottle of oil hidden next to the champagne and then climbed onto the end of the bed, pouring some of the oil into her hand she rubbed it between her palms and Mulder could already smell a faint hint of Jasmine in the air.

Scully caressed his right ankle first and then his lower calves...before moving over his heel with firm strokes pushing her thumbs into the muscles and then down the sole of his feet…stretching and smoothing the skin…

Mulder groaned, "That feels _amazing…"_

Scully smiled as she moved on to the other leg, "I haven't even got to the _really_ good bits yet Mulder…"

He smiled as he felt her hand slowly and firmly glide over his calves, "When _you're_ touching me it's all good…" he murmured.

She poured more oil into her hand and warmed it before gently moving up to perch on his thighs, Mulder gasped as he left her firm little ass land on his skin. She leaned to rub the oil over his lower back, working into the muscles and smoothing out from his spine with heels of her hands.

"I _love_ your back Mulder…" she said softly as she slowly worked up his spine, "…the muscles...the expanse of tanned skin…" she moved to almost lie down and Mulder jumped as he felt her bra brush against his back, "…your _strong_ broad shoulders…" she added and groaned as her slick hand slipped over his shoulders and down his arms."

Scully moved up to sit a little higher on his thighs, "But do you know which part of your body I think I like the most Mulder?" she asked in a whisper as she collected more oil into her hands.

 _"_ _Mmm?"_ Was all he could manage.

"Your _arms…_ " she whispered slowly as she began to sweep her hand up his upper spine, across his shoulders and firmly down his arms, "…I _love_ your arms Mulder. They are so _strong_ , so _powerful_ …and so _gentle…_ " she continued the circling movement firmly up his back and down his arms. "They hold me so gently Mulder, I always feel safe in your arms…I didn't _asked_ for your protection, your shelter...but you gave it to me anyway Mulder and you never made me feel weak…that is one of the reasons I fell in love with you." She said quietly and leaned to quickly kiss his back before continuing her work.

After several minutes Scully moved back down his spine and ran her hands over his waist, she pushed her thumbs deeply into the dimples at the bottom of his back and smiled, "Do you know what else I _love_ Mulder?" she asked shifting back slightly and dipping to run her tongue over the top of his ass.

 _"_ _Sculll…"_ was the only answer this time.

"I _love_ your ass Mulder…seriously…" she poured more oil into to well of her palm and then slid it over her fingers. Smoothing her hands over globes confidently she sighed, "There were times when I would follow you upstairs at work and not hear a word you were saying to me because I was just watching this ass…" She rubbed into the crease of his ass at the top of his thigh, "Did you know that Mulder, or did I cover myself well?" She enquired teasingly.

" _Ohhhh_ Scully if I'd known that...I'd have taken you back to our office...and fucked you there and then…" he groaned out with contrasting tenderness.

Scully chuckled, "That _first time_ in our office…" Scully moved back to circle over the firm muscles dipping her thumbs down close to his anus, Mulder gasped as she continued, "…we _really_ need to do that again sometime…" she sighed, "that first time you pushed inside of me...that was _breath-taking."_

 _"_ _Mmmmm Scully….Oh God…"_ Mulder groaned, _"_ _I need…"_

Scully smiled, "Roll over Mulder…"

Scully pushed up on her knees and Mulder turned onto his back. Scully looked down to find Mulder harder than she had ever seen him...swollen and red.

Scully leaned to kiss his lips gently, careful not to brush against him, "What do you say we take care of your… _comfort_ …so I can continue?" she smiled.

Mulder groaned, _"_ _That…would…be…great…"_ he lifted his hips automatically seeking the heat of her core.

" _That_ will have to wait till later Mulder…" she ran her hand over his shoulders as she moved to kiss down his neck and then over his chest. She inhaled the intoxicating mixture of shower gel, jasmine and _pure Mulder_ as she descended.

He sighed when she finally took his cock into her mouth. " _Oh Christ Scully…"_ he pushed his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

Humming softly Scully sucked firmly and quickly flicked her tongue against the underside of his cock, one hand moved to cup his balls as she used the other to steady herself on his stomach.

"You know what _else_ I love?" Scully asked with a smirk as she kissed up the underside with and open mouth. "I _love_ your cock Mulder…it's makes me feel quite possessive _…_ _this…_ and your lips…they're _mine_ now Mulder."

Mulder gasped as she took him deeply into her mouth and pushed him down into her throat, as soon as he felt her throat muscles Mulder came hard and fast. He suddenly thrust up into her face and gasped as his fluid coated Scully's throat and then inside of her mouth as she pulled back. She swallowed him hungrily and licked him clean as he came down from his orgasm.

"God…Scully…I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life…" Mulder said as he breathed heavily and smiled. He reached to grab at her arm and gracelessly pulled her back up his body and down onto his lips. His tongue dove into her mouth and he tasted himself on her lips and tongue.

"You are… _amazing_ Scully," He grinned.

"You inspire me…I've never had unrestricted access to your level of _stimulating_ before Mulder…" She kissed his lips softly and then gazed into his eyes, "I love you so much it scares me a little, but when I look at you and I feel safe again."

Mulder's eyes welled with unshed tears, "I won't let you down Scully, you're my life I would never survive without you…"

"Me too Mulder, that's what scares me...and _thrills_ me…" she smiled brightly and leaned to kiss him one more time.

"Can I continue my _investigation_ now Agent Mulder? I won't be offended if you fall asleep…as long as _you're_ not offended if I continue to molest you…"

Mulder laughed, "You can _molest_ me anytime you want…but I'm not going to sleep, not with your hands on me."

Scully smiled and started to kiss down the front of his throat, pausing to lick his Adam's apple.

"I could do this every day for the rest of my life…" she purred as she circled one of his nipples with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and biting lightly.

Mulder hummed, "You are _more_ than welcome to Scully…"

"I'm not sure our schedule will allow…" she looked up and grinned.

Mulder laughed and reached to run his hair through her hair, "Global conspiracies be damned, we'll quit the FBI and just do this…"

Scully chuckled, "How about we just schedule the _sex_ in around the global conspiracies and mutants?"

Mulder smirked, " _Deal._ Let's not talk about work...not while we're on vacation…and you are _on_ me."

Scully reached for the oil again and moved off the bed, she looked down at him thoughtfully. "Spread your legs and lift them Mulder, feet flat on the bed..." she instructed with a smile.

Mulder looked confused but did as he was told.

Scully climbed on the end of the bed and moved to slide her legs under his thighs so she was sitting facing him with her feet almost touching his arms. This position brought her core so close to his flaccid cock that he could actually feel himself started to stir.

"You can drop your legs down now…" Scully said and ran her hands over his thighs as he complied.

She exhaled and reached for the bottle; once her hands were slick she stretched forward to slide them up his stomach and over his chest. She repeated the motion several time each time moving a little higher and wider until her hands were gliding over his whole torso and across his shoulders.

After several minutes Scully moved to stroke down his arms, including them in the journey as her hands drove up his chest and then down his arms in strong movements.

"You would not believe the times I've drifted into fantasies looking at your arms Mulder…" Scully smirked up at him and spoke softly as she continued her massage.

Mulder smiled down, "For me it was usually your ass... _or_ imagining what you were hiding under those blouses… _or_ what the skin felt like on your lower back… _or_ whether your breasts were the same color as your milky white thighs…" he groaned as he watched her hands smooth over his chest, "… _or_ what your hands would feel like over my body… _or_ how your voice would sound when I touched you… _it was_ _ **all**_ _of you Scully."_

Scully beamed and leaned to kiss his stomach, _"_ _It was_ _ **all**_ _of you as well Mulder…"_ she whispered as softly as one of her caresses.

After pouring the remainder of the oil directly on to his chest Scully scooped some up and ran her hands over his still mostly flaccid cock, she smoothed over it softly making sure he wasn't too sensitive before rolling her hands over his balls and back over his perineum.

After a few minutes she moved her attention back the his chest, sweeping over his body and back down his arms with one fluid motion, "You are _so_ beautiful Mulder…" she said quietly.

The next time she returned to his cock she could feel him begin to react to her touch.

She smoothed both of her hands over the growing flesh licking her lips unknowingly as she watched him harden in her hands.

 _"_ _Hmmmmm darlin', that feels amazing…"_ he groaned deeply.

She moved back to his chest again and brushed over his nipples, then back down his arms.

"I think I'm going to get _wet_ every time I smell jasmine now…" she smiled as her hands moved back to his now solid cock.

 _"_ _Mmmmm…"_ Mulder moaned as he bucked his hips up towards her, "You might have…created a…Pavlovian response…" he stuttered out as he looked down to watch Scully flick the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock.

"Scully…" he forced out and waited for her to look up, "I've loved _every_ second of your massage, but can I…ask you _one_ more favor?"

Scully raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Anything…"

"Can I make love to you now?" He pleaded. "I want to be inside you so much I could scream…"

Scully hummed as she ran her hands back over his chest and down his arms, "Please…"

No sooner had the word come out of her mouth than Mulder had flipped over and was on his hand and knees over her body, "I love these Scully, but they _have_ to go…" he muttered before quickly reaching to undo and remove her bra and then pull down her panties down over her stockings. The stockings could stay.

"I could _smell_ you Scully, wet for me while you ran your hand all over my body," he said as he moved her legs apart and ran his hand through her wetness. "You smelled _delicious…"_ he groaned as he quickly sunk down the bed and laid his mouth over her core.

Scully shrieked in surprise and lifted her hips up to me meet his mouth as Mulder's tongue delved through her folds and swallowed her nectar, _"_ _Oh fuck Mulder…"_ she gasped as an unexpected orgasm hit her like a tsunami and caused her to drop to the mattress while Mulder continued to alternately probe her core and suck her clit, then she felt his tongue slip back over her anus and the shock combined with the wave of electricity through her body carried her straight into _another_ orgasm.

Eventually she looked down to see Mulder resting his chin on her pelvic bone and smiling at her with sparkling eyes, "I could do _that_ everyday too…"

Scully inhaled steadily to catch her breath, "Don't let…me...hold you back Mulder…" she leaned down and ran her hand through his hair, "…and just think you're _portable_ too, I can take you on work trips. The potentials are making those depressing motels seem _so_ much more inviting."

Mulder chuckled as he made his way up her body, stopping off briefly to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, "I don't know Scully, I think we might have to start scheduling _work_ around our sex life." He said as he sprinkled open-mouthed kisses over her breasts and then licked up valley to her collarbone.

"Do you think it will always be like this Mulder?" Scully asked as she brought his lips to hers.

 _"_ _Mmmmmm…"_ Mulder groaned into her mouth, "I'm _starved_ for you now Scully…but I'm _always_ going to want you…I've never felt a connection like this in my life." His open mouth brushed against her lips as her tongue reached for his, "…your body feels like it was _made_ for me."

Scully reached down and encircled his cock with her hand, bringing him to her entrance. He pushed against her core lightly and she gasped as she brought her legs up to lock at his lower back. "If I ever doubt _anything_ Mulder…our work…my faith…even myself…I will _always_ believe in this."

Mulder groaned and pushed slowly into her body feeling her tight walls stretch and welcome him, "I can't believe you found me…I wasn't looking…I didn't even imagine _you_ were possible."

He kissed her softly and watched a tear slip from her eye; he leaned to kiss it off her cheek and then bent to her ear and whispered, _"_ _You and me…"_ before moving back and plunging back into her body.

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Scully gasped immediately, "Just like that… _harder…"_

Mulder smiled and quickly kissed her nose before grabbing hold of her slippery thigh and using the silk of her stockings to push her leg up towards her chest as he began to pound into her.

The oil on their skin caused them to slip and glide over each other, "You're still so _wet_ , so _hot_ and so _fucking tight…_ " Mulder gasped as his hips jackhammered into her.

Scully screamed as she dropped her other leg lifelessly to the bed, _"_ _Oh yeah Mulder…more…"_

Mulder pulled out quickly and turned her over, sliding straight back into her from behind and thrusting _deep_ and _hard_ as he quickly reached his climax, "Are you almost there Scully?" he gasped.

He heard her gasp and reached around to circle her clit with one hand, and pinch and flick a nipple with the other. When he felt her tunnel start to grip him with her impending orgasm he let go and ploughed brutally into her. He emptied himself inside her as he heard the gasp of her own climax.

After several minutes Mulder got up, he used a spare towel to wipe Scully's body and then carefully remove her stockings and suspenders. He went to the bathroom to wipe the excess oil off his own skin before returning with some tissue wiping gently along her folds.

He lifted her under the sheets on the clean side of the bed before removing the towels and joining her...pulling her tightly to his chest and stroking softly up and down her back.

"You make me feel so _loved_ Mulder… _"_ Scully murmured stirring from her light sleep.

Mulder kissed her head and smiled, "You are.. _."_


	12. By His Side

They got out of the taxi on Thursday morning and looked around. Scully squinted her eyes against the blazing sun and reached into her bag for her sunglasses. Considering how close they were to the city, the noise of sightseers and regular shouts of men selling trinket and souvenirs the pyramids had lost little of their sublime majesty.

"You're wearing plenty of sunscreen?" Mulder asked.

Scully smiled, "I _am_ Mulder, you sound like my mom."

Mulder laughed, "I was just going to volunteer to help you reapply..." he waggled his eyebrows, "...and I don't want you to burn." He added quietly.

Scully reached out to that Mulder's hand and they started to walk up the slight incline towards the base of the pyramids…Scully kept her eyes on them the whole time but her focus was largely on the sound of Mulder's voice as he chatted aimlessly, teased and flirted.

When they reached the pyramids Mulder nodded over towards the camels.

"Oh God no!", Scully laughed, "I am _NOT_ getting on a camel."

" _My_ fearless Dana Scully scared a camel?" Mulder laughed and pulled her towards the beasts.

"I'm _not_ afraid Mulder," she exclaimed, "We have no idea how safe they are…"

Mulder smiled, "They're here for the _tourists_ Scully…"

Scully pulled a face.

Mulder smiled at the handler, "How much for two?"

Scully cut in, " _Hell_ no, I'm not going on one of those things on my own!"

The handler grinned at Scully, "I can accompany you madam…"

"… _ONE_ camel, _TWO_ people."

Mulder clarified smiling at the handler.

The man smirked, "40 American Dollars."

" _30…_ and I promise not to let my girlfriend be sick on the camel…" Mulder bargained and winked at Scully.

She scowled but secretly felt her stomach tighten when Mulder called her his girlfriend, not partner, not friend. It felt good, it felt _amazing_ but it somehow didn't feel like enough…she'd had _boyfriends_ and Mulder was infinitely more than that.

She was shaken out of her reverie by Mulder's hand on her arm, "Are you alright? We don't have to do this if you really don't want to Scully…"

Scully smiled, "I was just thinking. We can go, _you_ just hold on to me…you're bigger than I am so you've got better centre of gravity." She smiled and took his hand as they followed the man to an intimidatingly large camel.

Mulder got on first and moved back to allow Scully to slip in front of him; despite her teasing he could tell she was a little nervous. "I'd never let you fall Scully…" he whispered into her ear as he wrapped one strong arm around her waist. He felt her relax back against his body and he kissed her neck quickly.

The camel stood up and Mulder laughed when Scully reached to grab him thighs, her nails digging into his skin through his thin trousers.

Scully quickly calm and smooth her hands over the material, "I trust _you_ Mulder, absolutely implicitly…it's Joe here I'm not so sure about…"

Mulder spread his hand out on her stomach, "It'll be fun love… _I promise…_ "

Scully smiled and dropped her head back on his chest as they moved away.

They followed a small group around the back or the pyramids and then paused for a while for photos, Mulder and Scully passed their cameras to a British couple and they returned the favor.

"This is nice…" Scully observed.

"You're enjoying it now?" Mulder asked.

"Actually I'm starting to…but I meant being together, socially, having our photo taken. We've been friends for years but somehow photos rarely seemed appropriate…" Scully chuckled.

"Yeah…" Mulder smiled, "Asking people to take photos of us together at crime scene would have been inappropriate."

"There are some Mulder…" Scully admitted quietly. "Crime scene photos…usually the two of us hovering over evidence totally unaware of the camera."

They started the move again and the handlers shifted the group further down the dunes.

"You have these?" Mulder asked.

Scully blushed, "I might have _occasionally_ made copies. I asked a local cop for a copy of one I saw on his camera once…that was embarrassing."

Mulder laughed, "I need to see these when we get home Scully…they can go into the first pages of our very first photo album!"

Scully slipped her hand into Mulder's as they continued on for a while. It was magical, _surreal…_ riding a camel around the Great Pyramids of Giza wrapped tightly in Fox Mulder's arms.

As they approached the Sphinx Mulder whispered into her ear, "Have you noticed we've stopped talking about our separate homes Scully? Only about going _home_ …together."

Scully turned to look him in the eye, "My home feels like _ours_ already Mulder, unless you want to look…I mean _if_ you want to…and I don't know how you feel about your apartment…I didn't mean to assume." Scully shook head and continued move confidently, "I just want to be with you Mulder."

Mulder leaned to kiss her, "So do I Scully…and _we'll_ be perfectly happy in the Georgetown apartment, at least for now…we do need to think about those fish."

"I was thinking they'd look nice by the window…" Scully said absentmindedly has they cornered the Sphinx.

Mulder smiled and ran his hand up her arm. How had it all become this easy?

* * *

Scully watched Mulder walking in front of her and couldn't help but giggle when he banged his head on the ceiling above them.

"It's _not_ funny Scully…" he muttered at they continued to walk down the tiny corridor, "That Imhotep guy looked pretty tall to me I'm not buying that he could fit down these passages with any more grace."

Scully laughed and reached forward to tap he ass, "I don't think _they_ used these entrances Mulder. Anyway, it can't be far now…"

They soon walked into a vaulted-arched staircase and Mulder hurried onto the steps stretching out his back, he looked around and then smiled back at Scully, "Are we nearly there yet?"

She smiled and rested her hand on him hip; "At _least_ you can stand up straight now…"

Mulder shook his head and started up the steps.

They finally entered the chamber and Mulder watched Scully walk straight over to the sarcophagus.

"It's hard to imagine the history here…the people who have been through this room." She ran her hand over the granite, "The Egyptians…even the archaeologists…"

Mulder joined her, "Even Napoleon brought a campaign here in the late 18th Century…rumour has it he saw a vision so horrifying that he never spoke of it again…"

Scully smiled, " _Everything_ is an X-File with you Mulder."

He shrugged, "I did a bit of reading, I know this stuff interests you and I didn't want to look like an idiot."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled against he chest, " _You_ are the smartest man I've ever met Mulder. You _couldn't_ look like an idiot…even when you appear to be trying your hardest."

Mulder chuckled and Scully rested against him for a minute then smiled, "I _swear_ you still smell faintly of jasmine Mulder, do you know how much that turns me on…"

Mulder chuckled and pulled back, "I keep thinking I can smell jasmine too…what did I say, Pavlovian."

Scully pulled back and held out her hand, "Walk we me?"

They walked to the corner of the room and Scully smiled up at him happily, "Did you know in ancient Egyptian women were treated as equal to the men?" She asked.

"Really?" Mulder asked at her genuinely interested.

"Yes…woman of equal status of course...they could they could buy and sell property, inherit money, living independently…they could even bring their own cases before the Egyptian courts."

"Over _three thousand_ years ago…impressive." Mulder observed.

"Especially when there are _still_ women of equal working status not being paid the same as their male colleagues..." Scully observed. "There were _even_ female Egyptian Kings…" she added/

Mulder laughed, "But they were _still_ called Kings?"

"Even more equal if you think about it...it never occurred to them to assign them a different title."

"I think _you_ would have been a wonderful _King_ Scully." He grinned.

"If I had to choose I'm rather be your Queen…" Scully replied and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked on.

" _Men_ and women both wore make up as well..." Scully grinned as she continued her Egyptian Facts.

"Can you imagine _me_ in make up Scully? Not pretty…"

"You're _definitely_ all man…" Scully agreed with mock seriousness as she ran her hand down his chest.

"So when we're finished here, what do you want to do next?" Mulder asked after a few minutes.

"I'd like to see the Sphinx on foot…"

"Revisited the Sphinx...check." Mulder said happily.

"Then food?" she suggested.

"Gorgeous _and_ you have your priorities in order. Food is good..." Mulder joked as they walked towards the exit.

Scully turned and smiled as she continued to walk backwards, "What would _you_ like to do Mulder?"

"Actually I was thinking we could go to el-Sagha, the gold district…"

Scully stopped and looked at him with surprised. After Mulder had hinted the other night about marriage she couldn't stop thinking about whether he was actually thinking about asking her.

Mulder continued, "…I'd really like to get a gift for your mom."

 _"_ _Oh..."_ Scully said, only slightly disappointed for a second then she smiled. "Mulder, I ask if there's anything _you_ would like to do and you want to go shopping for mom…"

"I know how to look after the women in my life Scully." Mulder smiled.

"Yes…you really do." Scully agreed as they left the chamber.

* * *

Lunch ran late as they talked and joked about… _everything_ and nothing.

After a _long_ walk they decided to leave el-Sagha until the morning and when back to the hotel.

Mulder gave Scully a foot rub and they fell asleep cuddled up in bed watching Monty Python on TV.

The next morning they went to el-Sagha first thing in the morning and Mulder picked out a beautiful gold pendant, which spelled out 'mother' in Egyptian hieroglyphics...and much to Scully's confusion he insisted that he would wait to buy the chain for it at home.

Then they moved on to Khan Al-Khalili, a beautiful bazar that was more than seven hundred years old. It rocked the senses with color, noise and smells.

Scully took Mulder's hand as they wove quickly through some of the crowds; she looked back and laughed happily, "Its _stunning_ Mulder…"

"It is striking…" his eyes scanned the stalls unable focus on one thing at a time. A small boy ran between then and under their arms and they both smiled.

They spent the next six hours weaving between the stalls and bars, rarely letting go of each other's hand.

At one point when Scully tried on scarves at the back of a shop Mulder walked quickly and quietly to the old man at the front and showed him a small pearl of pearl jewellery box.

"350 Egyptian Pounds…" he said loudly.

Mulder held his finger to his lips and pointed to Scully.

"For the lady?" He said in a quieter voice.

"For her _engagement_ ring…" Mulder explained, "I'm going to propose."

The man smiled and looked at Scully as she smiled at Mulder.

"You love her very much?" The old man asked.

"She's my best friend… _my life."_ Mulder said to the man as he watched her.

The old man smiled, "Then 200 pounds. 250 if you buy the lady _two_ scarves…" he added with a wider grin.

"You drive a hard bargain Sir…" Mulder smiled, "You've got a deal."

He paid the money and slipped the box in his bag, he called over to Scully, "I've already paid for two of those…"

Scully smiled at him.

"A _beautiful_ young woman," the old man observed. "You are a lucky man."

Mulder grinned, "She hasn't said _yes_ yet."

The old man chuckled, "I see much love in the lady's eyes, you can be sure that she will say yes."

* * *

When they got back to the hotel that evening they had bought two lamp shades, which they guessed they now had to transport to Italy, and a large blanket. Scully had her hands and lower arms painted with a beautiful floral henna pattern and they were both slightly buzzed on something they were not sure they probably shouldn't have smoked in a café when they stopped for tea.

It had been a _good_ day.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday and as sad as Scully was to be leaving Egypt she was excited as the prospect of seven romantic days in Italy with Mulder.

They woke early and Mulder suggested they leave for the airport straight after breakfast and try to post some of their market purchase home to Margaret.

Mulder gave her a quick call while Scully had her morning shower...

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello…"**_

"Hello Margaret, it's Fox."

 _ **"**_ _ **Fox, I'm so please to hear from you…how are you both?"**_

"We're great, having a wonderful time…"

 _ **"**_ _ **That's fantastic…"**_ there was a pause, _**"**_ _ **Any news for me?"**_

Mulder smiled, "No news yet Margaret, I'm actually thinking about doing it when we're in Sorrento…it's private, more secluded...more us."

Margaret hummed, _**"**_ _ **That sounds perfect Fox…you did bring them with you then?"**_

Mulder looked at the door and lowered his voice, "The engagement ring…I left the bands at Scully's apartment, even if she does say yes we're not going to elope."

Margaret laughed, _ **"**_ _ **Good to hear it…and you don't need to worry, Dana will say yes."**_

Mulder smiled, "For some reason the more often people say that the more nervous I get."

 _ **"**_ _ **Who else has said that?"**_ Margaret chuckled.

"An old guy at the market yesterday, I brought a small jewellery box for the ring…I thought it would look better..." Mulder explained.

 _ **"**_ _ **It's palpable Fox, she loves you so much...you don't need to worry. I know my daughter, she's just waiting for you to ask."**_

Mulder smiled and was quiet for a few seconds then remembered why he called, "I actually phoned to ask you a favor…or rather _we_ need a favor."

 _ **"**_ _ **There's nothing wrong is there?"**_ Margaret asked with concern.

"No…we just bought too much at the market and can't face dragging to around Italy…could be post some things back to your address…we might even beat them home…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh of course…it won't be cheep."**_

"It'll be worth it…we have two _huge_ glass lamp shades and a deceptively heavy blanket!" Mulder laughed.

 _ **"**_ _ **No problem Fox…and enjoy the next few days…I'm looking forward to hearing good news."**_

Mulder smiled, "Maybe by the time we come home I'll be calling you mom for real…"

 _ **"**_ _ **You will sweetheart…"**_ Margaret replied warmly.

Mulder felt his heart clench, "Take care…we'll see you soon…"

 _ **"**_ _ **You take care of yourselves, love to Dana…"**_

"Ok…bye." Mulder said softly and hung up.

* * *

They arrived in Naples and jumped in a cab which sped them out of the city and up onto a coastal road to the Sorrento coast…after about 45mins Scully pulled at Mulder's arm and pointed to the view out of the window. The sea and towns along the coast seemed to glow in the sun as they approached.

"It's _stunning…"_ She said with a sigh.

Mulder smiled, "Yes…" he said as he watched Scully take in the view.

They checked into the Excelsior Vittoria and went up to their suite. Scully walked straight through to their private balcony and leaned on the rail looking over at the island opposite.

"This is too much Mulder…this hotel looks like it's straight out of a _lifestyle_ magazine…" She smiled at him as he joined her.

Mulder laughed softly, "Nothing is _too much_ for you, and even if you aren't interested in the Mulder family money I reserve the right to spoil you occasionally."

Scully smiled, "Well it's…" she suddenly felt I little overwhelmed and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "…no… _you_ are perfect."

Mulder laughed loudly at that, "Now you know better than _anyone_ that I am far from perfect Scully…"

Scully wrinkled her nose and smiled as rest her head on his chest and watched some boats sail by, "You're perfect for _me_ Mulder…"

They stood in silence for long minutes then Mulder looked back at the island, "That must be Capri…we should go over there one day."

Scully hummed, "I'd like to hire a boat one day too…"

Mulder nodded, "A little one...just us…I don't want to share you…" An idea started to form in Mulder's mind.

"That sounds _lovely_ Mulder, we could take a picnic…find a secluded beach…"

Mulder grinned, "Away from the things of man my dear…"

"Well maybe some music…" Scully suggested.

Mulder nodded.

"And a corkscrew for the wine…" she added as her hand drifted down to squeeze his ass.

" _Agent_ Scully I do believe that you are becoming high maintenance." He smiled and kissed her head.

Scully laughed happily and cupped his quickly hardening cock, "Look who's talking _Agent_ Mulder…" she said as she pushed him back towards the sun lounger.


	13. Reminiscent

When Scully woke the next morning she breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of Mulder and _sex_ before reaching to run her hand over his thigh.

Mulder murmured in his sleep, _"_ _Mmmmmm…Scully…"_

Scully smiled and leaned across to kiss his skin running her lips over his chest and down to his stomach. She looked up and grinned when she saw him smiling down at her with one eye open; " _Don't_ start anything we don't have time to finish Scully…"

Scully looked at the time. "We have over an hour until the ferry leaves Mulder, and there _is_ more than one leaving today."

Mulder looked at her with a smirk, "We're on vacation Scully…so many things to do…and places to see…"

Scully smiled, "Yes we're on vacation…and the only thing I want to _do_ right now is you." She moved to straddle him, immediately sheathed herself on his hard cock. She kissed his lips and slowly rocked against him.

Mulder smiled against her lips as she ran her tongue across his lower lip, "How can I argue with that…"

Scully pulled up and started to ride him harder, she reached down to circle her clit and groaned, throwing her head back and thrusting down hard and fast.

Mulder watched her for a few seconds and then reached forward, "Please Scully, I _need_ to taste you…"

She looked at him with a slack jaw and dark eyes as she removed her hand and offered it to him.

He grabbed her arm bringing her fingers to his mouth and rolling his tongue slowly over her wetness.

Scully gasped at the sight and dropped her other hand to his chest using it as leverage to lift and thrust down.

 _"_ _Oh God Scully…"_ he groaned as he sucked her fingers into his mouth and lapped greedily rolling his tongue between her digits and seeking her delicious tang. When he felt Scully begin to contract around him he reached to take control, grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her body vigorously as he emptied himself into her depths.

 _"_ _Fuck Scully…"_ he groaned as he drew his softening cock out of her body and flipped her with ease on to her back. He spread her legs and dropped his mouth to her clit, sucking and licking her folds.

Scully gasped and brought her hand to his hair, _"_ _Oh God Mulder…"_ \- another orgasm swept through her body and she collapsed dropping her head and arms heavily to the bed. _"_ _Jesus Mulder…"_ She smiled down at him. "Nice morning workout…can we rest a while? I just want to lie here with you…"

Mulder's eyes sparkled and he pulled her hips down the bed to bring her closer. He kissed her mouth briefly and then dropped his cheek to rest on her chest, "I _love_ the way your mind works Agent Scully…" He said with a small smile.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Mulder gently running his fingers over her hips and stomach. Then he spoke quietly, "I was lying watching you sleep for a while last night Scully... thinking about the first day we met…"

Scully leaned and kissed his head softly, "Tell me…"

"I remember your smile when you said hello…I swear I felt something… _even then_ …like a river at its source."

Scully started to run her hand through his hair gently and she closed her eyes as her mind drifted back to that day as she listened to him…

"I loved the way you argued with me, you took me seriously but you also held your ground. Scully, you _captivated_ me. I remember becoming aware that I was watching your lips as you talked and I had to quickly glance away…I was getting _hard_ for you Scully…right there in the office."

She opened her eyes to look at him in shock and saw he was looking down towards her feet, she knew he was embarrassed to admit all this, even now.

"I think I retorted with something that probably sounded pretty dumb…and then walked away before I could totally embarrassed myself…" he finished with a self-deprecating chuckle.

 _"_ _That's why they put the I in FBI…"_ Scully laughed and shook her head as he buried his face against her breasts. She had never considered his side of their first meeting, and she certainly had never imagined this.

"Would you have reported me for sexual harassment Agent Scully? If you'd know how I'd reacted to you..." Mulder smirked trying to cover his embarrassment with flirting as he leaned to run his tongue along the side of her breast.

Scully chuckled and thought back, how _would_ she have reacted? "I doubt it…although I think I would have been annoyed...and it might have effected the development of our friendship…at least for a while." She grinned down at him and tapped his cheek with her palm. "To be honest I didn't even consider the possibility that I was your type Mulder…you always seemed so preoccupied with you work." She paused for a second and smiled, " That first day…I remember you turning around in your seat and I thought… _Oh Shit."_

Mulder raised his eyebrows, _"_ _Oh shit?_ Not exactly a flattering first appraisal Scully." Mulder smirked.

Scully laughed and resumed combing her hand through his hair, "I was pretty sure I was coming towards the end of a semi-long-term relationship and I wasn't sure I could face working with someone as distractingly _hot_ as you every day…" she clarified with a grin.

"So you _did_ find me attractive?" Mulder asked with genuinely intrigue. "I've often wondered if it was just me…"

Scully laughed, "Mulder, I thought you were _fascinating._ A little cocky…but I quickly realised that was just a front…" Mulder opened his mouth to protest and Scully stopped him with a finger on his lips. "You were _also_ the most intriguingly sexy man that I had ever laid eyes on…you became my friend…my _closest_ friend…but that never changed."

She removed her finger from his lips and Mulder dropped his head back to her chest. She leaned forward to kiss his head and Mulder tightened his hold on her hip, "When I got to know _you_ better I realised how truly amazing you were…in every way possible…and then I knew that I would have to spend the rest of my life trying to make myself worthy of you."

 _"_ _Oh Mulder…"_ Scully tilted his face back up to look into his eyes, "We're equals… _partners_ in every way. I won't allow you to feel unworthy of my love…you're the most important person in the world to me. Fox Mulder, _you_ are the love of my life." She said resolutely as a tear fell from her eye and she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Mulder dropped his face into the alcove of her neck and took a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around her and held her securely…silently reminded himself to wear the shorts with the secure zip up pockets today. _It was time._

* * *

In the end they spent a little over two hours lying happily in each other's arms, exchanging stories and chatting aimlessly. When they finally got up it was a little after 10am.

An hour later they were both dressed and Mulder was cleaning his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror while Scully ducked around him collecting lip balm, sunscreen and wipes for her bag.

He smiled down at her happily as he put away his toothbrush.

"Do you know what _we_ reminded me of?" Scully said as she moved to sit on top of the bathroom counter.

Mulder stood between her legs and he reached to tuck her hair behind her ear, "What?"

"When I was a kid and I had my best friend around for a sleepover. I'd get _so_ excited – having someone to have fun with…someone to share things with…someone I could stay up talking to _all night_ and share my deepest darkest secrets with…" Scully grinned. "I guess we'll have that every day now, we'll get to share the little things…share our lives with each other."

"… _And_ we can have midnight feasts whenever we want…" Mulder said with a leer.

Scully laughed, "I think _you_ might do the best midnight feasts Mulder!"

Mulder smiled softly, "I'm looking forward to the little things as well Scully; watching movies together, playing chess…having my best friend there to talk to whenever I want. I want to hear more about your holidays with your grandparents, what you were like at school…we know each other _so_ well, but in some ways we're still just at the beginning."

He smiled and then reached out his hand, Scully took it and she jumped down off the counter.

"I'm going to stop and check with the boat hire people on the way to the ferry." Mulder said as they walked towards the door of their suite hand in hand.

Scully nodded, "Then you walk ahead and _I'll_ stop off at reception and ask about ordering a picnic."

They got into the lift and Mulder subtly brushed his hand over the little box in his pocket. He felt that nervous clench in his stomach again and looked down at Scully.

She smiled up at him and the nerves vanished. "Do you want anything special? I assume they'll ask..." She asked.

Mulder nodded, "Champagne...the best they have, we've earned some luxury. The food is entirely up to you…"


	14. Imperfect

After a long day shopping on Capri Mulder and Scully went back to the hotel to pick up their picnic hamper and change into some clean clothes.

Scully walked out of the bathroom wearing a light blue bikini just as Mulder pulled a fresh pale blue t-shirt over his head.

"We match." Scully said with a smile as Mulder turned around.

"Oh my God Scully if you want to actually leave the hotel room this evening you need to put something on over that bikini, you look stunning." Mulder smiled walking towards her.

Scully blushed slightly and looked down, "You've got your swimming trucks on as well? It will be nice to have a swim." She asked changing the subject.

Mulder smiled as he quickly ran his hand over Scully's waist before kissing her cheek and moving away to check he had everything they would need in his bag.

Scully walked over and dropped in a roll of tea lights she had bought that day…

"Romantic lighting Scully?" Mulder asked.

"You never know…" Scully smiled as she opened her case and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "You and me, on a boat…I thought they might help set the scene."

Mulder smiled, "You look _beautiful_ Scully," he observed as she finished dressing and lifted her feet to pull on some sandals.

She walked over to Mulder and leaned to kiss him on the neck, just below his ear. "Let's get going, we want to make the most of the sun while it's still light."

Mulder picked up their bag and threw it over his shoulder before holding out his hand, "Lead on partner…"

* * *

They picked up their little boat and after receiving directions from a local they made their way around the coast towards a small-secluded beach. Mulder tied the boat to a nearby rock and they both picked up a bag.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave the food on the boat?" Scully asked.

Mulder shook his head, "Might as well carry it, we may find a nice spot to eat…"

They along a path through the rocks for a while and after about 10 minutes looked back down towards the beach.

Scully looked out at the sea and smiled; Mulder really couldn't have picked a more beautiful holiday destination.

Suddenly Mulder dropped the bag he was carrying a started to run back in the direction they had just walked. Scully watched him go with complete bewilderment and after a few minutes picked up his bag, along with her own, and started to slowly follow the path back down.

When she reached the beach to find Mulder wading through the water it took her a few seconds to register to problem…she watched their boat slowly drifting away in the distance and couldn't help smiling with amusement.

"It's not funny Scully!" He said looking back at her.

"It is a bit…" Scully smiled.

"I'll have to swim out for it." Mulder said walking towards her.

"Like _hell_ you will Mulder, you don't know what the currents are like, you could get pulled out to sea!" Scully stated.

Mulder looked a little chastened and leaned against some nearby rocks, "It's my fault I should have made sure it was tied properly…I'm sorry."

Scully joined him and leaned on his shoulder, "It was an _accident_ Mulder…it's not the end of the world…and you are staying right here with me."

They were silent for a few minutes.

 _"_ _Fuck!"_ Mulder exclaimed in frustration, "This was meant to be perfect, now it's all ruined!"

Scully smiled gently and turned to kiss his shoulder through his t-shirt, she knew he was only annoyed because he'd wanted the evening to be perfect for her. "It'll be _fine_ Mulder, worse case scenario we have to sleep here tonight and someone will pass by in the morning. It's a warm night, it might even be nice to camp out. We've coped with worse."

Mulder scowled in irritation…at himself. "I didn't want us to have to _cope_ …I wanted a perfect romantic evening Scully, now look at us!"

Scully looked up at the secluded beach…the coastline…the sun going down on the horizon…and smiled.

"The mood is gone Scully," Mulder continued, "we'll never get it back…and the evening is ruined!"

Scully picked up their two bags and started to walk off up the beach.

Slightly concern that he had upset her with his outburst Mulder watch her go and winced. Then when he saw her starting to go through their bags and his expression change to confusion…

First Scully pulled a blanket out of one bag and laid it out on the ground, and then she took the candles out of another bag and walked around the blanket pushing them into the ground. Intrigued Mulder got up and walked towards her. As he got closer he watched her pull a Sony Discman out of her bag and being to untangle to cords of two small speakers.

"You had to drag these bags all the way down the path as well, I'm sorr…" he started.

Scully smiled up at him, she looked radiant. "Stop apologising Mulder…and don't just stand there, get the food and champagne out of your bag and light our candles. There's a lighter in there somewhere," She instructed.

Mulder looked down at the little candles she had placed around their blanket. He smiled in wonder and went to work.

Fifteen minutes later Scully stood up and step back with pride, it all looked perfect. The candles glowed, Andrea Bocelli had come home to Italy courtesy of two surprisingly good speakers…Mulder had even brought a bucket and some ice in the cold bag for the champagne. She looked up at the sky, which was already starting to be covered with stars and then smiled over at Mulder, "Perfect." she said happily.

Mulder shook his head and walked over to Scully, he cupped her face in his hand and smiled. "Yes I think you are…" he said leaning to kiss her chastely, "This is _beautiful_ …even better than I'd planned."

"So you're feeling the _romance_ again?" Scully inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Mulder smiled apologetically, "I was being a bit of an asshole wasn't I?"

Scully laughed, "You were frustrated that you'd lost control…and that's where I step in."

Mulder thought back over the years and laughed, "It really is isn't is… _thank you."_

Scully took his hand and walked him over to the blanket. Mulder propped himself up against the bags and watched as Scully stripped down to her bikini before leaning to remove his t-shirt and then sitting in front of him resting against his chest. Mulder smiled and dropped his hand to her waist.

They sat listening to the music and watching the sea and stars in silence, every now and then just tracing each other's skin or leaning in for a gentle kiss. It was perfect.

Some time later Mulder kissed Scully' temple, "Shall we have some food?"

Scully nodded happily, "You know I couldn't imagine a more perfect evening, stranded out here with you…it's so _us…_ " she laughed, "…but also so unspoiled, almost like after all these years we're finally got it right."

"No lake monsters, no rainstorms, no bugs or parasites…" He smiled.

"Yes…exactly." Scully laughed. "Just us! And the music, and the candlelight and the _champagne_ …shall we open it?"

Mulder looked at the stars and took a deep breath, "Can we wait a minute…"

Scully nodded, "Is there something wrong?" Scully said with a little concern.

Mulder smiled quickly to reassure her, "It's just what you said about this being perfectly _us_ , it really is isn't it?" He paused. "So there won't be any better time…I'm just…"

Scully looked confused and watched Mulder reached into his pocket. She tilted her head as she saw him retrieve a small intricately designed box covered in patterns that sparkled in the light.

"Scully I…" Mulder smiled at her confused face and started again. "Scully, you are the love of my life. I told you once that I _need_ you…that I didn't know how to do it all…my life or my work…without you. But more than that I _want_ you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want lie in bed at night talking to you about our day and what we're going to do tomorrow. I want to cook dinner and watch movies with you on Saturday nights. I want to go on holidays, and buy a house, and get a dog…I want a _life_ with you." He opened the box with slightly shaky hands and held out the ring. "So…Dana Scully, will you do me the honor…" he paused again, " _Scully,_ will you please be my wife?"

Scully reached towards the box in silence, "Mulder is that…?" she asked in wonder.

"Your grandmother's engagement ring." Mulder confirmed.

"How did you?" Scully asked, still awestruck.

"I might have mentioned to your mother how much I love you…and hinted that I intended to ask you to marry me…" He explained with a smile.

"I know she loves you Mulder...but to give you…to give _us_ …this." Scully's eyes welled up and tears began to stream down her face.

Mulder smiled and brushed the tears off her face with his thumbs, "Scully I hate to be demanding…or to pressure you…but you haven't actually…"

Scully looked up at Mulder's slightly nervous expression and burst out laughing as she threw her arms around his neck. The ring fell onto the blanket as he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. " _Mulder…"_ she murmured into his neck, "…You can't have actually imagined for even _one_ second that I wouldn't say yes!" Scully felt his arms tighten around her waist and she giggled as she sprinkled kisses down his neck. "Fox Mulder - I would be honored to be you wife. Of course I'll marry you! Hell I've been _Mrs Spooky_ for years, it's about time we made it official don't you think?"

Mulder nodded happily, " _Definitely_ Scully."

Scully pulled back and smiled, "Will I been _Mrs_ Mulder?" she asked laughing.

Mulder pulled a face, "Do you want to be?"

Scully thought for a second, " _Maybe_ …I think so…"

"Really?" Mulder had 100% expected her to say she wanted to keep her name.

"I could be Dr Dana Katherine Mulder…I _like_ it. Maybe we could see if I could keep Scully for work though, because that would get confusing for everyone. And of course I would always be Scully to you..." Scully smiled.

"You keep surprising me Scully, just when I think I know…"

"…I'll _always_ keep you guessing Mulder." Scully said happily as she reached for the champagne. "I think we can open this now?" She said waving the bottle as Mulder.

He nodded his head, "Today really didn't go as planned…" he smiled as he watched Scully open the bottle.

"Oh Mulder…you'd planned a perfect proposal hadn't you? _That's_ why you were so annoyed…" She asked pouring champagne into two plastic champagne glasses.

He shrugged, "You know what I think you were right, this has been even better…more us!" He laughed.

Scully looked up with mock horror, "Are you saying we _aren't_ perfect Mulder?" she grinned.

"Perfect for each other Scully…and _you_ are pretty perfect…I mean look at you…" He ran his hand around her bare waist and leaned down to kiss her shoulder as he took his proffered glass.

He felt something next to his hand and looked down to see the ring in its box. "We forgot something Scully," he said as he picked up the box and stood his glass up in the sand.

Scully held out her hand and Mulder slipped on the ring.

"Perfect fit…" she said and smiled down at her hand.

"Margaret said it would be…she also said you and your grandmother were very alike." Mulder said holding her hand up and running his thumb over the ring in wonder.

"I suppose we were a little alike." Scully said wistfully. "…She and my grandfather really were perfect for each other Mulder, they were so happy together. You know my grams died only nine months after my grandfather? No one was surprised, they were rarely seen apart."

"How old were you?" Mulder asked as he drew her into his arms and she lay with her hand on his chest.

"My grandfather passed away not long after I'd graduated from high school…my grandmother in my first year of college."

Mulder tightened his arms around her, "You spent your summer with your grandmother?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"How did you know?" Scully asked.

"I know _you_ Scully…even back then…" He kissed her temple and Scully smiled.

After a few minutes she continued, "He was the dreamer and she kept his feet on the ground. But she was also funny, mischievous and very smart…I think you would have liked her a lot Mulder. I know she would have loved you."

"I think your mom was right, she sounds just like you Scully...so I know I would have loved _her_. I hope I would have had their blessing…"

"They would have seen _every_ wonderful thing that made me fall in love with you Mulder...even the infuriating things…just like my mom has." Scully smiled confidently. "My mom gave us this ring, that means she knows that this is forever, just as we do. She loves you, you're _family."_

"We have your grandparents wedding rings as well Scully, your mom gave me them the night she came to dinner."

"That first night?" Scully asked surprised.

"If you're sure, you're sure Scully. When you went to get the coffees your mom asked me about my intentions…" Scully opened her mouth to protest and Mulder shook his head, "She just wanted to know that I was sure and that I wouldn't hurt you. I told her how much I love you…how much I _need_ you...and she took a chain from around her neck and gave me the rings."

Scully smiled in amazement and kissed his lips gently. She ran her hand over his chest, "So _that's_ why you bought the pendant in Egypt? For the chain?" She asked putting everything together.

"It just seemed right to bring her something back from this holiday…when we became engaged…and to replace the rings she gave us…" Mulder said with a smile.

 _"_ _We're engaged!"_ Scully said laughing.

"And that's _funny?"_ Mulder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit…" Scully giggled. "I really didn't think you were the _marrying_ type Mulder."

Mulder smiled, "I guess I'm not really the marrying _type_ , I wasn't really looking to find a wife and settle down. I just want to be with _you_ …in every way possible. I want to be your partner and this is the next step."

Scully stopped smiling and moved to kiss his neck, "When we tell this story...about the evening you proposed to me…under the starlight…on our own private beach…we're going to need to leave this _next_ part out Mulder…" She smirked as she moved onto her knees at his side.

She pulled her bikini top loose and let it drop before moving her hands down to the buttons on his shorts and flicked them open before directing him to lift his hips while she pulled them off...along with his swimming trunks.

"The part were I fuck you on the beach, just like James Bond?" Mulder asked with a leer and growing excitement.

Scully rolled her eyes, "That's what I love the most about you Mulder, it's _all_ about the romance…" she pulled down her bikini bottom and then got up and ran towards the sea.

Once about waist high in the water she turned back to face Mulder, who was still sat on the blanket shocked by her sudden departure.

 _"_ _Mulder…"_ She called over teasingly, "James Bond would already have me on my back by now!"

Mulder was shaken into action and ran down the beach. He lifted Scully up and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek as he carried her even further into the sea. "You're _mine_ now Scully, I'll kill anyone who even thinks about it…including James!"

She laughed as he dropped her gently back into the sea with a small splash, careful to keep her head above water. Smiling she moved to wrap her legs around his waist and kissed him, she plunged her tongue into his mouth and tasted the intoxicating combination of champagne and Mulder.

 _"_ _Hmmmm…_ you taste amazing Mulder…" she grinned as she moved down his neck and ran her teeth playfully along his collarbone. Then he laughed as she playfully bit his shoulder. "You're _edible…"_ Scully said as she looked up at him and grinned.

Mulder smiled at his partner and reached to grip her ass cheeks as her kissed her hungrily, delving into her mouth and invading every corner with his ravenous tongue.

After several long minutes Mulder groaned, "I think we should move back to the blanket Scully. I mean the sand could be…you know… _uncomfortable…_ " Mulder murmured as he drew her bottom lip between his teeth.

Scully giggled, "Now you see _that's_ how I like my Mulder, still thinking about our wellbeing even we're naked on a beach and you could take me like 007!"

Mulder laughed and shifting her body down slightly. He could feel her heat against him, even through the water and he groaned deeply. They kissed constantly as he carried her back over to the blanket where he dropped carefully onto his knees before placing Scully in the middle.

After taking a second to look over her body…wet from the sea…legs spread open waiting for him…Mulder dove down and immediately thrust his tongue deep into her core.

Scully gasped at the shock of his sudden move and reached down to run her fingers into his hair, _"_ _Oh fuck Mulder_ …thank God for your oral fixation…" Scully dropped her head back and lifted her hips off the blanket to allow him better access.

Mulder hummed and moved up to roll his tongue around her clit collecting all of her nectar and tasting the salt of the sea water on her skin, her body reacted to his ministrations and he felt her tremble against his mouth, "It's just _you_ Scully…you're delicious, you're so sexy you take my breath away. How have I lasted this long without tasting you?"

"It's been just a few weeks but I'm already starting to forget what it felt like not to be able to touch you…" Scully said as Mulder made his way up her body kissing along her hips, over her stomach and along the centre of her breasts. "The feel of your mouth on my body feels so… _new_ …but also so… _familiar_ …" she gasped as he sucked a rigid nipple into his mouth.

"The _ache…"_ Mulder said against her breast. "Some days I would have given anything to be able you just reach out and pull you into my arms…for not reason at all."

Scully reached down to run her hand through his hair and pull him up level with her face. Lifting up she brush her lips across his, "We have lots of time to make up for…" Scully ran her tongue along his bottom lip and then reach down to direct his solid cock to her centre.

"You're going to be my _wife…"_ Mulder said with a cheeky smile before he slowly entered her body.

Scully gasped and then smiled against his lips, "…and _you're_ going to be my husband…" She dropped her mouth to his shoulder and grazed his skin with her teeth before giggling. _"_ _It's so fucking ridiculous!"_

Mulder chuckled in spite of himself as he felt himself fill her complete, "I really wish you'd stop laughing whenever you say that Scully, you'll start to give me a complex."

Scully smiled, "I'm just… _shocked…"_ She said with a chuckle as she started to roll her hips up against him. "I'd stopped imagining myself getting married…let alone to someone I love as much as you…and it could _only_ be you Mulder, I know that now. I could never have this with anyone else."

Mulder kissed her softly and then drew back before beginning to slowly thrust into her, "And I thought you were a distraction at work before…"

"We'll just have to remember to lock the door." Scully said with a cheeky grin.

Mulder looked down in shock as he started to speed up a little, driving into her body with firm powerful strokes. "You're _not_ kidding?" He groaned, and moved his hand down to brush over her ass before hooking under her thigh and pulling her leg up and over his shoulder.

Scully gasped at the new angle and gripped his back running her nails across his skin and leaving light red trails in their path, _"_ _Oh fuck Mulder right there…"_ she groaned as she felt her internal muscles grip his cock and start to grasp on to him as he continued to firmly plough into her.

Mulder slowed his pace slightly and gently leaned down to brush her lips with open mouthed kisses. Her tongue came out to meet his and he captured it between his lips sucking lightly before pulling back to roll his tongue around hers in the fresh sea air. "I'll never be able to put into words how much I love you…" he murmured against her mouth as he continued to thrust deliberately and felt her body react and clench around him, "...you've _saved_ my life."

Scully gasped as she heard him groan and then empty himself inside her. The heat of his body _and_ his words tipped her over the edge and she dropped her head back onto the blanket as her orgasm hit, wave after wave rippling through her body like the sea upon the sand.

She felt him start to pull away but held on firmly as she pushed him to roll them over, keeping him inside her and running her hand over his chest.

Mulder pulled her securely against him and stared down at the ring on her finger.

"Did you mean it?" Mulder asked after a few minutes, he closed his eyes and smiled.

Scully chuckled and kissed his chest as she lifted one leg up to wrap over his body, "We need to take breaks at work...I'm sure they're even in the regulations..."

Mulder kissed her head, "I'm almost looking forward to starting back now..." He murmured.


	15. New Family

Mulder stirred and slowly opened his eyes. It took him a second to register where he was and then he looked down at Scully sleeping on his chest. At some point in the night one of them had wrapped the blanket over them and she lay with her head on his chest and hair left hand lying just below his right shoulder.

He smiled as he watched her diamond flicker in the morning sun; Dana Scully was going to be his wife.

He moved his leg carefully and then lifted his arm to run his hand over her face gently and wake her up, "Scully…Scully you need to wake up…" She groaned lightly and snuggled closer to his body. "Scully…" he repeated with a smile, "…it's morning. Someone could come by this beach any moment and we don't have any clothes on."

Scully looked up at him sleepily and smiled, "You proposed to me."

"I did…" he smiled back, "…and you said yes. A fact that still overwhelms me a little, but _you_ are going to be my wife and if some Italian fisherman passes by I really don't want to share you…"

Scully chuckled, "You don't need to worry about that Mulder, I'm all _yours..._ I wouldn't be interested even if Casanova himself floated by."

Mulder laughed, "Good to know Scully…but I was more worry about Casanova getting a glimpse of the goodies…" he said with a cheeky grin as he sat up.

Scully laughed a stood carefully taking the blanket with her, "Hold this up for me while I get some clothes on…then I'll hold it while you dress."

* * *

Half an hour later they had both dressed, packed their things and were standing by the sea. "I hope we see someone soon," Mulder said looking at his watch. "We're meant to be meeting Amy at 11 and I left my phone at the hotel."

Scully reached out for his wrist and looked at the time, "It's only 8…we should be fine." She was quiet for a minute and then asked casually, "So how do you know Amy? An old girlfriend?"

Mulder smiled at Scully's attempt at a casual tone and placed a hand on her hip, "Amy's the kid sister of my closest friends at Oxford. She was about thirteen when I was over there, I guess Adam's family took pity on the lonely American…invited me for holidays…"

Scully smiled, "That's nice…"

"I stayed in touch with Adam when I went back to the US, but he was killed in a car accident when we were both 28…" Mulder continued.

Scully turned quickly to face Mulder; she hadn't expected the conversation to take this turn. "Oh Mulder I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Mulder ran his hand down her cheek and neck smiling softly, "No reason why you would, it's been a while now…and I guess he never came up. It was a drunk driver, such a…waste. Anyway after Adam died Amy and I stayed in contact."

Scully nodded and rested her cheek on his chest, "Amy works at Pompeii?"

Mulder nodded and smiled proudly, "She ended up at Oxford as well, now she's one of their key Archaeologists. She's amazing Scully and I know you'll love her. I'm so excited for you both to meet."

Scully chuckled at his enthusiasm, it was so rare that Mulder spoke with such pride about someone that obviously means a lot to him. She started to think maybe it would be nice to meet Amy.

After a few moments a boat came around the rocks, they recognised it immediately as the one they had borrowed the evening before. The boat came up to the shore and a man jumped out chattering excitedly with a strong Italian accent. "Mr and Mrs Mulder…oh my dear am I pleased to see you…my nephew found your boat this morning and we were so worried."

Mulder smiled, "We're very pleased to see you Mr Moretti. We're absolutely fine, just glad to see you got your boat back. It was my fault I'm afraid, I can't have tied it up properly."

Mr Moretti smiled, "You don't need to worry Mr Mulder, as long as you are both well then I am happy. Shall we take you back to your hotel now?"

Mulder nodded, "That would be excellent, thank you."

* * *

Two and a half later Mulder and Scully walked up one of the streets of Pompeii completely absorbed by their surroundings.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Scully said with wonder.

"It's _stunning_ , not at all what I expected. I mean I've seen pictures, but in person it's quite beaut…"

Mulder was interrupted by a shriek and they both turned to see a beautiful brunette running towards them. As soon as so reached them she threw her arms around Mulder and he caught her in the air.

" _Foxy!_ Oh my god, it is wonderful to see you! I've been so excited since you called!" She pulled back and cupped his face in her hand; "Look at you, handsome as ever! Are you ever going to let me get over my schoolgirl crush?"

Mulder blushed deeply and rolled his eyes, "Amy _you_ are good for a guys ego but please lay off the 'Foxy' I only ever let you get away with that because you were a kid!"

Amy laughed, "You'll always be my _'_ _Foxy'_ Mulder, whether you like it or not."

Scully stood awkwardly watching the exchange, she couldn't help noticing that despite their 8yr age gap Amy was just what Scully had come to think of as Mulder's _type._

Mulder startled her when he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. "Amy, there's someone I want you to meet. _This_ is Dana Scully, my fiancée." Mulder said proudly.

Amy gasped and reached down to take Scully's left hand, "Oh don't go breaking my heart and tell me you've actually agreed to marry _my_ man?" Amy asked with a broad smile.

Scully smiled awkwardly, "Errrr yes I guess I have..."

Mulder laughed and wrapped his arm around Scully's waist pulling her into his chest. "I hate to break it to you Amy but I'm afraid I've been Scully's man for quite some time now…"

Amy smiled warmly at Scully, "Please don't be offended or shocked by my teasing, I had quite a crush on Mulder when I was a kid and it sort of became an ongoing joke between my brother and I. I guess teasing Mulder makes me feel a little closer to him."

Scully smiled, "I'm sorry about you brother…I know he meant a lot to Mulder."

Amy smiled at Mulder and then back at Scully, "He meant a lot to both of us. I'm _so_ pleased to meet you Dana, and equally pleased to hear about your engagement."

Scully nodded and slipped her hand into Mulder's, "It only happened last night, we're still getting used to it ourselves."

Amy turned to kiss Mulder's cheek and then hugged Scully, "Then I _insist_ that you let me take you both to dinner. I want to hear everything AND want to get to know the woman who had made Fox Mulder so radiantly happy."

Scully nodded enthusiastically when Mulder shot her a questioning look.

* * *

After walking around Pompeii for _hours_ Mulder, Scully and Amy all went to a nearby restaurant for an early dinner.

After an hour or so Amy and Scully found themselves alone at the table.

Amy smiled, "I made you uncomfortable when we met didn't I Dana? I'm sorry if I was thoughtless."

Scully shook her head, "I trust Mulder, completely… _implicitly._ I have no reason to feel uncomfortable with your relationship. I guess you just…surprised me a little."

"You love him very much don't you Dana? I can see he adores you…he can hardly keep his eyes off you. It's hard to believe you've known each other for so long."

Scully smiled, "We're…how can I explain it?" she paused for a second. "We've been best friends for _years,_ he's the most important person in my life, but we've not long admitted that we are _in love_ with each other. I guess we're still coming to terms with that."

"The way he looks at you Dana…like you're the sun, moon and stars…that's quite impressive self control." Amy observed with a chuckle.

Scully laughed, "We had a lot at stake Amy…I guess we both learned to live with what we had rather than risk our friendship."

"What changed?" Amy asked with genuine interest.

"I guess one day we just… _decided_ too stop accepting the status quo. No one will ever love me the way Mulder does, and _know_ that no one will ever love him as much as I do. We deserve that. We deserve to be happy and we can give each other that."

Amy shook her head in wonder, "To be that _certain_ of each other. It's beautiful Dana. I am quite envious…but not of you…of _both_ of you. Some people wait their whole lives to find what you have together." Amy reached to take Scully's hand. "I'm _so_ glad Mulder has found that with you."

"Do you think…I mean I know it's a long way, but do you think you could make the wedding? …Whenever it is. I know it would mean the world to Mulder." Scully asked.

"Oh Dana I would _love_ to, I'm pretty sure I could get the time off work." Amy said happily.

"I'm sure you could stay with my mother…I think you should be with family." Scully added.

Amy wrapped her arms around Scully, "I can't tell you how much that means to me Dana, and I can see why Mulder loves you so much."

Mulder arrived back at the table to find Amy and Scully both brushing tears from their eyes, "What did I miss?" he asked with amusement.

"Dana invited me to your wedding, you've got a very special lady here Mulder you'd better look after her." Amy said with a pointed stare.

"Wedding planning? We've only been engaged about 24hrs!" Mulder said as he sat down.

"You want to wait?" Scully asked. "We don't have to get married right away…I just thought."

Mulder shook his head solemnly, "Scully I would marry you _tomorrow,_ but your mother would kill me."

Amy smiled, "Apparently I will be staying with Scully's mum when I'm in DC, what is future mother-in-law like?"

Mulder smiled and reached across to take Scully's hand, "Margaret Scully is one in a million Amy, you'll love her…we _all_ love her."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing Dana? I'm sure I could stay in a hotel…" Amy asked.

Scully shook her head, "Don't be silly Amy, _you're family."_

Mulder smiled at Scully and mouthed 'love you' as he quietly squeezed her hand before he and Amy returned to regaling Scully with stories of Oxford.


	16. Changing Plans

Scully had realised something as she listened to Amy and Mulder tell stories about his time in Oxford. Apart from a brief fling with _'Fish Faced Phoebe'_ (a nickname that made Scully immediately fall in love with Amy) Mulder's time in Oxford had been _happy._

The old friends told long stories full of warmth and love, they talked of 'family' trips and picnics in the sun by the river…Scully was mesmerised.

She knew that Mulder had enjoyed very little happiness at home after Samantha had been taken and realising that his time in Oxford and been a break from all the grief was a revelation.

"I want go there…" Scully said suddenly.

Mulder paused his currently story, "You want to go to Oxford?"

"I want you to take me there Mulder, you were obviously so happy during your time there and I want to share that with you." Scully explained. "Can we cancel Rome and go to Oxford instead? Would that be too much trouble?"

He shook his head, "Well I _guess_ not…" Mulder said thoughtfully, "but I thought a romantic weekend in Rome…"

"I've just started to realise how happy you were during your time in England. It would mean so much to me…and I've seen pictures of Oxford Mulder, it's lovely."

"If you're sure?" Mulder said cautiously. "I mean I would _love_ to visit, but I don't want you to feel…"

"Take me to Oxford Mulder." Scully said firmly.

Mulder beamed, "I can take you to the Bodleian…you're going to _love_ it…and the Ashmolean!"

Scully actually giggled happily at Mulder's growing excitement.

Amy smiled along listening to their plans, "Would you two mind if I tagged along? I'm due a visit home…I have plenty of friends to see so I promise a won't be a gooseberry."

Mulder nodded, "That would be _fantastic_ Amy, Scully wouldn't get the full Oxford experience without you there."

"We're going to England!" Scully said happily. "I've always known I'd like England, I'm surprised I've never visited before…"

* * *

By lunchtime the next day Mulder, Scully and Amy had arrived at Luton Airport. They picked up their bags, rented a car and started their journey to Oxford.

On the way Mulder and Amy had decided that it would be best for them to visit the Burton's home first, as the parking in Oxford was impossible. Mulder insisted that he and Scully would stay at a hotel in town, but they would leave the rental car at Amy's family home and join them for dinner at least once during their stay.

Amy had phoned her parents the evening before and they were both excited to see their son's old friend.

They pulled into the drive of the beautiful 18th Century Manor house and Scully gasped, "It's beautiful!"

Amy smiled as she took in the sight, "It's _home…"_ she said happily.

"Are you _sure_ you won't say here? I know my parent would love…"

"I'm grateful Amy, honestly." Mulder said. "But I think Scully and I would like some… _privacy."_

Amy laughed, "…and you know you won't be getting any with my parents next door?"

Mulder laughed at her clarification, "Yeah Amy…something like that."

Scully blushed slightly and smiled, "We'll be around for visits Amy, and I'm really looking forward to meeting your family."

They pulled up outside the house and as if to grant her wish a couple walked out into the drive to meet their car.

Amy leapt out before the car had fully stopped and ran into the arms of her parents, "Mum! Dad! It's so good to see you!" They laughed and hug their excited daughter.

"It's _wonderful_ to see you too Amy, such a delightful surprise and with two such special guests!" David Burton said as he detached himself from his daughter and turned to see Scully walking towards them. "And you _must_ be Dana?" David said.

Scully held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She said politely.

David laughed and pulled her into a firm hug, "Oh Dana if you're marrying Fox Mulder then _you_ are family, and family do not shake hands!"

Scully smiled warmly and returned to hug, "Well…OK then!"

David pulled back and Scully was almost immediately pulled into the arms of his wife, "David and I have been so looking forward to meeting you my dear…I'm Emily. So where is that man of yours?"

Emily released Scully just as Mulder was walking towards them.

"Emily, it's so good to see you…" Mulder walked straight up and hugged his surrogate mother.

"Oh Fox…" Emily said with tears in her voice. She move back and cupped he face in her hands. "It's been too long sweetheart…haven't you grown into a handsome man!"

"Put the poor man down Emily, he's not even across the threshold!" David murmured well naturedly as he approached and reached out his hand to Mulder before pulling him in for a hug. "But Emily is right Mulder, it has been _far_ too long."

"Well I guess life just sort of…got in the way, David. I'm very glad Scully suggested this trip though!" Mulder smiled down at Scully and pulled her into his side.

"So we have _you_ to thank for this visit you we?" David asked.

Scully shrugged, "I heard Mulder and Amy talking and I wanted to come, I know how happy he was here."

"It's so strange to hear you address each other by your surnames." Emily observed.

Mulder smiled, "We've been partners for a long time Emily…about _six_ years...I guess old habits are hard to break…"

"…And over the years those names have taken on a more personal significance. Mulder will always be Mulder to me…and I will always be Scully." Scully continued.

" _MY_ Scully…" Mulder added.

David and Emily smiled at their exchange.

"Well whoever you are I'm extraordinarily glad to see both of you." David said directly them both towards the house. "Are you sure you won't stay here?"

Mulder smiled and shook his head, "Honestly I really appreciate the offer, but this is Scully's first visit to Oxford and I want to stay in the centre. I booked at the Randolph when we arrived at the airport."

David nodded, "But you _will_ both stay for a meal? Then I insist on driving you into town."

"We'd love to David, and thank you."

They walked into the reception area and Amy came out to join them. "I was thinking…Mulder and Dana fly back on Sunday. That gives them tomorrow and Saturday to sightsee; will you both at _least_ join us for a picnic on Saturday afternoon? It will be just like old times…" Amy said hooking her arm though Scully's at the walked into the kitchen.

"That would be _perfect."_ Scully said with a smile.

"I can tell you two are going to be firm friends." Emily observed happily.

"Dana is quickly becoming one of my _favourite_ people mum, who knows one day she might even overtake Fox in my estimations." Amy smiled warmly at Mulder who held his hand over his heart with mock horror.

David laughed as he placed several glasses on the kitchen table, "Well that is high praise indeed!"

Emily brought over a couple of bottles of wine and started pouring. "So what is the plan for tomorrow?" She asked Mulder as she handed him a glass of wine.

"Bodleian and the Ashmolean of course…maybe the Botanical Garden's can wait until Saturday morning…and a good walk around town showing Scully my old playground." Mulder said standing close to Scully and dropping a hand onto her hip.

"I can't wait." Scully said happily.

"And I want to take you on a good old fashioned Oxford pub crawl tomorrow evening." Mulder said with a smile.

Scully looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow and she laughed.

"It's an Oxford tradition Dana and I promise you will _love_ it…Oxford has some of the most beautiful and historical pubs in the world. Did you know Tolkien and C.S. Lewis were even members of a literary club called The Inklings based in The Eagle and Child?"

"Locally known as The Bird and the Baby..." Amy chimed in with a smirk.

"There isn't a corner of Oxford that isn't creaking with stories and history..." Emily enthused. "And from what I can remember Fox became quite the expert!"

"I think we may have to come back," Scully observed. "We'll never fit it all in!"

Mulder smiled, "Maybe we could take a week at the end of the summer?"

Scully shook her head and grinned, " _Six years_ as your partner and you've not willingly taken one holiday, now I haven't even got you back from the first one and you're planning the next!"

Mulder leaned to kiss her temple and then smiled at the small group, "Holiday's _with_ Scully are far more appealing than the alternative." He explained.

David smiled and nodded, "Love does have a way of stripping away a man's cares and concerns Mulder."

Scully smiled, "Well I can live with a life of idle abandon as long as I have good company."

She raised her glass and David concluded, "To _first-rate_ company!" They all clinked their glasses.


	17. Boathouses and Eskimo Kisses

Mulder and Scully left The Randolph and walked up a wide modern street with chain shops on either side. Mulder nodded towards an entry on the right. "That's the Golden Cross, a little shopping arcade that leads through to the covered market…you'll love it in there, we'll try to make time to visit."

Scully took Mulder's hand as they continued walking on, it was about 8pm on a beautiful spring evening and she was so grateful to be getting the chance to walk through some of Mulder's past.

They chatted aimlessly and walked to the top of the street, then along a busy main road before crossing over and disappearing down an alleyway.

"Mulder, _where_ are you taking me?" Scully asked with a laugh as they walked along cobbled street and then across another small street and down a pathway towards a large black gate.

Mulder pushed the swinging gate forward and stepped through into a space at the side. He pushed the gate back allowing him the space to pass through to the other side. He smiled at Scully before swinging it back towards him and letting her into the tiny space.

 _This_ time he held the gate in place trapping her on the other side.

"Mulder let me out!" Scully said laughing.

"It's called a _kissing_ gate Scully…so there is a toll to be paid. One kiss and I _might_ be feeling generous enough to let you through." Mulder raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Scully crossed her arms in mock defiance, "Just how many young girls did catch in this trap Mulder?"

He smiled wistfully, "A couple…not as many as you're suggesting and absolutely none is beautiful as _you._ You would have been out of my league, you still are."

Scully smiled, and leaned forward to grasp the bars of the gate with her hands. "Well I suppose if I _have_ to…" she leaned forward and kissed him through the bars lingering slightly to run her tongue over his bottom lip.

Mulder smiled into the kiss and then pulled back and signalled Scully to step into the alcove so he could open the gate. Scully stepped out and into his arms.

They started walking down the path quietly and it's a large green park, "It's _beautiful_ Mulder…"

They walked across the field and stopped briefly to look back at one of the colleges, "Which College did you go to?"

"Lincoln…do you want to visit?" Mulder asked as they walked down to the river and strolled along a grassy bank.

"I'd _love_ to…" Scully said squeezing his hand. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"I guess…I just thought there were so many interesting and historical…" Mulder started.

"I do want to see those places with you, all of them. But there is nothing in Oxford more interesting to me than _you_ Mulder. I want to see where you lived, where you studied…where you liked to spend time with Adam and your other friends." Scully chatted excitedly and Mulder smiled down at her.

"Well how about we delay the Ashmolean Museum until our next visit? We can still see the Bodleian Library…I really want to share that with you Scully…but we can spend the rest of the day taking a trip through my youth?" Mulder suggested.

"I would love that." Scully said happily. "And just for the record…" she added as she looked around quickly to check they were alone before pulling Mulder into her arms and running her hands up under his shirt across his warm back. " _YOU_ are the sexiest man I have ever known. You're gorgeous inside _and_ out…I have never been out of your league."

Mulder smirked and leaned to kiss her softly, "I'm glad I didn't meet you in college, I'd have never got _any_ work done."

"I think you would have had a detrimental effect on my studies too…" Scully said with a smirk as she quickly glanced around before rotating her hip against his hardening erection. "Oh Jesus Scully…I think you would have been the death of me at 20!" He said as he leaned down to kiss and taste the side of her neck.

 _"_ _Mulder…"_ Scully murmured groaning, "…I'm really enjoying Oxford…but do you think we could continue our tour tomorrow?"

Mulder hummed as he ran his hand down her hip and over her thigh, "This way…"

They walked quickly down the side of the river and came to a large building.

"What is this?" Scully asked as he pushed her in the direction of an open side door.

"An old boat house…" Mulder said as they entered and looked at all the disused rowing boats.

"You're _not_ suggesting…" Scully asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'm…" he looked a little awkward. "I used to be on the Oxford rowing team and I guess there's always been that fantasy, you know…being _so_ desperate for each other that you can't wait get home…" Mulder looked up and met her eyes. "If you'd rather…"

Scully rolled her eyes; "I'm _not_ having sex with you in a dirty boathouse Mulder…"

Mulder looked disappointed for a second but then gasped when he felt she undo the button of his jeans and push him to lean back against a wooden surface.

"Maybe we can _compromise_ and still fulfil your fantasy?" Scully asked with a sexy smirk.

Mulder nodded mutely as his breathing shallowed.

"Jacket." Scully said as she finished opening his jean and pushed them down slightly so she could reach into his boxers and claim his already throbbing cock.

"Wha…?" Mulder muttered already losing the power of reasoned thought.

"Give me your _jacket_ Mulder. I'm not kneeling on this floor, I'll rip my stockings!" She said with a chuckle as she licked her hand and then started to stroke his length firmly.

 _"_ _Oh fuck Scully…"_ Mulder groaned as he realised her intentions and quickly jerked into action to remove his jacket.

"I _do_ love a gentleman." Scully whispered as she took he jacket and dropped it to the floor before following it to her knees.

Mulder growled as Scully wrapped her hot mouth over his cock and took him immediately down the back of her throat, "Oh _fuck_ baby that feels good!"

Scully smiled with her eyes and continued to work his cock into her mouth, taking him deep and then pulling back to suck on his head and run her tongue along his sensitive underside.

 _"_ _Ohhhhhhhhh..."_ Mulder ran his hand up into her hair and grasped it tightly as she reached up to cup his balls and then lightly run her teeth over him. "Scully…even my _imagination_ wasn't this good when I was twenty."

Scully smirked as she pulled back to look at him before taking him back into her throat and the rippling muscles of her passage pull him to the edge.

 _"_ _Fuuuuuuuuck baby…I'm going to…"_ Before he had chance to warn her Mulder came hard and fast down her throat as she shallowed quickly to make sure she consumed all of his red-hot fluid.

She kept her mouth around his cock and delicately licked him clean as he recovered from his orgasm. Then Scully stood up and gently tucked him back inside his boxers, pulling up his jeans and doing them up.

Mulder smiled at her and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, "Scully _you_ are…"

She smiled and brought his head up to kiss him gently and thoroughly, he could taste himself in her mouth and shuddered slightly at the sensation.

"Can we get back to the hotel now? I _really_ need…" Scully murmured against his mouth.

"I could always…" Mulder started to say as his hand pushed up her skirt and swiped against her soaking wet panties.

 _"_ _No…"_ Scully groaned out. "I want you…I want to take my time with you…lets go back… _please."_

Mulder smiled and dropped her skirt back onto place giving her another quick kiss before holding out his hand in invitation, "Let's go."

Scully took his hand and they walked up a slight incline and back onto the path.

They walked hand in hand, and Mulder move to intertwine his fingers with her. "So have I mentioned _today_ that I love you?" Mulder said smiling down at her.

Scully smiled up at him and squeezed his hand; "You called me _baby_ …back there…you've never done that before."

"Did that bother you? I didn't mean…" Mulder asked with slight concern.

"I kind of liked it…but if you tell anyone I said that I _will_ shoot you!" Scully said as the walked back up to a main road and turned right.

Mulder smiled and turned to walk backwards, taking hold of Scully's other hand. "I _still_ can't believe you're mine, that you and I are…"

He paused, let go of her hands and turned back to face the way they were walking before pulling her into his side with his arm around her waist. "When I was at Oxford I was grateful for whatever attention I got, being in a strange country, coming for an _unusual_ background…maybe that why Phoebe got her hooks into me so easily. Did Amy tell you what happened?"

Scully pulled a face and shook her head, "With Phoebe you mean?"

Mulder nodded, "I'd been with her for about three months, I thought I was in love…turns out I had _no_ idea…" he squeezed her tightly into his side as they continued to walk, "…then one night we were all out together and I return from the bathroom to find Phoebe and Adam kissing."

Scully gasped quietly, "Mulder you don't need to…"

"I don't mind. It was a long time ago…I have _you_ now…" he leaned and kissed her head as they crossed over at the traffic lights. "I just felt _sick_ …I didn't know what to say or do so I just left. I ran away as quickly as I could. The next few hours Adam kept trying to call me but I ignored him. Then eventually Phoebe turned up begging me to forgive her, she told me that Adam had come on to _her_ and that she'd just been too shocked to react."

"And you believed her?" Scully had already started to guess the ending.

" _No…_ I think I wanted to believe her…but I also didn't want to believe that Adam would be capable of betraying me. I told her I needed some space and sent her away."

Scully nodded, "You didn't speak to Adam?"

"He kept calling…but no. Then two days later _Amy_ turned up on her bike. I don't even know how she found out where I lived. She said that Adam was upset and actually reprimanded me for not believing her brother. Then she started to cry and said that she thought we were friends…"

"That's when you realised…" Scully concluded.

Mulder nodded "…That deep down I'd known all along that Adam would never do that to me and that Phoebe was trying to play me for a fool…that I had _almost_ let her." Mulder nodded.

"And _that's_ why you broke up?" Scully said.

"Bros before hoes!" Mulder said with a laugh and a wink at Scully.

She rolled her eyes, "I will let you have that one…but _only_ because in this case I think it's specifically accurate!"

Mulder chuckled.

"She must have been _crazy,_ I mean I know you were young…but how could any woman risk losing you? Then again when she came to visit D.C…." Scully added awkwardly.

"That wasn't same Scully, nothing serious would have happened that time…even if she had been interested."

"I saw you kissing…if I hadn't interrupted you...I mean we weren't together or anything so it's not like I have the right to be angry."

Mulder shook his head, "All you saw was a moment of weakness Scully, Phoebe is an attractive women and my ego was flattered…plus I momentarily allowed myself to forget our history. She was never you Scully and she _could_ never be you. With her I was self-doubting, needy…she made me feel on the edge and I guess that was exciting."

"I'm _not_ exciting?" Scully inquired with concern.

"No no no…that's not what I mean." They stood at the doors to the elevator and Mulder pressed you button as he continued to explain quietly. "I just mean that you're my best friend and I feel _safe_ with you, I can let my guard down and trust completely in… _us._ I don't need to be afraid that you will hurt me or let me down because it's not just about loving _you…_ I trust completely in your love for _me._ I've never felt that before."

The door opened and they stepped inside. Scully turned to look at him with watery eyes and took both of his hands in hers.

"But you are _still_ the most exciting woman I have _ever_ met Scully. You always keep me guessing, you surprise me all the time…every day lately…and you are _so fucking sexy_ you take my breath away every time I look at you. I've never met anyone like you, I have to constant fight to control myself…" he continued as he ran his hands over her waist and up to the side of her breasts. Being aware of the potential for security cameras Mulder discretely pushed against her rotated his hardening cock against her hip.

"Your eyes, your mouth, your _neck,"_ he paused to run his tongue up her neck and Scully gasped and fell forward into his arms, "…your breasts, your ass, your gorgeous legs, all the way down to your toes…and everything in between. To me you are _perfect_ Scully…and I want you _all the time."_

Scully groaned and grabbed his hand as the elevator reached their floor.

"Got the keycard?" Scully asked urgently as they walked quickly down the corridor.

Mulder produced the card and Scully grabbed it out of his hand, he briefly smiled in amusement as she hurried him inside the room but all humour disappeared when Scully quickly started to remove her clothes. "

Mulder _now!"_ Scully said sharply. "We can take our time later but I _need_ you now."

Mulder stripped down to his boxers and looked at Scully who was removing her bra and panties.

"Mulder _now!"_ She repeated and climbed on the bed on her hands and knees. "I feel like I'm going to explode… _fuck me_ …take me hard!"

Mulder pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. Scully looked back to see Mulder stroking his cock firmly and staring her with dark eyes and a feral expression that almost made her cum at the sight.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her back roughly to the edge of the bed before reaching down to run his fingers through her folds. She was hot, swollen and so wet that her fluids dripped from her body and down his hand.

 _"_ _Oh fuck Scully…"_ Mulder groaned. He brought his hand up to his mouth and Scully watched with hungry eyes as he licked her juices clean and then grabbed each cheek of her ass spreading her apart. He nudged her legs slightly wider and then started to run his cock over against her folds, soaking his length but not quite hitting the spot she needed.

 _"_ _Fuuuuuuuuck me Mulder, stop teasing!"_ Scully growled and pushed back against him.

Mulder moaned and snapped his hips forward plunging into her core. Scully gasped and rolled her eyes back in her head, _"Oh yeah…harder…please…"_

Mulder started to pound into her body grasping her hips tightly and pulling her body back in time with his thrusts, "Love you like this Scully…desperate for me!"

Mulder growled as he drove into her brutally and sweat started to trickle down his face. He saw a sheen of sweat building on Scully's back a leaned down to lick along her spine and taste her salty skin, _"So good…"_ Mulder murmured as he reached around her body and grasped her breasts firmly with both hands.

 _"_ _Mmmmmmm…"_ Scully hummed, "Pinch them…pinch them _hard…"_

Mulder pinched and flicked her nipples and felt himself speed up further as he heard her groan in response. _"Mine…"_ Mulder groaned out as he straightened up and resumed pulling her hips back to meet him thrusts.

" _Yours_ Mulder, I've always been yours...will always be yours!" Scully gasped as she felt her orgasm start to build up. _"You're everything!"_ Scully added as her wall clamped down on his cock and she felt her body implode around him.

He ploughed into her a few more times before he felt his own climax come and he filled her up with his burning seed. Mulder fell forward as Scully dropped to her stomach and after a few seconds he rolled them both onto their sides to spoon as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Mulder moved her hair to one side and began to sprinkle kisses across Scully's shoulders and neck. " _You_ are everything Scully. You own me body and soul. I can't believe I thought I _loved_ Phoebe," he chuckled softly and ran his hand down to her hip, "that was just a drop in the ocean compared to what I feel for you…they _all_ were."

Scully moved over and pulled a blanket across to cover them both before rolling to face him. She tangled their legs together and stroked her hand down his face as she brushed her nose against his. Smiling tenderly and chastely kissed his lips she simply whispered, "Love you" then closed her eyes with a serene smile on her face.

Mulder pulled his knee up around her waist to enclose her inside the protective cocoon of his body then leaned up to kiss her forehead before closing his own eyes and peacefully drifting off to sleep.


	18. Ripple From the Past

They fell asleep and woke naturally the next morning at about 7am.

After a few minutes of discussion and persuasion Scully pulled away from Mulder's arms and got out of bed.

"You _know_ I want to as well…" Scully said and she smiled at his puppy dog expression, "…but we have a whole lifetime to lie in bed and I don't want to miss a minute of my walk through your college years."

"They're called _university years_ over here." Mulder corrected her sulkily as he climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

 _"_ _Hmmm…"_ Scully hummed distractedly as she looked through her bag, then she looked up, "But you still went to Lincoln _College?"_ She confirmed.

Mulder smiled and shrugged, "True."

"I'm starting to understand where you developed your scattered logic Mulder…" she muttered as she looked back into her bag.

Mulder shook his head and continued toward the bathroom, "I'll be _five_ minutes Scully, I need a cold shower!"

* * *

Two hours later they had eaten breakfast and were walking up a wide-open street towards the Bodleian Library.

Mulder nodded to the right, "That's _The White Horse_ , 16th century if I remember rightly…"

"16th Century?" Scully gasped looking at it.

"It's pretty small…but it's on my list for our pub crawl later." Mulder smiled, "as is a little pub down that alley over there." He pointed over to an anonymous looking gap between two buildings.

"They like to hide their bars in the UK?" Scully said angling her head to look as they turned and passed the end of the street.

"They like to retain a few _hidden_ gems." Mulder said with a laugh.

They walked onto a cobbled street and up into a square with a large circular building in the centre.

" _That's_ the Radcliffe Camera…" Mulder said as proudly as if he had built it himself. "It was _originally_ built to hold the Science Library." Mulder added as they walked around it.

Scully stared up, "It's _beautiful_ …it must have been lovely to study here."

"There are a lot of _normal_ studying spaces and libraries…but no, the novelty never did wear off." Mulder said with a grin.

He started to walk toward a building behind him but Scully stopped and pointed to a building on the right, she started to walk towards it and looked through the black iron gates onto a _large_ open grass square.

"This is gorgeous Mulder…it's a college?" She asked.

"All Souls…" Mulder confirmed with a smile, "I was actually offered fellowship here, but it didn't work out. I guess my parents thought it was time for me to go home."

" _Really?_ That's a pretty big deal…to be offered a fellowship at a university like Oxford." Scully said looking up at the building on either side.

"It was nothing…it didn't happen anyway so…" He took Scully hand and they walked towards an archway across the square.

Mulder quickly changed the subject, "So David phoned ahead and as an ex-student, _and_ with a word from him, we've being given a pass to the library."

Mulder looked down at his watch as they entered the courtyard inside what appeared to be the main entrance. "David is meeting us…"

 _"_ _Mulder!"_

They turn when they heard David call them from the direction of a large door.

They walked to meet him; Mulder shook his hand, "Thanks for sorting this out David."

"Not a problem son, as you know the public tours keep you at a distance from the _really_ good stuff and we want Dana to get the full experience." David said with a smile. "Now you have free access to the place all day, but I have a friend coming down to meet you both in a few minute. She can show you a few of the real treasure that are kept behind closed doors."

Mulder looked over at Scully, "It opened in 1602 so as you can imagine there's a lot of history in there."

Scully raised her eyebrows and the three of them walked up the steps and into a large entrance.

A lady in her early 50s with long greying dark hair and glasses walked over to join them and smiled warmly. "You two must be our special guests…" She said shaking Mulder and Scully hands smiling at David.

"Well I'm not sure how _special_ …" Scully said with a smile.

"If Professor Burton is asking for you to get the five-star treatment then that makes you pretty special in _my_ book. I'm Bridget Ward… I'm so sorry but I've completely forgotten both of your names…"

"I'm Dana Scully and this is Fox Mulder, but please call us Dana and Mulder." Scully said with a smile.

"We're actually FBI Agents Ms Ward," Mulder explained, "…but I studied Psychology here _many_ years ago and my fiancée is also a medical doctor."

"So quite the power couple!" she said with a smile. "And please do call me Bridget."

They both nodded and David stepped forward, "Listen I would love to stay but I'm due to meet some students in my office in about fifteen minutes so I really do need to leave."

Mulder smiled and nodded, "No rest for the wicked?"

"It's a good job I love my work." David observed with a smile. "Now you two are staying in Oxford this evening aren't you?"

Mulder nodded and smiled, "I want to show Scully some of Adam and I's old university haunts."

David smiled sadly, "Adam would have been pleased to see you so happy Mulder, I know he worried about you…but he also said that you were a good man and that you just needed to find someone who really believed in you." He smiled at Scully. "Now you two enjoy yourselves and we'll see you both tomorrow down by the river."

David patted Mulder's shoulders and hurried away obviously attempting to obscure his emotions when discussing his son.

"So you were a friend of Adam's?" Bridget inquired.

Mulder nodded, "Adam and I were in the same year, we became close and I guess the family just kind of took me under their wing."

"Well then I understand the VIP treatment," Bridget said with a warm smile, "I knew Adam for a few years when I first started working here. A lovely young man, very tragic."

Mulder nodded silently.

"Shall we start our tour?" Bridget suggested as she walked over towards a door in the corner. They walked by some security guards who nodded politely at Bridget as they waved her passed.

* * *

Mulder and Scully spent almost _three hours_ being shown around the library before finally returning to Duke Humfrey's Library were Bridget left them to look around in their own time.

About half and hour later Mulder met Scully at the end of an oak bookcase and watched her gaze at the painted wooden panels in the ceiling. "I'm so glad you love this place as much as I do Scully." He said making her jump slightly.

She smiled, "It's _beautiful_ Mulder, thank you for wanting to share it with me…"

Mulder took her hand and nodded to the gate at the end, "We'll be back soon enough, how about we go and get some lunch? I could take you down that alleyway I showed you earlier." Mulder suggested with a mock leer and a wink.

Scully looked at her watch and nodded, "Sounds _perfect_ Mulder…"

They left the library and walked around the corner to the alleyway, just when Scully was starting to suspect Mulder that was teasing her they found themselves in front of the large green door of _The Turf Tavern_.

Mulder had to duck his head slightly as they walked through the bar and into a lovely outdoor seating area.

After a few minutes they had decided what they wanted to eat and Mulder went inside to order at the bar.

Scully looked around happily and took in to friendly atmosphere. Mulder was right; Oxford did like their hidden gems.

"Good lord as I live and breathe you are the _last_ person I would expect to find in my favourite lunch spot…I very nearly didn't recognise you Agent Scully!"

Scully looked up in shock and found herself face to face with the one and only Phoebe Green.

" _Phoebe_ … _I_ …well I can't say I was _expecting_ to see you either…" Scully said with tight politeness as she stood and held out her hand.

Phoebe shook it firmly and raised an eyebrow, "Well I _live_ here Agent Scully…I moved back a couple of years ago actually. Oxford alumni often find themselves pulled back to the old place. What is your excuse?" Phoebe asked with genuine intrigue.

Scully smiled, "The same reason I guess…although we don't exactly intend on moving here…"

Phoebe looked confused for a second and then heard a voice behind her; "I've ordered you some sorbet for desert Scully, I didn't think…" Mulder stopped when he saw Scully standing talking to Phoebe.

 _"_ _Phoebe!"_ Mulder said with a friendliness that seemed to surprise both of the women. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved back a couple of years ago," Phoebe explained again and leaned in to kiss Mulder's cheek.

Scully tensed, she trusted Mulder…but she didn't want this woman anywhere near him.

" _Agent Scully_ was just about to tell me why she was here…" Phoebe said, "…but I assume if you are here together this must be a work thing. Does the FBI now cover Oxford Fox?"

Scully scowled slightly at the use of his first name but Mulder sensed her tension and reached out to take her hand.

"Actually Scully and I _are_ still partners…but I guess you could class this as a sort of pre-honeymoon."

Scully had to admit she adored the shocked look on Phoebe's face and kept quiet as Mulder continued happily.

"…We were on holiday in Europe and met up with Amy in Pompeii…you remember Amy right…Adam's little sister? Anyway we all got talking about Oxford and Scully asked me to bring her on a visit."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "You said _pre-_ honeymoon?"

"Oh don't get me wrong I fully intend on taking Scully on a proper honeymoon as well…we have _lots_ of holiday to use up." Mulder beamed down at Scully and she laughed gently.

"Mulder has never exactly been one for holidays…" Scully said.

Mulder laughed, "Oh yes…and you've been a real Michael Palin haven't you!" He squeezed her hand and they both laughed before looking back at Phoebe.

"So…. _erm_ …you have lots of plans while you're here?" Phoebe inquired politely.

 _"_ _Hmmm…"_ Mulder nodded, "A few plans, but this is actually quite a flying visit and we also want to spent some time with the Burton's while we are here. I've promised Scully that we'll visit again as soon as possible."

"Mulder is taking me on a _'pub crawl'_ tonight…I'm not sure what to expect!" Scully joined in happily, Mulder's reaction to Phoebe making her feel far more relaxed.

Phoebe smiled, "Just like the old times _Fox?_ Maybe I could come along?" She asked with an almost flirty tone that _this time_ made Scully smile, some people just didn't know when to give up.

Mulder laughed, "I hope you understand when I say that I'm very much looking forward to an evening _alone_ with my fiancée – I really don't need the love of my life mixing with my historic relationship disasters for any longer than necessary!"

Phoebe laughed awkwardly, "We weren't _that_ bad Fox…"

Mulder smirked and shook his head, "We dated for a few months and then you hit on my best friend...I guess it was only when I _really_ fell in love that I realised how unimportant it all was."

"I'm sorry about Adam...I know I didn't mention it when I saw you in D.C. I just…" Phoebe looked away awkwardly.

"You didn't know what to say…" Mulder concluded. "It's _fine_ Phoebe. Adam and I stayed friends, we were still close when he passed away. We've all moved on now, older _and_ wiser."

Phoebe nodded, "I can see that you are happy, both of you…I _did_ wonder when I visited…"

"You thought I was jealous?" Scully asked with a smile.

Phoebe shook her head, " _Territorial_ maybe…I honestly didn't know _what_ to make of you Agent Scully. But Fox was a different story…the way he looked to you, _trusted_ you…I think that's why I pushed my luck and flirted a little, I wasn't used to not being the centre of his attention."

Scully smiled at Mulder and then back at Phoebe, "Well, we got there in the end."

"It seems you did…" Phoebe said with a genuine smile as she held out her hand to Scully, "It's been a pleasure to meet you again Dana, under _slightly_ less…awkward…conditions."

Scully smiled, "I guess it's been nice to meet you again as well."

Phoebe laughed, "I'll accept that, under the circumstances…" she looked at Mulder, "Nice to see you as well Fox, be happy."

Mulder shook Phoebe's hand and smiled down at Scully, "We will be Phoebe, and you too...goodbye."

As Phoebe walked away Mulder and Scully sat down opposite each other.

"That went well…better than the last time." Scully observed with a smile.

"The last time Phoebe was still magnified in my head as some great love who broke my heart…" Mulder said with a laugh as he reached across the table and took her hand.

"And now?" Scully asked

"She's just part of my past, a small stop on the road which led me to _you._ I don't need to forget about her, our relationship taught me some valuable lessons…and in the long run it brought Adam and I closer together…but now I have you I can see how frivolous it all really was." Mulder lifted her hand and kissed it.

Scully leaned across and kissed him pulling back just as their food arrived.

"So I was thinking…" she said with a smile as she lifted a chip to her mouth, "…maybe we could eat, go for a walk, and then head back to the hotel for a couple of hours before our 'night on the town'."

Mulder grinned and picked up his burger, "I _love_ the way you think Scully…"


	19. Insecurities

Scully dropped her bag on the bed and turned to smile at Mulder, "That was lovely…a perfect afternoon."

Mulder walked up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Almost perfect? I think maybe you could have done without Phoebe."

Scully shook her head and smiled softly, "No actually, I've always felt a little insecure about the women in your past…even since we've been together they've been… _there_ …my insecurities making me wonder if I can ever measure up. It's good to put some of those ghosts to rest."

Mulder kissed her forehead and kept his lips resting lightly against her skin as he answered, "How many times do I have to tell you Scully, no one else is even in the same _league_ as you…I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I never will." He put his hand on her hip and pulled her close as he trailed kisses passed her temple and softly down her neck.

"I guess insecurities are hard to get over…and spending so many years waiting for you on the side-lines didn't help. I was OK when it was just the two of us, I could accept being your partner and your friend as long as I had you to myself. But when someone else came into the picture it terrified me to think how easily it could all just go away…I was _so_ sure someone would come along and take you from me. That I wouldn't be enough." Scully rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "But all that time you were just waiting…"

"For _you."_ Mulder said softly as he held her. " _And_ scared of the exact same thing. You know me better than anyone Scully, I've always felt that we can say so much with just one look or a touch…but it turns out we really did need to work on our communication skills."

Scully laughed softly, "Want to build a tower of furniture together Mulder?"

"I can think of better uses for the furniture…" Mulder murmured as he pulled back and leered at her suggestively.

Scully suddenly walked away towards the bathroom, "I was thinking that I would jump in the shower and you could order some dinner? It would be nice to eat in the room before we go out."

"Erm…sure…" Mulder said slightly jarred by her sudden departure from his arms.

Scully smirked from the doorway, _"Mulder…"_

He looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Order the food for…" she looked at her watch and saw that it was a little after 6pm, "7.30…and hurry up, _we_ don't want the water getting cold."

Mulder watched her start to remove her clothes as she walked through the door and then fumbled to pick up the receiver while already starting to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Scully left the door open and quickly removed her clothes, she turned on the shower and ran her hand under it briefly to check the temperature before climbing over the edge of the bath and under the spray. She smiled when she heard Mulder already entering the bathroom and clothes hitting the floor as he walked.

"That was quick…" Scully said with a smile as she turned to face the wall and run the water through her hair.

Mulder pulled off his pants and boxers before removing his socks and pulling back the shower curtain. "When _Dana Scully_ invites you to join her in the shower you do not waste a second."

He smiled as his eyes wandered down her back, lingering over her ass and sweeping down her legs.

Scully turned to look over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows, "Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to help me scrub my back?"

"The second option darlin'..." Mulder said as he climbed into the shower and smoothed his hand over her waist and across the soft skin of her ass, "… _fuck_ …definitely the second option."

Scully chuckled and turned to face him running her hand over his arms and down his chest, "I love standing naked with you…you're so _big_ …and you make me feel so small."

Mulder chuckled, "Really? I never imagined that you would like to be _made_ to feel small…"

Scully leaned in to circle a nipple with the tip of her tongue; she heard Mulder take a short breath and smiled as she grazed over it with her teeth. "I never have before, but then you've never tried to _make_ me feel small…you're just… _you_ …" she ran her hand down to his cock and held him firmly in her hand, "…and you make me feel stronger…you never try to dominate me…but it turns me on a little that you _can."_

Mulder reached around to the small of her back and drew her body flush against his, dropping his mouth to her shoulder he bit lightly and grinned against her skin, "So you want to _play_ Scully?"

Scully gasped and pushed her hip against his solid cock, "I want you to play… _with_ me…I had my fun in Egypt and now I want you to have yours."

"Oh trust me Scully we were _both_ having fun in Egypt…" Mulder's chest rumbled as he laughed deeply and then moved back to take one of her breasts in his mouth, he sucked firmly and then ran his teeth roughly over her rigid nipple.

"Being with you…" she groaned, "this is the first time I've felt save enough to really lose control…take it from me… _please…"_

"I'd do _anything_ for you…" Mulder said softly as he pulled away and moved up to place one soft gentle kiss on her lips, he ran his tongue across her bottom lips before sucking on it lightly and smiling gently.

Then suddenly Mulder growled quickly before grabbing her hips spinning her around in his arms. _"Jesus Scully you are so fucking hot…"_ He immediately pushed his cock against her ass; one hand roughly caressed her breast while the other travelled down to push two fingers deeply and unforgivingly into her core.

 _"_ _Ohhhhh fuck yes…"_ Scully groaned as her head dropped back onto his chest.

 _"_ _Mmmmmm…"_ Mulder hummed, "You're so _wet_...so _hot_ …and still so _tight."_

"I've never…no one has ever made me like this… _Oh God Mulder…you're amazing…I need you so much…"_ Scully moaned.

Mulder pulled his hand from her tight tunnel and Scully gasped at the loss before his large hand covered the top of her back almost completely as he bent her over and slowly started to kiss down her spine.

Scully dropped her hands to brace herself on the edge of the tub just as Mulder slipped a hand back down and slowly but firmly circled her clit.

" _Ohhhhh God..."_ She groaned simultaneously trying to push back towards his body and increase the pressure in her clit.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop straight away…" Mulder said in a soft tone that from any other man would have seemed to contradict his rough actions.

Scully gasped, unsure what to expect and then stiffened when she felt Mulder's tongue slip between her cheeks, the tip firmly pushing against her anus.

 _"_ _Ohhhhh God!"_ She shrieked as quietly as possible.

Mulder pulled back slightly, "OK?"

Scully was quiet for a second and then nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Scully?" He asked again with a concern-laced voice.

Scully turned and smiled, she looked down at his eyes and nodded more decisively.

Mulder smiled and then brought is hands up to massage her cheeks firmly then returned to running his tongue around her tight muscle and pocking inside slightly with the tip, he thrust his tongue forward into her core tasting her wetness and moaned loudly. After a couple of minutes Scully was struggling to hold herself up anymore and her knees buckled as her hands continued grasp on to the edge of the bath.

Sensing her struggle Mulder pulled back slightly and bit her ass sharply enough that Scully jumped and then laughed lightly.

Mulder chuckled and licked the spot he had bitten, "I do _love_ your ass darlin'…" he said with a smooth teasing voice as he moved to hold on to her waist and support her.

Scully pushed back towards him and rolled her eyes, "Yeah well _it_ loves you too…"

Mulder bite his lip and grinned, "We're _still_ best friends Scully…after everything. I was scared we'd change, that we would stop being _us._ But we're still _us_ …but even better…"

 _"_ _Mulder…"_ Scully whined.

 _"_ _Mmmmm…"_ Mulder asked.

"Please either shut the fuck up, or talk _while_ you fuck me!" Scully snapped with amusement.

Mulder chuckled and straighten up, he grasp one of her breasts with one hand held her firmly as he returned to sliding his rock hard cock between her legs. He wettest coated his and they both groaned loudly.

"Mulder _now!"_ Scully growled as she grounded her ass against him.

Mulder smiled and bent slightly at the knees before taking hold of Scully's thigh and lifting it to prop on the side of the bath. In the next second Scully felt him fill her with one hard thrust.

 _"_ _Fuck yeah…that's it…"_ she gasped as Mulder started to relentlessly thrust into her body.

 _"_ _Yeah…"_ Mulder growled as he reached to take hold of her shoulder and used it as leverage while he increased the speed and force of his thrust. _"Your little body is all mine…mine."_

 _"_ _Yes...yours…take it…use it…"_ Scully gasped as Mulder reached to rubbed rough circles over her clit.

"Cum for me Scully, I want to _taste_ you again…" Mulder said against her back as he grazed her with his teeth and marked her pale skin.

Scully screamed suddenly, flexed and tightened her hold around his cock, _"Oh yes…Mulder harder!"_ she demanded as he ploughed into her and felt his own climax build.

"You're so tight when you grip onto me…fuck I bet your tiny little ass would feel like a vice!" Mulder groaned out, Scully gasped at his words and felt a second orgasm hit her even harder then the first.

Mulder pushed into the hilt and held himself inside her body as his spurted his hot fluid inside her, coating her insides and creating aftershocks almost as overwhelming as her orgasms. He withdrew his hand from her clit and Scully looked back and watched as Mulder licked his fingers clean.

 _"Mmmmmm Mulder…."_ Scully hummed as she leaned against the wall for a few seconds before gasping as he slipped out of her body and turned her to fall into his embrace.

"Love you…" she said softly and pressed open mouthed kisses just below his clavicle.

Mulder smiled and ran his lips over her temple before reaching for her shampoo, he poured some into his hand and them slowly started massaging the soap into her soft hair. "I love the smell of your shampoo Scully…so sexy…it smells of _you_ …" he whispered softly not wanting to break their quiet intimate cocoon just yet.

Scully leaned her head back as Mulder rinsed the soap, he ran some conditioner through her hair and then reached for her shower gel.

"No…" Scully said equally softly, "Lets both wash in yours…I want to smell you around me tonight…"

Mulder smiled and picked up his soap before squeezing it into his hands as passing her the bottle. They both lathered the soap in their hand before slowly and methodically taking pleasure in washing every inch of the others skin, luxuriating in the intimacy of the moment…and the knowledge that this was their new reality.

* * *

They lovingly dried each other off and walked through to the bedroom, Scully looked at the bed and then over at Mulder who was pulling on some boxers and seemed to be getting ready the change, "Mulder can we…"

Mulder looked over and raised his eyebrows.

"Before we get dressed…we still have 20mins…can we lie down together for an while." Scully asked.

Mulder grinned and jumped enthusiastically onto the bed tapping the space next to him.

Scully climbed onto the bed and pulled a throw over them both; she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest. Their legs naturally entwined and she slowly started running her hand across his ribcage, "I love you…" She murmured again as she leaned to kiss his chest.

Mulder smiled and nuzzled her hair, "You could tell me that a million times, it will always make my heart beat faster."

"…And I will." Scully said simply.

After several minutes Mulder ran his hand over her waist, "About that other thing, you really haven't?"

Scully took a second to realise what his was asking and then smiled, "No…I never really felt…"

"I haven't either…." Mulder cut in.

Scully was surprised, "Really? I had assumed…"

Mulder smiled bashfully, "I'm really not as experienced as you seem you think I am Scully, I've only slept with 6 women…"

"Six?" Scully asked.

"I lost my virginity in my high-school girlfriend, then Phoebe, some girl at the academy…that didn't last long, later there was Diana…" Scully pulled a face and Mulder chuckled and pulled her closer, "…then someone else, and now you _._ And _you_ are beyond anything I have ever experience Scully."

"Someone else?" Scully asked, not sure if she wanted to know or not.

Mulder looked up at her with a regretful expression, "When you were abducted…while you were gone…she was nothing, but I felt so hopeless and _so alone_ …I guess wanted to _feel_ something…but in the end it just made me feel even more empty.

Scully reached up to run her hand through his hair, "Oh Mulder…I'm so sorry…we shouldn't have brought it up."

Mulder shook his head, "I want you to know _everything_ Scully I have no secrets from you. The only reason I didn't tell you was…well I guess I was scared that you would read between the lines and realise how lost I was without you."

Scully snuggled down and held him tighter, "I'm never going anywhere Mulder…remember, it's you and me now…it always has been…we just didn't always realise…and about that _other_ thing, when we get home I'd like to…"

"I don't want you to feel like you…" Mulder started to say.

Scully shook her head; "To be honest it kind of thrills me…the thought of having something that is just _us._ Something that we've only ever done together." She smirked at Mulder and he smiled. "Plus, we have the rest of our lives together now…we should try to remain open to _extreme possibilities_."

Mulder shook his head and laughed, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Looking at the time Scully regretfully kissed him chastely before slipping out of his arms and off the bed, she walked towards the bathroom to get ready, "You loved me Mulder, you were my best friend…plus you are _very_ easy on the eye." She poked her head around the door and winked.

Mulder rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed, he pulled on a clean pair of trousers and had just done up his shirt when there was a knock at the door, "That'll be the food, stay in there a minute if you aren't decent."

"Don't want to share me?" Scully said softly from the bathroom.

Mulder shook his head and smiled in amusement but then answered honestly, "Never Scully, _you_ are all mine."


	20. Walk With Me

They ate, changed and then decided to head down to the hotel bar for their first drink of the evening. They sat on stools at the bar and held each other's gazes as they drank in silence.

After several longer minutes Scully smiled at Mulder, "It's funny how familiar Oxford feels, I guess it's because _you_ feel so at home here."

Mulder looked around and smiled, "Well not really in _here,_ this place was a bit out of our price range when we were students."

Scully smiled and nodded.

"The faculty needed somewhere to hang out too…" Mulder added with a wink.

Scully reached to take his hand, "Thank you for bringing me here, I loved Italy and I _adored_ Egypt. They were everything I had imagined and more. But to come here and see were you spent time as a student and meet people who obviously care so much about you...that means the world."

"More than the pyramids?" Mulder joked.

Scully nodded and Mulder looked a little surprised, "Like I said that was everything and more, but nothing in the world means more to me than you…or interests me more than _you do."_

Mulder actually blushed slightly and looked away, "So….erm…shall I go to the bathroom and then we can head off?"

Scully laughed lightly, some people thought Mulder was arrogant…self-obsessed…but she knew he was the most generous man she had ever met and that confident exterior hid a lifetime of self-doubt and concerns that he would never be good enough. Good enough for Oxford. Good enough for his parents. Good enough for her.

Scully intended in make sure that he _knew_ he was good enough. He was _everything._

Mulder stood and then looked up to meet her eyes and smiled, "You really are beautiful Scully." He said softly as he ran his hand over his hair.

Scully smiled and tears unexpected came to her eyes, how did he _still_ do that? She brushed them away quickly laughing at her soppiness. " _Go,_ before you ruin my make up!" She said and then caught his arm to bring him in for a quick undemanding kiss. " _You_ are so sexy you take my breath away…" she murmured against his lips and then turned back to the bar and smiled as she watched him slightly stumble away out corner of her eyes.

* * *

Mulder went to the bathroom and then splashed his face with cold water. Damn, being around Scully was _hard_ enough before they were so overtly flirty. He took a long hard look at his reflection and then smiled, damn he was one lucky son of a bitch.

He left the bathroom and was walking back towards Scully when he saw someone out of the corner of his eyes and took a double take, "Professor Bellingham?"

A woman in her early sixties with long grey hair and an easy smile looked up at him from her seat with questioning eyes, "Yes, can I help you? I'm not sure I…"

Mulder cut in, "I'm sorry Professor, I wouldn't expect you to remember me…it's been a long time and I…"

The woman covered her mouth and gasped, "Oh Lord, Fox Mulder?!"

Mulder smiled and nodded, "I can't believe you remember me!"

"Fox you were, _and still are,_ my favourite student…you are not an easy man to forget. Oh it is lovely to see you…" she stood and cupped his face softly, "Look at you, you've grown into such a handsome young man!"

Mulder blushed and smiled, "It's great to see you as well, I can't believe I didn't think to look you up…and David didn't…"

"You've been to see David and Emily?! That _is_ wonderful, they must have been so pleased to see you, we talk of you often…wondering what you are doing…and how you are…oh it really is a _joy_ to see you Fox…" she repeated, "It's a shame you won't see Amy…" She observed.

Mulder shook his head, "Actually I saw Amy in Italy, then we all decided on an impromptu trip to Oxford…my fiancée and I…"

"You're getting married?" The professor asked eagerly. "Is she here with you? I'd love to meet the woman who captured Fox Mulder's heart…"

Mulder laughed, "Yes Professor Bellingham, Dana is with me...she's actually sitting over there at the bar" he pointed towards the corner but several people obscured their view, "…although I must say she didn't so much as _capture_ my heart as catch it when I enthusiastically flung it towards her."

The professors smiled happily, "Fox _please_ call me Katherine..."

"Katherine…would you like to come with me and meet Dana?" Mulder held out his arm and she took it, smiling back at some friends at her table as the handsome young man led her away.

Scully grinned when she saw Mulder walk towards her. "I thought I'd lost you!" she said as she hopped down off the stool and then noticing Mulder had brought back company.

Mulder looked proudly at the lady on his arm and then nodded towards Scully, "Professor Katherine Bellingham, I'd like you to meet my _beautiful_ fiancée Doctor Dana Scully. Katherine was singlehandedly responsible for dragging me through me my degree _and_ helped me to become the relatively stable man you see before you…well at least until _you_ came along." Mulder added with a smile.

Scully held out her hand to shake Katherine's, "It's wonderful to meet you Professor."

"Fox is being typically modest, he was my most talented and natural student." Katherine explained necessarily to Scully. "It's lovely to meet you too Dana, and please call me Katherine. You're a Doctor?" Katherine asked.

Scully nodded, "A medical doctor, but I'm also Mulder's partner at the FBI."

Katherine looked at Mulder, "The FBI? I knew you'd end up trying to save the world. You're partners? And you're engaged? Is that…?"

Mulder smiled and nodded, "We've been partners for almost six years Katherine. Dana Scully is my best friend _and_ the love of my life. Technically it is frowned upon but that's mostly to avoid sexual harassment claims or relationship difficulties affecting our work. To be honest whether Scully and I were together or not I couldn't love her more…once we're married it'll all be fine." He reached out and took Scully's hand happily.

Katherine smiled at Scully, "Well I like you already, it wonderful to see Fox so happy and contented."

Scully laughed, "The feeling is mutual Katherine, I assure you."

Katherine nodded and smiled between the two, "Well I don't want to interrupt your evening…"

"Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?" Mulder asked Katherine.

"No, I don't believe I am…." Katherine replied.

"Would you please join us and the Burton's for a picnic down by the river, it would be so nice to catch up with you properly and I'd love for you both to get to know each other better…Amy came back with us from Italy so you'd have the opportunity to see her as well." Mulder asked.

"I'd love to Fox if you're sure David and Emily wouldn't mind…I don't want to intrude on your time with them…" She inquired.

Mulder shook his head, "I know that they would love to see you, I can't believe I didn't think to contact you before. I'll call Emily in the morning and ask her to ring you with the details."

Katherine smiled and nodded. "Well I'll leave you both to your evening…it was lovely to see you Fox…and a pleasure to meet you Dana, hopefully we can chat tomorrow?"

Scully smiled, "It was nice to meet you as well Katherine."

Katherine walked back to her friends and Mulder held his hand out, "Shall we?"

They walked out of the door and Mulder guided her to the left, "The Eagle and Child is just a few minutes down here…" he explained.

They started walking, "So Katherine was…"

"My personal tutor and psychology professor, she really is amazing…the top of her field. I have _all_ of her books at home if you'd…" Mulder started to offer.

"They will be in the first box when we pack." Scully said with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

Mulder looked down at her and grinned - he was _moving in_ with Scully.

He opened the door to the pub and held it while Scully ducked under his arm and walked in, they entered a narrow walkway and Scully looked into small private rooms either side as they walk towards the bar.

"This is lovely…" she observed.

"Were any of those side rooms free?" Mulder asked as they approached the bar.

Scully nodded.

"Go and claim one and I'll get us some drinks, it'll be quieter in there."

Scully walked back over and into a small enclave with a table and six empty chairs, a fire burned brightly in the corner and she slipped off her jacket and sat down.

A few minutes later Mulder walked in with a beer and a glass of red wine. "Nice room…" He said smiling at Scully and sitting down next to her. He slanted towards her on the seat and there legs naturally entwined together.

They lifted their drinks and clinked the glass, "To us?" Mulder said.

"To us…" Scully smiled and took a sip before leaning to kiss him chastely. "So you were telling me about Katherine?"

* * *

They leaned back chatted for about an hour; legs still tangled. Mulder explained that Katherine soon picked up that he was unsettled and became the first person he really talked to about his sisters disappearance and his problems at home…even before Adam. She encouraged him to open up and allow himself to trust people, an unfortunate side effect being Phoebe...but he also allowed himself to build relationships with Katherine, the Burtons…and he supposed his relationship with her.

Scully reached and took his hand, "It sounds like I owe Katherine a lot. I'm glad people were there… _before me_ …to show you how much you are really worth."

Mulder smiled, the glow of the fire flickering across his face; "These people meant a lot to me…I'd _forgotten_ how much this time in Oxford changed me. It strengthened me. But finding out that _you_ love me, and accepting that I deserved your love, that makes me feel eight feet tall."

Scully smiled and turned to lay her head on his shoulder and watch the fire. "I know what you mean… knowing that _Fox Mulder_ loves me… _wants_ me…that is quite a life altering revelation. I feel… _beautiful_ …"

Mulder hummed and kissed her head, " _You_ are exquisite."

Scully smiled and then jumped when a crowd of about five people bustled into the room. They all apologised when they saw Mulder and Scully and turned to leave.

Mulder stopped them, "No honestly guys it's fine…we were just moving on."

"You sure mate?" The man at the front asked.

"Mmmmm…positive…" Mulder smiled and stood up holding his hand out to Scully. "Next stop?" He asked.

"You lead and I'll follow…" She replied taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

They walked onto the street again, "Walkin' the streets of Oxford on a clear crisp evening with my favourite person at my side…does it get any better?"

Scully squeezed his hand and smiled, "With you… _anywhere_ …I'm happy."

"Even in some grotty motel on the road? On some dead-end case in nowheresville?" Mulder asked happily.

"If you're lying next to me in that grotty motel room I promise there is nowhere else I would rather be…" Scully confirmed as Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'll remind you that you said that…" Mulder laughed.

"I'd prefer us the be on a beach in Hawaii…or in a hotel in Oxfordshire…" she clarified, "but I'll still be happy to be with you and I love our work, you know I do."

Mulder kissed her head and wheeled them off to the right. They walked down some cobbled street and they Mulder whisked her into a large noise pub, music played loudly and he pulled her quickly towards the dance floor, "The bar can wait…" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close and started to sway to the music.

They danced for several long minutes, swaying happily. Mulder occasionally twirled her out and then spun her back to his side. After about fifteen minutes the music slowed and Scully rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so happy…" Scully said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Me too…" Mulder said resting him check on her head, "I almost don't want to go home."

Scully turned and kissed his chest through his shirt, "That's because you still associate 'home' with _before_ …we aren't going home to before, we're going home to a whole new life together."

"Imagine if you hadn't stubbed your toe." Mulder mused with a light tone.

Scully giggled, "I don't know about you but I was reaching the peak of my resistance anyway…it was only a matter of time…why do you thing I was being so bitchy?"

"You were _horny?"_ Mulder asked with a laugh.

"I'd been watching you chew on that pencil for about an hour and was so goddamn horny I could hardly concentrate…that's why I walked into the table!" Scully admitted and ran her hands over his arms. "You and that oral fixation…"

Mulder grinned and leaned down to kiss her, taking her bottom lip between his and sucking tenderly. "I love you, _so much…"_ he murmured against her mouth.

"Ditto." Scully grinned and quickly nipped his lower lip between her teeth before pulling back and spinning away from him. "So where are we going next?" she asked slipping back into his arms.

"How about a walk down the towpath?" Mulder asked. "It's a clear night and I'd like to walk with you for a while…there's a pub we can stop at for a while at the end."

"Perfect." Scully said and took his hand leading him out of the bar.

* * *

They walked along the path quietly for a few minutes. Then Scully wrapped her hand around him, under his shirt, her hand resting on the warm skin of his waist as they walked. "Tell me about more about Adam…" she said softly.

Mulder smiled down at her. "Well, we met on my first day. I was looking for my room and…"


	21. Bless the Broken Road

**_I really appreciate any feedback/comments I get - I had planned to jump straight on to the picnic, but this is a little chapter inspired by a comment from dksxf._**

* * *

Scully woke spooned inside the warm cocoon of Mulder's body. She smiled, rolled over in his arms and snuggled her face against his warm neck.

Mulder hummed and ran his hand lazily up her back, "Mornin'…"

She kissed up his throat and then inhaled deeply, _"Mmmmm…"_

"We need to get up?" Mulder asked sleepily as he pulled her tightly against him and entangled his legs around hers.

Scully opened her eyes to look at the clock and then dropped her face back to his chest, "We have three hours…we _could_ get up and do some more sightseeing…"

"We _could_ …" Mulder said as he sleepily kissed along her hairline, "…or we could just stay here and…"

Scully smiled, _"…and?"_

Mulder chuckled, "Would you think me very old if I said I'd really like to just lie here and hold you? I can't remember the last time I felt this…peaceful."

Scully grinned and kissed along his clavicle, "That sounds _perfect…"_ She leaned her head against his chest and surprised herself when she felt a tear escape and slide down her cheek.

After a few seconds Mulder sensed something and felt the dampness on his chest, he opened his eyes to look down, "Scully are you crying?"

Scully smiled in spite of her tears and shook her head lightly, "No…I mean yes…" she laughed, "…I guess I am crying, I'm just not entirely sure why…" Scully dropped her face to Mulder's chest in embarrassment.

Mulder pulled a face and ran his hand through her hair, "Is this…a hormonal thing?" he asked carefully.

Scully giggled and slapped his chest lightly, "No it is not! I guess I'm just…"

Mulder brought his hand up to lift her face to meet her eyes, "Scully?"

She smiled and further tears slipped down her face, "I guess I've just never felt this safe…this happy…this comfortable in somebody's arms before."

Mulder smiled and now that he was satisfied that these were _happy_ tears he allowed her face to drop back to his neck.

Scully continued quietly, "I've been in serious relationships before, I've even genuinely _believed_ that I was in love. I've thought that I might want to spend the rest of my life with a couple of them…"

Mulder tightened his arms around her and tried to ignore the ridiculous jealousy that was bubbling in his chest.

Scully sensed his reaction and smiled as she playful bit his neck, "Caveman!"

Mulder chuckled and shook his head, "I just can't bear the thought...even now. The thought of who I'd be if I didn't have you, if you hadn't come into my life…"

"That would _never_ have happened Mulder. All the choices we made…good, bad or indifferent…they all led us to each other. I believe that no matter what road we had taken we would have found our way to here."

" _Like fate?_ How can you be so sure?" Mulder asked, "Everything we've seen, everything we've done...you are always the one looking for empirical evidence…demanding proof."

"My proof is lying here in your arms Mulder…I've never felt so sure of anything. I'm not questioning you, I'm not analysing my own feelings, I don't doubt the future or worry about what comes next. I know that I have a partner now, in every sense of the word, and whatever comes next we will face it together."

"Your faith in me… _in us_ …it's completely…" Mulder whispered in awe.

"Deserved. Earned. Based on empirical observations and experiences." Scully finished. "You feel exactly the same way Mulder." This was a statement and not a question.

"Of course I do, how could I not?" Mulder said simply.

Scully nodded and kissed his neck before cuddling back into his side and sighing, "That sort of certainty, that can be a little overwhelming…but in a good way."

Mulder held her tightly and nodded, "Definitely in a good way." He repeated.

After a few minutes Mulder couldn't help but ask, "So these _other_ guys…"

Scully smirked, "I didn't think you'd let that go…are you sure you want to know _caveman_ …?"

Mulder chuckled and ran his hand down to the small of her back, "I want to know _everything_ about you Scully. Maybe just leave out the… _details."_

Scully nodded, "I'll leave out the details Mulder." She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts, "So Marcus was my first, after a few false starts. It was young love, nothing serious and it ended at the beginning of the summer, before we both went to college."

Mulder nodded, "Before you went to stay with your grandmother..."

Scully smiled and nodded.

"I wasn't very popular at college," she continued, "I was a bit of a swot and didn't have much time for dating…which I guess is why I was so flattered when my lecturer at med school hit on me…"

Mulder pulled back and raised his eyebrows, _"Seriously?"_

"Which bit?" Scully asked smiling.

"I do not believe that you didn't have guys falling all over you in college. A twenty year old Dana Scully, sitting in the corner of the library lookin' all sexy and nubile, surrounded by books…the guys in your year probably just thought you were out of their league." Mulder grinned.

Scully laughed and assumed he was teasing. "Yeah, I was a _real_ catch…" she grinned and shook her head.

Mulder ran his hand down to her ass, "I'm _not_ joking Scully…I'm getting hot just thinking about what I would have done to you if I'd known you back then." He thrust his growing erection against her hip.

Scully hooked her foot over his calf, "I wished I _had_ known you back then, you would have been wonderful for my ego…but like I said once before, _dreadful_ for my studies."

" _Moi?_ If you'd have even given me a second look I'd have been your slave Dana Scully…" Mulder sighed dramatically and ran his lips over her throat tickling her until she was laughing uncontrollably.

 _"Mulder! Mulder! Stop!"_ She shrieked as she tried to push him back.

Mulder kissed her forehead and signalled for her to rest her head back on his chest, "I will…but only because I want to hear the rest of your story…"

Scully smiled as she caught her breathe and then lay back against him, "So… _Daniel…"_

"Daniel?" Mulder asked cautiously suddenly sensing a deeper story.

"Daniel was my lecturer at med school…and I guess I fell in love. I admired him, _respected_ him, and like I said I didn't get a lot of attention from guys my own age." She paused and took a breath, "He was married…and I was flattered. I was naive enough to fall for the _'my wife doesn't understand me'_ line and we slipped into an affair. It was stupid… _I was stupid_ …it ended when I joined the FBI and I haven't seen him since."

They were silent for a few moments.

"He had children?" Mulder asked gently.

Scully nodded, "A girl…"

"Scully I…" Mulder started to say.

"I'm not proud of my actions Mulder. I almost didn't want to tell you because I was scared that you would think less of me…I know your home life wasn't exactly happy and… " Scully looked at him guiltily.

"Scully _he_ was the one in the position of power, _he_ took advantage of you. You are the best person I know and I could never think any less of you over something like that." He leaned down to pepper kisses over her forehead and down to her temple; he understood she was just reflecting her own shame onto fears of what _he_ would think of her. "We're just talking about them, sharing our past and then we're moving on… _together."_

Scully smiled weakly, "Okay Mr. Psychologist. So next? …You know about Jack?"

Mulder rolled his eyes, nodded and then smiled, "Next?"

Scully smirked, "Next. I was dating a guy called Ethan for a while…when I met you."

Mulder pulled a face, "You mean when we met you were…"

"Seeing someone? Yes." Scully said with a smile.

"We'd been together for about seven months when I was assigned to work with you, I think we spilt up a couple of months later."

"How did I not know about this?" Mulder asked incredulously.

Scully laughed, "It never came up...you _never_ asked about my life outside of work, you were so focused on the job…"

"So you broke up…" Mulder started to ask carefully.

She nodded, "We were travelling a lot and I guess was working longer hours than I had before. Ethan became a little jealous and annoyed by my workload…"

"He asked you to choose?" Mulder said with a wince. "He asked you to choose and I was too blind to even notice that he existed."

Scully smiled and brushed a few stands of hair off his face. "Yes, he asked me to choose. It wasn't a hard choice…it made itself. The X Files was the life that I wanted and over time I came to realise that in making that choice I was also choosing _you."_

Mulder held her tightly, "Thank you for choosing me, even back when I was too blind to see the truth that was right in front of my face." A tear escaped his eye and he sighed. "So many roads that could have been taken…"

"So many roads that would have led us right back _here."_ Scully repeated with the same certainty as before.

Mulder paused and took a breath, "And then…"

Scully sighed; she knew what came next, "Yes, I slept with Ed Jerse. It was stupid, but I was lonely and scared. I already suspected how ill I was and I really wanted to reach out to you, but I just didn't know how. I was so… _angry_ …angry with myself, angry at the world, and I guess a little angry with you too. I thought we were going to lose our time, _our_ future...the chance to get it right. You know?" Mulder nodded and brought her back into the warm cocoon of his body. He held her so tightly that it very nearly hurt.

"We have that time now Scully. If I'd have lost you…that would have _killed me…"_ he murmured against her skin.

"You really aren't angry?" Scully asked softly.

"With you? _No._ I wish we could have talked, I wish it hadn't happened. I felt like I was losing you Scully...but you _needed_ me and I was so paralysed by my own fears and insecurities that I wasn't there. You are my life and you have been for so long. I realised during that time that you didn't know that…that you didn't understand how essential you are to me. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to tell you."

"We _both_ made mistakes." Scully said and ran her hand down his arm. " _You_ are all I've wanted for so long..."

Mulder kissed her lips softly and smiled as her mouth opened and her tongue slipped out to play with the tip of his. "Together now?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"You and me." Scully confirmed as she reached into his boxers and grasped his thick hard cock. "One thing that I can say for certain…just in case you weren't sure already… _this_ has made all of them nothing more than a distant memory. Nothing has ever been this good."

Mulder smirked and waggled his eyebrows, "So I'm the best you've ever _had?"_

Scully reached to pushed down his boxers and quickly kicked off her panties, "You _know_ you are Mulder…and I _know_ I'm yours."

Mulder gasped as he felt her move a leg on top of his thigh widening herself enough so that he could slowly push into he body. When he had filled her completely he sighed and buried his face in her shoulder kissing and biting towards her neck as he pulled back and then slipped back inside her warm core.

"Scully… _you_ are beyond the best… _you_ are on a whole other level… _you_ are exospheric…" Mulder groaned.

Scully laughed and tilted her hip to take him even deeper, "Damn Mulder, I love it when you get all scientific in bed…" she flexed her internal muscles and smiled at Mulder's groan.

"I'm actually surprised you weren't a virgin…" Mulder gasped.

Scully pulled back slightly and looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

 _"I'm kiddin'!"_ Mulder grinned and squeezed her ass teasingly, "...but I mean how could anyone have _you_ and then let you go? Now that is the _real_ mystery of the universe."

"You're such a cornball…" Scully grinned and rolled onto her back as Mulder moved on top of her lifting one leg over his shoulder and continuing to slowly slid in and out of her body until they both reached a powerful but serene climax.

Mulder moved them both onto their sides so he could remain inside her for a few more minutes. _"I never want to leave…"_ Mulder murmured softly as he trailed kisses along her throat and tasted her skin.

Scully held him firmly against her body and whispered into his ear, "... _You_ never will."


	22. Heading Home

Katherine linked her arm through Scully's at they walked down towards the river. "So Dana, how have you enjoyed your first visit to Oxford?"

Scully smiled, "It's been lovely Katherine, it's been especially nice to meet some people who have made such a difference in Mulder's life. I've always been affected by Mulder's capacity for love, considering everything he has been through, I think a lot of that has a grounding here in Oxford."

Katherine nodded and looked over at Mulder as he walked ahead to greet and embrace David and Emily, "He gave _us_ a lot too Dana. Fox has a big heart...but I think you're right, even the biggest heart can grow cold if its warmth isn't reflected. I'm so glad he has _you_ now."

Scully tightened her arm and squeezed Katherine's hand, "He's my family, _the_ most important person in my life. My mom and I have already vowed to make it our mission to make sure he knows that."

"Well it sounds like I would like your mother very much as well Dana…" Katherine observed.

"You _must_ come over for the wedding Katherine, you could stay with Amy at my mother's and Emily and David could take Mulder's apartment…it would be _wonderful_ for everyone to be together." Scully asked on a whim.

"Dana are you sure? I mean I wouldn't dream of putting on your mother…I would love to be a guest at the wedding but I'm sure I could get a hotel and…" Katherine offered.

Scully shook her head, "It will be a small wedding, very close friends and family only. I know my mom would love to have you… We're practically family, at least I'd like to think we could be."

They turned off slightly and walked along the river and away from the group, Katherine looked over her shoulder and called to Mulder, "Fox, I'm just stealing away your fiancée for a few minutes can you apologise to David and Emily for us? We won't be long…"

Mulder smiled and shrugged, "Try not to be...I tend to suffer from separation anxiety!"

They all laughed and then Scully whispered loudly enough for Mulder to hear, "He's _not_ joking…"

They heard Mulder's _"HEY!"_ as they walked away chuckling.

After a minute Katherine broke their comfortable silence, "Is it noisy of me to enquire about his mother?"

Scully shook her head, "I know you're ask out of concern rather than nosiness Katherine and Mulder has already told me that he has spoken openly to you about his background and childhood."

"Has their relationship improved at all? He always seemed so desperate for her approval and from what Fox has told me she always remained extremely...closed off…" Katherine asked carefully.

Scully shook her head; "They don't see each other often. Mulder always seems open to improving their relationship but Teena seems…well lets just say she is easily distracted by the country club set."

Katherine sighed and nodded, "You know her well?"

Scully shook her head, "Mulder and I have been partners for _years_ …even though our romantic relationship is relatively new we developed a close friendship very quickly and I honestly feel like hardly I know her at all. She had a stroke recently and I went will Mulder to the hospital…the first chance she got Teena made it _more_ then clear I was not welcome. She actually suggested I was after the family money…"

Katherine squeezed Scully hand, "Oh darling I know that most have hurt…I've know you less than an hour and I can see how much Fox means to you."

Scully was surprised to find tears coming to her eyes and she sniffed before quickly wiping them away. "I guess primarily I don't want to come between Mulder's relationship with his mother, I'd hate to be an excuse for her to pull back any more than she already has. However I'm not going to deny that having my love for him questioned hurt more than I chose to let on, I didn't want him to have shoulder my feelings as well as his own."

"You didn't want to make a fuss to Fox in case that damaged their relationship further?" Katherine concluded.

"I guess…" Scully shrugged hopelessly.

Katherine put her arm around Scully and led her to start walking back towards the group, "Can I make a potentially controversial observation?"

Scully smiled and nodded, "Of course…Mulder makes those _all the time."_

Katherine laughed lightly and then proceeded, "Some families are not born into Dana, they are _created._ I knew Fox a long time ago and I can see that the only family that he _needs_ right now is you. If Teena Mulder wants to be lucky enough to get to share in that love, in that family, then _she_ needs to step up…otherwise I believe you need to focus on each other." Katherine stopped far enough away from the group to not be heard and turned to face Scully. "Don't allow anyone caste a shadow over your relationship Dana, be _fierce_ if you need to."

Scully grinned and brushed away her final tears, "I'm so glad we bumped into you last night Katherine…and thank you for being there for Mulder when he needed someone."

Katherine hugged Scully warmly and then pulled back and kissed her cheek, "The feeling is mutual my darling…"

They returned to where the picnic was being set up and while Katherine warmly greeted the Burton's Mulder walked over to meet Scully. He noticed that she had obviously been crying and immediately looked concerned. "You okay?" he asked wrapping Scully in his arms and then pulling back to tilt her head up and meet him eyes.

Scully smiled and nodded, "I'm _fine_ Mulder…"

Mulder pulled a face and then raised his eyebrow indicating that he would need more than that.

Scully chuckled, "I guess I just got a little upset, but Katherine straightened things out for me."

"Upset about?" Mulder asked.

"We were talking about your mother…and I suppose I'm not as happy about how we left things as I led you to believe. I'm sorry." Scully admitted.

Mulder shook his head angrily, "I _knew_ I should have talked to her. I can't believe I allowed her to speak to you like that…I guess after _everything_ I was tired and emotional."

Scully shook her head, "No, this is not _your_ fault Mulder. I was worry that our relationship is going to drive a further wedge between you and your mom...and I was hurt that she couldn't see how much I love you…however Katherine has helped me to see that they are _her_ problems, not mine…not _ours._ We are each others family now and that can comprise of whoever we choose. I genuinely hope that includes your mom…but that is _her_ choice now and not ours."

"My _only_ choice is you Scully…and my mom would be lucky to have you in her life." Mulder said as he pulled her into her arms and looked over at Katherine mouthing _'Thank you'_.

"I've made a few little choices of my own Mulder…ones that I _know_ you will approve of…" She said as she took his hand and walked them towards the group.

Scully reached out with her other hand and took Amy's leaning in to kiss her cheek and quickly say hello.

Then Scully looked at them all and smiled, "I wanted to say thank you to each of you, it's been wonderful to meet you all…you all mean so much to Mulder and in this short time you already feel like _family."_

Scully smiled at Katherine and then looked up at Mulder who looked happy…and intrigued.

"So when we get home I want to start wedding plans, we've wasted enough time already and I think it's about time we make _us_ official…" Scully smiled when the little crowd gave I mini chorus of cheers.

Mulder squeezed her hand and when she looked up Scully could see that they were suspiciously damp.

She smiled and continued, "… _and_ the first thing a good wedding needs is family. So Amy and Katherine will be staying with my mom for the wedding…and I was thinking that David and Emily could take Mulder's apartment during _their_ stay." She smiled up at Mulder's shocked face.

"Of course I will go around and help Mulder clean it up a bit first…maybe add a few more homely touches from my apartment!" Scully said as she grinned at Emily.

Emily smiled, "This all seems like quiet an imposition Dana, are you sure?"

Scully nodded, "We want you there, so we'll be in touch to make sure the dates suit _everyone_ before we book. I want our day to be perfect, for both of us, and I already know that wouldn't be possible without each of you."

David pulled Scully out of Mulder's arms and into a warm hug, "I can't even being to tell you what this means to us Dana, what it would have meant to Adam…"

Scully smiled and nodded, "Adam will be there with us in spirit. We're going to stay in touch now, I know we will, Mulder and I will visit often and you are all welcome any time. You're…"

"… _Family."_ Katherine finished with a smile.

"Exactly." Scully said as Mulder pulled her back into his arms.

* * *

Mulder and Scully sat on the plane on the way back to D.C. They had only been away for _two weeks_ and it had seemed like a lifetime. In all the ways that counted they both knew that nothing would ever be the same again…

Mulder leaned over Scully and saw the land put of the window, the plane had been descending for a while and they were not far from home.

"I'm excited," Scully said taking his hand. "The holiday has been amazing but it seems like we're going home to a whole new life."

Mulder ran his fingers over her engagement ring and then laced their hands together. "I can't wait to see the look on Frohike's face when he sees that ring." Mulder grinned. "Actually I can't wait to tell _everyone,_ I want to shout it from the roof of the Hoover building.

Scully laughed, "I'm pretty sure security might have issues with that…"

Mulder grinned, "But we _can_ tell everyone? You're not expecting us to keep this quiet or anything?"

Scully smirked and shook her head, "I might start by just grabbing random people at the airport and showing them the ring…telling them that the man I love has asked me to _marry_ him _."_

Mulder laughed happily and instinctively reached to tighten Scully's belt when the light came on.

"We do have one last hurdle Mulder." Scully said with a pained smile.

"Hurdle?" He asked.

"Well I asked mom not to say anything to Bill and Charlie yet…they don't even know we're a couple." Scully explained.

Mulder pulled a face, "Bill _hates_ me."

Scully grinned, "He doesn't _hate_ you Mulder, he can be rather over-protective of his baby sister…something that I feel you have in common."

Mulder smirked, "Well I guess I can't fault him on _that…"_

Scully continued, "I spoke to mom about this before we left, if Bill knows that you _truly_ love me and want the best for me we know he'll soon come around…it _shouldn't_ have to be your job to win him over... _but…"_ she looked up at him hopefully and his heart melted.

"… _He_ means a lot to you." Mulder finished. "Scully if winning over your stubborn brother is going to make you happy then I will do whatever you suggest." Mulder sighed. "What about Charlie?"

Scully shook her head, "Charlie will be no problem, he lives with his boyfriend in San Francisco and as soon as he see how happy you make me he will except you without question. Mom called them before we left and hinted at news so they are coming to visit in about a week."

Mulder smiled, "I didn't know your brother was gay Scully?"

Scully looked surprised, " _Really?_ Well maybe it just never came up, they live so far away and we don't…or rather we _haven't_ …talked about our families often. He and Tom have together for about ten years."

Mulder nodded, "Well at least it sounds like I'll have an easier time with Charlie, and hopefully Bill won't be as bad as I'm expecting."

Scully squeezed his hand lightly, "Bill is difficult to get to know, he _is_ stubborn, but he's _steadfast_ and you won't find a more loyal friend…if you make that effort."

Mulder nodded and leaned to kiss her temple; "In my experience _Scully's_ are always more than worth the effort…and I can hardly hold his protectiveness of _you_ against him. Our love for you seems like a good foundation for any potential relationship to build on. How about I invite him for a drink?"

"That sounds _perfect…_ " Scully dropped her head to his shoulder as they started their final descent. "…I know he's going to _love_ you _."_ She said with a grin.

* * *

 _ **In my head Katherine is definitely Vanessa Redgrave!**_


	23. Drinks with Bill

Mulder tapped his fingers on the side of his glass nervously and looked around the bar, he needed this to work. Scully was relying on him to sort this out, _she_ expected this to go well...so on this mission failure was _not_ an option.

He saw Bill walking towards him and took a breath…here goes.

Bill sat down and placed his drink on the table. "I saw you from the door so thought I'd get a drink on the way over," he said conversationally.

Mulder nodded, "I don't know if you have any idea why I called and asked you to join me for a drink?"

Bill rolled his eyes, "All I know is that my mother _and_ Dana both called me in advance a left me with the impression that I was _expected_ to accept your invitation..."

Mulder nodded cautiously, he'd expected as much when he called and Bill didn't seem surprised by his suggestion that they meet up.

"So this is a work thing?" Bill asked impatiently.

"No not exactly…" Mulder paused, "…well actually not at all." He laughed awkwardly.

Bill rolled his eyes again, "Man, I thought you were an FBI Agent, I'm getting old here…could you _please_ just get to the point before…"

"I'm in love with Scully…I mean _Dana_ …and I have asked her to marry me. She has said yes, but I know how much your acceptance would mean to her. So here we are." Mulder blurted out.

Bill raised an eyebrow and Mulder smiled faintly when he saw a little of Scully looking back at him. He took a deep breath and continued, "Listen, I'm going to lay it on the line and be straight with you. Okay?"

Bill nodded suspiciously.

"I am in love with Dana; she is my best friend and the love of my life. Hell in the past she has sometimes been the _only_ reason I've dragged myself out of bed in the morning. I am in love with you sister, but I have not asked to meet you to ask for your blessing…"

Bill raised both eyebrows at this but Mulder ploughed on.

"…I'm not asking for your blessing because I don't _need_ it." Mulder smiled in spite of himself and then met Bill's gaze. "You might be surprised to hear this but we've always agreed on _two_ things – that I _am_ one sorry son of a bitch and that your sister deserves better."

Bill opened his mouth to speak and Mulder held up his hand, "One more minute please and then you can have the floor."

Bill nodded again and remained silent.

"Over the last few weeks Scully has taught me a few lessons. Firstly, that it is _not_ my job to decide what is best for her."

Bill cracked a small smile and Mulder continued slightly emboldened.

"Secondly, that I make her _happy._ I can accept now that Dana Scully is in love with me…" Mulder smiled, "…I would lay down my life for your sister Bill, and I would do _anything_ to make her happy. Lastly I have learned to _believe_ that I _deserve_ her love. If I can earn the love of someone as wonderful, intelligent and beautiful as your sister then I _must_ be worth it…and I will spend the rest of my life proving that."

Bill was silent for what seemed like about half an hour, but in reality it was probably no more than a minute.

"You're _not_ asking for my blessing?" Bill asked seriously.

"No. I have your sister's…and I have your mother's. I won't give up Scully for _anything_." Mulder held Bill's eyes firmly. "I am asking for your _acceptance_ …and maybe in the future your friendship? You mean a lot to the person who means the world to me, so I'm not beyond a bit of grovelling."

Bill smirked and looked down at his drink, "Can I explain something?"

Mulder shrugged.

Bill took a deep breath, "When I met you at the hospital…when Dana was ill…" Mulder shifted in his seat awkwardly and nodded, "…In my head I wasn't meeting Dana's friend, I was meeting her colleague…her _partner._ Since joining the FBI Dana has been through so much and I guess I came to associate you with that pain…that loss."

Mulder went to speak and this time Bill held up his hand, Mulder nodded.

"Dana joined the FBI before she was partnered with you Mulder, that was _her_ choice and I was very wrong to take that out on you. I was obviously also wrong not to see the pain that you must have been in. I believe what you have told me, that you are in love with my sister – that being said you must have been in a lot of pain when we met and I am sorry if my attitude towards you contributed to that in any way."

Mulder shook his head and looked down at the table awkwardly.

"I thought I was losing my sister, but _you_ thought you were losing the woman you love…your future. I can only empathise at how I would feel if Tara was to fall ill and I…" Bill shuddered and Mulder looked up and smiled sympathetically.

They were silent in their own thoughts for a couple of minutes.

"So you're in love my dorky sister?" Bill asked with a grin.

Mulder smiled, "I am…I love her more than anything…more than my own life."

"Well then I _guess_ you do deserve her…and the headaches she'll probably give you." Bill laughed and Mulder joined in.

" _I'm_ no picnic…" Mulder observed happily.

Bill chuckled and lifted his glass, "I have no doubt...but something tells me you'll be just fine. You've lasted this long, through everything you've both been through together…"

Mulder clinked his glass with Bill's and let out a long breath, "Thank you Bill, this will mean a lot to Scully."

Bill smirked, "Nice to know my opinion still holds a little weight." He paused and sipped his drink, "That friendship thing?"

Mulder nodded cautiously.

"That's really _not_ going to work out…" Bill said with a serious face.

Mulder looked confused at the apparent sudden shift in the mood.

Bill sat back in his seat and laughed, "Seems in the not too distant future we're going to be _brothers!"_

Mulder chuckled and smiled at his future brother in law, "Can I get you another drink? I could do with some advice on how to win over the _other_ Scully brother."

Bill smiled, "Bring _Jameson's_ …" he paused for a second and then added, "…and win over Tom, if _he_ likes you you're golden."

Mulder nodded and had stood up to walk to the bar when Bill stopped him, "Actually forget I said that, Charlie thinks the sun shines out of his big sister's ass if Dana loves you as much as I think she does he'll be putty in your hands."

Mulder smiled and patted Bill's shoulder before he headed to the bar.


	24. Back to Work

When Mulder got home he opened the door quietly and quickly took off his shoes, he didn't want to risk waking Scully and he was much later than he'd expected to be.

He took off his trousers and skirt in the sitting room to avoid making any more noise than necessary and then walked quietly through to the bathroom. After cleaning his teeth and having a quick wash Mulder walked into the bedroom and found Scully peacefully asleep.

He watched her quietly and smiled…he allowed himself to briefly think back to when he'd watched her sleeping in the hospital and closed his eyes.

 _Too close._

Shaking off the thought Mulder walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. His presence caused Scully to stir and she instinctively rolled towards him.

Wrapping her arms around his warm body Scully smiled against his chest and nuzzled in, "You're late…" she murmured quietly, "…missed you."

Mulder smiled and kissed her forehead, "I missed you too, but you'll be glad to hear I had a very fruitful evening."

Scully opened her eyes slightly and smiled up at him, "I _told_ you he'd love you."

Mulder laughed, "We're quite a bit off _love_ Scully, this is male bonding we're talking about. Is it okay if we start with tentative respect."

Scully smiled and rested her head against his chest again, "But you had fun?"

Mulder nodded, "Yes, I think we did…"

Scully moved her leg up to wrap around Mulder's thigh and kissed his chest, "Love you…" she said sleepily.

Mulder grinned and pulled her tighter into his embrace, "Ditto."

* * *

Mulder and Scully both relaxed as they walked into the coffee shop just around the corner from the Hoover Building, they saw Margaret in the corner and Scully happily reached out and took Mulder's hand…their professional veneer could slip for a while.

They both hugged Margaret and exchanged pleasantries before sitting across from her and scanning the menu.

"So _today_ is the day?" Margaret asked.

They both nodded. "We wanted to take a few days to settle back into work before…unsettling everything," Mulder explained with a smile.

"He has no idea?" Margaret asked. She was suspicious that a man as astute as Walter Skinner could have missed their unique relationship…even _before_ they were a couple.

Scully shook her head, "No we're pretty sure he knows _something_ is going on. I mean when Mulder and I asked for the time off for our holiday he asked Mulder if he was taking me away."

Margaret nodded and smiled.

"But being aware that we are probably in a relationship…but _choosing_ not to notice…and being formally told that we're planning to marry, that is a pretty big step." Mulder said.

Margaret nodded thoughtfully, "I've met Walter several times over the years, I can see he cares for you on a personal level – something tells me that he will want you both to be happy."

They both nodded in agreement.

"If we can rely on his backing and support we think we can get this by the FBI, they want successful working teams and we're proven to be that. Being married shouldn't effect out work. As Mulder has already pointed out, we have loved each other for a long time – only now we're choosing to acknowledging the elephant in the room." Scully reached and rested her hand on Mulder's thigh.

"And William?" Margaret asked smiling at them both.

Scully chuckled, "It seems that it's not only the Scully _ladies_ that Mulder can charm."

"So you're friends now?" Margaret asked Mulder.

Mulder nodded, "Our relationship is… _in transition_ …but it seems our mutual love for Scully is a pretty good starting point."

Margaret nodded happily.

"Today is the day for announcements…" Scully told her mom after a few minutes, "…after work we're going to see Mulder's friends and tell _them_ the good news."

"Oh really? That's nice, do they know…" Margaret started to ask.

"No…and I think I'll be breaking some hearts tonight Margaret, in their own little ways I think all three of the Gunmen have a bit of a crush on _our_ Dana." Mulder winked at Scully.

Scully smiled and blushed as Margaret raised her eyebrows. _"Gunmen?"_ she asked with concern.

Scully laughed at her mother's misunderstanding and rushed to explain, "The publish their own magazine…and I guess you could say do their own _special_ brand of investigating…'The Lone Gunmen' refers to the Kennedy assassination. I've actually become quite fond of them..."

"Well then I'm sure I will too." Margaret said confidently. "They'll be at the wedding I presume?"

Mulder nodded, "I would ask them to be groomsmen, if the wedding was large enough, but I think we're going to settle for just a best-man and a maid-of-honor."

"And they will be?" Margaret asked.

"I'm going to ask Amy to be my maid-of-honor, I've lost touch with a lot of my girlfriends and I would like her to be part of the day." Scully explained.

"…And if he agrees I've decided to ask _Bill_ to be my best man…" Mulder announced.

Both Margaret and Scully looked surprised.

"I think it would be a nice olive branch and a sign that we _genuinely_ want him to be a part of our lives...that is unless you wanted Bill to walk you down the aisle Scully?" Mulder asked.

Scully smiled and shook her head, "I know Bill will be extremely honoured to be a part of the wedding party…and that would mean a lot to me and mom as well Mulder." Scully smiled at her mom. "Actually mom I intended to ask you…would you give me away? I know it's not traditional, but with dad not being here no one else would feel… _right."_

Margaret reached across to squeeze her daughters hand, "I would be thrilled to Dana, thank you so much for asking."

They all smiled and when their food arrived ate in a comfortable silence until Margaret thought to ask, "So how are you planning to broach the subject with Walter Skinner?"

Scully put down her knife and fork and reached behind her neck to remove the chain that usually just held her cross, she allowed her engagement ring to drop into her hand before slipping it onto her finger and then fastened her cross back around her neck. She smiled up at her mom, "From this day forward _this_ ring does not leave my finger, let see how good our AD's observational skills are…"

Margaret laughed gently, shook her head and returned to her meal.

* * *

They stood in the elevator and glanced at each other nervously.

"Are you _sure_ you're ready?" Scully asked.

Mulder chuckled, "I'm not going to lie, I am slightly concerned about his reaction, but yes I'm ready. I want the world to know that you've agreed to be my wife."

Scully smiled warmly and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, "Right answer." She said quietly.

They'd left the elevator and were walking towards Skinner's office when they came face to face with Diana.

"Well I'd heard you two were back…you were quite the office gossip when you disappear so suddenly." Diana smiled at Scully...a smile that failed to reach her eyes and was filled with distain.

Scully smiled back with equal malevolence but was inwardly surprised by how little Diana bother her now she trusted in her relationship with Mulder.

"Gossip that I'm _sure_ you had absolutely no part in stimulating Diana?" Scully asked with a raised eyebrow.

Diana laughed and rolled her eyes, "I think you overestimate my interest in _your_ life _Agent_ Scully…"

"No…" Scully retorted, "I just recognize the size of _your_ ego."

Diana went to reply but Mulder cut in, "This has been a fun interlude Diana, but we really need to go, we have an appointment with AD Skinner."

Diana smirked and started to walk away, "Maybe I should meet with him myself, tell him all about how you two like to _entertain_ yourselves during office hours."

Mulder laughed, "You hit us with your worst Diana, I've told you before…you can't break us. Beside I think we're about to promote _ourselves_ to the lead story with regard to office gossip anyway."

Diana turned back to face them, _"Really?"_

Scully grinned and watched Diana's face drop as she lifted her hand a waved her ring.

Another agent was walking up behind Diana spotted the ring and he cheered quietly, " _Spooky Mulder!_ It's about time you and Mrs Spooky made it official!"

Mulder rolled his eyes and smiled at the agents good-natured teasing, " _Thank you_ Agent McGann…I hope you have some money on the office pool?"

Agent McGann laughed and patted Mulder on the back as he slowly passed by, "I should be in for $40… _you_ on the other hand win Agent Scully so there's only one real winner here."

Scully rolled her eyes and smiled at the agent as he looked backwards and continued down the corridor, "I guess I should be flattered by that!" she remarked loudly.

Agent McGann grinned and shrugged before looking back at Mulder, "You're a lucky man Agent Mulder _."_

Mulder smiled at Scully as Agent McGann walk out of sight, "We better get into Skinner's office before the whole building finds out."

"Congratulations Agents…" Diana said begrudgingly, "…I guess it was inevitable that you two would _settle_ down." She observed coldly, "It's not like either of you get out much."

Mulder chuckled at Diana's attempt to ruffle them, "I can promise you I could meet a line up of every woman in D.C…in the United States…actually _every_ woman on this earth…and I would still choose Scully. She _is_ my one in five billion."

Scully laughed at Mulder's corniness but appreciated his efforts to quieten Diana's contempt. Making a sudden decision to show a united front Scully boldly slipped her hand into Mulder's and leaned into his side. "We were _inevitable_ Diana, everything else was just a natural evolution to this point…lessons learned and left in the past where _they_ belong."

Diana smirked scornfully, "You keep telling yourself that Agent Scully and you might convince yourself that you aren't just second best."

Mulder went to cut in but Scully stopped him with a hand on his forearm, "You can't belittle our relationship or make me question my place in Mulder's life. Just move on Diana, before you embarrass yourself even further."

Diana looked at Mulder and was greeted with a blank expression; she pursed her lips and finally turned and walked away.

"Well that was…pretty much as expected…" Scully said with a smile. "Why does she remind me of a Disney villain?"

"Or a character from Dallas..." Mulder laughed loudly and turned Scully towards Skinner's office. "My taste in women has certainly improved with maturity…I sometimes wonder if my previous taste wasn't some form of masochism."

Scully laughed and shook her head, "So you're saying falling in love with me is a sign that you're _finally_ giving yourself a break?"

"I think we're _both_ finally giving ourselves permission to be happy for once…" Mulder said with a smile as they tactfully separated and walked into the anteroom of Skinner's office.

Arlene looked up as they entered. " _Permission to be happy_ , I like the sound of that," she said with a smile.

Scully walked over to the desk and held out her hand, Arlene gasped and covered her mouth. She stood up and rushed around to grab Scully's hand, looking between Mulder and Scully she stuttered, "You mean… _you_...and you mean _he_ asked and you…you're actually…"

Mulder laughed, "I asked Scully to marry me and she said yes…if that's what you're trying to ask?"

Arlene smiled warmly, "I'm so happy for you both…I didn't even _know_ …I mean I could see you were both…I mean…"

Mulder shook his head, "Do other women's engagement rings always make you this inarticulate?" he asked teasingly.

Arlene smirked, "No, just Agent Scully's. I'm _very_ happy for you both Agent Mulder…I've always thought you were _perfect_ for each other."

Scully smiled warmly at Arlene, "Thank you, we think so too… Can we just ask you to keep this quiet for a few more minutes? We want to break the news to Skinner ourselves."

Arlene nodded, "Of course…although we _all_ know he thinks the world of you both. Surely you aren't worried?"

Scully blushed a little and shrugged, "Not worried exactly…just unsure of the unknown."

Mulder chuckled at that, "There's nothing new _there…"_ he murmured.

Arlene laughed and walked around to press the button on her desk, "Sir, I have Agents Mulder and Scully for you…"

A short beep and then Skinner's voice returned, "I did wonder about the racket…" he said good-naturedly, "…send them straight through."

Arlene smiled at them both and nodded at the door, "Good luck Agents, not that you'll need it."

* * *

Mulder and Scully sat in their customary chairs opposite AD Skinner's desk and they all looked at each other carefully.

After approximately a minute Skinner broke the silence, "Well _you_ requested this meeting Agent Mulder, so I assume that there is an intended purpose?"

Mulder looked at Scully and then back at Skinner, "Of course…"

"So would you like to get to that point please?" Skinner asked probingly. He glanced at Scully who was shifting unnaturally in her chair and playing with her hands.

"So…" Mulder started, "I guess we just wanted to tell you that…"

Skinner suddenly noticed _what_ Scully was playing with and smiled at Mulder, "Agent Mulder!" He said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "Don't tell me you have _finally_ pulled your head out of your ass long enough to ask Agent Scully to marry you?"

Mulder smiled and shrugged, "I guess…"

"You _guess_ you've asked?" Skinner inquired with humour.

" _No._ I have certainly asked…and Scully has said yes. I'm just not so sure it required _taking my head out of my ass_ …I've been in love with Agent Scully for a long time and I've been well aware of that fact." Mulder said sounded more indignant than he intended to.

Skinner smiled, "Agent Mulder, every agent in this _building_ is aware that you are in love with Agent Scully, even the few that don't even know your name. You work at the headquarters of the _FBI_ and when it comes to your feelings for your partner _you_ are transparent. I meant that you'd taken your head out of your ass long enough to realize how much Agent Scully loves _you."_

Mulder jaw dropped and he looked at Scully, who right at this moment looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

Skinner laughed at them both, a booming laugh that he rarely let loose at work. "And yes Agent Scully, _you_ are equally transparent. I think the only ones that you have been successfully fooling are each other."

" _That_ is becoming transparent sir." Scully muttered awkwardly.

Skinner took pity on his agents and controlled his mirth, "I don't mean to make either of you uncomfortable…I'm genuinely happy for you both, you both deserve some happiness."

Scully looked up and smiled softly at Skinner, "Thank you Sir, that means a lot."

"And work?" Mulder asked.

Skinner looked up at the ceiling and then back at his agents, "They'll be some hoops to jump through and some boxes to tick, but I can't see why you can't continue to work together."

"And if we wanted to cut back slightly? Maybe take some more time for ourselves?" Mulder asked on a whim and Scully looked up at him in surprise.

Skinner nodded, "I would have to look into that, but your skill sets and experience mean I would imagine the FBI would agree to that…should you choose that road…"

Mulder nodded thoughtfully, "It was just a thought, we haven't decided anything at the moment but our lives are changing and it would be good to know that we have options."

Skinner smiled, "Work is no longer the priority?"

Mulder shook his head, "It's _a_ priority…but our relationship must take precedence…and our families. I think we both need to make some changes."

Scully smiled and nodded, "Like Agent Mulder said, we don't know what our plans are right now…beyond our decision to prioritize our relationship."

Skinner sighed, "Well I hope you both know that from a professional standpoint I would be sad to lose you both, but personally I am happy to see that you aren't repeating my mistakes."

Mulder nodded, "Of course you'll be invited to the wedding; it will only be small, close friends and family."

"I appreciate that agents…" Skinner looked at his watch. "Why don't you both take the rest of the day? It's Friday evening and I'm sure you have plans."

Mulder smiled, "I love that people assume that now…" he said happily.

Scully laughed, "We actually do have a busy weekend, we're going to see Mulder's friends this evening…tomorrow Mulder is moving the rest of his things into _our_ place…including the fish," Skinner smiled, "…and tomorrow evening we're going out with my brother and his partner."

Skinner smiled at Mulder, "Meet the family time?"

Mulder nodded, "Well I have the blessing of Margaret...and I guess Bill…I've been _told_ Charlie shouldn't be too gruelling."

Skinner stood and walked around the desk, "Well enjoy your weekend and congratulations, I'm pleased for you both." His shook Mulder's hand and then turned and kissed Scully's cheek. "I've never met a couple more suited… _or_ devoted."

Scully smiled, "Thank you Sir, your support means a lot to both of us."

Skinner walked them to the door, "We both know it's no more than the support and loyalty that you have shown me over the years…I am grateful to you both and I hope you know I will _always_ be fighting in your corner."

Mulder shook Skinner's hand again, "Thank you Sir, it's good to know we have friends."


	25. Good News

Scully rang the bell and Mulder stepped back and looked at the camera, he lifted his middle finger and then smiled and waved.

" _Not_ cool man…" came the voice of Langley through a speaker next to the camera. "We don't see you for weeks then you come round and get abusive."

Mulder grinned at the camera; "I brought Scully for a visit, surely that gets me a pass?"

There was a brief pause and then they heard a buzz as the door released, Scully pushed it open and Mulder winked at the camera as they entered.

"What's got you so… _high-strung_ …" Langley asked as he walked around the corner and greeted his friends.

"What I can't just be pleased to see you?" Mulder asked with a smile.

Langley gave Mulder a hard look, "You're never _that_ please to see us Mulder...something has changed." He looked over at Scully who also smiled and shrugged innocently.

Langley sighed and walked them though to the room where he knew Frohike and Byers were working, if these two where going to be weird he would need back up.

They walked in and his friends looked up to see their visitors, "Mulder and Scully are here…" Langley said pointlessly, "…I _think_ they might be drunk."

Scully laughed, "We certainly aren't…"

Byers smiled at Scully, "Ignore our _colleague_ Scully, to what do to own this pleasure?" he asked as he put down what he was doing and walked around the desk to meet them.

Mulder smiled at Scully and then at his friend, "Well, I guess we have… _news."_

Byers looked between the two and then for some reason intuitively glanced down at Scully's hand, "You _can't_ be serious?" He asked to the confusion of Frohike and Langley.

Scully smiled, "Oh we are _very_ serious."

Byers laughed and then pulled Mulder in for an uncharacteristically enthusiastic hug, "Thank God you finally pulled your head out of your ass!"

Mulder smiled in spite of himself, "Why do people _keep_ saying that to me today?!"

Scully laughed happily and was surprised when Byers also wrapped his arms around her, she smiled warmly and hugged him back.

It was only then that Frohike and Langley saw the engagement ring on Byers back.

"Dana are you?" Frohike started to ask and then another synapsis fired in his brain and he looked at Mulder, _"Did you?"_

" _No fucking way!"_ Langley cried.

Mulder rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend, "Now you understand why I'm so… _high-strung_?"

Langley smirked, "Man if I were you…actually for Scully's sake I won't finish that sentence."

Scully smiled at him as she moved away from Byers, "I appreciate the thought."

"You _actually_ agreed to marry this loser?" Frohike asked with mock incredulity.

Scully grinned at Mulder, "What can I say? _You_ may think he's a loser…but he's _my_ loser."

Mulder smiled warmly at her and then moved to wrap his arms around her from behind; he sat perched on the edge of a table and then dropped his chin to Scully's shoulder. "I _certainly_ am."

The three men stared at the couple in shock or a few seconds and then Frohike laughed, "I thought you were really fucking up for a while there Mulder…I genuinely thought…"

"You mean Diana?" Mulder asked.

Scully shook her head, "That's all been cleared up, we just had to learn to _talk_ to each other…be honest."

Mulder nodded, "I can't believe I allowed Scully to doubt how much I need her...even for one second. You're right man, I did fuck up… _big time."_

"Has the _Wicked Witch_ heard the news?" Langley asked and Scully grinned at him.

"Actually _she_ was the first person to find out that Scully and I are together…" Mulder said grinning at them.

"You told her… _first?"_ Byers asked with confusion.

"Not exactly…" Scully clarified, "…lets just say she walk in on us in a rather _compromising_ position."

Their friends laughed, "I would have paid money the see that!" Frohike said. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Not _THAT!"_ he tried to explain nodding at Mulder and Scully, "I mean the look on Melisandre's face…when she saw…or I mean when she…" Frohike sighed and then looked at the group who were smiling at him and then they all burst out laughing.

"Oh man…you're _so_ easy…" Langley said catching his breath.

"Fuck off, _all of you…"_ Frohike said sulkily. He looked over to see Scully smiling warmly at him and he chuckled in spite of himself. "I'm happy…for _both_ of you…you had better look after the delectable Agent Scully though Mulder, or you will have _me_ to answer to."

Mulder smiled at his friend and tightened his arms around Scully's waist; "You don't need to worry about that 'Hik _e,_ you three know how much I love her."

"How much _we_ love each other." Scully corrected, "This is a two way street now and I can promise you all that I'll be looking after _him_ as well."

* * *

It was a little after 10pm when they finally got home, a little later than they had expected but still early enough for Mulder to grab an bottle of wine from the kitchen and flop down in front of the TV. After several minutes Scully came out having changed into sweatpants and a fitted tank top, and removed her make up and bra.

Mulder smiled at her as she joined him, leaning against his side and pulling her feet up on the couch next to her. "I think casual Scully is my favourite look on you…although of course I _love_ them all."

Scully chuckled, "You _prefer_ me in scruffy clothes with no make up?"

Mulder smirked, "Scully you look positively _edible_ in casual clothes and no make up, have I ever told you how much I love your freckles?"

Scully looked up at his face with incredulity.

"I do…I love every one." Mulder pointed to a point on her right cheek and smiled, "…although I think _this_ one is my favourite."

Scully laughed, "Now I know you're teasing me…"

"Maybe a little. But I do love your freckles and I do _love_ casual no-makeup Scully. _That_ Scully is all mine…that's the look that _only_ I get to see…when we're at home like this sat in front of the TV." Mulder moved back along the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's what I tried to imagine when I was sat in my apartment on my own trying to think of an excuse to call you…or see you…but my imagination never live up to the reality. You're _glowing_...you're so beautiful."

Scully smiled, "I'm happy Mulder…and _that_ is almost all you."

Mulder ran his hand under her t-shirt and rested in on her stomach just below her breasts.

"So everyone knows now…" Scully said quietly.

"It's too late to change you mind now." Mulder teased.

" _Damn…"_ she whispered.

"I was thinking about the wedding…" Mulder said after a while. "I know we said small, but _small_ can still be beautiful." Scully pinched his waist lightly and he grinned. "How do you feel about the Botanical Gardens?"

"I _love_ that idea…there should be no more than thirty guests. It would be perfect in the summer." Scully said.

"So about two months?" Mulder asked.

"Two months, that sounds good…we'll need to get things moving quickly…my mother will panic when she hears the timeframe." Scully chuckled.

"I just want to be married…as soon as possible." Mulder said.

"Me too…no point in waiting longer than necessary, we have a lot of time to make up." Scully added. She paused for a few seconds, "What about your mom?"

Mulder look at the ceiling and then sighed loudly, "I was thinking about that too. You said Charlie and Tom are staying for a few days?"

Scully nodded.

"Well how about I join you for dinner tomorrow evening and then on Sunday I'll leave you three to you to spend some time together and go up to visit her?" Mulder suggested.

"You really think that's necessary?" She asked with concern.

"As long as you think Charlie and Tom won't be offended?" He asked brushing the hair from her face gently.

Scully shook her head, "No, not at all…we can explain the circumstances and they will understand. You'll be back be Sunday evening?"

"Maybe even sooner if it doesn't go well…" Mulder said with a sad smile.

Scully sighed, "I don't want you falling out with your mother over this…over _me."_

"I won't be Scully. I am happier with you than I ever dreamed possible. I want to explain this to my mother and give her a chance to be a part of our lives." He leaned to kiss her gently. "But I also need her to understand that _you_ are non-negotiable, and I won't have you made to feel unwelcome or self-conscious. I need her to understand that if she forces me to make a choice there is no choice to be made…but also that we will _always_ be here waiting for her."

Scully smiled down at him through her tears and quickly swiped them away, "If I tell you that _I love you_ again will you start to get big-headed?"

"You can try and we'll find out…" He suggested with a leer as he glanced up and started making his way down her stomach.

Scully moved to lie on her back and smiled happily as she ran her hand through his hair.

" _I love you."_ She whispered as he smiled up at her and continued he descent. He signalled her to lift her hips and quickly dispensed of her sweatpants and panties.

Mulder smiled against her hipbone, kissing and licking along the indent of her hip and then running his nose over her skin and luxuriating in her scent.

" _Oooooo…I love you…"_ Scully gasped out when she felt his tongue slip down the fold of her leg at the top of her thigh.

Mulder lifted her knees and gently spread her legs a little wider as the tip of his tongue slid through her folds and brushed lightly over her clit.

" _Love…you…"_ She gasped and giggled as she hardly managed to get the words out. _"…So…much…"_ she added.

Mulder smiled and gently moved down to push his tongue deep into her core quickly before returning to collect and savour her fluid. He thoroughly probed her folds with his caresses, pausing occasionally to lightly kiss her skin. "You're perfect…" he murmured drunkenly, "…You're mine."

Scully dropped her head back on the arm of the couch as she felt his lips drop over her clit before flicking it quickly and firmly with the very tip of his tongue, the whole time his hand caresses and smoothed over the skin of her thighs and ass.

Scully gasped as her orgasm hit and she grasped his hair firmly and felt her body clench abruptly. As her body recovered she looked down and met Mulder's eyes, " _Mine…_ "

Mulder grinned, " _Always yours_ …I love you…"

Scully laughed happily, "Get up here…but lose _these_ first…" she ordered pinching his shirt with mock disgust and running her foot up the material of his pants on his calf.

Mulder nodded and stood to rapidly remove his shirt, undershirt, pants, boxers and socks. Then he gently fell back against Scully's warm, soft body.

"That's better…" Scully murmured as she ran her hands over gently his ass, up his side and then over his chest, _"…so beautiful…"_ she said with a soft smile.

Mulder smiled and kisses along her hairline and down to her ear, " _You_ are beautiful Scully…I'm just _so_ fucking grateful…" he whispered into her ear with a grin before he gently nipped her earlobe.

Scully laughed roughly and reached down to take his hot hard cock into her hand, "Mulder, you have a body that was _made_ for sex…you get me hot just thinking about you…and I've thought about you _a lot_ over the years…" she reached to stroke his balls for a few seconds and then tilted her hips to line his cock up with her entrance, "… _you_ are _beautiful_ …inside _and_ out…and you're finally all mine."

Mulder smiled lovingly down at her and brushed his fingers gently over her lips before leaning closer and taking her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on in lightly as he slowly slid inside her hot wet tunnel.

" _You're everything…"_ he whispered as he started to slowly move inside her while he leisurely kissed her lips.

" _Mmmmmmmmm…"_ Scully hummed deeply as she felt warmth spread from her core and through her whole body. She felt a ripple of an orgasm build in her body and them spread out over and over and over again; a quiet, powerful flow that just continued and built over several minutes until she felt the tension break and her body flood with a wave she hadn't prepared for, _"Ohhhhhhhhhh God!"_ She held on to him tightly, her nails digging into his shoulders as the orgasm overwhelmed her body.

After a minute or two she opened her eyes and found Mulder brushing the damp hair from her forehead, "What was _that?"_ he said with a grin.

Scully smiled a shook her head, "That was the most powerful and intense orgasm I'm ever had in my life…and after the last few weeks that really _is_ saying something…I've never felt _anything_ like that before…"

Mulder smiled in wonder, "I love you…" he said softly as he smoothed the sweat off her shoulder and allowed her a minute to recover.

" _Yes…_ I think that's what it was…" Scully said with a smile. "Roll over."

Mulder did as told, slipping out of her body with a groan and then lying on his back.

Scully climbed on top of him and immediately took him back inside her core. She leaned down and kissed his face, running her lips over his skin and tasting him with open mouthed kisses as she slowing began to undulate her hips against him while tightening and relaxing her inner muscles.

"Mmmmm…yeah Scully…that feels really good…" Mulder murmured dropping his mouth open and leaning up to blindly capture her lips and tongue, "…soooooo…gooooood."

Scully smiled and slowly started to speed up, still keeping her movements smooth but being firmer and faster on the down stroke.

Mulder began to gently lift his hips to meet her at his base, _"So fuckin' good…"_

Scully moved to sit upright and then leaned back to rest her arms on his thighs, just above his knees. She continued to thrust her hips forward taking him firmly but slowly and gasped when she felt his hands reach up and cover her breast.

His hands massaged her breasts confidently and then pinched her nipples firmly, she gasped and sped up her hip movement.

" _Mmmmm….harder…"_ Mulder slurred roughly. He rocked his hips up as he felt his own climax peak. He reached for Scully's clit with one hand while his other continued to flick and play with her nipples.

" _Yeah…"_ Scully gasped as she came hard on his cock and her muscles pulled him over into an intense orgasm and he emptied himself into her body in several long hot jets.

Scully flopped forward onto his body and rest her cheek on his chest as their breathing returned to normal.

 _"Wow..."_ Mulder spoke first.

 _"Yeah…"_ Came Scully's monosyllabic response.

"We're too good at this, what the hell were we thinking waiting so long? I mean I _knew_ we'd be good…I wanted you so badly…but this is insane." Mulder said with a chuckle.

Scully laughed and kissed his chest, "Love you."

Mulder leaned down and kissed to top of her head, "Yeah…my head is now _so_ big I might never be able to leave our apartment…I feel about 10ft tall. Dana Scully _loves_ me." He smiled down at her and watched her left hand sleepily run over his chest, her engagement ring glinted in the light from the lamp next to the couch and he smiled happily.

"I love you too…" He said softly. He held her tightly against his chest, pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover them…and feel asleep like that…at a slight awkward angle…but really never feeling more comfortable…still securely inside Scully's body.


	26. Moving On

When Scully woke up she felt momentarily disorientated, then she felt Mulder's body under her and inhaled his familiar warm scent.

Wherever she was she was home.

As she became more alert she felt his hand combing through her hair softly and smiled, "Mornin' gorgeous…" she murmured sleepily.

Mulder kissed the top of her head, "Mornin'"

"Time is it?" Scully asked with her eyes still closed.

"Almost 9…I was considering waking you up and spending the whole morning ravishing you again…but then I remembered we have a lot of work to do today _and_ your brother to meet tonight." Mulder said brushing the hair out of her face and leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Mulder if you are going to wake me up when I'm naked, on top of you…and you actually _want_ me to get up…please don't use the word ravish in your first sentence." She curled up slightly and appeared to try and burrow into his neck as one of her legs slid up his outer thigh.

Mulder felt his body react and Scully groaned, "Mulder you are still inside me, if you think we aren't have sex this morning you are insane…I don't care how much stuff we have to move from your…"

Before Scully have the chance to finish her sentence Mulder flipped her over onto her back and immediately started to thrust quickly and deeply into her body.

" _Ohhhhhh…"_ Scully gasped.

"Okay?" Mulder asked with concern.

Scully smiled up as him and ran her hands down his side, "I'm great, still half asleep and you took me a little by surprise…but I've been ready since I woke up surrounded by _you…"_

"This might be quick…" Mulder said already sounding close to the edge as he continued to plough into her tight tunnel and kiss down her neck.

"Don't wait for me Mulder…I want to watch you cum…" Scully said softly enjoying the tingling sensation he was leaving as he kissed down her neck, _"…please…"_

"I don't…" Mulder said harshly against her skin as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Come inside me again Mulder, _fill me up…"_ Scully whispered against his ear and then licked his earlobe.

Scully smiled when she heard him lose control and groan as he emptied himself inside her body, jerking into her in short sharp thrusts.

When he looked down at her face she smiled. "I'm sorry Scully…I've never woken up still inside someone before and I guess I was over sensitive."

Scully shook her head as she felt him move back and groaned when he left her body, "It's fine, I told you that I wanted to what you come…you looked amazing…feral… _so sexy."_ Scully smirked and suddenly felt brave, "Do you want to watch?"

Mulder groaned softly, "You _know_ I do…" he said reaching down you cup her centre and running a finger through her wet folds.

"No." Scully said smiling awkwardly, "I mean do you want to watch _me…"_

She pushed his hand out of the way and watched as Mulder moved slowly to lean on his side next to her, his body still flush against her skin.

He watched in wonder as she brought her own hand to her core and used the mixture of both of their fluids to glide her hand through her folds and then push two fingers into her body as far as she could reached.

Mulder groaned next to her and brushed his hand over her thigh, _"So beautiful…"_

Scully pulled back and circled her clit gently with two fingers rolling her head back and gasping quietly, _"Mmmmmm…Muuuuuulder…"_

"Is this what you used to do before we were together Scully? Is this how you made yourself cum? Calling out my name?" Mulder asked huskily as he felt himself start to get hard again.

"Every time..." Scully gasped, "I couldn't cum _without_ thinking of you Mulder…what your lips would feel like on my body, on my clit…what your dick would feel like when you finally thrust _so_ deep inside of me."

" _Ahhhhh….God Scully…"_ Mulder groaned reaching for his already straining cock and taking it in his hand, pumping firmly and slowly. "I used to imagine you mouth around my cock…imagine how tight and hot you would feel if I ever had the chance…if you ever made all of my dreams come true."

He watched her fingers speed up and assault her clit harder than he would have ever attempted. He groaned and pumped his hand fast, "Fuck Scully you are so sexy…"

He grunted loudly and Scully opened her eyes to see him pumping himself firmly and quickly next to her. She watched in fascination as her fingers sped up and she started to alternate between her clit and thrusting two fingers inside her body, "God Mulder…I used to imagine this…watching you…as time went by a wondered if you ever thought of me…"

" _Always_ Scully…" He gasped, "Every…single…time…since I met you…" Then he grunted as he came again, his hot liquid landing on her stomach and hand as she worked towards her climax.

Scully stopped briefly and ran her fingers through his ejections before moving her slick hand back to her clit and rolling her hand back. "Oh yeah…"

Mulder watched her body tightened as her hand brought herself over the edge and she moaned loudly. Unable to control himself he leaned forward and kissed the moan from her lips, his tongue flicking out to taste her lips and meet her tongue as she gasped for air.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "Now _that_ was hot…"

Mulder grinned, "Definitely going on the Scully Top 100 list…"

"Top 100? What happened to the Top 10?" Scully asked with a laugh.

"It's growing every day…" Mulder smirked.

Scully stretched and paused briefly to give Mulder a quick kiss as she moved to sit up, "I haven't forgotten what we talked about on holiday…" she said she stood and walked towards to bathroom, _"…soon."_

Mulder grinned and watched her ass as she intentional swayed slightly as she walked away. "Going for a shower? Can I…"

 _"NO!"_ Scully cried from the bathroom with humour in her voice, "We do have things to do today and if you come in here we'll never leave! Put some coffee on…and some toast."

Mulder laughed and pulled on his trousers as he walked towards to kitchen, "You can't blame a guy for trying…"

* * *

Mulder picked up another bag of rubbish and threw it towards to door in his apartment.

"You're _sure_ that you don't want any of this stuff Mulder?" Scully asked watching the rubbish pile up.

"It's stuff Scully, that's all it is...and your stuff is generally nicer than my stuff," he smiled at her and she grinned and shook her head. "We'll buy things together in the future – in the meantime we don't need double of _everything."_

Scully shrugged, "I guess, I just don't want you to feel that you have to throw out all of your things…"

"I'm bringing personal items, I'm bringing clothes…and I'm bringing the guys…" he nodded towards the fish tank, "I have you…what more do I need?"

Scully laughed, "I guess men don't get attached to furniture and stuff…"

Mulder shook his head, "This was just a place to lay my head Scully, _our_ place is home."

Scully smiled, "Well can I take some things?"

Mulder looked confused, "You? Of course if you…"

"I've come to associate some of this stuff with you…this apartment…and our relationship. I would like to keep some things even if you don't." Scully said a smirk.

"Okay…" Mulder looked around.

"I want the lamp next to the sofa, I've always liked that…" she picked it up and moved it into the dinning area, "…oh and I definitely want to coat rack…that can go by the door at home."

Mulder watched as that was moved too.

"Your Knicks shirt…that can go in the bedroom…" she stretched to hook it off the wall and then put it with her growing pile. "The blanket comes…" she pulled that off the back of his couch and lovingly folding it up and placed it with the rest. "I think it would be worth packing your desk items up…the knick-knacks and everything…they can go in a box in the cupboard and then when we eventually get our own place we could have an office and each get a desk."

She packed the things up quickly and walked the box to the pile, picking up his basketball as she walked by. Then she took down the two pictures from the hallway and added them to her stash.

Mulder walked over and looked at all the things, "Why do you want all this? Most of it won't even go with your décor."

" _Our_ décor Mulder…and _you_ go with it perfectly. I want as much of you around us as we can fit in. I don't just want you moving in…I want your things…little pieces that make it just as much your place as mine. These are items that I associate with you…things I _love."_

"You love _this?"_ Mulder said touching the coat rack and raising his eyebrows.

"I love _you…_ and it's yours. So yes I love it and it's _ours_ now so stop being disparaging about _my_ coat rack." Scully said with a smile.

Mulder pulled her in for a hug and dropped his chin onto her head.

"The blanket will go perfectly with the rugs in _our_ sitting room…" she said looking around them from his embrace, "…In fact we should take your rug too…and maybe take the table for the bedroom, we could do with a table for bags and coats in there. Our tastes are actually very similar Mulder, if you look past some of my more feminine frills…you know like _living_ plants…that _aren't_ fake."

Mulder nodded and kissed her head, "We'll take whatever you want."

* * *

Three hours later and they had dumped all the rubbish and filled Mulder's car with all the things that they were taking. It was a tight fit and Scully would have to sit with at least one box on her lap.

Mulder walked around the apartment, "It looks so different…" he observed.

"Are you a little sad to be leaving?" Scully asked slipping her hand into his.

Mulder looked down and smiled, "I'm moving in with _you,_ what's there to be sad about? But there are a lot of memories here…some good, some bad… _most_ of them with you."

Scully looked around, " _Most_ of them good…" she smiled.

"I'm not sad…just a little nostalgic. We'll be back over in a few weeks to change the bed and brighten the place up for David and Emily. _New_ memories." Mulder said as he tugged Scully towards the door. "Let's get going, we have unloading to do when we get home and Charlie and Tom are due in less then four hours."

Scully nodded and trailed him to the door; she looked back inside from the doorway and smiled. There'd been times when she had feared having to clear out this place. Times when she had come here needing to feel close to him…praying that she would be given the chance to hold him again, to tell him how she really felt. But then when he was home and safe again she always broken those promises she had made to herself and allowed things to go back to normal.

Now they were leaving, and in a few months his lease would be up and new people would move in. _They_ wouldn't be here anymore, but _he_ would be with her. She couldn't imagine a better ending to this chapter.

"You okay Scully? You look more upset by this move than I do…" he asked gently and tipped her chin up with his fingers so he could see her eyes.

Scully smiled, "I'm perfect Mulder…" she squeezed his hand, "lets go home."


	27. No Compromises

Mulder straightened his tie and looked into the bathroom mirror nervously.

Scully came up from behind him and nestled into his side, "You're looking _gorgeous_ Mulder, stop worrying you'll be fine."

Mulder smiled faintly and shrugged, "I've always felt more comfortable surpassing low expectations rather than meeting high ones."

Scully laughed, "You more than surpass _my_ expectations Mulder and that is all you need to worry about. This isn't about you passing some _Scully Family Assessment_ …this evening is about me showing _you_ off to my baby brother and his boyfriend. _My_ sexy new fiancé."

Mulder smiled more confidently, "And if they don't like me?"

Scully shook her head, "Why wouldn't they like you Mulder? They're already predisposed to like you, I've waxed lyrical about you almost since the day we met…they've both been dying to meet you for _years."_

"Really high expectations then…" Mulder said self-consciously as he readjusted his tie.

"Mulder your tie is fine, your suit is lovely and _you_ are gorgeous. Now stop stressing you're starting to make me feel tense!" Scully laughed pulling his hand down and moving to stand in front of him. She hopped up to sit on the counter and moved him to stand between her legs. "You know Charlie was the first person that I told? Actually the _only_ person I told before you…"

"That you had feelings for me?" Mulder asked, surprised that she had told anyone at all.

"That I was head-over-heals, irreparable _in love_ with you. That you were the love of my life but that I wasn't sure if I would ever be brave enough to tell you…but that if I _didn't_ tell you I knew that I would never find anyone else." Scully smoothed down his jacket and then ran her hands underneath to rest on his hips, "That you are my best friend, my challenger, my protector…that you make me laugh…and that you _sometimes_ make me cry…but that if you knew that it would break your heart."

Mulder looked at Scully in wonder, "You told him all that? When?"

"When they came to see me after my cancer went into remission. Charlie came and told me what Bill had said about you and asked for my side of the story and I just broke down…I guess I was emotionally raw. I just needed someone to talk to and I was tired of listening to people like Bill put you down or belittle how important you were to me…how important you _are_ to me…" Scully dropped her head to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So I told him that you would _never_ willing hurt me, that you are the best friend I have ever had and that your support gave me strength to fight my cancer and keep going."

Mulder held her tightly and kissed her head, "I wish you'd told me back then…I thought I was losing you and I've never felt more alone."

"I didn't want to burden you with my biggest fear…the fear of leaving you. But there were days when you came to visit me that I was so scared I wouldn't be able to find the strength to let you go, to _physically_ let go of your hand. When you were with me I still felt some hope. Sometimes when you left I only felt empty."

"I came back at night." Mulder confided, "I came to sit with you and I watched you sleeping. One night one of the nurses came and tried to stop me, but then she saw that I was crying and left me alone. After that they all let me come and go as I pleased…even _they_ knew."

Scully smiled and ran her hand up his back, "We were so blind Mulder. But I'm better now. We're both okay and we're together…we just took the long road."

Mulder nodded, "So your brother?"

"Charlie will find out that after _years_ of fears and insecurities I am finally going to marry the man I love. He will find out that you love me better and deeper than I dreamed was possible. I know Charlie and Tom will _both_ love you." Scully said with a grin as she pulled back and patted his chest. "This evening will be fun Mulder. No arguments, no drama, no recriminations and no doubts. Just a celebration of _our_ news and _our_ future."

Mulder smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently while pulled Scully closer. She felt his growing erection against her inner thigh and pushed him gently away, "Mulder, my brother and Tom are due any minute." She reprimanded with a grin.

Mulder shrugged, "What can I say Scully? My body has a mind of it's own around you!" He waggled he eyebrows and then sighed when he heard a knock at the door.

Scully shook her head and leaned forward to give Mulder a quick kiss before jumping down off the counter and walking towards the door, "I'll get it, that will give you a minute to… _prepare_ yourself." She grinned and pulled the bathroom door closed as she left.

* * *

Scully took a deep breath and walked towards her front door. She'd been looking forward to this all week but now that moment was here she almost wished that her mom had broke the news first. She knew that Charlie and Tom would be please for her but this was a big announcement to throw at someone with no notice.

As she got to the door Scully thought of Mulder nervously finishing getting ready in the bathroom and smiled. These nerves really were contagious, what the hell was she so worried about anyway?

On opening the door Scully was greeted by the smiling faces of her brother and his partner, many kisses and hugs later she hustled them through into main room and took their coats.

"Developed a love of pool since we last got together Dana?" Tom asked with a strong Scottish accent as Scully hung their coats up on her _new_ coat rack.

Scully smiled and ran her hand over one of the balls, "Let's just say it has _sentimental_ value…" she explained cryptically to the confused faces of her guests.

She guided them through to sit on the couch and then continued, "I guess the coat rack is somewhat connected to my big news…mom hasn't said anything?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "All she has said is that you're well and that this is _good_ news…but she made it clear that the news was big enough to make our trip here worthwhile, so we're more than a little intrigued."

"We assume you would tell us any work news over the phone, so this must be personal?" Tom commented.

Just as Scully was about to reply they heard the toilet flush in the en-suite and Charlie and Tom both raised their eyebrows.

"We have _company?"_ Charlie asked with excited intrigue.

"Don't tell me you've _finally_ met a man?" Tom asked. Charlie gave Scully an odd look that Tom didn't miss, "Hey what don't I know here?"

At that moment Mulder appeared in the doorway from the bedroom and Charlie and Tom both stood.

"Charlie…Tom…I'd like you to meet my partner, my best friend, and my _fiancé_ Fox Mulder…" Scully said with a smile.

Charlie's jaw dropped in synchronicity with Tom and Mulder chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you both," Mulder said politely as he reached to shake Charlie and Tom's hands, "I've heard so much about you, it's great to put some faces to the names."

Charlie's jaw worked a couple of times, "You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me?" He said in shock.

Scully laughed, "Charlie as least attempted to look happy for us sweetheart, I told Mulder that you would be the easy one."

Charlie shook his head and then laughed, "I'm sorry Dana… _Mulder_ …of course I'm happy for you, I couldn't be happier, I'm just shocked!"

Tom reached forward and shook Mulder's hand again, "Congratulations, you're a _very_ lucky man."

Mulder smiled at Tom and then at Scully, "Believe me I know, I'm still on cloud nine."

Charlie grinned at Scully and then reached for Mulder's hand before pulling him in for a quick hug, "Congratulations to both of you and welcome to the family, I really am so pleased for you both." He looked over at Scully, "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Scully laughed, "It's all been rather quick, once we both realised that we were only really fooling each other we started making of for lost time. Mulder took me to Egypt _and_ Italy on holiday, he proposed in Italy and of course I said yes. Then we went to visit some of Mulder's family in Oxford. We got home less then a week ago."

"Well don't you two move quickly!" Tom observed laughing.

"Well it depends on your definition of quickly, I've been in love with Scully for years…once I realised that she felt the same way I guess you could say I did move to secure the deal as quickly as possible." Mulder explained happily.

Charlie smiled as they all moved to sit down, him on a chair next to Tom and Scully nestled next to Mulder on the couch. "Dana doesn't give her heart away easily and I felt sure that if she loved you so much that you had to return her feelings."

"There aren't words to describe now much I love your sister Charlie, she is _vital_ to me…my best friend…she also happens to be the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life."" Mulder said and leaned down to kiss Scully's temple.

Tom smiled warmly, "You've got a keeper here Dana. So let me get this straight, you've both been friends for years, head-over-heels in love with each other and convinced that the other wasn't interested?"

"Awful isn't it?" Mulder said with a smile and a shake of his head.

" _Years_ of denial…" Scully agreed.

"You two must have come together like fireworks on new years!" Charlie said with a chuckle.

" _Charlie!"_ Scully reprimanded her little brother with a smile.

"Well he's _not_ wrong Scully." Mulder grinned at the siblings.

"Mom and Bill know then?" Charlie asked.

Scully nodded, "Mom is over the moon, she's always loved Mulder… _and_ the feeling is mutual." Both Scully and Charlie smiled at Mulder and he blushed slightly. "Bill found out the other night, Mulder took him for a drink and broke the news."

"Brave man…" Charlie said to Mulder, "How'd that go?"

Mulder smiled, "Rather tense at first…but we reached an understanding."

"And if he hadn't come around?" Charlie asked.

"I made it clear beforehand that we weren't asking for Bill's blessing. _We_ are non-negotiable; you know how much Mulder means to me. I love you all, but my relationship with Mulder comes first now…just like Tara and Tom." Scully explained.

Mulder tighten his arms around Scully and ran his fingers over her forearm as he moved the conversation back to their guests, "So how long are you here for?"

"Till Wednesday…although it seems we'll have a wedding to come back for soon enough." Charlie said happily.

Scully nodded, "We're hoping to aim for a couple of months, we have some people coming over from England so we have to check on their travel plans first. It will only be a small wedding, just close family and friends."

"So you'll both free to do something tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Actually I have to go up to Baltimore to visit my mom. Scully is free though, I thought it would be nice for the three of you to spend some time together." Mulder explained.

"Mulder will be back by the evening so maybe we could all go out to dinner?" Scully suggested.

"To be honest some friendly company might be just what I need after tomorrow." Mulder admitted.

"Problems?" Charlie asked with concern, "Your mom isn't ill or anything?"

Mulder shook his head, "She has been ill recently, but no this is personal. To be completely honest we've never had the closest relationship…"

Charlie nodded having heard his mom mention as much in the past.

"…But when we I visited a few weeks back my mother was rather rude and welcoming to Scully. I feel like I need to go up there and have a talk. I'd like to try to clear the air…but ultimately if that doesn't seem possible I need to let her know that I won't accept her behaviour." Mulder explained truthfully.

"What on earth has she got against _Dana?"_ Tom asked incredulously.

"I think it's more about our relationship than any issues she has with Scully…my mom struggles to trust people easily and she always expects strangers to be out for what they can get. She's had a complicated life." Mulder tries to explain.

"As have _you_ Mulder…" Scully said gently, "…and you are one of the kindest and most compassionate people I know. Don't allow her to make you feel bad."

Mulder shook his head; "My mom has made me feel guilty in the past, but not when it comes to you. _You_ are my family too Scully and I won't let anyone hurt you, that includes my mom."

"What on earth does she think Dana wants?" Charlie asked, but then stopped himself. "Sorry, am I being intrusive?"

Mulder shook his head, "Not at all, you're family now Charlie. While my mother is not your _problem_ you certainly have the right to ask, especially in relation to your sister." He felt Scully squeeze his hand in thanks and continued. "My family are relatively wealthy, not that I'm interested in the money. But I inherited from my father when he died and I am also the sole heir to my mother's estate. She seems to think that the rest of the world cares about money and status as much as she does."

"Maybe I could sign a prenuptial agreement?" Scully suggested.

Mulder shook his head fiercely, "Not a chance Scully. I don't care about the money, but I won't have my mother's lawyers writing up legal papers for you to sign before we marry. I would give you everything I have in a heartbeat… _you_ are all that matters to me."

Charlie smiled at Mulder and whispered to Tom, _"I knew I liked him…"_

"But _just_ for your mother's sake…I don't want to be the cause of any bad feeling between you." Scully said.

"This isn't negotiable Scully. I understand that you want to make this as easy as possible for my mother and I, but I won't have her question your honesty _or_ our relationship. I will talk to her and I will _try_ to clear the air but I will not be persuaded to compromise on our relationship, even by you." Mulder said forcefully.

Scully looked down sadly and played with her engagement ring; seeing that she was upset Mulder turn in their seat and held her hands. "I know you're only saying this to protect my relationship with my mother, but I won't have us going into our lives together with any ifs, buts or maybes…what is mine is yours Scully, _everything_ I am and _everything_ I have _._ My mother needs to learn to understand that and learn to treat you with respect. There is no other way that this is going to work."

Scully nodded and then looked up at Mulder with a smile, "I know…"

Mulder smiled, "Non of this now…I won't have my family situation upsetting this evening. You spend tomorrow with Charlie and Tom; I will sort things out with my mom. Then tomorrow I'll take us all to Carlo's…let's give your mom a ring and invite her over as well. I'll pick her up on the way home from Baltimore and then drive Charlie, Tom and Margaret back after dinner."

"Are you sure Mulder? I don't mind driving." Charlie said.

Mulder shook his head, "You can all have a couple of glasses of wine and relax, we have work on Monday morning anyway. Now let's go to dinner and talk about something else." Mulder suggested running his hand over Scully's waist and smiling warmly.

Scully leaned over to kiss Mulder's neck just below his ear and whispered, _"I love you…"_ before they all got up and headed out.


	28. A Matter of Trust

The two couples had a lovely evening together and talked happily about everything _but_ Mulder's mother for the whole evening. Mulder felt an immediate kinship with both Charlie and Tom, a bond that was only strengthened when Tom showed a genuine interest and excitement about hearing more about Mulder and Scully's work, a subject that Scully often avoided around her family. The two chatted enthusiastically for over two hours at the end of the evening until Scully and Charlie both had to pry them apart in order to take them to the respective beds.

At a little after 2am Mulder and Scully lay spooned together in a warm embrace and Mulder murmured happily, "I think I'm going to enjoy having family…"

Scully snuggled back against him and closed her eyes as they both drifted of to sleep.

At 11am the next morning Mulder thought back to that moment as he pulled up outside his mother's home in Baltimore. The sad fact was that Mulder _did_ have family; but he was just starting to appreciating how they _should_ make you feel. He thought of Scully, Charlie and Tom and felt the guilt wash over him as he silently wished to be with them rather than here.

Mulder got out of the car and walked to the front door, he rang the bell and waited. After about a minute Teena Mulder opened the door to her son with a polite, if rather disconnected, smile.

"You've not brought your _little friend_ this time I see?" She said as she stepped back to let Mulder in.

"As I said on the phone, I've come alone because I feel we need to _talk…_ and I guess I need to start by explaining _again_ that Dana Scully is not my 'little friend'; she is my partner, my best friend and now my fiancée."

Teena sighed with exasperation, "Your naivety astonishes me sometimes Fox…"

They walked through the side door and Mulder found the sitting room set up for Sunday morning brunch, his mother always knew how to entertain _guests._

" _My naivety?"_ Mulder asked in a controlled tone.

"You expect to be able to trust all these people in your life, but they _will_ let you down Fox and they _will_ betray you. I trusted my government, I trusted my husband, I trusted your…" Teena paused and then took a breath, "You should learn from _my_ mistakes Fox, if you trust this woman she will let you down and you will loose everything…I lost my self respect _and_ my daughter."

Mulder collected his thoughts for a second, "I need you to understand something mom - I know we haven't been close so you've missed out on much of my personal life…but when you tell me that I will _lose everything_ you have to understand that I have nothing to lose _but_ Scully. She is the love in my life, she is my centre, _she_ is my Samantha…"

Teena looked up harshly but allowed her son to continue.

"When she came into my life almost six years ago I trusted no one. Your lessons to me had been _heard_ and I felt that they had been proved to be true every single time that someone had let me down. I was an island. I worked alone and I lived alone. I had no one and I needed no one. When Dana Scully came into my life I fully expected her to betray me…but from the beginning I began to realise that _she_ might be different. Our relationship began with a tentative trust, developed into respect, and then friendship. Over time we continued to prove ourselves to each other and became closer than I ever dreamed possible."

"And you _really_ believe you can trust in that?" Teena asked coldly.

"No." Mulder replied. "This is more than belief…I _know_ I can trust in Dana Scully, 100%. With my work, with my life _and_ with my heart. She has _never_ let me down and she has always stood by my side. She has loved me even when I have believed myself unworthy and she has held me up when I was sure that I would fall." Mulder paused. "I almost lost her you know?"

Teena looked at Mulder questioningly.

"She almost died… Scully had cancer; cancer that I believe that was given to her by these men you speak of - the ones who taught you not to trust. As she lay in that hospital bed, her weak body giving up, I would have given _everything_ I have to save her...including my own life…I would have done a deal with the _devil_ himself to bring her back to me. But mom, even on that death bed she was the one trying to protect _me,_ from these men we never speak of…and from myself." Mulder shook his head. "I'm not here to bargain with you, because Scully has already done that on your behalf - she has asked to sign a prenuptial agreement to try to smooth things over with you…"

"Well if she has offered…" Teena started to say.

" _No_ mom. I am telling you what I told her; everything I have is hers, body _and_ soul…and the money, for what it's worth, is thrown in with the deal." Mulder looked at his mom firmly. "If I lost her for any reason I would have nothing, it wouldn't matter to me how many millions of dollars I had in the bank. If you don't like that…if _you_ feel uncomfortable…then I'm asking you to cut me out of your will. I would like a relationship with you more than I need your money so I won't hold that against you."

"You would be happy to get nothing?" Teena asked incredulously.

Mulder sighed, "I don't care about the money and I would like you to be a part of our lives in any way that _you_ feel comfortable. We're getting married in a few months, it will only be a small ceremony…close friends and family…we have some of my friends from Oxford coming over; Professor Bellingham and the Burtons."

"You kept in touch with those people? _All these years?"_ She asked with surprise.

"I did…sporadically…although it seems that when you truly open your heart to one person more come rushing in. I took Scully to Oxford to meet them; they _loved_ her and accepted her with open arms. She was the one who realised how much they mean to me and invited them to be a part of our day." Mulder explained. "Why can't you see how much she means to me…how _special_ she is?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Teena said quietly. "I know you think I don't care but…"

"Why are you so _sure_ that Scully will hurt me?" Mulder said with confusion.

"He spoke to me Fox…the man we both know. He told me that he had sent her to you, that _he_ had selected her." Teena said quietly.

"The smoking man? The man who worked with my father?" Mulder asked intrigued, "You've been in touch with him?"

Teena shrugged, "He is an old family friend, we have had… _contact_ …over the years."

"And this man suggested what exactly?" Mulder asked.

"That he had sent this _Dana Scully_ to you…that she was his choice." Teena explained. "And that she had a _purpose_ to fulfil."

"If Scully had any _purpose_ I can guarantee that she was no more aware of her role than I. She _was_ aware that she was initially sent to attempt to debunk my work…she openly told me that much." Mulder said patiently.

"And you're _certain_ that she isn't colluding in part of a larger plan?" Teena asked.

"Not with her knowledge mom, I can _guarantee_ that. It seems possible that they _selected_ her with the intention of distracting me from my work…but that's unlikely because how could they have _known_ how much she would come to mean to me. It seems more likely that they believed Scully would be young and naive enough to be manipulated and used to their advantage. But if they believed that they really did underestimated their target. Scully is intelligent, resilient, and _completely_ loyal to me and our partnership."

Teens looked unsure.

"I don't expect you to take my word on this, I only ask that _you_ take the time to get to know her, to find out for yourself what a wonderful person she is. She really does love me more than I even _dreamed_ was possible and nothing you could say can make me doubt her...nothing _anyone_ could say...I know Dana Scully's heart as well as I know my own. If you can't give her that chance then I need you to understand that _she_ comes first now."

Teena sighed, "I'm not going to change my will Fox, I have no one else. You will do as you see fit, as always…if you trust her then I have no choice but to accept that."

"Mom…" Mulder started.

"I _will_ make an effort to get to know her Fox…and I shall come to your wedding. You claim to trust her and I suppose I have no choice but to trust _your_ judgement. I underestimated the strength of your feelings for this woman…and for that I suppose I owe you an apology." Teena conceded.

"Her _name_ is Dana." Mulder corrected tightly.

Teena nodded, "I will give _Dana_ the benefit of the doubt Fox and for your sake I hope that she proves me wrong. Now shall we have some tea?"

Mulder sighed and sat back in his chair while Teena served their brunch, he knew they still had a long way to go but it seem that _maybe_ this was a step in the right direction. At least his mother seemed to have accepted that as far as Scully was concerned _he_ was completely unwilling to compromise.

* * *

Mulder pulled up outside Margaret Scully's house and waved when he saw her closing her front door and walking towards him. She climbed in the car and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening Fox," she said happily. "Thank you so much for picking me up."

Mulder smiled at Margaret as he pulled out onto the road, "It's a pleasure, I'm actually _very_ pleased to see you, it's been a rather long day."

Margaret smiled sadly, "Dana said that you went to visit your mom?"

"I thought it was important for me to try and clear the air…but I also wanted to make it _clear_ that I won't stand for her making Scully feel uncomfortable. Did you know she actually offered to sign a prenuptial agreement in an attempt to keep my mother happy?" Mulder said with a hint of exasperation.

"No Dana didn't tell me that...but I can't say that I'm surprised because I know how worried she has been about your relationship with your mother. Can I assume by your tone that you said no?" Margaret asked gently.

Mulder sighed, "Of course. My mom is worried that Scully is after my money…I've explained to _both of them_ that I would give Scully everything I own tomorrow if she wanted it. Margaret, _she_ is all that matters to me."

Margaret reached to take Mulder's hand and squeezed it gently; "Firstly of all, I want you to call me mom if you're comfortable…it would mean a lot to me…"

Mulder looked over quickly and smiled, "It would mean a lot to me too… _mom."_

"Secondly I want to thank you for being the man my daughter deserves, for loving her so much and treating her so well. You really are a gift to our family Fox…I hope you know that. You are one of us now." Margaret spoke firmly and felt tears come to her eyes when Mulder tightened his grip on her hand. "Lastly, what can I do? How can I help you? I can sympathise…I can empathise…but we are family now and I don't want to offer you empty platitudes. What can I do to make the situation _easier_ for you?"

Mulder glanced over at Margaret again, "The closer we become the more I understand why Scully is such a wonderful woman…I wish I could have known her father."

Margaret sighed, "He would have liked you Fox. He might have given you a hard time in the beginning…"

"A father's prerogative." Mulder interjected with a smile.

Margaret smiled and nodded, "I wish he'd seen how much you love our daughter…how much _she_ adores you…he would have been so happy for you both."

Mulder nodded thankfully feeling like in some way he had just received to seal of approval from the last member of the Scully clan.

"So you didn't tell me what I can do Fox…how can I help you?" Margaret asked again.

"Well I suppose…" Mulder started and then faltered.

"Fox?" Margaret pressed.

"Could you maybe talk to her? I think she might relate to you, maybe getting to know you might open her eyes." Mulder suggested awkwardly.

"Would you like me to call her?" Margaret asked willingly.

"You would really do that?" Mulder asked with a surprised tone.

Margaret nodded her head and smiled, "We're _family_ now Fox and your mother is part of that family, whether she is comfortable with that or not. We deal with our problems _together_ so if you are having difficulties, and it is in my power to do _anything_ to help, all you have to do is ask."

Mulder nodded and swallowed hard as he attempted to control his emotions, "Thank you… _mom,_ I hope you know how much that means you me."

" _You_ mean a lot to us Fox, never forget that." Margaret said softly before they slipped into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Mulder and Margaret walked towards the restaurant and were serendipitously greeted by Scully, Charlie and Tom walking in the opposite directed. It had only been a few hours since Mulder had seen Scully but _today_ those hours had seemed slow.

His steps quickened as they came closer and as soon as they were near enough he pulled her into a tight hug, "God I've missed you." Mulder said without self-consciousness as the rest of the group looked on and smiled.

Scully nuzzled into his chest and ran her hand over his warm back, "Me too. I've been worried…I've been thinking about you _all_ day…how did it go?"

Mulder kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look into her eyes, "It went well, I think we made progress…at least she understands where I stand."

Scully nodded and glanced nervously at her mom.

Margaret smiled, " _Trust_ Fox to do what is best…and don't take quite so much upon yourself Dana."

Scully shook her head sadly and looked back at Mulder, "You're really okay?"

Mulder smiled, "I really _am._ I'm happy to see you…and mom has said that she is going to help me tackled my mother in the next wave."

Scully brightened up, both at the sound of a more united approach and Mulder calling her mother _mom,_ "You've been plotting? These two do a lot of plotting…" Scully said to Charlie and Tom in a mock conspiratorial tone.

Charlie and Tom both smiled warmly at the banter between Mulder, Scully and Margaret. Charlie put his arm around his mother and grinned at Mulder, "I can see Dana wasn't exaggerating when she said you and my mom have a close connection."

"We have a strong mutual affection for your sister…that was a good start." Mulder said smiling at Margaret.

"That, and you are a _wonderful_ young man in your own right. As I've said before I am _proud_ to call you part of our family, and for you to call me mom…just like Tom." Margaret smiled and nodded at Tom, who winked at her and beamed with pride.

"We're quite the formidable clan..." Tom observed as they all started to walk towards the restaurant.

"Wait until Bill, Tara and the Oxford contingent arrive…Mulder's mom won't be able to resist us!" Scully said laughing happily and took Mulder's hand as they walked through the door.


	29. Best-laid Plans

Mulder dropped Margaret, Charlie and Tom home and arrived back at their apartment at about 11pm. He found Scully in the kitchen clearing up some debris from her day with Charlie and Tom.

She turned and smiled when Mulder walked in and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"They got home okay?" she asked conversationally.

"They were _escorted_ by an agent of the United States government!" Mulder said with mock offense.

Scully smiled, "Thank you for taking them home Mulder, I think they love you _almost_ as much as I do."

Mulder smiled, came up behind Scully and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned to kiss her neck and breathe in her familiar scent. "I'm happy to say I know that's not even _close_ to possible…but I care for them as well. I'm so happy to be a part of your family Scully."

Scully sighed as she leaned back against Mulder and enjoyed to feeling of his lips running over her throat, he opened his mouth to taste her skin and she dropped the cloth she was holding onto the floor.

"We have work in the morning Mulder…" Scully said softly in an unconvincing attempt to halt Mulder's advances.

"I don't care Scully…I _want_ you." Mulder murmured as he slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped one of her breast over her bra. He felt her nipples tighten and peak against his touch and smiled. "I don't think you care either," Mulder said with a grin as he slid his knee between her legs and gently pushed them apart.

"I care Mulder…" she replied with a moan, "…just not enough to stop you."

Mulder chuckled roughly, "We can be quick darlin'…I'll _have_ you in bed in no time."

"In bed to _sleep_ Mulder…you'll have me in bed to _sleep._ " Scully specified.

Mulder began to undo the buttons on her shirt, then he flicked open her bra and slipped it off. He cupped her breast firmly and brushing over her nipples with his fingertips as he began to grind his granite hard errection against her ass. "So let's get this straight - a _quickie_ in the kitchen, then I take you to bed and we spoon like baby cats 'til morning?"

Scully laughed and reached back to encourage the journey of Mulder's lips, "Kittens sweetheart…they're called _kittens."_

Mulder smirked and growled quietly as he swept her hair to one side before biting down lightly on her shoulder, "God I want you _bad…"_ Mulder said with a groan.

Scully turned quickly and reached to pull up her skirt before she hopped onto the kitchen counter, "Then take me _bad_ …"

"Mmmmm…my wife is _so_ sexy…" Mulder whispered unzipping his trousers and pulling out his cock before tugging her panties to one side and sliding himself against her hot, wet folds.

Scully gasped and kissed him carelessly, running her tongue lazily over his lips, "I'm not your _wife_ yet lover…" she gasped against his mouth.

Mulder shook his head and pulled back before slamming his hips forward and plunging into her tight tunnel in one hard thrust. Scully groaned deeply at the sudden but welcome intrusion and Mulder leaned to whisper in her ear, "Fuck the paperwork Scully, you are _all_ mine."

She grinned and dropped her forehead to his shoulder luxuriating in the feeling of his hips thrusting along her thighs and his cock pounding into her core, _"Urrrrgh…"_ Scully grunted coarsely, "You feel _so_ fucking good."

Mulder chuckled and bent down to capture one of her breast in his mouth, sucking hard and then running his teeth over her rigid nipples. "You feel as good as the first time… _better._ The first time was hotter than I ever imagined possible and every time since has been better. God Scully your wet little cunt grips me so tight…"

Scully gasped and braced herself on his shoulders while she began to buck against him, "That first time…" she groaned, "…because I didn't know, because my body wasn't prepared for you wanting me…God Mulder when you first took my breast in your mouth…when you first drove your cock into me…fuck Mulder, I thought I would die from pleasure…"

Mulder gasped and sped up his thrusts groaning incoherently before reaching around and brushing his finger over her tight wet anus.

"Oh God…I want you to take me there…take me _every_ way you can…" Scully groaned as her climax built and she felt his finger slip past her tight muscle.

Mulder stiffened and his climax hit. He bucked into her several times as he came violently into her small body and pulled her over the edge with him. As they came down Mulder dropped his face to her shoulder and ran his tongue along her skin savouring the taste of her skin.

He gripped her ass with both hands and squeezed tightly as he picked her off the counter and walked them both slowly into the shower. He turned on the water he dropped Scully steadily to her feet before angling her under the spray and dropping to his knees to reverently commence cleaning every inch of her body, starting with her feet.

When they were both standing again Scully smiled at him lovingly and kissed along his yaw.

"Did you mean what you said about…?" Mulder asked cautiously.

Scully blushed, "I have a fantasy…I'm not sure if…"

Mulder combed Scully's hair back from her face and kissed her nose, "If you have a fantasy you just need to tell me and I'll do it."

Scully looked down and blushed.

" _Anything_ Scully…I mean I assume you aren't talking golden showers…" Mulder said teasingly.

Scully pulled a face and laughed, _"No Mulder…"_

"Well…" Mulder probed.

"That first time…in the office…" she started gingerly while moving him under the spray and running her hands over his broad defined chest.

Mulder sighed, _"Mmmmmm…."_

"I want to do it again…just like the first time…only without our insecurities…knowing what we both _want."_ Scully said breathlessly.

Mulder smirked, "In the _office…_ at work? _"_

"I'd want to go into work separately and pretend that it's just like it was before…" Scully smiled.

"Ooooooo role-play… _I like!"_ Mulder said with a grin as he turned her to face away from him, then he started to wash her hair.

"Then at the end of the day I want you to lock the door and take me _…hard_ …on your desk…I want you to…" Scully paused and blushed again.

"Scully is that when you want to...you want to have anal sex? _In the office?"_ Mulder asked breathlessly.

"I want to pretend it's the first time…that you're making me _yours,_ " Scully whispered. She paused for a second and then continued, "Would you even consider doing that? I know it's dangerous…doing it at work."

Mulder groaned leaned to kiss across her shoulder and up her neck, "Scully there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you…and I do mean _anything._ Are you sure you wouldn't feel more comfortable and happier at home? _"_

"It's _our_ first time Mulder…and I want to recreate _that_ first time again. I used to daydream in our office…imagine you destroying all of my insecurities and reservations by throwing me over your desk and taking what I _knew_ was already yours."

Mulder groaned and instinctively lifted one of Scully's legs before sliding smoothing back into her hot wet core from behind, "You make me so hot when you talk like that darlin', imagining you sitting in our office looking all prim and proper…thinking about me you fucking you…in _those_ stockings."

Scully grinned at the memory and then gasped when she felt Mulder's angle shift slightly and make her insides quake, "I love that we're so close…and so _passionate_. I feel so safe...makes me feel we can do anything, _try_ anything, like your body _belongs_ to me…"

Mulder thrust slowly, "My body… _and_ my soul…" he murmured and reached around to circle her clit quickly and firmly. His fingers slipped back and he felt his cock sliding into her body, "Feels so good…being inside you."

"Mmmmm…" Scully hummed, " _harder_ and I'll come…."

Mulder increasing to speed of his thrusts and worked her clit confidently, "Come with me darlin', I'm going to come so _hard."_

Scully cried out as she came intensely and then suddenly pulled away and spun around. Mulder gasped at the sudden loss so close to his climax and then groan when Scully dropped to her knees in front of him, "I want you to come down my throat Mulder, I need to taste you."

Mulder groaned and then thrust forward slightly as Scully opened her mouth and immediately swallowed him down her throat, _"Oh fuck Scully…oh my God you're so good at this…"_ He grunted and thrust his hips forward again, he looked down and saw Scully's eyes smiling while she reached up to grasp his ass while she pulled pull back to suck on the tip of his cock.

" _Sooooo good…"_ Mulder said with a grin.

Scully licked his glans like a Popsicle and then ran her teeth gently over the underside of his cock.

Mulder half laughed and then groaned, _"Oh yeah, so fucking good…"_

Scully smiled and her eyes twinkled, "I love how you taste Mulder, I love the feel of your dick in my mouth…your silky hardness on my tongue…"

Mulder's knees buckled, "Are you _trying_ to kill me Scully?"

Scully laughed and ignored the rhetorical question. She took him back into her mouth, she sucked hard before taking him back down her throat and feeling the tell tale ripple of his imminent release.

Bracing himself on the wall of the shower Mulder came hot and hard down Scully's throat, _"Arrrrgghhh God darlin'….ahhhhhh yeeeeeeaaaaah…"_

Mulder slumped down the wall of the shower as Scully licked him clean and then grabbed some soap to clean them both off. She rinsed their bodies then stood and turned off then shower before holding out her hand to help him up.

Mulder took Scully's hand and pushed himself up off the bathroom wall, he kisses along her hairline and grasped her ass cheek with one hand to pull her into an embrace.

After a few seconds Scully stepped out of the shower and Mulder followed. She dried him thoroughly and wrapped a towel around his waist before taking a smaller towel and running it through his hair. Standing on her tip toes she pulled him down for a kiss and ran her hand over his chest, "Clean your teeth and go get into bed…I won't be long…"

Mulder smiled dreamily and did as he was told. Scully wrapped a towel around her middle and walked out to the sitting room. She sat on the arm of the couch and picked up the phone, after two rings the phone was answered.

" _ **Hello, Margaret Scully's residence."**_ Came the unmistakable Scottish lilt.

"Hi Tom, it's Dana. Is mom still up?" Scully asked.

" _ **Hi Dana. Yes she is, you only just caught us though we were just about to head off to bed."**_ Tom said warmly.

"I won't be long, I just want to thank her for talking to Mulder about his mom – I think she really helped." Scully explained.

" _ **He's a great guy Dana, I know I said he was lucky…but I think you're both pretty lucky."**_ Tom said with an audible smile.

"We are… _I am_ …he's the best man I've ever known Tom, sometimes I can't believe how much he loves me." Scully said with wonder.

" _ **He adores you, it's written all over his face. We're both so happy that you've found someone so perfect for you, you deserve all the happiness in the world sweetheart."**_

Scully found herself welling up and smiled happily through her impending tears, "I think Charlie is pretty lucky too. I'm so glad he found you Tom, I've never had to worry about him being so far away knowing that you're there with him."

There was a short pause and then Tom spoke with a suspicious croak in his voice, _**"Well, now that the mutual appreciation society has finished its first meeting I'll be going to get your mother. I'll see you Tuesday evening?"**_

Scully nodded, "Tuesday. Goodnight Tom and give Charlie a big hug from me."

" _ **Will do Dana."**_

After a minute Margaret picked up the phone, _**"Dana, this is a pleasant surprise!"**_

"I wanted to phone and say a quick thank you for being so supportive to Mulder about his mom." Scully explained.

" _ **You don't need to thank me Dana, you're family and it's what we do…if Fox thinks that talking to his mother will help I'm more than happy to give it a try."**_ Margaret replied.

"She might be… _unreceptive_ …possibly even rude." Scully said cautiously.

" _ **Fox has had to deal with these difficulties his whole life, now it's time for us to step in a take some of the strain. We all love him and I need him to feel like he can rely on us now."**_

"I love you mom." Dana said simply. "I know you said I don't need to thank you…but thank you anyway…for being _you."_

Scully heard Margaret sniff, _**"Thank you sweetheart. Was that all you were calling about?"**_

"Not exactly. I guess you could say that you inspired me…I'm been sitting on the outskirts of Mulder's issues with his family for too long. If I speak to Mulder about it first how would you feel about you and I going up to Baltimore and talking to Teena Mulder together?" Dana asked.

" _ **I think that would be a great idea Dana. As Fox said himself when he met with Bill, the one thing we would all have in common is our love for Fox…and his very best interests at heart."**_

Scully sighed, "I just want him to be happy and I don't want this tension with his mother to ruin our wedding day."

" _ **When were you thinking?"**_

"Possibly Friday? Charlie and Tom will be gone and I'm sure I can get some time off work…it's been very quiet lately." Scully suggested.

 ** _"Friday is good for me…you talk to Fox and call me back when things are confirmed."_**

"I will do mom, love you." Scully said.

 ** _"Love you too Dana, take care of each other."_**

When line went dead Scully got up and walked through to the bedroom to check on Mulder. Finding him already sleeping she picked up his damp towel with a smile before she set their alarm and walked through to the bathroom. She removed her own towel and hung them all on the rack.

Closing the door gently she pulled out her hairdryer and ran her fingers through the strands as she dried her wavy hair.

She thought about Mulder and his mother, surely she could convince Teena Mulder that she loved her son…that she _adored_ her son…that all she wanted was to ensure _his_ happiness…

When her hair was sufficiently dry she walked back through to the bedroom, lifted the sheets and was just about to crawl into bed when the phone rang. Assuming it was her mom ringing to tell her something that she had overlooked Scully grabbed her robe and the telephone and rushed through to the sitting room in the hope of not disturbing Mulder.

" _Hello…"_ She answered quietly holding the telephone to her ear with her shoulder as she tied the robe.

" _ **Dana?"**_ Came the familiar response.

"Emily?" Scully asked with hushed surprise.

" _ **Oh hello Dana, I'm so sorry to call at what I believe might be rather a late hour…"**_ Emily said apologetically.

"Oh Emily don't be silly it's wonderful it hear from you. We were actually planning on calling you in the next couple of days to discuss wedding plans." Scully said happily.

" _ **Yes, well I'm afraid I might to be about to put a spanner in the works…as they say. I assume Fox is with you?"**_ Emily asked.

"Well he's asleep in bed…but yes he's just next door. Is everything okay?" Scully asked with concern.

" _ **I'm afraid Katherine has had what appears to be quite a serious heart attack. We believe she's going to be okay,"**_ Emily rushed to reassure, _**"but the doctors are keeping her in for at least a week and then she's been told to take it easy…I'm not sure flying will be possible in the near future."**_

"The doctors have definitely said the signs are good?" Scully asked with alarm.

" _ **Yes…well they're hopeful, she's been sitting up today and chatting. That's actually why I've called, she suddenly realised that she won't be able to travel for the wedding and was so disappointed…I said I'd call you both as soon as possible and…well, she said I was to 'apologise'."**_

Scully chuckled despite the bad news, "Only Katherine would have a heart attack and think to apologise to _us!"_

Emily laughed lightly too, _**"I know...well you know how much she loves Fox...and she took quite a shine to you as well Dana."**_

Scully smiled, "Would you mind emailing me the contact details of her doctor when you have an opportunity? I would like to ring them and have a chat…"

" _ **Of course Dana, I thought you might want to talk to them yourself. I actually asked for the consultant's number with you in mind…I've told him to expect a call from you."**_

"Seems you know me pretty well already Emily!" Scully acknowledged. "As for the wedding, can you leave that with me? I have an idea but I need to talk to Mulder about it first."

" _ **Of course sweetheart. You're both well I assume?"**_ Emily asked.

"Oh yes, I'm happier than I ever dreamed possible. The only fly in the ointment is Mulder's mother, but my mom and I have plans to bring her on-board. I'm going to give Mulder the family deserves Emily, even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming into the fold."

Emily laughed happily, _**"Oh Dana, you are a tonic. I'm so glad that Fox has found you…"**_

"Thank you, that really mean the world to me…" Scully said with obvious emotion. "Listen Emily do you mind if I call you back tomorrow? It's getting late here and we have work in the morning…but I'd like to wake Mulder and tell him the news."

" _ **Of course…please don't worry about calling us if you're busy…"**_ Emily said understandingly.

"No Emily, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow…about the plans I need to discuss with Mulder, and after I speak with the doctors." Scully explained.

" _ **Well if you're sure dear, you take care of yourself and give Fox and big hug from David and I."**_

"I'll be sure to do that Emily, and send David our love too. Take care."

" _ **Goodbye Dana."**_

When they hung up Scully walked back through to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of Mulder's side of the bed, she ran her hand down his neck gently and the squeezed his shoulder. "Mulder…Mulder…wake up darling…" she paused and then rubbed his upper arm again, "Mulder…"

Mulder groaned and rolled onto his back, he opened his eyes slightly and smiled gently, "Scully…wassup baby?"

Sleepy Mulder always made Scully smile. "Mulder, we've just had a call from Emily…"

He opened his eyes fully and suddenly looked a lot more alert. "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"A little after 1am…I'm afraid Katherine has had a heart attack." Scully said with measured calmness.

"She's okay?" Mulder asked sitting up sharply.

Scully ran her hand down her forearm and then pulled him into a brief embrace, "It seems she's going to be fine Mulder. Emily is sending me the hospital's contact details so I can call her doctor tomorrow...but she's sitting up in bed and it all sounds very positive."

Mulder let out a breath, "Thank God…"

"It seems that she was very upset when she realised that she probably wouldn't be able to travel for the wedding though…" Scully said.

Mulder shook his head, "Surely she isn't worry about that, her health is…"

"She cares for you Mulder, being there means a lot to her…and I was thinking…" Scully started to suggest.

"No Scully, I know what you're about to say and that isn't going to happen." Mulder said firmly.

" _What_ was I about to say?" Scully said with a chuckle.

"I _know_ you Scully, you were about to suggest that we get married in England. That's too much to ask of you Scully…what about _your_ family?" Mulder asked.

Scully smiled, "I just wanted to put it out there Mulder. Let's talk to my family and see what they say…something tells me my family might jump at the opportunity for a _destination wedding_ in historic England."

"And if they don't? And what about _you?_ This is your home Scully and this is our wedding… _your_ wedding." Mulder argued.

"This is about our _marriage_ Mulder, the rest of our lives together – the wedding is just one day, our families are part of our _future_. If it doesn't work for my family then we'll have to talk about it again…but I don't care _where_ we get married as long as I'm with _you_ …somehow I think this might be fate."

"Fate Scully? _You_ talking about fate? I must still be dreaming…" Mulder said warmly as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"I think it is _highly plausible_ that I was fated to be with you..." Scully smiled happily. "We'll talk more tomorrow _and_ we'll talk to my family. Everything will work out okay in the end Mulder, you'll see."

Scully got up and walked around to her side of the bed and Mulder smiled as he lay back on his pillow, "Now we're actually _together_ I'm starting to believe that's true."

Scully took off her robe and climbed into bed next to Mulder. Finding him similarly unclothed she smiled, curled into his side and rested her head on his chest. "I'll _never_ leave your side Mulder…you can be sure of that."

Mulder smiled and kissed her head. He nestled down under the bed covers, entwined their legs and moulded Scully into his side. "G'night Scully…"


	30. Phoning In

After their late night disturbance Scully made the decision to get up early and call Skinner. She turned off their alarm clock before it could wake Mulder and walked into the kitchen in her robe.

" _ **Assistant Director Skinner."**_

"Hello Sir, it's Agent Scully…"

" _ **Scully to what do I owe this pleasure so early in the morning?"**_ Skinner asked warmly.

"With your permission Mulder and I aren't going to be in until a little after lunch today, we only have paperwork to do and I assure you it will be completed before we finish this evening." Scully guaranteed.

" _ **I hope your busy social life isn't impacting on your work already?"**_ Skinner asked with a teasing tone, knowing full well that Scully would never let anything impact on the standard of her work… _even_ Mulder.

Scully smiled, "Of course not sir…while Mulder and I did have a lovely weekend I'm afraid we were disturbed in the early hours of the morning by a call from England. A close friend has been taken ill, she was meant to be attending the wedding so I hope you understand that this has been quite upsetting…both personally and with regard to our plans."

" _ **I am sorry to hear that Dana,"**_ the marked use of her first name signalling the move to a more personal conversation. _**"Is there anything I can do?"**_

"Well how you do feel about English weddings?" Scully asked flippantly, not even considering that their boss would be willing to travel so far for the wedding.

Skinner laughed deeply and sighed, _**"You know what Dana? I think I would travel a lot further than that to witness you and Mulder finally enjoying happiness you deserve. Are you serious?"**_

Scully was surprised, "About the wedding being moved to England? Yes possibly...but I didn't even imagine that you would…"

" _ **You make your plans Dana and let me know you're intentions. I will do everything in my power to support you both…and if possible I will also endeavour to be there."**_

"Well…thank you sir…we'll be in around 1. Will you need to see us?" Scully asked.

" _ **That won't be necessary Agent Scully…just email me whatever you have by the end of the day." Skinner said slipping easily back into work mode.**_

"We'll be in touch Sir, and thank you for you're support." Scully concluded.

" _ **Goodbye Agent."**_

During the next couple of hours Scully drank copious amounts of hot tea (brought home from England) and made several phone calls.

She called her mother…who said she would _love_ to travel to England for the wedding and confirmed that Charlie and Tom were also 'in' - Tom had been wanting to visit home for a couple of years and they could take holiday and combine the trips.

Then she called Bill who was less enthused by the last minute vacation, but easily charmed by his sister and convinced by the educational element of the trip for his son.

Next was The Lone Gunmen…they hadn't even considered their wedding invitation yet but said that they wouldn't miss the wedding for _anything_ and Frohike went on to comment on their air miles _and_ a potential for a trip to Stonehenge while the were there… _and_ did she know how many reports of ghostly sightings are made in Oxford in an average year?

Check, check, check _and_ check… Next, the hospital - the consultant confirmed that Katherine was doing we'll and after several minutes of medical talk he took the phone to her bedside for a _brief_ hello.

"Katherine?" Scully said happily.

" _ **Oh Dana, it's so nice to hear your voice. How are you my dear?"**_ Katherine asked.

"How am I? You're the one in hospital Katherine." Scully said with a laugh.

Katherine sighed, _**"I'll be fine sweetheart, I'm just sad that I'll miss your big day…"**_

"Well I have some news on that front Katherine, Mulder is still in bed so I still need to confirm plans with him…but it seems that we're going to bring the wedding to you!" Scully announced happily.

There was a long pause. _**"You mean you're planning to get married here in Oxford? Dana that's too much …"**_

"I talked to my family and they're all on board, _even_ our boss and Mulder's friends are happy to make the trip…it's going to be great Katherine…and I have Emily to help me with arrangement at you're end." Scully assured.

Scully heard a sniff and then Katherine spoke weakly, _**"I don't know what to say Dana…are you sure?"**_

"We want you with us on our wedding day Katherine, if you can't come to us then _we_ will come to you." Scully say firmly and looked up when she heard a cough in the doorway. She smiled at Mulder standing sleepily in his boxers and continued, "We are _all_ coming to Oxford!" she reiterated to Katherine and Mulder raised his eyebrows.

Mulder looked surprised and smiled in shock at Scully, she stood and walked towards him before leaning her head on his warm chest and running her hand up his back. "We'll be in touch in a week or so Katherine, and we'll be seeing you _very_ soon." Scully held the phone up and Mulder dropped his ear.

"… _ **Thank you so much Dana…I can't tell you what this means to be…you're both angels."**_ Katherine was saying with a voice full of emotion.

" _Scully_ is the angel Katherine." Mulder joined in and smiled down at Scully before bending to give her a quick kiss.

" _ **Oh Fox, it's wonderful to hear your voice. But what about your mother?"**_ Katherine asked with concern.

Mulder pulled a face that said that he hadn't even considered his mom but Scully squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"With Mulder's permission my mom and I are planning to take a trip up to Baltimore on Friday…" Mulder looked at her with shock and confusion. "I decided last night that I'm not going to sit on the side-lines anymore…I'm going to be _fierce_ …" she said quoting what Katherine had advised her in Oxford.

Katherine laughed, _**"You're going to fight for your man Dana?"**_

Mulder raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm going to fight for _my_ man!" Scully confirmed while holding Mulder's gaze. "I'm going to _make_ Teena Mulder listen to me and I'm _going_ to give Mulder the family he deserves…we will drag his mother into this family whether she likes it or not."

Mulder's jaw dropped at Scully's bold declaration. "You don't need to do that Scully…" Mulder started to say.

Scully lifted her fingers to Mulder's lips to silence him, "You've tried to protect me from your family for long enough, we are a team and it's time for me to step up to protect _you…_ if that means tacking your past, your demons _AND_ your mother then I'm _in."_

" _ **It sounds like you two could take on anything."**_ Katherine said breaking the tension of the moment.

Mulder grinned and kissed Scully's forehead, "With Scully… _anything."_

" _ **Fox, Dana, I'm being told that I need to get off the phone and rest…I will hear from you soon?"**_ Katherine said.

Scully nodded, "Very soon Katherine…take care."

"Yes look after yourself and if I can do anything…" Mulder started to say.

" _ **You've already done it Fox…I love you both, very much. Take care of each other."**_ Katherine said happily.

"You sound like my mum…" Scully observed.

Katherine laughed, _**"I would guess that we both realise that you do a better job of taking care of each other than you do yourselves…"**_

Mulder smiled, "I'd never thought of it that way…I think I like that…"

" _ **Goodbyes darlings."**_

Mulder and Scully both said goodbye and Scully ended that call.

"A wedding in England? You're sure?" Mulder asked with concern.

"I have _all_ of my family, the Gunmen and even Skinner on-board." Scully said with a grin.

"You're _not_ serious?" Mulder said with more than a little shock. "Even Skinner?"

"I called this morning to explain that we would be late in…and the conversation just happened." Scully said with a smile and a shrug. "I'm going to need to ring Emily before we leave for work, we'll need her help at that end."

"Maybe I could see if Amy could take some more time off and go home early to help?" Mulder suggested.

Scully nodded, "That might be good. Looks like we're getting married in Oxford!" Scully said with excitement.

" _I'm_ getting married to Dana Scully… _fuck…."_ Mulder said in wonder. He reached down, untied her robe and slid his hands inside, "How long till we need to go in?" He asked.

"About two… _hours."_ Scully said with a shudder as Mulder's fingertips brushed over one of her nipples.

"So…erm…do you have any more calls to make?" Mulder asked casually while he backed her towards the couch and slowly pushed off her robe.

"None that can't wait…" Scully said unevenly as Mulder latched onto one of her breasts and bit lightly.

" _Mmmmmm…"_ Mulder hummed against her sensitive flesh and Scully gasped at the vibrations traveling to her clit.

Falling back onto the couch Scully sat up and watched as Mulder removed his boxers and stood above her stroking his cock and gazing down at her naked body.

"Jesus Mulder, you're _incredible…"_ Scully groaned lustily and moved to thrust fingers into her tight core.

Mulder dropped his weight onto her body pulled her wet fingers into his mouth while simultaneously ploughed his cock into her body. He sucked hungrily and drove powerfully as he grasped her thigh and bent her leg up so her knee was almost touching her chin.

"The breakfast of champions…" Mulder said with a smirk as he continued to lap the juices off her fingers.

Scully tried to glare at his comment but then groaned weakly as she felt her climax build, "If…I knew…you were…going to…ravish me…every time…I gave you…a…lie in…I'd call into…ooooo… _into_ to Skinner…more often…" she shuttered out between thrusts.

Mulder slowed slightly and smiled down at her, "I don't need an occasion Scully; I'll... _ravish_ …you any time you please…" he raised an eyebrow and grinned down at her before adding, "or any time _I_ please."

Scully shuddered.

"But please don't mention Skinner while I'm fucking you, it's a little off putting…" Mulder said before he dropped his face to the side of Scully neck and licked her skin enthusiastically while he sped up his thrusts.

Scully began to groan incoherently as she slipped her hand down Mulder's back and grasped on to the tight globe of his ass, _"Sooooo good…"_ she murmured and then gasped as she felt her body start to quake.

Mulder let her leg drop to the couch as his came hard inside her, hot jets of his fluid coating her walls and extending her orgasm, _"Oh fuck Scully…oh yeah…"_

They lay for a couple of minutes, Mulder's weight firmly holding her in place until finally she murmured, "I could stay like this forever Mulder, if I didn't need to breathe…"

Mulder chuckled and rolled them both onto there sides, "Sorry Scully…"

Scully leaning to kiss the tip of his nose, "No apologies…I mean it, I could stay that way forever. I love your weight on me. I feel so cocooned…in your skin, in your scent…and you _know_ I love your arms…" she leaned to lick his broad bicep, "… _so_ sexy."

"You're _great_ for my ego Scully," Mulder said grinning before he kissed her slowly and thoroughly, his tongue slipping into her mouth and exploring every corner.

"We really have to go to work?" Mulder groaned against her lips several minutes later.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you Mulder, you used to _live_ to go to work!" Scully said laughing as she wound her leg over his hip and pulled him closer.

Mulder smiled, "I guess we _do_ have work to do," he conceded.

"I told Skinner we'd get that paperwork done today, _even_ if we have to stay late." Scully informed him.

Mulder rolled his eyes, "For every _hour_ that we have to stay passed 6pm I want a kiss."

Scully laughed, "I called Skinner in order to give _you_ a lie in and somehow I owe _you_ favors?"

"Oh trust me Scully, I'll make it worth your while…" he replied waggling his eyebrows and then moved to disentangle from her body. He sat up on the couch and pulled Scully into his arms. He ran a hand over her hip and gazed down at her, "You're _so_ beautiful Scully…you take my breath away."

Scully felt tears spring to her eyes, "To think I spent so many years thinking I wasn't your type."

Mulder shook his head and grinned, "You're perfect little body Scully… _damn_ …the things I've dreamed about doing to you over the years. They'd make you blush darlin'…"

Scully smirked, "I'm not sure there's anything I wouldn't let you _do_ to me Mulder…but I guess we'll just have to… _play_ …and find out."

Mulder rolled his eyes and groaned, "You're killing me Scully…could you be any more perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect…I wish you wouldn't put me on a pedestal Mulder, I'm scared that I'll fall off one day and it would break my heart if I disappointed you." Scully said sadly.

"You have flaws Scully…as do I…when I say that you are perfect I mean that you're perfect for _me._ That your body turns me on in a way that no one else ever could, that your mind challenges me, that your humor and wickedness makes me howl, that your kind heart touches me soul and makes me feel whole. I just want _you_ ; I want _us_ \- I want everything we've always had and _more."_

"And when we fall out…when we _argue?"_ Scully asked with a smile.

"We'll always come back together, we always have. I won't find anyone like you Scully; you're perfect _for me_. You've always challenged me; I don't expect you to agree with everything I say just because we're a couple. No matter where I go, I will always come home to you…you're all I have, you're my family." Mulder said softly.

Scully nodded decisively, "Okay…so at 6pm the office door is locked…overtime doesn't count for the office ban."

Mulder grinned, "And on the road?"

"Two rooms until we're married, but we can sleep in one…" Scully compromised.

"And what we talked about last night…" Mulder said nibbling her shoulder.

"…Can wait until after 6pm. But not today, today will be strictly PG-13 action…" Scully said tilting her neck back to encourage his kisses.

 _"But..."_ Mulder started to protest.

"You said you wanted to fulfil my fantasy Mulder…" Scully murmured as she enjoyed his attentions. "What did I say?"

Mulder grinned against her throat, " _Role-play_ …you want to arrive at work separately…you want to pretend that we aren't together…you want…"

"…I want you to _take me_ Mulder…I want us to pretend it's the first time…" Scully said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"And today?" Mulder asked.

"Today we go to work to get this paperwork finished. Then at 6pm I'll lock the door and give you a _taster_ of what you can expect when you _finish_ your work and we finally get home." Scully grinned.

"You remember that first time..." Mulder said with a smirk.

Scully laughed, "If you're _good_...then I'll think about it..."

"...Your sexy lips..." Mulder groaned.

Scully pulled away from Mulder and got up to walked towards the bathroom. "I said if you're _good_ Mulder. Now be a _good_ _boy_ and go put some coffee on. I'll just be a few minutes…"

Mulder lay back on the couch and groaned when he heard the shower turn on. He wasn't sure which was more sexually frustrating – _wanting_ Scully and thinking he couldn't have her…or wanting her every single minute of every single day and knowing that he _could._


	31. No Time

**_So things are about to get temporarily angsty, but if you've ever read anything I've written you know there's going to be a happy ending..._**

* * *

Mulder had decided to ignore Scully's suggestion to make the coffee in order to he join her in the shower. This had _inevitably_ led to more sex and not arriving at work until a little after 2pm. After picking up some reports from the top floor it was already almost 3pm.

"Of course I blame _you…"_ Scully said as she hit the button on the elevator and attempted to hide her smile.

"Well I blame _you…"_ Mulder said with a grin.

Scully looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Mulder shrugged, "If my fiancée will insist on walking around our apartment looking so damn fuckable…"

Scully laughed now and leaned back against the elevator wall, "I can relate to your predicament Mulder, I can't even look at _my_ fiancé without wanting to _swallow_ him whole."

Mulder groaned and leaned on the wall next to her with their arms touching slightly. "Now you're just teasing me…I _can_ be good. Clean slate?"

Scully nodded, "Okay, clean slate."

He brushed the back of his fingers against hers. "I think you might be turning me into an obsessive Scully…"

Scully linked their fingers; "Well I'm fine with that…as long as I am the _singular_ focus of your desires."

Mulder squeezed her fingers tightly and then let go quickly as the doors pinged opened and several agents joined them in the elevator. As the door slid closed Mulder leaned as close as possible into Scully's ear, _"Darlin' you are_ _ **all**_ _I desire…"_ he whispered.

Scully let out an audible whimper that she had to quickly turn into a cough.

"Are you alright Scully?" Mulder asked with a carefully professional tone.

"Errr…yes Mulder...thank you..." Scully replied. She noticed that some of the agents were watching them out of the corner of their eyes. "Just the air-conditioning I guess…" she added with a scowl.

The elevator opened again and Diana walked in, the other agents stepped to the side to allow her through and she ended up standing next to Mulder.

"Good afternoon Dana… _Fox…_ " Diana said, seemingly indifferently.

" _Mulder."_ Mulder corrected her.

The door opened and more people entered which moved them closer. Scully noticed Diana's hand brush Mulder's and she smiled when Mulder tried to step even closer towards her. Sensing that he was uncomfortable Scully turned to face Mulder and reached to take his hand, she encouraged him to face her and then smiled up at him.

"I spoke to Emily while you were getting ready earlier and she said she knows someone who can arrange the flowers for the wedding…nothing too ostentatious…I thought maybe tulips?" Scully suggested keeping hold of his hand.

Mulder smiled, both at Scully's obvious attempt to cut Diana out and her public display of their relationship. "I'll go with whatever you ladies decided, I'm sure when the day arrives all I will be looking at is _you…_ " he said affectionately.

One of the agents turned around at that and glanced down at their joined hands, "So it's true? You two really are…"

"Getting married?" Scully asked. She recognised Agent Cooper as being a pleasant younger agent who had helped them on a case once.

"Madly in love?" Mulder chimed in to suggested.

Cooper laughed, "Well with all due respect I think the whole building suspected the later, but congratulations on your engagement…when's the big day?"

"We aren't sure at the moment…as soon as practically possible I guess," Scully said happily. "It looks like we'll be getting married in England though so preparations might be difficult until we travel."

"England?" Cooper asked.

"Well Fox…I mean Agent _Mulder_ …has close friends over there…well _family_ really…one of whom has been ill recently so we've decided to move the wedding there so that she can attend." Scully explained.

Mulder smiled at Scully's slip, intentionally or otherwise he kind of loved that she felt she could now call him Fox in public. "We're lucky that all of our guests can make the trip." Mulder observed.

"Fingers-crossed AD Skinner will okay the time off I guess…" Cooper said.

"He'd better!" Scully said laughing, "He's one of the guests, he'd look pretty silly travelling all he way to the UK for a wedding and then realising the bride and groom couldn't make it because _he'd_ been parsimonious with their vacation allowance."

Cooper laughed, "Well that's one way to guarantee time off!" The door opened and Cooper moved towards the exit, "This is my floor…congratulations again, you make a great couple. If you have any celebratory drinks before you leave be sure to let me know."

With that Cooper was gone and Scully turned back to Mulder, "Well we _did_ say we needed to get a life…"

Mulder raised an eyebrow, "You really want to have a party?"

"An _Engagement Party_ , people do it all the time…" Scully teased happily.

"A party to celebrate our engagement? I could get behind that." He grinned and then added, "I want to do some of that shouting from the rooftops that we talked about on vacation…time to let the _world_ know that you're off the market."

Scully laughed, "I'll admit I quite like that idea too…" she glanced briefly at Diana.

A few people in the lift chuckled at that and Mulder beamed, "So back to the office? Sounds like we have a wedding to plan, a party to arrange _and_ paperwork to complete."

Scully raised an eyebrow, "Back to the office to do the _paperwork_ Mulder, everything else can wait until we're out of office hours."

"Yes _boss…"_ Mulder replied quickly with an easy smile. A smile that broadened when he heard an agent in the corner of the elevator quietly murmur _'lucky bastard'._

 _Y_ es, he really was the _luckiest_ bastard in the world.

* * *

As they walked through the door Mulder slipped his hand onto Scully's waist and lifted her hand to waltz her around the office.

Scully laughed and then squealed slightly when Mulder spun her out and then back into his arms, _"Wiiiiise men say…only fools rush in…but I cant help falling in love with yooooooou…"_ he sang happily.

When phone rang and Mulder reluctantly let Scully slip out of his arms to answer it.

"Agent Scully speaking…"

" _ **Agent Scully, I'm glad to hear that you've finally made it in."**_ Skinner replied.

Scully glared at Mulder and sighed, "I'm sorry sir, have you been trying to contact us?"

She heard Skinner chuckle, _**"It wasn't urgent enough to warrant calling your mobiles, I figured you were driving in…"**_

"We've been upstairs picking up some reports...although we did arrive later than we intended." Scully admitted honestly.

" _ **You have a little grace until things settle down after the wedding Agent Scully, but I hope this doesn't become a habit…"**_ Skinner replied.

"It won't sir… _we promise."_ She aimed at Mulder.

Mulder grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

" _ **Actually I was phoning to let you know that the report on the labs you requested a few days ago is finished. Somehow your name was left off the paperwork so the call came into my office."**_ Skinner explained.

"Can they email it over?" Scully asked.

" _ **It seems one of the techs has a few queries and observations to make so I told her that it would be wise for you to go and collect the results in person…"**_ Skinner replied.

Scully looked up at Mulder, "Okay, well it would probably be best if I leave immediately, then when I get back we can both focus on getting these reports finished".

Mulder nodded at her unspoken question and moved to sit at his desk.

" _ **Okay Agent Scully, I'm sure I'll talk to you again today."**_ Skinner concluded.

"Thank you sir…" Scully answered and then hung up.

"I need to go and collect the lab reports on the Collinsfield case, apparently there are some issues." Scully explained.

Mulder smiled warmly, "Nothing you can't iron out I'm sure. You'll be back by six?"

Scully laughed, "I would hope it won't take _that_ long…but I will definitely be back by _six."_ Scully winked and tossed Mulder a packet of sunflower seeds out of her bag as she rushed to leave the office.

Mulder sat back in his chair and smiled as he opened his gift, being in love with his partner had so many unexpected perks these days!

* * *

Scully rushed back into the office at a little after 6pm, "You would not _believe_ some of the people they have working down in those labs…I don't mean to be rude, but…"

She paused in astonishment when she saw who was sitting in Mulder's chair.

"We can't _all_ be arrogant intellectuals _Agent_ Scully...and of course _you_ must take a lot of living up to." Diana purred snidely.

Scully sighed, "What are you doing down here _Agent_ Fowley? Where's Mulder?"

"It seems that he had an _urgent_ call up to AD Skinner's office, can't keep the boss waiting can we?" Diana observed rhetorically.

Scully noticed the smell of whisky in the air as she stepped closer and glanced down at Mulder's desk to find half a bottle of whisky poured over what appeared to be a set of surveillance pictures. She was about to ask what the photo's were but then she looked down at one of the nearest ones and gasped.

"Now I guess _this_ is the point when I should just get on with my plan," Diana said calmly. "You see it in movies all the time don't you, the 'bad guy'…" Diana used air quotes, "…and I guess in this story that would be _me_ …takes too long to monologue their whole plan and than they are foiled at the last minute. But the truth is _Dana,_ your imminent demise is business…the look on your face when you realise what is about to happen…well _that_ is when I get to enjoy myself. And I so rarely get to have any fun these days."

Scully took a step back...she had always been suspicious of Diana...she didn't trust her intentions with Mulder...but she didn't _really c_ onsidered her a physical threat.

Diana continued, "You see my role was to come in and entice Fox…to get him back on side. With him in my bed I knew I could control him…Fox was always such a puppy, so _desperate_ for love."

Scully's jaw tensed up but she remained silent.

"What I didn't expect was the depth of _your_ relationship. Even up to a few weeks ago I thought I still had a chance with him…but once I knew for sure it was never going to happen the plan had to change. You need to understand - my role was to control Fox Mulder…or to _eliminate_ him." Diana smiled as genuine panic filtered into Scully's eyes.

"So when my initial plan failed I was instructed kill him. However I convinced my employers that his death would only set you on a crusade which would rival that of Fox's own hunt…"

Scully glared silently and Diana laughed, "I assume that you recognise the pictures? They were easy enough to obtain…and _he_ was easy enough to manipulate…although I really didn't foresee you falling into bed with him that easily."

"Ed Jerse was…?" Scully asked incredulously.

"My back-up plan…something that I could use should I _need_ to…it has all turned out rather beautifully really." Diana pulled out an old battered kitchen knife and Scully took another step back.

"You know how it goes Dana…it's _a tale as old as time_ … After all those years alone the prince has finally found love and upcoming nuptials are the talk of the castle. The prince loves the princess more than his own life, but as the big day draws closer the prince discovers that the princess has _betrayed_ him. Heartbroken and with nothing left to live for the prince kills his true love..."

"Mulder knows all about Ed Jerse...he knows that I would _never_ betray him!" Scully asserted.

"I know that _Dana,_ and Fox Mulder knows that…but this is about setting a scene that the _rest_ of the world will believe. Every agent in this building knows that Fox would die for you, would it be such a massive leap for them to believe that your betrayal could push him over the edge?" Diana smiled.

Diana stood and walked to the front of the desk, "So you see Dana I get a win/win situation. I can kill you…and I _genuinely_ don't like you very much…and then I will frame Fox for your murder. The _ultimate_ crime of passion."

Scully began to shake and reached for her gun…

"In spite of everything I wouldn't choose to kill Fox myself, unless it was _absolutely_ necessary…but I think we both know that when he walks into this office to find _your_ body, your blood seeping over the floor of his precious office…he _will_ lose his mind. If he holds it together long enough to face trial for your murder he will almost certainly die in prison. My task will be completed, but with only _your_ blood on my hands…"

Diana raised her gun. "Give me your weapon _Dana_ , I don't want to have to shoot you with my own gun…but I _will_ if necessary."

"You think I'll just hand over my gun _allow_ you to kill me…knowing that you'll frame Mulder for my death? I would _die_ to protect him Diana, if you intend on killing me anyway I'm certainly not giving up without a fight." Scully said firmly.

" _Drop the gun Diana…"_ said a breathless male voice from the doorway.

Diana glaced at Mulder standing in the doorway with his gun pointed at her, "How much did you hear _Fox?"_

" _Enough_ Diana…I said drop the fucking gun! _"_ Mulder cursed tightly.

"What would be in it for me?" Diana asked holding the gun firmly and moving her gaze back to Scully.

"I _will_ kill you." Mulder said coldly. "I meant what I said to you that day…our history counts for _nothing_ now _."_

" _Mulder…"_ Scully whispered weakly.

Mulder glanced at Scully and his eyes filled with tears, he swallowed convulsively and looked back at Diana.

"Let her go _NOW_ Diana!" he shouted. "If you _ever_ cared for me…even for a minute…please don't take her from me. I will do _anything_ , the X Files are yours…we'll quit the FBI…"

Diana laughed, "You think this is about your _career_ plans?"

"I don't give a _fuck_ what this is about, you name it and it's yours…just let her go." Mulder glanced at Scully and saw a tear slip down her cheek.

Diana smiled serenely at Mulder before returned her gaze to Scully, "My objective was to control you - _Dana_ here is just a bonus. She knows as well as I do that if you watch me kill her it will _destroy_ you."

Mulder's breathing shallowed and his blinked several times, "You won't leave this room alive if you hurt her Diana...I _will_ kill you!"

"Not exactly what I planned," Diana said, "but at this point I'm not sure I'd get out of this room alive either way - not if you consider me a threat to your _precious_ Scully. I might as well take her with me."

Diana's finger twitched on the trigger and Mulder held his breathe, "You shoot and we all die…I will kill _you_ and then I will kill myself. No one wins apart from the bastards you work for."

"Mulder please…" Scully whispered again as tears rolled down her face, _"…please don't."_

Keeping his eyes _and_ gun trained on Diana he stepped inside the office and slowly moved closer to his partner, "Scully…you know how much I love you right?"

Scully nodded, "I love you too…more than _anything…"_ she replied breathlessly.

Mulder shuddered and glared at Diana, "Let her go Diana…this is about _me_ …you said as much yourself. I bet if you killed me you could go and collect a decent reward, you could just disappear." Mulder bargained.

" _Mulder, no…"_ Scully gasped, "I won't leave this room without you...you can't make me."

"Awww isn't that _beautiful_ , standing by her man…" Diana mocked.

 _"LET HER GO!"_ Mulder yelled.

Scully saw Diana look over at Mulder for a second and used the opportunity to reach for her gun; she aimed it at Diana and quickly bridged the gap between her and Mulder…her shoulder touching his arm.

" _Mulder…"_ she murmured.

Mulder felt Scully at his side and his breathing immediately relaxed.

Diana seemed to calculate her options for a second then moved her gun to Mulder, "I know that you won't let me shoot him…" she said slowly to Scully.

Scully shook her head slowly and then took two diagonal steps to stand in front of Mulder.

"Scully what the hell?" Mulder gasped, trying to step to the side but scared of distracting Scully and getting them both killed.

"You've already said you plan to kill me Diana, if I'm going to die I won't let you hurt _Fox_ as well…" Scully said deliberately.

"So it's _Fox_ now is it?" Diana asked with distain.

"Scully can call me whatever she likes Diana _…"_ Mulder said coldly.

"And when you were _mine_ Fox?" Diana smiled.

"I was never _yours_ Diana, what we had was fun for a while…but Scully is the love of my life. She is _everything_ to me." Mulder tried to step out from behind Scully but her hand reached back to hold him in place.

Suddenly a shot rang out.

Everything seemed to freeze as everyone – including the shooter - paused to figure out what had just happened.

Mulder heard the shot and his brain froze, in that millisecond he worked through _every_ possible scenario. In his head he saw Scully's body drop to the floor…the gunshot…the pool of blood…in _that_ scenario his life was already over. His eyes flickered for less than a second and then he saw Diana's body drop.

Scully saw her moment when Mulder had distracted Diana. Maybe it was her last chance. She had Mulder as shielded as much as possible and saw a slim chance for them to _both_ survive. In that brief moment Scully barely thought, she just pulled the trigger.

Diana felt shock, horror and then acceptance in that split second before she never felt anything again. Her lifeless body echoing her lifeless eyes as she fell backwards hitting the front of Mulder's desk before landing on the floor.

Scully dropped the gun to her side and seemed to deflate, _"Mulder…"_ she murmured weakly.

Mulder woke from his stupor and quickly rushed to check Diana's pulse…nothing. He looked up at Scully who had started to shake.

"I'm _so_ sorry Mulder, I didn't see any other way…I didn't have any time…" Scully stuttered.

Mulder rushed to her side and took the gun out of her hand. He pulled Scully into his arms, "No Scully, _don't_ apologise to me. You're okay and that is the _only_ thing that matters to me… _you_ are all that matters."

Scully sagged into his arms and started to cry as several agents arrived in the corridor with their guns raised.

"What's the situation here?" One agent asked.

"Agent Fowley was holding my partner at gunpoint, after a standoff Agent Scully saw an opening and took her down…we're both unarmed." Mulder explained slowly, refusing let Scully out of his arms.

They heard the booming voice of Skinner coming through the small crowd of agents, "Let me through, what is going on here?"

One agent replied succinctly, "Seems to be a hostage situation involving two agents sir…the captive agent killed her assailant."

Skinner pushed through into the office and found that Mulder had slipped onto the floor, where he now held a weeping Dana Scully in his arms.

"Mulder…" Skinner spoke softly and Mulder looked up blearily. "Is she okay?"

"Y-yes…she's fine…Diana is dead…" he looked over at Diana and Skinner followed his gaze. "God…for a minute there I thought I'd lost her…I didn't know how…"

Scully looked up at Mulder, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Skinner sighed and looked back at the forming crowd. "The threat is over. I'll need the reporting agents and the first on scene…otherwise everyone else report back to work."

Scully took a long breath and pulled back from Mulder's arms, she stood and then reached to help him up. Breaking professional protocol she slipped her hand into Mulder's as she turned to face Skinner.

"Give me the broad strokes…" Skinner said empathetically to Scully.

"I came back to the office and found Diana waiting for me…she told me that she intended to kill me and frame Mulder for my murder…" Scully started.

"How that hell?" Skinner asked incredulously. "Why would anyone believe that Mulder would hurt you?"

"I had an… _indiscretion_ …a while ago in Philadelphia, I believe you know some of the details…" Scully said awkwardly and Skinner nodded that she should continue. "Well it seems that Diana set that up, she has photographs…"

Skinner and Mulder both took a breath and Scully glanced at the desk, Mulder followed her eyes and briefly saw a picture before choosing to look away.

"She believed that if people thought I had _betrayed_ Mulder they would believe him capable of hurting me…" Scully explained sadly.

"I could _never_ hurt you Scully…" Mulder said and squeezed her hand, "…any more than you could betray me."

Scully shook her head sadly, " _She_ believed that finding me dead in our office would break Mulder. Her aim was to _control_ him," she explained to their boss. "Anyway I assume Mulder came back earlier than she had planned and he pulled his gun. After several minutes I took the opportunity to draw my weapon…then an opening occurred a few minutes later…I killed her."

"She had her gun on you?" Skinner asked for confirmation.

"On both of us…" Mulder added, "Scully…she stepped in front of me…to try to shield me." Mulder's voice shook slightly and Skinner could see the tears in his agents eyes.

"Okay…" Skinner looked at his friends sympathetically, "…first of all I want you _both_ to see a medic…then I'm going to have to ask you to give detailed statements. Once that is over you are both going home…I don't expect you back until you feel ready to return to work."

Mulder nodded pensively, "We can stay together?"

Skinner shook his head, "Agent Scully is the initial victim here, that will be proved beyond any doubt...but I'm going to need you to give separate statements. We need to do this one by the book, I don't want to have any loose ends or questions…not when an agent has been killed within the walls of the Hoover building."

Mulder sighed, " _You'll_ stay with Scully?"

"I won't leave her side Mulder," Skinner confirmed.

The medics arrived and Mulder looked down at Scully, "We'll be home soon…" he whispered as he attempted to comfort himself as much as his partner.

"We'll be home soon…" she repeated with a slight smile.

"I love you so much Scully, if I'd lost you…" Mulder said pulling her into his arms.

"You didn't Mulder, I'm fine… _we're_ both fine. We looked after each other." Scully said turning her face to kiss his chest and then pulling back. She looked over at Skinner and smiled, "Under the circumstances I assume we're allowed a moment of unprofessional PDA?"

Skinner smiled and turned to walk to the door, "Take a minute..."

Scully pulled Mulder down and kissed him gently, "I wasn't going to let her hurt you Mulder…that wasn't an option."

"I really thought for a minute…" Mulder said against her lips.

"Me too…but we're fine now and it's all over." She ran her arms up his back, "I love you so much. I'm sorry I had to kill her; I know she meant a lot to you once…but I couldn't risk her shooting. I couldn't…"

"She did mean _something_ to me once…but Scully, _you_ are my life. She was going to take you from me and I would have killed her without a second thought if I'd had the chance." Mulder combed his hands through her hair and scattered kisses over Scully's face.

Scully nodded sadly, "Let's get this done Mulder…I want to get out of here."

Mulder sighed and they walked towards the door, he only dropped her hand at the last minute and leaned to quickly kiss her temple.


	32. Away From It All

Later that evening they _finally_ walked through their front door. Mulder carefully turned the lock...it wasn't that he didn't feel safe, but tonight he wanted them to be enclosed from the world.

Scully sighed and lethargically took off her jacket, "I should call mom…" she said sounding as exhausted as she felt.

"It wasn't on the news Scully, mom has no idea anything has even happened. _That_ can wait until tomorrow…" Mulder said rationally.

Scully nodded, "I'm not sure I can face any more drama tonight Mulder. We do need to tell her what happened…but you're right, it can wait."

"You haven't eaten anything..." Mulder observed with concern as he watched his fiancée hang up her jacket and walk towards the couch.

"I couldn't face anything..." she sighed as she flopped onto the couch.

Mulder shook his head, "You rest Scully. I'm going to make us something to eat…pasta okay?"

Scully smiled tiredly, "Sound good."

Twenty minutes later Mulder came out with two bowls of pasta and placed them on the table in front of a sleeping Scully. He went back into the kitchen, picked up two mugs of hot tea and after placing them on the table he gently roused her, _"Scully…"_

Scully stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "S'up Mul'er…" she said sleepily.

"You need to eat something sweetheart…" Mulder whispered with concern.

Scully smiled at the endearment and then winced as the day's events drifted back. She sat up and leaned her shoulder against Mulder's as she picked up the bowl and sheepishly began to eat. "This is really good Mulder...thank you."

Mulder picked up his bowl and also began to eat, "How are you feeling?"

Scully nodded, "Okay…still a little shaky I guess."

"I'm just glad you're _safe_. I wouldn't have felt happy knowing that she was still out there…not if she was a threat to you…" Mulder said firmly.

"You really mean that?" Scully said carefully.

"Scully stop being concerned about my reaction, you did what you needed to do...and exactly what _I_ would have done given the opportunity. Diana brought this upon herself…you saved us _both_ today." Mulder said with complete conviction.

"When she told me her plan all I could see was you walking into our office finding me dead." Scully whispered.

"She was right Scully…that would have ended me…my life would have been _over_ without you," Mulder said weakly.

They were silent for several minutes as they ate and then Scully put down her bowl and took a sip of her tea. She looked over at Mulder and he placed his own bowl down, "Hold me?" she said softly.

Mulder smiled and moved to lean back on the arm of their couch, he held out his arms and Scully put down her tea and crawled up his body. She lay with her body flat against his as she wrapped her arms fiercely behind his back, she sighed with relief as she felt Mulder cocoon her into his arms.

Scully laid her cheek on his chest and took a deep breath, luxuriating in his familiar warm scent… _he_ was her home.

"I'm feeling better already…" Scully sighed softly.

Mulder smiled, "I always feel better when you're in my arms."

After several minutes Scully pulled back slightly, "I know it's still a bit early, but can we just go to bed? …I want to hold you."

Mulder brushed her hair back out of her face, smiled warmly and nodded.

They got up and walked to the bedroom, Mulder stripped to his boxers and went to climb into bed.

"I need to feel all of you against me…" Scully implored.

Mulder nodded, removed the last of his clothes and climbed into bed. Scully also stripped and then slid under the sheets as he held them up. She spooned in front of him and Mulder wrapped her tightly in his embrace.

He kissed her neck softly and nuzzled against her hair, breathing in her scent. _"You're everything…"_ He whispered softly.

Scully pushed back against him and felt his erection slide against her ass.

"Ignore it Scully, my body has an automatic response to you…it doesn't seem to care about circumstances." Mulder said with a self-conscious chuckle.

Scully chuckled quietly, "We'll go slow…but I want to feel you inside me Mulder. You make me feel whole."

"Are you sure?" Mulder said softly, "I don't want to…"

"Gently Mulder... _like this…"_ Scully said reaching back to brush her hand up over his thigh and waist.

Mulder reached to check her readiness and hummed deeply at the wetness he found, he slowly backed up his hips and slid into her welcoming core.

 _"Mmmmmm…"_ Scully hummed breathlessly.

Mulder pulled back slightly and then slid all the way inside. Once he had filled her he held still, completely embedded in her body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach and chest, and then leaned to slowly kiss along her upper back and neck.

 _"Perfect…"_ he whispered tenderly.

"Yes _we_ are _…"_ Scully agreed and ran her hands over his arms.

He pulled back a couple of inches and then slide home as Scully rhythmically rolled her internal muscles over his cock.

After several minutes Mulder reached to slowly circle over her clit and felt her muscles clench tightly around him, seconds later he came with a steady sigh as Scully gasped through her soothing climax.

"I'm _so_ tired Mulder..." Scully sighed happily.

Mulder leaned to kiss her cheek and then rested his face against the back of her neck, "I've got you Scully... _sleep…_ " he replied.

Scully ran her hands over his arms again and smiled happily. She felt him cocoon her back into his warm embrace with his cock still firmly inside her body and sighed as she let sleep take her.

* * *

Mulder woke the next morning and breathed in the scent of his lover, _"Scully…"_ he murmured instinctively into her hair.

He rolled his hips gently and realised that he was inside her. Had they stayed that way all night? Or had he unconsciously slipped back inside her as he woke?

He didn't know...but right now nor did he care. He rolled his hips again and Scully groaned.

 _"Mulder…"_

"Is this okay?" Mulder said holding still.

Scully hummed and lifted her leg to allow him better access. " _More_ than okay Mulder," she said leaning back to encourage him to continue kissing her neck. "What a way to wake up…" she added with a small giggle.

"I almost… _lost you_ …" Mulder said with a crack in his voice.

Scully grew sombre and turned her neck awkwardly to kiss him. "But you didn't..." she said firmly, "...and you _won't._ They can't come between us Mulder, they've tried before and they _always_ fail _."_

Mulder pulled out of her tight core and encouraged her to move onto her back; leaning on his side he traced her face gently with his fingertips. He ran over her eyebrows, her cheeks, her nose and then leaned to allow his lips to follow the same path.

For several long minutes Mulder lay and stared at Scully like she was a piece of delicate porcelain.

His fingers ghosted over her cheeks, "You're _mine_ darlin'…they can't have you…I'd kill them all first…" he kissed the tip of her nose, "…they can't have _you_ ," he repeated.

Scully ran her hand over his cheek and a tear slide down her face, "They can't have _you_ either Mulder…they would have to come through _me_ first…"

He smiled tenderly and moved to lie in-between her legs. Mulder slowly and gently pushed back into her body and kissed her deeply as he began to move inside her. Then he reached to brush her hair off her face, _"You are so beautiful…"_ he said his voice shaking with awe.

"Don't be scared Mulder...we'll keep each other safe…" Scully avowed.

Mulder dropped his face to her neck and kissed hungrily as he increased the speed of the thrusts into her body, _"Always Scully…"_ he groaned as he sucked on her throat greedily.

Scully lifted her heels to his ass and groaned encouragingly, _"Faster…"_

Mulder drove quickly and deeply, pulling up slightly to watch her breasts jiggle as he ploughed inside her. He leaned to capture one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. _"Mine!_ _"_ he said firmly as he ran his teeth over her sensitive flesh.

 _"Forever."_ Scully groaned out as she felt her orgasm build.

Mulder felt her walls contract and encourage his impending climax, _"Ooooo yeah…Scully…"_ then he moaned as his balls tightened and he felt himself start to fill her core with molten fluid.

He fell to the side slightly and landed on his hip, half covering her body. Edging down the bed he groaned when his flaccid cock left her core, but then dropped his head to her chest and gently began to suckle her breasts.

"We're going to be _fine_ Mulder…we just need a few days to…" Scully paused.

"Get our ducks back in order?" Mulder suggested with a smile and then flicked his tongue out over one of her erect nipples.

Scully smiled and wiggle slightly at his ministrations, "Y _eah…ducks…_ " she murmured.

"Lets go on away…" Mulder said lazily as he closed his eyes.

"Away?" Scully asked.

"No where extravagant…we could go to the Shenandoah Valley for a few days, rent a cabin. Recuperate." Mulder suggested.

Scully grinned; Mulder really did have the _best_ vacation ideas. "We could go hiking...eat grilled steak…sit by a fire pit and drink wine…"

"Make love under the trees…in a hot tub…under a water fall…" Mulder grinned cheekily.

"You're version of a _break_ sounds exhausting Mulder," Scully said teasingly.

"We can drink the wine too…and I'll certainly need the steak if I'm going to keep my energy up." Mulder conceded.

Scully raised her eyebrows.

" _Okaaaaaay_ , we can go hiking too…" Mulder agreed with a mock sigh. After a few minutes Mulder sat up a little and smiled down at her, "You're right Scully, we're going to be fine. We'll take a break…wrangle those ducks…and then when we get home we can start our wedding plans."

"She failed Mulder, _they_ all fail...they can't break us." Scully said with a determined smile.

Mulder lay his head back down on her chest and Scully gently combed her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Scully pulled up outside the cabin and turned off the engine; she looked over at Mulder's sleeping form and smiled affectionately. The past few days had been hard on him.

"Mulder…wake up…we're here and it's gorgeous…" She said softly.

" _You're gorgeous…_ ' Mulder murmured still half asleep, then he slowly opened his eyes. "Oh shit Scully, did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry…"

Scully smiled, "You must have needed the rest…you've been asleep for almost two hours."

Mulder looked up at the cabin, "You're right, it does looking lovely."

He moved to open the door and got out of the vehicle, he looked over the roof as Scully climbed out of the driver's side. "How about we find this hot tub and you have a nice long rest while I cook some dinner?"

Scully grinned and grabbed two of their bags out of the back, "That sounds _perfect…"_

Mulder picked up another two and found the keys in his pocket; he followed her up the steps and opened the door.

They dropped their bags near the door and went to look around. As promised the hot tub had been filled and recently left on for their impeding arrival. Mulder found that the outside grill was only a few feet away so turned it on to start heating up.

He walked into the kitchen and found Scully putting away the food.

"The hot tub is waiting for you and the grill is on…" Mulder informed her.

Scully smiled and finished putting away the rest of the food. Then she walked over to the couch and removed _all_ of her clothes before nonchalantly strolling towards the door, her bare ass swaying slightly as she walked.

Mulder watching her leave, or rather he watched her _ass_ leave, and sighed as he readjusted his jeans.

Dinner…he mustn't get distracted, he was in charge of _dinner._

* * *

Mulder looked over at Scully lying _naked_ in the hot tub as she watched him cook. He smiled at her warmly, she'd had a hard couple of days but her resilience never failed to astound him. Once again _his_ life had crept up and risked _her_ life…and he couldn't even imagine how he could carry on without her now.

Dana Scully - his partner, his best friend, his _lover_.

 _Scully is fierce_ , he thought proudly. _She thinks nothing of stepping up to protect me from my own demons…whether they be my traitorous ex-girlfriends or even my own family...hell she was still planning on travelling up to Baltimore on Friday to tackle my mother._

He only needed to be _this_ lucky once in his life.

And he had Dana Scully.

Mulder walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine then strolled back out to the veranda. He place one by the grill and then took one over to Scully in the hot tub. He dropped down and gently touched her shoulder, "Scully…"

She sat up with a gentle smile, "Hey baby…" she said serenely.

Mulder grinned, "Wine?" he held out the glass.

"You're too good to me…" she said as she took to glass.

Mulder shook his head, "Now _that_ is not possible." He leaned to kiss her and then stood up. "Dinner will be about ten minutes…"

Sully nodded and sank back into the water as he walked back over the grill. "It smells lovely Mulder," she observed happily.

"I'm going to grill some corn, mushroom and tomatoes at well…" Mulder said.

" _Mmmmmm_ …are we just staying in tomorrow?" Scully asked sleepily.

Mulder shrugged, "What would _you_ like to do?"

She thought for a second, "Stay here I think…read…cook…just spend some time together. Hiking seemed like a nice idea but we're traveling back on Thursday and I'd like to make the most of this place. Maybe we could come back after the wedding?"

Mulder nodded, "That would be nice, a little holiday before things get back to normal."

"They're traditionally called _Honeymoons_ Mulder…" Scully said drily with a smirk.

Mulder laughed, "I _know_ what they're called Scully…I'm just not sure people have them when they _also_ have a destination wedding."

"While we're in Oxford we're going to be surrounded by friends and family…Honeymoons are traditionally _naked_ time…" Scully explained with a wink.

Mulder rolled his eyes and grinned, "Well if we _must…_ " He looked around and then back at his partner, "This certainly seems like a good spot for lots of _naked time..._ " he observed.

Scully closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "Mulder the _only_ reason I'm allowing you to remain fully-clothed is my concern for splatter burns…as soon as dinner is over _you_ are joining me in this tub."

"You wish is my command gorgeous…" Mulder replied with a grin before turning the steak and rotating the corn. "It's a shame that we're missing seeing Charlie and Tom again."

Scully opened her eyes and smiled at Mulder, "They understand...and we'll see them again soon. I've promised that we'll go to San Francisco for a visit before the end of the year."

Mulder nodded happily.

"I'm glad you all get on so well Mulder…I knew you would but I'm still happy to see it. They mean a lot me." Scully said thankfully.

"They're good guys and they obviously both think the world of you…what's not to like about that?" Mulder said as he pulled the steak off the grill to rest.

Scully realised the food was almost ready so she stood to dry herself with a towel. "The fact that Tom would happily sit for _hours_ listening to you talk about work _must_ have helped." Scully teased as she slipped on a short dark-green silk robe.

Mulder had watched Scully stand, dry-off and then dress in her beautiful yet very _revealing_ attire…he didn't speak for a second and then he looked up to her eyes and realised that she was patiently expecting a response.

" _Ermmmm_ …yeah…work…" Mulder stuttered. "My _second_ favourite subject after _you._ " His eyes skimmed her body again and then he smiled at her, "Come and eat Scully before I start getting idea's that may ruin dinner."

Scully laughed and walked over to joined him by the table he had laid on the deck. Mulder lit the candles and poured them both some more wine. He collected all of their food and then joined Scully to sit at the table.

He took in her damp hair, scrubbed face, bare feet and skimpy robe; "You look _stunning_ tonight Scully."

Scully laughed, "Exhausted with no make-up?"

"You look _stripped bare_ …the purest…most _beautiful_ version of yourself." Mulder replied honestly as he ran his bare foot over her legs.

Scully felt tears spring to your eyes, "I'm not sure which is more beautiful, what you just said…or the fact that I _know_ you mean it."

Mulder eyes glowed, "You're stunning all the time Scully…but at moments like this you take my breath away. No work, no outside world...you're just _mine._ "

Scully looked down at her plate and blushed.

Mulder brought his fingers to her chin and lifted her eyes back to his. He tilted his glass towards her, "To _our future_ Scully?"

Scully nodded with a teary smile, "To _us…_ "

* * *

The next day they sat on the veranda curled up together in the sun. With the use of two sets of cushion covers they had both managed to fit on to one large wicker sun lounger. Mulder sat against the backrest with Scully between his legs against his chest.

She turned the page of her book and leaned to kiss Mulder's bicep before looking back at her page. "This is lovely," she observed happily. "I think I could live out here…"

Mulder dropped his head back; he closed his eyes and ran his fingers over her forearms. "Something to consider for our retirement Scully…or _maybe_ even sooner…" he added with a smile and kissed her head.

Scully nodded, "I love that we can think about _our_ future now. You were always there, in my dreams…but now we can make those plans _together."_

"Me too…you're in every part of my future now and it's not wishful thinking anymore. It's _our_ new reality." Mulder pulled her closer his arms slipped around her waist and Scully let her book drop and slip into the corner of the seat. "A whole lifetime with _Dana Scully_ , I really am the luckiest bastard in the world…" he murmured happily.

"I think _I'm_ pretty lucky," she said as she turned slightly in his arms so she could rest her cheek on his chest.

After a few minutes of contented silence Scully grinned, "So…I was thinking about this evening…I seem to remember _someone_ suggesting that we get back to nature while we're here?" she said demurely.

"I remember something like that too…" he replied with a grin.

"How about I pack some snacks this evening and we go for a nice walk in the woods…we could take a blanket and two of those battery operated lamps in the larder."

"Nice walks in the wood rarely end well for us Scully." Mulder teased.

"The _only_ trouble you'll be getting into tonight is me…" Scully smirked.

"Ooooo Scuuuuully…" Mulder laughed. Then he leered at her, "Do we need food? All I really want to _snack_ on is _you_ …"

"Well all that _snacking_ will need fuel…and I'll get hungry," Scully retorted.

Mulder smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, "Sounds _perfect_ Scully..."

* * *

Later that evening Mulder walked up behind her at the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Scully jumped a little and then rested back against him, " _Hmmmm baby_ …you made me jump…" she sighed happily.

Mulder grinned and nuzzled her neck, "I love when you call me _baby_ …"

"How about when I call you _mine?"_ She asked teasingly as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" _That's_ my favourite…" Mulder agreed leaning to kiss her chastely. "You look so happy and relax," he observed happily.

Scully smiled, "I'm on vacation with _my_ man andhe's promised to satisfy my every desire under a beautiful full moon," She howled quietly and Mulder laughed.

He combed his hand through her hair and pulled her head to his chest. "I love you…" Mulder whispered reverently.

Scully grinned then leaned up to run her teeth over his jaw gently, "Me too sexy. Now _feed_ me and then fu…"

Mulder bought his hand up and covered her lips with one fingers; "I'm going to stop you _there_ while I can still walk."

Scully chuckled and threw the bag of food she'd packed onto her shoulder while Mulder picked up the blankets and grabbed a bottle of wine.


	33. Out of the Darkness

Mulder walked ahead through the trees and Scully followed behind. Unlike her usual single-minded demeanour being away on vacation had left her easily distracted and unfocused.

Mulder called back, "Come on Scully get those little legs movin'!"

Scully smiled a rolled her eyes, "This isn't a route-march Mulder, it's _meant_ to be a romantic stroll in the woods…"

"I guess I am walking rather fast," he conceded slowing down. Mulder turned around and started slowly walking backwards, "So what about you _Ms Scully_ , what do you want to do?"

Scully smiled, "I'd like to sit down over there," she nodded her head towards a clearing off to the right, "...and talk to you for a while."

Mulder stopped and glanced at the clearing, "That is lovely, I hadn't noticed it."

"That's what happens when you're _so_ focused on what's in front of you that you don't take tome to enjoy the view…" Scully said with a smile as she walked in the direction of a large tree.

Mulder shook his head with a smile and followed, "Well if _you_ are in front of me no-one could blame a man for not gazing around at his surroundings…"

Scully shook out the blanket and placed their bag down, "Mulder, that _sounds_ very nice…but it would make more sense if I weren't walking _behind you."_

"I thought we were talking figuratively…" Mulder said with a wink.

Scully sat on the blanket and began to open a bottle of wine, "Likewise. I am in your future…but I am also here right now…sat in front of you. We need to make sure we take the time to _appreciate_ that. Appreciate each other."

Mulder dropped to his knees and 'walked' over to where she was sitting. Taking the wine bottle out of her hand he leaned over Scully and pushed her back until she was supporting herself on her elbows. He kissed down her neck and ran his lips over her collarbone. "Oh I _appreciate_ you Scully…" he murmured against her skin, "…I _appreciate_ you everyday…in fact I appreciate you so much that it's a wonder I can even walk straight…"

Scully chuckled and stretched her neck back to allow Mulder better access.

"I _appreciate_ your skin…" he nuzzled her neck and slowly reached down to pull up her t-shirt, "…I _appreciate_ you waist…" he leaned pepper kisses over her smooth stomach, "…I _appreciate_ your beautiful round breasts…" Mulder murmured as he removed her shirt, unhooked and removed her bra.

He looked up and met her eyes with a surprisingly intense gaze, "Scully, I _appreciate_ your beautiful heart…your pure soul…your bravery. I appreciate that you've _never_ left my side. That you became my best-friend, my champion and my protector when anyone else would have walked away…when _everyone else_ did walk away."

Mulder sighed and cupped her face lovingly as he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I don't deserve you…" he murmured tenderly and then kissed her softly when she started speak. "I _don't_ deserve you Scully...but I will promise you one thing. No one will ever appreciate you the way I do…no one _could_ ever love you more than I do and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you have made me."

Scully shook her head, "I am happy Mulder. This amazing, gorgeous, sexy man is in love with me… _me Dana Scully_ …and he's my best friend." She sighed and ran her hand through his hair, "I never even _dreamed_ that someone would love me the way that you love me Mulder…this smart, passionate, inquisitive soul that I met all those years ago and became completely bewitched by. We are a team; this is _you and me._ We have nothing to _prove_ to each other, we just get to spend our lives together."

Mulder leaned and kissed her deeply, he slowly began to slowly undo Scully's denim jeans as she undid his. They looked at each other and laughed lightly when they realised that practically this wasn't going to work. So they stood and quickly removed their pants and underwear then met back on the blanket.

 _"Much better…"_ Mulder murmured as he ran his hand over Scully's waist and then up to cup her breast.

" _Mmmmm…Mulder…"_ Scully moaned happily.

"Are you?" Mulder started to ask as he slipped his fingers between her legs and then groaned.

" _Now Mulder…."_ she said smiling up at him, "… _love_ me…"

" _Always."_ Mulder replied unequivocally as he plunged his hard cock into her core, _"…Christ Scully…you're perfect."_

" _We_ are." Scully corrected as she held on to Mulder while he thrust hard.

"You'll give me a hickey…" Mulder moaned with an edge of humour and he felt Scully suck eagerly on his neck.

Scully grinned and bit him lightly before growling out, _"Mine!"_ and then returning to work.

* * *

Scully picked up her mom at a little after 10am and they started the drive north, they chatted aimlessly every now and then but their journey was unusually quiet…both silently acknowledging that they were nervous about what their day would bring.

After a brief stop for coffee Scully and Margaret pulled up outside Teena Mulder's home at a little after midday.

Margaret reached and took Scully's hand, "Don't worry so much Dana…you know how much Fox loves you, that will _never_ change no matter what happens today."

Scully sighed, "But maybe I have it in my power to help to reunite him with his mother, to bring him happiness…and if I get this wrong..."

"That's up to Fox's mother…you are here to try and heal this relationship but you can only meet her halfway," Margaret said gently. "Fox knows that…and he is _so_ grateful to you for trying, you know that."

Scully nodded, "I have to be fierce…" she said firmly, quoting Katherine, "I have to step up and…"

"… _Defend_ your man." Margaret concluded with a smile. "And he is _yours_ now Dana, you know that right?"

Scully nodded, "I know that…and I _won't_ allow Teena Mulder to hurt him any more."

Margaret nodded happily, "You're ready…lets do this."

Scully sighed and opened the door.

* * *

Teena Mulder had laid out a beautiful spread; Mulder had always said that his mother knew how to 'entertain'. She showed the two Scully ladies through to her sitting room and they all sat and looked at each other for at least a minute.

"You'll excuse me ladies but I'm really unsure _why_ you are here. Fox said that you wanted to visit, but I really don't understand why you thought that was necessary…" Teena said with obvious perplexity.

Scully looked at her mother and nodded before addressing Teena, "You seem like a lady who appreciates straight-talking so if you are comfortable I'm just going to get to the point."

Teena looked at Margaret and then back at Scully before nodding, "Go ahead Ms Scully."

"I am in love with you son…" Scully said clearly.

Teena went to speak and Scully held up her hand, "I just need to get this out and then you can said whatever you wish."

Teena nodded silently.

"I am in love with your son Mrs Mulder and I don't mean the kind of love you see every day. Your son is my _life,_ my best friend, my _everything._ I would lay down my life for him in a heartbeat…I couldn't even contemplate living my life without him."

Scully smiled at Margaret, "I'm sorry mom but it's the truth…he's part of me now."

Margaret nodded sadly, "I've accepted this Dana…a love like yours and Fox is unique."

Scully smiled and then looked back at Teena Mulder, "I _needed_ to come to see you today Mrs Mulder, because I can't continue with the way things have been without at least _trying_ to talk to you and clear the air… _for Mulder_ …" Scully explained cautiously.

"My son is _different_ than most men Ms Scully. His beliefs, his work…he's not easy to understand… _or_ to love…" Teena Mulder said doubtingly. "You _claim_ to love him, but how well do you really know him? How well has he _allowed_ you to know him?"

Scully shook her head, "I _know_ him Mrs Mulder. It sounds like a cliché but I think I really do know him better than I know myself. I know his history…and know his heart. I don't know whether other people find him difficult to understand…or to love. All I know is that I love Fox Mulder… _completely."_

"And these people who sent you to him, who _selected_ you to work with him? You expect me to believe that they have no hold over you?" Teena asked with a sneer. "I know what it is to trust…to allow yourself to believe what these men tell you. He will trust you and you will betray him…it's what you people do."

Scully sighed and looked at her mother. Margaret shrugged, "My daughter is not part of any agenda Mrs Mulder. I've known Dana for every minute of her life…she is a good woman and I _know_ that she loves your son. These people you speak of might have considered her to be part of a larger plan, but I can assure you that was _not_ with her knowledge."

Scully continued, "Mrs Mulder, I don't expect you to take my word on faith alone…I am more than willing to work at gaining your trust. I'm just asking you to give us a chance. Mulder's Professor at Oxford has fallen ill and can't travel, we have decided to move to wedding there so that she can attend. My family and some of our friends are going to travel for the wedding and we would like you to come along…would you be willing do that? For him? You can get to know my family and our friends in Oxford…the day wouldn't be the same without you there." Scully said encouragingly.

"I really don't know if I can allow the time…" Teena started.

" _Make_ the time Mrs Mulder," Scully said firmly. "You have an amazing son. A loving, kind, decent man who loves you and wants you to be a part of his life…and I want that for him too. But I _won't_ allow you to hurt him, I _won't_ allow you to make him question or doubt himself anymore."

"Who are _you_ to tell me how I should treat my son?" Teena asked indignantly.

"I am your son's best friend, his fiancée and the woman _he_ loves. I have seen him go through so much pain that it would break an average man, but he has come out of it the other side stronger and kept his good heart. Fox Mulder is the best man I know and he is _mine_ ; so I will protect him from you if I need to." Scully took a deep breath. "I want you to be a part of our family, but you _will not_ hurt him…not anymore…not without coming through me first." Scully said firmly and Margaret reached out and squeezed her hand.

Teena gave Scully a long hard look, "Quite the ball-breaker aren't you?" she said with surprising directness that made Margaret raise her eyebrows.

"Well we _are_ a military family," Margaret said with a smile.

"Really?" Teena said with intrigue. "I didn't know that."

"My father was in the navy…as is my brother Bill…" Scully explained.

"You must have travelled a lot as a child?" Teena asked conversationally.

Scully shrugged, "The life a navy brat…"

Teena smiled, "My father was in the navy…we travelled with him a lot…that was less common in those days but he was high-ranking enough to insist that his family moved with him. You know when I met and married Fox's father that was the first time I ever really settled in one place."

"I didn't know that…" Scully said with surprise.

"To be honest I'm not sure how much of my early life Fox is aware of. His grandfather died when he was only a few months old and I suppose Fox and I have never talked often," Teena said sadly. "We talk about his father…and his sister…"

"Mulder would like to change that. He wants to move away from that life and find some happiness _away_ from the shadowy figures and lies. We would like you to share in that with us Mrs Mulder…" Scully said cautiously.

"Fox is leaving the FBI?" Teena asked with surprise.

"We haven't decided on the details yet, but we want to allow ourselves some happiness _and_ some safety. We've almost lost each other too many times…I've almost lost _him_ too many times." Scully concluded sadly.

"And he's happy to leave it all behind…for a life with you?" Teena asked incredulously.

"We've done our bit…I think we've _earned_ a life together out of the darkness." Scully smiled.

Teena surprised both women when she smiled softy, "He would walk away from it all… _for you_ …they never would have done that. For _anything…_ The power is like a poison, it infects everything and everyone."

"Not _him_." Scully said firmly, "…they _never_ infected him."

Teena sighed and gave Scully a long steady look, "I think maybe they might have…if _you_ weren't there to show him an alternative path. It takes more than just a good soul to fight that sort of darkness Ms Scully…it takes something worth fighting for. _Or someone._ "

"Please call me Dana, Mrs Mulder," Scully offered as an olive branch.

Teena sighed, got up and walked to a cabinet. She returned with a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. "You can have one glass Dana…I'll make sure that you eat well before you leave."

Scully smiled and nodded, "About the wedding Mrs Mulder…"

"Tell Fox that I will be there, I've actually always wanted to see where he went to school…and please, call me Teena."

She passed a glass over to Margaret with a small smile and tilted it in a toast, "To…new begins?"

* * *

 ** _Only two more chapters to go on this one - a little office 'interlude' and then back to Oxford for the big day!_**


	34. Extracurricular Activities

**_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, life has been very busy! _**

**_The next one will be the last chapter of this story, but it will be a long one involving a trip to Oxford and a wedding - so it might be a while. ASAP is the best I can promise :-)_**

* * *

Mulder woke early on Monday morning and flung a few items into one of his gym bags.

After about an hour of quietly rearranging their apartment, and half an hour on Google, he reset Scully's alarm and gently kissed her temple before slipping out of the door. They were due to start back at work today, their first day back at since the innocent with Diana, and Mulder had decided that _today_ was the day to start making _new_ memories.

When the alarm went off an hour later she rolled over to find Mulder's side of the bed empty and a note on the pillow.

 ** _See you at work Scully_**

 ** _We've got a busy day ahead of us so TRY not to be late…_**

 ** _Mulder_**

No kisses, no terms of endearment…Scully was concerned for about a second a then she felt a shiver go down her spine.

She walked into the bathroom to find all of Mulder's toiletries had been subtly hidden out of sight. His table in the bedroom had been covered with a blanket and on walking into the sitting room she found all traces of him had been shrewdly hidden from view.

Scully felt sure that it wouldn't be hard to find his things; she suspected they were hidden in cupboards or behind doors…but she didn't look.

She _wanted_ to play.

Just for this morning she was Agent Dana Scully, a _single_ hard-working FBI Agent. She worked with her _partner_ Fox Mulder…and she had to get a move on or she would be late!

Scully rushed to change, the only slight cheat being the frisson of excitement she felt when she slipped on _his_ favorite silk lingerie and pulled up her sheer stockings. She clipped her garter belt into place and smiled at her reflection in the mirror…just like the first time, only _better._

She hurried to cover her underwear with a sensible g-woman suit, grabbed her briefcase and rushed out of the door.

The drive to work was strangely normal. She pulled up next to Mulder's vehicle in the car park and smiled…it suddenly felt like a long time since she had travelled to work alone and parked up next to his car.

Scully walked down the corridor towards their basement office and smiled when she heard Mulder tapping on the keys of his computer. When she walked in he continued typing, almost as if he hadn't registered her presence, but she knew better now…she knew he always noticed _everything_ about her.

Scully coughed and Mulder looked up and smirked, "Scully! I thought maybe you were taking the day off…did you have a lie in?" He asked cheekily… _just like old times._

"Seems _I_ set my alarm a little later than _I_ had intended…" Scully said pointedly.

Mulder sighed and shook his head, "I don't know Scully, and I thought you were meant to be the organised one." He was quiet for a second, "Did you have a nice weekend Scully?"

Scully grinned - he really was playing. "I _did_ …it was very nice actually…perfect."

"Hot date?" He inquired with a wider grin.

" _Veeeeery hot…"_ Scully said, sitting down at her _new_ desk without comment and pulling out her files and laptop.

Mulder smirked, "Well I hope you told him what a busy schedule we have down here, are you sure this _new_ man would be willing to share you with me?"

Scully rolled her eyes and opened some papers she was working on. She gave Mulder a long hard look before settling her eyes firmly on the report she was writing, "I don't know Mulder…would _you_ be willing to share me?"

She heard him huff out a breath of frustration and even though he _knew_ that this was role-play she realised that she had hit a sore point with her possessive partner…almost inaudibly she heard him mutter, _**"Fuck no…"**_

Scully smile thinly and concentrated on her work, it was going to be a long day. Long…but _so_ worth it.

"You might want to go out for lunch Scully, I have The Gunmen coming over for a consultation."

Scully looked up with confusion, "Consultation on _what_ exactly?"

"I've asked them to do a sweep of the office, check for any recording devices or bugs. I thought today would be a good day…as it's quiet." Mulder explained not even looking up from his work.

Scully's heart fluttered and she smiled widely, unexpected tears sprang to her eyes and she fought the desire to rush over and kiss him. He was doing this for her, so _she_ would feel more comfortable. After a few seconds Scully quietened her breathing and replied as calmly as possible, "I can go out for lunch Mulder…I wouldn't want to get in the way of your… _male bonding_ …"

She watched Mulder smile softly and quietly returned to her work.

* * *

The day went by quickly with idle chat and work related conversation. At lunchtime Scully left as promised and to Mulder's surprise The Gunmen had only found _one_ small and apparently disused audio recording device.

At a little after 7pm Mulder looked up from his computer. "Working late Scully?" He asked casually.

Scully nodded, "Lots to do Mulder…these reports don't write themselves. What about you? You'd think you don't have a home to go to."

Mulder smiled, "My lonely little bachelor pad isn't as appealing as it used to be Scully…"

Scully shivered and felt her skin tremble at his words, this was going somewhere… _this_ was starting.

She casually saved the work on her screen and closed the programme, although she continued to stare at the screen as though she were working.

"You need to find yourself a woman Mulder, someone to keep you _warm_ at night…" Scully said calmly.

"Someone to fulfil my _every_ desire Scully?" Mulder asked roughly.

"A leggy brunette?" Scully suggested.

"Not my type…" Mulder said with a smile as he slipped out of his chair.

"Blonde?" Scully asked with a small smile as she continued to stare at her computer screen.

"…A _beautiful_ redhead with a cornflower completion and soft silky skin…" Mulder whispered as he bent to murmur in her ear.

"Mulder, I don't know _what_ has gotten into you but it's getting late and…" Scully said as she got up and walked towards to door.

As Scully opened the door she felt Mulder's body push against her from behind. The door slammed shut and as his body held her in place as he reached around to twist the lock.

"I _need_ you Scully." Mulder growled quietly as he lifted her hands above her head and held them there firmly.

Scully tried to control her breathing but her goose-bumped skin betrayed her arousal and she knew her face must be glowing from the quickly developing sheen of sweat. A noise resonated from deep in her throat.

 _Special Agent Scully does_ _ **not**_ _whimper_ , she reprimanded herself quietly.

Mulder held her firmly against the door with his lower body and growled, "Stay _very_ still Scully…" he suddenly reached around her body and grabbed her blouse ripping it apart…a couple of buttons flew off and hit the door before dropping to the floor.

 _Special Agent_ Scully doesn'twhimper…however Dana Scully couldn't help but react when her lover ripped open her blouse. She could feel his hard cock against her lower back and her legs buckled slightly before she steadied herself.

"I _want_ you Scully…and I'm going to _**have**_ you." Mulder whispered in her ear as he moved to hold her hands above her head with one hand while he ripped the back clasp off her skirt and shoved it to the ground.

" _Jesus Mulder…"_ Scully gasped breathlessly.

This left her standing in nothing but her silk lingerie and fuck-me pumps. Mulder groaned at the sight and grasped her breasts firmly over the silk before pinching her taut nipples, "You look like _sex Scully_ …you're _edible_ …do you wear this stuff to the office everyday?"

Scully grinned at the reference to their first time and his awkwardly posed question about her thigh highs. "What can I say Mulder…I've got a head for science and a _body_ for sin…"

Mulder laughed deeply and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist holding her close. He briefly slipped out of character as he murmured, "I _really_ fucking love you baby…" he grinned and ran his teeth over the shell of her ear.

Scully smirked and reached back to skim her hand down the side of his neck, "That's _good_ Mulder because I think you're about to _**finally**_ get laid… _and in our office no less!"_ Scully whispered with mock shock.

Mulder hummed with amusement and then seemed to suddenly remember the role he was meant to be playing, he bent his knees and spread his legs bringing his cock level with her ass and ground against her. "I've _wanted_ you for so long Scully, fuck I've dreamed about you…about _claiming_ what's _mine_! Because you are _mine_ aren't you Scully? You _need_ me as much as I _need_ you?"

"Mmmmmmulder…" Scully pushed her body back against him, "Oh God _yes_ Mulder! I _wanted_ you on that first day…when I went home that night and _he_ fucked me…I closed my eyes and I thought of _you."_

Mulder gasped at her admission and quickly unzipped and released his throbbing dick. Then he yanked down the silky panties which covered her soaking wet core, "Damn that makes me _so_ hot…thinking of him fucking you while you thought about my cock pounding into you…even on that _first_ day…" He plunged his cock into her core and groaned as her tight muscle gripped him. "No one else Scully, _ever_ again…" he groaned out.

"O _nly_ you…" Scully gasped as her orgasm hit hard and fast and she felt her walls clamp down on his throbbing cock.

Mulder pulled out quickly and breathed in and out slowly, trying to control his impeding climax.

"You're _sure_ Scully?" Mulder asked quickly after a few seconds.

She knew what her was asking. She turned to face him and gently ran her hand over his cheek, "I'm _positive_ …"

He held her gaze firmly - he needed to be sure.

Then she smirked naughtily and added, "Make me _yours_ Mulder…take me _**hard**_ _."_

Mulder moaned as they moved towards her _new_ desk and Scully took the lead by bending over the table, she looked back at Mulder as he removed his shirt and undershirt and then quickly disposed of his trousers and boxers.

"Oh God Mulder, you're so _gorgeous_ …" Scully whispered reverently as she watched him strip.

Mulder smirked and leaned forward to kiss her chastely, "I think that's _my_ line Scully," he said with a grin. "I love your _tight_ little ass…" he said as he massaged her globes firmly and then slowly started to spread her wetness up to her tight puckered hole.

Scully gasped as she felt his finger push across her barrier and move slowly inside. _"Ohhhhh Mmmmmmulder…"_

Mulder reached to the side and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his bag and warmed it in the palm of his hand before smearing it on his fingers and pushing two inside her.

Scully noticed the change of texture and looked back, "You brought lube?" She asked with a surprised tone.

"I need to be sure I don't hurt you…" Mulder said as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

Scully smiled at the moment of tenderness amidst their passion, that was so Mulder…so _them._

When Mulder was sure he added a third finger and Scully purred, "You feel _so_ good Mulder…you won't hurt me…you can't…I _know_ that you would _never_ hurt me."

Mulder leaned down to kiss her shoulders and reached down to slowly circle her clit, "Ready?"

" _Always…"_ Scully said softly and gasped when she felt Mulder's cock at her entrance.

Mulder paused and then slowly slide his head inside, giving her time to adjust before whispering softly, "Push back a little…"

"I thought you'd never done this?" Scully asked on a breath as she exhaled and felt him enter her more deeply.

"I…erm…I did some reading up at home…this morning…I wanted to make sure I did it right…like I said I don't want to hurt you…" Mulder said gently as he slow pulled back and pushed in a little deeper.

Scully felt tears wash over her eyes and blinked, _"Damn I love you…"_ Scully murmured softly with raw emotion as she felt him fill her completely and wrap her tightly in his embrace.

Mulder groaned, "Damn it Scully I'm trying to play a role here…"

Scully grinned, dropped her forehead to the cool wood of the desk and gasped, "Fuck the role play Mulder! I'm _yours_ already and you are _mine_ , now fuck me!"

Mulder let out a burst of laughter before kissing across her back, "I need to see you Scully…" he pulled out with a sigh and moved to quickly help turn his fiancée onto her back.

She smiled up at him and cupped his check with her palm, " _Love_ me Mulder…"

He leaned to kiss her gently before he lifted her legs onto his shoulder and slowly pushed back into her tight tunnel, "God Scully…this feels… _weird_ …"

Scully laughed breathlessly, "Good weird?"

"Different…" he pulled out slightly then slipped back inside and groaned, "…not better…not bad…different…"

"If you don't like it…" Scully started.

"I'm with you darlin'…inside _you_ …there is nothing about _that_ I don't love." Mulder assured and slowly began to thrust inside her. "I want to try everything with _you._ "

Scully sighed and closed her eyes, "You feel even bigger…"

"I'm not hurting you?" Mulder asked urgently.

"I would _never_ let you hurt me Mulder…I know how much that would hurt _you_ …" Scully replied.

"Are you okay? Ready?" Mulder confirmed.

Scully smiled and nodded, "I'm great…"

Mulder bent over almost folding her in half and ran his tongue over her open lips. He sucked on the bottom one before angling his mouth and feasting on her, as he kissed her he slowly built up the speed of his thrusts looking up to check her reaction constantly.

She started gasping loudly with each penetration and Mulder smiled at her and slowed down, "Do you _want_ a cleaner to called security?"

Scully smiled and bit her lip, "I wouldn't care if Skinner himself was pounded at the door we keep going till we're _finished!"_

Mulder grinned and rolled his eyes before returning to his faster thrusts, "Good to hear you have you priorities right _Agent_ Scully."

Scully reached up to pull her partner down and met his lips in another passionate kiss, "Fuck everything else Mulder. YOU are my priority. _Nothing_ is more important to me than this."

Mulder groaned and pulled back before he began pounded furiously into her feeling his climax build, her reached between them towards her clit but Scully knocked his hand out of the way and leaned up to grasp around his shoulder and hold him tight. _"Don't bother…almost…there…."_ She gasped and then she bit down on his shoulder with her teeth.

" _Ahhhhhhhh Jesus Scully!"_ Mulder bellowed as he ploughed inside her and felt her insides quake and bring him over the edge.

* * *

Mulder had _eventually_ managed to get them both over to his chair in the corner of the office. Scully sat curled on his lap and he held her tightly as their breaths slowly returned to normal.

"That was amazing Mulder," Scully gasped, "No… _you_ are amazing."

"You liked it?" Mulder asked with concern.

"I love _anything_ with you…sorry about this..." Scully replied apologetically and ran her fingers over the bit mark on his shoulder.

Mulder smiled and shrugged, "It's nothing…actually it was kinda hot...and I _love_ that you've marked me..." he playfully leaned to run his teeth along her jaw.

"We could definitely do that again one day…but nothing beats how I feel in _here…_ " Mulder murmured happily as he ran his fingers over the entrance to her vagina.

Scully took in a sharp breath and smiled, _"Yeah…"_

Mulder nuzzled her neck gently as his fingers slipped inside her dripping core, "So wet, so snug…the way you grip me all the way down…hold me so tightly…you feel like _home."_

Scully sighed as Mulder slowly thrust his fingers inside her and curved them up to run along her G-spot, after no more then thirty-second she came powerful but gently and felt the warmth of his love spread through her body. She opened her eyes and smiled at him with every ounce of love she felt.

"My _wife…"_ he murmured tenderly and leaned to kiss the tip of nose as he slowly withdrew his fingers.

"Not quite Mulder…" Scully replied with a warm smile. She watched him suck her juices off his fingers and then she leaned her cheek against his warm chest. "We need to get onto that as soon as possible. I want you legally bound to me before you wise up and change your mind."

Mulder chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, "Change _my_ mine? Are you crazy Scully? Hell you _must_ be crazy, you've agreed to spend the rest of your life with me!"'

"Spending my _life_ with you was never in doubt Mulder, I think that was fated from the day we met."

"Did you really?" Mulder asked with a smile.

Scully blushed buried her face in his chest with embarrassment, "I didn't mean to admit to that one…" she laughed.

"Scully…that is _so_ hot…that you…" Mulder said with a smile lifting her face to look into her eyes, "You already know what I was thinking that day, you weren't alone…I just didn't imagine that you were so…"

"Horny?" Scully laughed, leaning up to kiss his neck and then dropping her check back to his chest. "You were the sexiest man I'd ever seen, you still are…I know you always will be. No one has _ever_ turned me on like you do."

Mulder laughed, "Well I'm glad _you_ think so…"

"With hindsight I could have done without some of the bumps in the road though," Scully conceded.

Mulder sighed and smiled sadly, "So you _were_ exaggerating when you said that you wouldn't have changed a day?"

Scully shook her head, "I meant that everything I've been through…everything _we've_ been through together…the pain…the loss…it was all worth it to be with you. That doesn't mean I wouldn't save us _both_ some of that heartbreak." She ran her fingers through the light hairs on his chest. "Then there were the times I doubted you... _or us_ … "

"Doubted me?" Mulder asked with concern.

"I doubted _myself_ really…at least _my_ place in your life. I felt weak during those periods…rudderless…" Scully sighed and bit the corner of her bottom lip. "I suppose I thought _we_ could face anything together, but then when I questioned whether you felt the same way I felt my strength weaken. My future and purpose became unfocused and started to begrudge my growing dependence on you…on _your_ strength."

"Oh Scully…you've made me the man I am today." He smiled and kissed her shoulder, "I feel unconditionally loved for the first time in my life. Do you know what an amazing gift that is to give someone Scully? We make each other stronger, I feel about 7ft tall with you by my side."

Scully laughed lightly and slapped his arm, "Hey! I'm not _that_ short!"

Mulder smirked, "You know that's not what I meant Scully…but yeah you are _that_ short!"

Scully chuckled and turned to kiss his chest, "It's a good job that I love you Mulder…"

He smiled warmly and cocooned Scully into his arms, "You're damn right it is."

* * *

Scully was _very_ pleased to find that Mulder had brought her fresh suit and new pair of stockings. They dressed, straightened up the office and after a short interlude (when Mulder had kissed Scully's breath way) they walked out to their cars.

She looked at their vehicles sitting side by side and smiled up at Mulder, "As much as I _love_ the memories this sight brings back I'm not interested in any more trips down memory lane tonight."

Mulder nodded, "Shall we take your car and… _wait_ how will this work?" he laughed.

Scully laughed and rolled her eyes, "Lets go home in mine. I need to go to the labs at Quantico tomorrow so I'll take my car home then…leaving yours here will save me driving back to pick you up."

"See Scully, I've always known that you are the brains of this partnership…" Mulder smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently.

A cough behind them jarred them out of their bubble and Mulder pulled back suddenly, he smiled and relaxed when he saw their boss smiling at them.

"I always _suspected_ that to be the case…" Skinner smiled warmly.

Mulder grinned, "I _knew_ she was you favourite!"

Skinner chuckled and his eyes sparkled, "Okay you've got me…just don't tell Agent Scully, we don't want her ego getting out of control." He turned and winked at Scully.

Mulder laughed when he saw the evidence of a slight blush creep up his partner's neck. "I won't hold it against you sir, it only speaks to your excellent taste…my partner isn't just my favourite _agent_ , she's my favourite human."

Skinner smiled, "I'm not sure that's the accolade in should be considering I think she might be the _only_ human you actually like…"

Mulder shook his head, "Not at all sir, Scully has trained me very well…in fact she almost has me completely domesticated. I like loads of people these days… _Scully_ people just happen to be my favourite…and _this_ particular Scully is exceptional."

Scully laughed and rolled her eyes, "Shut up Mulder…"

"You hear the way she speaks to me sir? Is that bullying and harassment in the workplace?" Mulder asked plaintively.

"I heard _nothing…"_ Skinner replied smiling at Scully.

Mulder rolled his eyes dramatically, "…nothing ever changes…"

Scully leaned on the side of her car and smiled at her two friends, "Well I don't know, I'd say things are changing quite a bit."

Mulder nodded and lifted her hand to kiss it gently, then he unconsciously held it against his chest as he talked to Skinner with a more serious tone, "Talking of which, any news on that time off we talked about?"

Skinner smiled, "I was going to ring you in the morning, I didn't realise you were working late. One months leave starting five weeks on Monday."

Scully gasped, "A _whole_ month? For both of us?"

Skinner raised his eyebrows and smiled patiently, "No Dana…I was thinking Mulder could go on your honeymoon alone and send you postcards from his travels."

Scully smirked and rolled her eyes. "Thank you _sir_ ," she replied. "How did you do it?"

"To be honest I pulled a few personal strings. I told them that you are not _only_ my best agents you are _also_ good friends and you both deserve a break," Skinner explained with typical frankness.

"We appreciate that sir…" Mulder said warmly, "…and will you be able to…"

"I have preliminarily book the first two weeks off as well, I figured that you are likely to take the second two as your honeymoon." Skinner confirmed.

Scully smiled, "That's excellent news sir, it will mean so much to have you there."

"I think outside of work we can settle on Skinner _or_ Walter, you can't both be calling me sir on your wedding day." Skinner added as he turned to walk towards his nearby car. "I won't hold you both up any longer, I'm sure you have plans."

Mulder shook his head; "Not at all…who the hell needs plans when I guy can just sit by the fire and gaze at Dana Scully all evening?"

Scully gasped and Skinner laughed as he heard Scully's palm come into contact with her partner, "Mulder I **said** _shut up!"_ she hissed.

As Skinner climbed into his vehicle he heard Mulder's voice echo around the car park.

" _Sir_ that was physical abuse, you MUST have seen that?!"

 _Agent Fox Mulder really is one lucky son-of-a-bitch,_ Skinner thought as he pulled out his car and looked in his rear-view mirror to see Agent Scully lean up to kiss her partner.


	35. And Then Came the Sunshine

**_I'm very sorry this final chapter took so long, life has been so crazy lately! Better late than never..._**

* * *

It rained slightly as Mulder, Bill, Charlie, Tom, David, Skinner, Frohike, Byers and Langley all walked cheerfully along a dark English street on the way to the pub.

"You're _sure_ you won't change your mind about the stripper?" Bill asked as he stepped up to walk alongside his future brother-in-law.

Mulder laughed, "I'll pass thanks…"

"I don't want you to feel you have to _behave_ yourself because we're here." Bill nodded back towards Charlie and Tom. "We know it's just harmless fun."

Mulder shrugged and smiled, "I'm not being _good_ Bill…why would I want a stripper when I have your sister?"

"He _only_ has eyes for Scully." Skinner confirmed from Mulder's right side as they walked. "That's a fact that I can personally attest to…he's been like a love sick puppy for you sister almost as long as I've known him."

"I have _not!"_ Mulder contested.

Skinner raised his eyebrows at Mulder and then smiled at Bill, "He has man…sometimes it's been goddamn embarrassing."

Mulder rolled his eyes, "Can we change the conversation?"

Bill smirked and shook his head, "I'm enjoying _this_ conversation, and it's your stag so you need to suffer a bit!"

"You'll like this pub Bill, Tolkien used to drink here…" Mulder tried to change the subject.

"Nice try Mulder." Bill looked over at Skinner, "So you were taking about _embarrassing_ …"

Skinner laughed, "I think he's always been smitten, but then it's easy to see why."

"The door swings both ways there…" David joined in feeling a little sorry for Mulder. "I've seen the way Dana looks at you Mulder, you are a _very_ lucky man."

Mulder nodded, "I am."

"They're _both_ pretty lucky if you ask me," Byers added, he'd been walking along with David getting a guided tour of Oxford and some fascinating local history.

"I'm in love with my best friend _and_ the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…and she loves me back! Trust me guys, I _know_ how lucky I am," Mulder said with a proud smile.

Langley pretended to throw up at the back of the group and Frohike threw a beer mat that landed softly on Mulder's head.

"Less gloating more drinking!" Frohike shouted.

Mulder scooped up the beer mat up off the sidewalk and then turned to walk backwards for a few moments smiling at his friend, "I'm not gloating my friend…I'm just _really_ fucking grateful!"

The group all laughed and Skinner looked over at Bill and smiled, "Smitten."

* * *

Margaret took a deep sigh as her masseuse finished up and left the six women to relax. "I could get used to this…" she smiled over at Scully.

"Me too…" Scully replied happily. "Maybe we could make this a regular date? Teena?"

Teena looked surprised for a second and then smiled tightly, "That might be nice Dana."

"Ahhh…I almost feel jealous…" Emily said with a smile.

"I didn't hear _my_ invitation either…" Amy added.

Scully sighed, "You three are all _more_ than welcome, and once Katherine is ready to fly Mulder and I are expecting visits!"

Katherine sat up in the corner and slipped on her spa sandals, "I may not be able to fly yet but I've been given the okay for _moderate_ drinking so I'm going to get us all some Prosecco. Six glasses?"

All the ladies nodded enthusiastically.

"I wonder what the guys are up to…" Scully asked with a distracted smile.

"You really can't go a few hours can you Dana?" Emily teased.

"I _can_ …" Scully paused and rolled her eyes, "I'm allowed to miss him a bit though aren't I?"

Emily smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't expect otherwise sweetheart…the way you two look at each other."

"Sickening isn't it…I don't know _what_ she sees in him!" Amy said with a smirk as she moved to sit next to Scully on her lounger.

Scully elbowed her gently and then comfortably rested her head on Amy's shoulder. "Amy used to have a bit of a crush on Mulder, back in the day…" Scully explained to Teena and her mother.

Margaret smiled. "Young _love?"_ she teased.

Amy rolled her eyes with a hint of genuine embarrassment. "More like childhood _infatuation_ …I was a little girl and Mulder was my big brother's best friend. He was always very kind to me though, which of course only made me love him even more!" Amy said overdramatically and held her hand over her chest.

The group laughed.

"It's nice to hear a little about Fox's time here, I feel like I missed out on so much." Teena said a little sadly

"It's lovely to have you here," Emily replied warmly. "Fox was…and still is…such an important part of our lives. Having the opportunity to spend time with you has been very special Teena. You must be pleased that he has found someone like Dana."

Teena nodded noncommittally, "My son is very lucky to have found someone to share his life with."

"When did you _first_ know you loved him Dana?" Emily asked with genuine interest, but also partly aware that Teena might benefit from hearing her answer.

Scully thought for a second, "It happened _so_ slowly Emily. The trust and friendship grew first…but I'm not going to lie, I've always found him _extremely_ attractive."

Katherine returned with the wine and Margaret nodded at her daughter encouraging her to continue.

"I honestly couldn't tell you when I first fell in love with Mulder. I guess I could tell you about a couple of moments when I realised my feelings for him were…changing." Scully picked up her glass and took a sip, briefly wondering if she should be honest, or if the real answer would ruin the mood. "They aren't very happy stories though…"

Scully looked over at her mom and Margaret nodded, "If _you_ feel comfortable Dana. We don't want to upset you…or spoil your evening with bad memories."

"A few days after dad died…" Scully looked to check that the subject didn't upset her mom but Margaret just nodded again and smiled. "Mulder was badly hurt at work and I remember praying…no that's wrong…I remember _shouting_ at God. I begged God not to take him too…that I could handle anything else but I couldn't face loosing him as well…"

"You realised how much you needed him," Margaret said softly.

Scully nodded sadly, "That what we had together was more than work…more than friendship." Scully thought for a few seconds and then continued. "Then a year or so later I was captured and held prisoner by a serial killer…"

" _Oh my God Dana…"_ Emily gasped with shock.

"I escaped without serious injury…" Scully rushed to reassure them. "Mulder arrived just in time to help save me…"

"Your _hero…_ " Amy said with a smile.

"I guess…" Scully acknowledged with a smile, "…but we save _each other_ quite often. We're partners, it's what we do. No, what I remember is just after. Mulder asked if I was okay and I said I was fine, but then he tilted my face up and when his eye met mine I broke down in tears. He held me _so_ tightly…as if human will alone could hold me together…and maybe his did. Perhaps he gave me some of _his_ strength, because in that moment he allowed me to be weak _and_ he made me feel safe…but he never let me feel undermined."

"Oh Dana…" Teena said sadly.

"Mulder has _always_ given me strength, whether he has realised it or not, but never at the expense of my pride or dignity. It's a powerful thing, being needed. Knowing that you are the centre of someone's world. I guess we make each other stronger…we are _more_ than the sum of our two parts."

Scully smiled over at Teena and saw her brush a tear from her eye.

"I believe I owe you an apology Dana. I _accepted_ your relationship with my son, as a fact that I believed was not in my power to change. But I realised now that what my son has found with you is real love. The sort of love I did not want to believe existed because I was never lucky enough to find it myself. I underestimated you Dana…and I underestimated Fox…yours is a love _and friendship_ that you can build a life on. One that I feel sure will bring you both _genuine_ happiness."

Teena smiled warmly and Scully felt a tear slip down her cheek, "I…I can't tell you what that means to me Teena…what it will mean to Mulder…does that mean you will want to be a part of our lives? That we can look forward to seeing you a little more often?" She asked hopefully.

"Dana, I would be _honoured_ to spend more time with you both. I'm starting to realise that by allowing our family history to cast a cloud over my life I have _chosen_ to give those men power over me. I can also choose to let it go and live my life; just as you and Fox have… _together._ "

Scully smiled and nodded happily.

"And Dana…" Teena continued, "We're about to become family…please do me the _honor_ of calling me mom."

* * *

It was a little after 2am when Mulder walked down the hotel corridor and knocked on Scully's door; he'd given Skinner the slip in the pub and wanted to see his bride.

Scully opened the door cautiously and gasped when she saw a grinning Mulder leaning against the wall opposite. She poked her head out to check the corridor, not wanting to be seen by anyone in her rollers and pyjamas.

" _Mulder!"_ She whispered with a smile. "You're not meant to see me before the wedding…its bad luck!"

Mulder pouted and then smirked drunkenly.

Scully giggled slightly, "How much have you had to drink?"

Mulder shrugged, "I bit…not too much though...be fine in mornin'…" He reassured.

Scully patiently shook her head, "This is bad luck Mulder…"

Mulder grinned, "You don't believe in _luck_ Sully…"

Scully laughed quietly and shook her head, "Well maybe I do…a bit…I met _you_ didn't I?"

Mulder pouted again, "Bad luck?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "My _best_ luck Mulder…"

Her partner pushed himself off the wall and moved towards her.

"You're not coming in…" Scully held her hands to his chest and laughed.

"But I…" Mulder started to protest.

"No." Scully said firmly. "Go and find Skinner or Bill…or you ask at the desk if you aren't sure where your room is. This is _my_ room _."_

" _Ours."_ Mulder replied petulantly.

"Ours _tomorrow_ night Mulder…after the wedding. It's tradition." Scully argued patiently.

Mulder grinned, "My _beautiful_ bride."

Scully laughed, "You really are drunk…look at the state of me." She smiled down at her old bagging pyjamas.

"My Sully…" Mulder smiled warmly, "The most beautiful person _on_ the whole world…"

Scully returned Mulder's warm smile and leaned forward, she gave him a quick loving kiss and then whispered against his lips, "I love you too gorgeous…now _go away!"_

Mulder smirked, "Knew you'd say that…but wanted to see you anyhow…just a quick look…"

"Goodnight Mulder." Scully said resolutely.

"G'night Sully…" Mulder said with a grin before quickly kissing her lips and then walked back down the corridor. He started to sing _reasonably_ quietly, _"I'm getting married in the mooooooornin', ding-dong the bells are gonna…"_

" _Mulder! Hush!"_ Scully hissed after him trying not to smile.

" _When you smile…I can tell…we know each other veeeeeery well…"_ Mulder started another song as he reached the elevator.

" _Mulder! Goodnight!"_ Scully hissed again as she closed the door to her hotel room and then leaned back against it and grinned widely.

* * *

Mulder sat quietly waiting for a call from reception to say the cars had arrived.

"Nervous?" Bill asked with a smile.

"No!" Mulder said a little too quickly and then added, "It's your sister I'm worried about, she's the one who'll be stressed."

Bill grinned over at Skinner.

* * *

 _"Jeremiah was a bullfrog!"_ Scully started happily.

 _"Was a good friend of mine!"_ She continued as Amy joined in.

 _"I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine…"_ Scully and Amy lifted their glasses and toasted, _"...and he always had some mighty fine wiiiiiiiine!"_

Margaret winked over at Teena and Emily, who both nodded and to the amusement of Scully and Amy all five women sang the chorus,

 _"Joy to the world_

 _All the boys and girls now_

 _Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea_

 _Joy to you and meeeeeeeee!"_

Katherine laughed in the corner as they finished; "I always thought the bride was meant to be _nervous_ on her big day?"

Scully grinned, "Katherine, I am marrying the man I love…I'm not nervous, I excited. More than anything I'm _ready."_

Katherine smiled and raised her glass, "Atta girl…"

* * *

When Mulder got the call his heart sank, he hung up the phone and looked over at Bill and Skinner. "The power's out at the chapel…"

"Do we _need_ power?" Bill asked cautiously.

"These are dark old buildings…the college have said that they can't allow the ceremony to go ahead without lighting. Health and safety." Mulder explained with an eye roll.

There was a knock on the door and Mulder opened it.

David saw the look on Mulder's face, "What's wrong?"

"Powers out in the chapel…" Mulder said with irritation.

"So…?" David asked.

Mulder picked up the phone and automatically rang the only number he could think of.

"Dana Scully," the voice replied happily.

"Scully, we've got a problem…the power's out at the venue…they're saying we can't use it for the wedding…something about health and safety. I'm so sorry I don't know…"

"Slow down Mulder…" Scully stopped him, "…stop and breathe. Everything is still there? We still have a priest? The flowers? Most importantly, _the guests?"_

"Well y-yes…but we don't have…" Mulder started.

"Do they have a garden? An outside section…some grass?" Scully asked with a smile in her voice.

"Well yes…it's on the river…they have a nice…" Mulder paused. "Scully you are a _genius!"_

"Not just a pretty face…" Scully said sarcastically.

"See you later!" Mulder went to hang up and then paused, "I mean…I love you and…"

Scully laughed, "See you later is _fine_ Mulder…and I love you too."

* * *

Just as they pulled up at the chapel it started to rain. Mulder walked around from the side of the building just as Scully got out of the car, he went to cover his eyes but Scully just laughed.

"It's _fine_ Mulder, I've seen you once already…" She lifted her hand in an attempt to cover her head. "Not having much luck are we?"

Mulder sighed, "Damn British weather…" He took off his jacket to hold it over Scully's head. As he got closer he smiled down as her warmly, "You look _exquisite_ Scully…absolutely stunning…"

Scully blushed slightly and gratefully reached to take an umbrella Skinner brought over to her. She lifted it over her head and pulled Mulder closer as he slipped his jacket back on. She instinctively kissed his chest through his shirt and then smiled up at him, "What's the plan?"

Mulder shrugged sadly, "I wanted this day to be _perfect_ Scully…I'm not sure we have any choice but to postpone until…"

" _Like hell we're postponing!_ This is _our_ wedding day Fox Mulder and I _am_ going to marry you." Scully said forcefully and Mulder nodded with a dazed smile.

"So how…?" Mulder started to ask.

Scully dropped her umbrella, lifted her face into the light shower and smiled. "What's a bit of rain…?"

She looked over at Bill as he walked around the corner, "Everyone in their places Bill…those who need shelter get them undercover and make sure that we are set up near enough for them to see and hear…we're getting married!"

Mulder gapped at her, "In the _rain?"_

"In the rain!" Scully confirmed with a grin. "If you're happy with that?"

Mulder shrugged, "I just want to be _married_ to you Scully, the technicalities of how we get there are of no concern to me."

Scully nodded and held out her hand, "Shall we?"

Amy played 'And I Love You So' by Elvis Presley on her guitar (from under a doorway) as Mulder and Scully walked down their makeshift aisle. Mulder look over at her, smiled and nodded with approval.

Their guests all smiled, the bride and groom already looked rather wet…but they were _both_ radiant.

The priest smiled at them and as he started the service the rain got slightly heavier.

Just as the vows approached Mulder cut in, "Scully are you _really_ sure? Maybe I ruined everything when I turned up last night, then the power going out, and now the rain…darlin' you're _soaked."_

Scully smiled, "None of that effects how I feel about _you_ Mulder. I love you, I love _us_ …and this is perfect." She laughed and brushed her wet hair from her face. "Now just say _I do_ and we can all get to the pub…preferably near a fire!"

Mulder laughed, "Scully I don't even…you really are perfect you know…?"

"Onwards?" The priest asked with a smile.

"Onwards." Mulder confirmed.

Vows were exchanged; I do's and I will's were spoken with faith in their future and unreserved confidence in each other.

The priest concluded, "…and it is my immense honor to tell you both that you are _finally_ husband and wife. Mr Mulder, you may kiss your bride."

Mulder smiled and leaned to kiss his wife, as his lips touched Scully's the rain stopped and the clouds parted allowing the sun to shine through.

"Oh how lovely…" Teena said, looking up at the sky as she stepped out from her spot under a nearby tree.

Margaret grinned at her soaking wet daughter and new son-in-law kissing in the sunshine. "They wouldn't even know the difference Teena."

THE END


End file.
